Oh Sh t!
by Akira-kun
Summary: "My life was perfectly fine until Kyuubi decided I'm gay, in love with Sasuke, and started to play cupid in a freaky way! Who told that crazy demon to mess with my life? And what do Itachi and Akatsuki have to do with all of this?" Lemons. AU.
1. I'm straight, damn it, I'm straight!

**N.A.:** I'm seriously not sure where this one came from. I was somewhere on my way home from practice, some weird music on my Ipod, and a part of this plot came to my head. It was like one of those annoying pop up windows, but who said I could just turn it down or ignore it? The plot grew bigger and the need to write it became way too strong. This is the final result of some sleepless nights, a lot of brain damage and some awesome arguments (between me and Densetsu-san).

**Some important considerations: **A.U. fiction; Konoha is a city from Japan, so are Suna, Kiri and Ame; Even if the fiction is placed in Japan, the monetary unit will be the American Dollar (it would be too troublesome to convert everything to Yen); human!Kyuubi (gender explanation in the bottom of the chapter); NaruSasuNaru (no difference between dominant/dominated during the whole fiction, there will only be a defined _physical_ top in the later chaps); physically, please picture Itachi as Lily's Itachi and not Kishimoto-sensei's Itachi (if you don't know Lily's Itachi, please google it. She's an awesome artist with an amazing view of Itachi).

**General Warnings: **This is a yaoi fiction, so it will have a lot of explicit male/male goodness, including sex on the later chapters. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **If I was the owner of Naruto, Itachi would be alive and Naruto would have already showed Sasuke _why_ he is still after him. None of this happened, so I'm not the owner of the series.

**Plot-beta: **_by my dear and lovely and amazing __Densetsu-san__. Half of this fiction belongs to him!_

**Beta: **by N.V.9 **Revision:** by RmeGamr

No further rambling, enjoy the reading.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Shit!<br>**_|By Akira-kun|

**Chapter one: **_I'm straight, damn it, I'm straight! Am I?_

Ahh, this was just not happening to me! It couldn't be! You know when you wake up in the morning, see the bright blue sky through your window and think '_this will be a beautiful day'_? Well, this was the exact opposite! It was Saturday night, dinner time, and Hell was breaking loose. This was bad, really bad, beyond bad!

You're a little lost, huh? Let me explain what's happening from the beginning.

So, I woke up early and thought it would be a great day to go swimming - see, I'm on Konohagakure's college swimming team, I'm damn good and I love it. I got up and dressed, went out of my room and down to the kitchen for breakfast. My mom was there and her expression was terrible. I gulped. You've got no idea what it's like to have Namikaze Kushina pissed off at you. I put a smile on my face and tried to run out of the kitchen before she noticed me. Obviously, I failed.

"Where do you think you're going without breakfast?" she asked, looking mad at me. I turned on my heels and sat in the nearest chair. "Is this the day that everyone is leaving this house without eating or talking to me?"

"Hmm, where's dad?" I asked in a low tone of voice. Really, you guys have no idea how freaky my mom can be. And I think I should stop asking about my dad when she's clearly pissed at him.

"In the office!" she snarled, putting - or should I say throwing - a plate with pancakes in front of me. "It's Saturday and he's in the damn office! I bet he doesn't even remember we are having Mikoto's birthday party after lunch!"

"We're going to the Uchiha's?" I inquired, my eyes going wide. And this was the moment my day _started _to go bad.

Let me pause here to tell you a little story. My dad met Mikoto-san when they were nine or ten years old in a violin class. They grew up together, lived life together, went to the same college, etc, etc, etc, best friends since ever, you see? Hell, Mikoto-san was the one who introduced my mom to my dad and who in the world would have guessed that someone so calm, collected, and highly perceptive like dad would end up marring someone so fired up and loud like my mom? Anyway, dad and Mikoto-san were best friends and it equaled to spending a lot of time together. With marriage and kids that didn't change. The difference was that instead of being only the two of them together, it was everyone in both families.

There was just a little problem in this family/friendship: their kids hated each other! For example: I just hate, hate, _hate_, Sasuke. Oh God, I hate him so much with his always stoic face and I'm-so-much-better-than-you attitude and those "hn" sounds he thinks is an answer for any question or thing. Plus, Sasuke and I are rivals in pretty much everything. He's in most of my classes, so we battle over the highest grades; he's on the swimming team, so we fight to be faster than the other; we had piano lessons together, so well, you have an idea. And, _fuck_, he has all of the female population in town after him. I think he even has a fan-club. It's not like I don't have girls after me, because I do - come on, I'm a blond with blue eyes, a drop-dread body and a dazzling smile. Of course I have girls after me. But it's freaking annoying to be with a female friend and she suddenly starts drooling because the bastard showed up. And the worst thing is that, because Sasuke and I were forced to be in the presence of each other since birth, our parents think we're _friends_. And that sucks!

Where was I? Oh yeah, mom told me we were going to spend the afternoon and part of the evening with the Uchiha's. Which means I'll be forced to deal with Sasuke. Bah! That killed my good mood. Anyway, I finished breakfast and went to the college swimming pool as fast as I could. Mom was still in a bad mood and I didn't want to get in trouble because of anything that may upset her. Like finding old instant ramen bowls in my room.

I swam for over an hour and a half, headed back home and thanked god that dad was already there. Mom looked normal again, making me sigh in relief. The last thing I needed was being stuck at the Uchiha's, dealing with Sasuke, and having my mom in one of her moods. Or so I thought, because that would be better than what was actually happening.

Right after lunch, we went to Mikoto-san's birthday party. The good thing about the Uchiha family is that being the owners of a famous corporation - Sharingan Corp. - they know a lot of people and a lot of those people's kids were friends of mine. Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru were there and I joined them immediately. Yay, no Sasuke-dealing until dinner time, when everyone would go home except the Namikaze family that would stay for dinner. Sakura and Ino passed all the time talking about something futile like the last Vogue edition, how '_Sasuke-kun looks awesome in those cloths_' - a quote from Sakura - and if they should buy another pair of Louboutin shoes. Sakura's dad was Konoha's Hospital director and Ino's parents owned this huge flower company that was worldwide famous, so the girls were rich enough to discuss Louboutins. And I know what Louboutins are because Sakura almost smashed my head against the nearest wall when I asked her about the damn things. For that reason, Kiba, Shikamaru, and I spent the time chatting about the next swimming competition - Kiba was on the team too – and what we were suppose to do two weeks from now, when summer vacation started.

Everything went particularly smooth until Itachi - Sasuke's older brother - showed up incredibly mad, passing trough the people present in a flash and locking himself in the house's office. Luckily almost no one saw him, but it certainly caught my attention. Itachi is always serene and thoughtful and he controls all of his emotions perfectly. After all, he's a genius. He can also be very, very cold when he needs to be. Itachi also happens to be the CEO of Sharingan Corp. Mikoto-san used to be the Executive Director of the corporation, but she decided that it would be good to let her oldest and prodigy son to deal with the main business, so she nominated him CEO three years ago, after he turned twenty-one. Mikoto-san is still the owner of the Sharingan Corp., but Itachi is the one who deals with everything.

So, seeing Itachi furious was something that disturbed me a little, but I ignored it. Well, at least until everyone left the party and I was stuck in the Uchiha's living room with a grumpy Itachi and a bastard named Sasuke. I huffed, because my day was just getting worse. Our parents were blatantly ignoring the three of us, which did nothing to lift my mood. My dad and Fugaku-san - Sasuke and Itachi's dad - were discussing certain Konoha problems. Being the Mayor and the Chief of the Police Force, they just had the urge to do so. On the other side of the room, Mom and Mikoto-san were chatting enthusiastically about something I couldn't figured out, not that I wanted to.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I heard Sasuke asking his brother in a whisper. Ok, Sasuke was a bastard, but he was a bastard that loved his brother and was or even more so disturbed by Itachi's mood then I was. The older one must have nodded, because Sasuke continued. "Mom already told you that you don't need to be here for dinner if you're not feeling ok."

"I'm perfectly fine, Sasuke, thank you." Wow, I really didn't know how Itachi was able to sound so controlled when he was visibly about to lose it. For a couple of years I firmly believed Itachi was an emotionless robot. I really did! Until the day I saw him snap because of- "I'll get it!" he said when the bell suddenly rang, getting up and heading to the door. It was about seven seconds until Itachi's voice made my parents and the Uchiha couple freeze in their spots and look at the door, worried. Sasuke only hid his eyes with one of his hands and shook his head negatively. My day was steadily getting worse by the minute. "_Namikaze_, what are you doing here?"

"Well, duh, it's obvious that I'm here for my godmother's birthday dinner. And drop the formalities, _Tachi-chan,_ we're not in the meeting room anymore." Remember me saying that I thought Itachi was a robot until the day he snapped? Well, it was because of _her_. "Or are you still mad at me because I got the deal with Byakugan Inc. and you didn't? Just admit it! Hiraishin kicked Sharingan Corp. again."

"Dear Lord, here we go." I heard my dad say before he started running to the door. "Kyuu, stop messing with Itachi!"

Ok, time for another pause.

Did I mention that I have an older sister? Yeah, that's right. I have an insane older sister. Her name is Kyuubi, but she hates it, so we just call her Kyuu. She's four years older than me - a couple of months younger than Itachi - and guess what? She's the CEO of Hiraishin, my dad's old company. He left the company to her when he decided to run for Mayor. Hiraishin is the main rival of Sharingan Corp. and Kyuu-nee is always, _always_, clashing against Itachi! Remember how I said that Sasuke and I were rivals and hated each other? Forget it! We love each other when compared to what goes on between our older siblings. It's just impossible to have Itachi and Kyuu-nee in the same room without an attempt of murder.

"Weren't you working late today?" I heard my dad asking and the door closing. Itachi was back in the living room, even more pissed then he was when he left. This was going to suck so hard!

"I was supposed to but, you know, it's Mikoto's birthday; plus, your daughter is so amazing that she got the most awesome deal ever with Byakugan Inc." So added to the fact that there is so much hate between Kyuu-nee and Itachi, my insane sister also makes a habit to piss him off every chance she gets. According to Kakashi - the Vice-director of Hiraishin, dad's great friend, and Kyuu-nee's right hand and boyfriend - my sister is a bitch when she wants to be one. Hell, I certainly know what it's like to deal with her when she wants to get you. And it hurts like Hell. Trust me, don't mess with Namikaze Kyuubi! "I got out earlier and thought it would be nice to come here to say _'happy birthday'_ to my godmother."

Dad didn't say anything more and he re-entered the living room with my sister by his side. Kyuu-nee hugged Mikoto-san, smiled and said '_good evening'_ to Fugaku-san, kissed mine and Sasuke's cheeks - and he got all flushed! He soooo has a crush on her! I'm sure of that, believe it! - and sat, wanna guess where? Exactly! And you know that she just _had_ to sit _right next_ to Itachi while slipping him a sly smile. Did I mention Kakashi says that Kyuu-nee is a bitch? I think the reason Itachi wasn't running after Kyuu-nee with a knife in his hand was because it was his mother's birthday.

Our parents resumed their conversations, with Dad keeping a close eye on my sister, and the tension in the room seemed to disperse a little. We sat at the dining table a couple of minutes later, when the old governess announced the food was ready and it looked like it would be a slightly calmer dinner.

Until Fugaku-san opened his mouth, of course.

I really believe that he didn't mean to create the chaos that followed because Fugaku-san doesn't deal with the Sharingan Corp. at all. But he was a dad who was worried with his perfect son's not-so-perfect mood and, trying to take him out of that, he asked "How was your meeting today, Itachi?"

Obviously, it wasn't his son who answered him.

"Oh, don't ask him that, Fugaku. I'm sure _Tachi-chan_ doesn't want to remember that he lost thousands by not closing the deal with the Byakugan Inc." Seriously, I'm scared of my sister! None of my parents are mean like that, plus, she's not afraid at all of the Uchiha glare. And, trust me, that glare _can kill_.

And so it started: the arguing. Itachi replied to Kyuu-nee and she replied back again. And they kept going on and on and on with that, always in the most controlled and business-meeting voice tone. It creeps the hell out of me when they do that. I swear I was expecting to see one of them snap, grab a knife and massacre everyone in the room. To be honest, if Itachi actually did that I wouldn't blame him.

The problem is: when you've known someone your entire life, you know too much about that someone. And when you know too much about the other person you're arguing with, the discussion always ends in a complete different subject and involving other people - usually Sasuke and I.

For that reason, when I-don't-know-how my name and that gay strip-club came out, I felt that dying wouldn't be so painful. Let me explain some points here: first, the reason I went to the gay strip-club was because it was my birthday, I was drunk, Kyuu-nee was taking care of me and she truly believes I'm a gay boy in denial, no matter how many times I have already told her that I had sex with girls and enjoyed it; second, Kiba was supposed to prevent my perverted sister to do something like that to me, but like almost all my male friends he has a crush on Kyuu-nee, so he was like a little puppy at her heels; and third, Sasuke was there. That just made my night and gave me something with which I could blackmail the bastard later. Yes, blackmail! I was there because my sister got me drunk and took me, but what was his excuse? If he said something, his parents would be mad at him and mine would only be mad at my sister. Well, that was my theory. And I said _was_ because the way mom and dad were looking, eyes wide open, at me only proved that they didn't care about the fact that Itachi just accused Kyu-nee of taking me to the gay strip-club. The real problem was me _being_ there.

I. Was. Just. Beyond. Screwed!

**- Kukuku -**

"Wait, let me get this right. Your sister took you there but your parents were pissed at you?" Kiba was still laughing his lungs off. Great friend he was, here I am suffering and he's mocking me and laughing his ass off. Stupid prick!

"They were not pissed because of the gay strip-club, they were pissed because I was drunk!" I yelled angrily, drinking some of the beer I had in my hand. Leave it to Kiba to have alcohol at home, even if we're still underage.

"Which was your sister's fault too," Shikamaru yawned, half asleep on the couch.

"How did you get out of there anyway?" Kiba asked and I felt my cheeks beginning to blush. Now that was embarrassing. "Because _my_ mom would beat me alive if I was in your position."

"Well, I kind of ran away." I murmured, scratching the back of my head in a visible nervous signal. Obviously neither of them was happy with that answer and they just stared, waiting for me to continue. Damn! "Gah! I used Sasuke to get out of there!"

"How?" And Kiba just had to ask didn't he?

"He said something about needing to go somewhere and I pretended to tag along." I confessed. Damn, using the bastard for escaping my parents only worked when Kyuu-nee was around. And that was only because that crazy sister of mine always found a way to justify why I was going with Sasuke. And I seriously didn't want to know what insanities she made up.

"Sasuke didn't argue with that?" Shikamaru questioned, looking at me. Of course he argued, but he knew that if he didn't allow me to tag along, his parents would have found out about the damn gay strip-club too.

"He just said '_whatever_'. Can we change the subject, please?" Sasuke was never an interesting matter.

However, it was interesting that he tried to run away the moment that gay strip-club was mentioned. I never actually asked him what he was doing in there, because I always thought he would be there for the same reason I was: dragged by someone. The thing is, I don't see Sasuke as a gay guy. Or strait, for the matter. Sasuke is just... non-sexual at all. It's a little weird to think of him as a sexually active person. Sure he has all the girls in college after him, but he never showed any kind of interest in them. The only girl he deals with is Hinata and it's only because: a) she's the oldest daughter of an important family that does business with the Sharingan Corp. and b) because Hinata never looked at him like all the other girls. Gah, I was curious! And me being curious equals me doing all kind of crazy shit to indulge my curiosity.

Damn it!

. x .

It was ten past eleven that evening when I left Kiba's place. I was praying for my parents do be already asleep or my sister to be home, otherwise I was screwed. I had my earphones on and a rock classic blowing in my head when I passed in front of my favourite coffee shop, on the other side of the road. I thought about going in and grabbing something to eat or just to talk a little with Lee, who worked there, but something that I saw made me freeze in the spot. Looking at the inside of the shop through the window, in a table at a corner, I saw my dear sister and none other than Sasuke. And he was talking to her like I never saw him talking to anyone. He was really speaking a lot!

Five minutes of that and I was feeling dizzy. What the Hell? Since when did my sister become friends with Sasuke? Ok, they exchanged some words when they met in the family dinners or whatever, but exchanging some words was definitely not what was happening right there! Two minutes later and I saw Neji, Hinata's cousin, approach them. Sasuke looked at him before attacking Kyuu-nee with the Uchiha deathly glare, which she ignored perfectly - seriously, how did she do that?! - Kyuu-nee got up, giving her seat to Neji, who joined Sasuke at the table. If I wasn't shocked by what I was seeing, with my eyes focused on Sasuke - who looked pissed - and Neji - who looked amused - I would have realized that Kyuu-nee was already out of the coffee shop. But I was only slapped back to reality when my insane ring tone for my sister - a lot of people yelling like crazy and someone crying out loud '_Run for your lives! Kyuubi strikes back!_' started to scream in my jeans pocket.

_"I can't believe you still have that childish ring-tone, Naruto!" _her voice was perfectly controlled when I picked up the phone. I gave her a grin when our eyes met. "_Come to this side of the street. I have my car here and I'll take you home._"

Maybe I wasn't very clear until now. Yes, my sister is insane, and yes, I'm scared of her 99% of the time, but I love her a lot! She's like my best friend and I know I can talk about anything with her. Plus, I trust her with my life.

So, being in the car with her was the only moment of the day that I knew we could talk without problems or the risk of our parents hearing us. It was in one of these ordinary car drives that I told her about my first kiss - not the accident with Sasuke when we were twelve, _ew_, the real one; that I asked about girls; I told her about my first time - believe it or not, she was the first person I told about that; I confessed about my love for Theatre and Graphic Arts; we discuss my college options, etc. Car rides with Kyuu-nee always equals to deep conversations and this one was not an exception.

"Why were you with Sasuke?" I asked, breaking the silence. She opened a ghostly smile.

"It's normal for Sasuke to come to me for an opinion." she said simply, her silver foxy eyes fixed on the road. "With the brother that he has, I'm a much better choice for a nice talk."

"About what?" Another thing about my rides with Kyuu-nee: she always, _always_, shocks me with something she says.

"Sex." see what I'm saying?

"WHAT?!" I yelled, completely surprised. "Why in Hell do you talk about sex with Sasuke? He's supposed to be asexual!"

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Sasuke?" she questioned, her eyes meeting mine for a brief second. "Because Uchiha Sasuke is anything but asexual. He had sex before you did."

"WHAT?!" sometimes I really wish I could just shut up instead of talking with her. She damaged my brain-cells permanently. "How did you know that?! And I was sixteen! How in Hell did he-"

"In the Summer before your sixteenth birthday and I know that because he told me." Kyuu-nee has the ability to surprise me anytime, any way. Sasuke told her about his sex-thing? At the age of sixteen and before me? She's my sister, not his! And of course, I forgot to mention that Kyuu-nee is able to read thoughts. "Don't be a baby, Naruto. Have you seen his brother? Can you imagine Sasuke asking Itachi about sex? I'm a much safer option than Tachi-chan."

Ok, let me breath for a second and arrange my thoughts. My sister was not only being an amazing sister to me, but she was doing Itachi's job as well. Great! Now I had to fight Sasuke for my sister's attention as well! Oh, that fucking prick! Why can't he ask about sex to his own brother? Why did he need to steal my sister? I'm so going to beat the hell out of him the next time I see him.

"Why was Sasuke in the gay strip-club when you took me there?" I caught myself asking. If she knew about his sex life, she sure knew about the club thing.

"Same reason as you: someone got him drunk and dragged him there." Kyuu-nee smiled slyly and giggled next. "Someone named Anko, you know?"

"Itachi's crazy girlfriend?!" Why in Hell?!

"It was a nice gentlemen's night in that club and I told Anko I was taking you. So she thought it would be nice to take Sasuke as well. Gay strip-clubs are always a nice experience." In what world does my sister and that perverted snake Anko ive in? Taking straight teenage boys to a gay strip-club is _not_ a nice experience!

"Kyuu-nee!" I exclaimed, showing my unpleasantness. "You can't do that! Some day you and Anko will traumatize us!"

"Oh come on, Naruto, I took you to a gay strip-club. It's not like I took you to a gay whorehouse and forced you to have gay sex!" Gah! She's trying to kill me! "And that would have been an easier and faster way of showing that you like cock too."

"I'M STRAIGHT! I HAD SEX WITH GIRLS AND LIKED IT! I'M FUCKING STRAIGHT, KYUUBI!" I snapped. Seriously, my sister has this amazing capacity of making people go crazy at her.

"I said 'too', which means you're bi. Trust me, I know it." her voiced didn't raise an octave. Damn! "And don't call me Kyuubi!"

"And how do you know that?" It was an amazingly good question. If she just _knew_ I was _bi,_ how did she know that?

She parked the car in front of our parent's house and sighed, letting her hands fall to rest in her lap before looking seriously at me. And that look made me shiver. I never liked whatever came out of her mouth after that look.

"You had three girlfriends, you slept with the three of them, but you never had a hot _night_. You always had sex with them in the morning, because it's easier for you to perform, and being a little sleepy so you can't concentrate properly on the other person, am I wrong? Sometimes you'll do it in the afternoon, maybe? After a long time without doing it?" Didn't I tell you that I would hate what she was about to say? Damn! She was right, damn freaking right. But I like sex better in the morning, that's it. It can't mean that I like men too, right? "Plus, you do get excited when you have too much physical contact with males. For example, when you fight with someone, when you have rugby games, when-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, feeling suddenly sick. How did she know that? How in Hell did she know about something that I never told her? I covered my mouth with my hand and closed my eyes.

"Naru-chan, I'm not saying that you have to go and fuck a guy." she murmured, her hand caressing my hair softly. "I just want you to know this about yourself now, so you do not screw everything up in case a guy you may love shows up some day. So you can feel ok with yourself when your attraction leaves your subconscious and you become aware of that."

I hugged her, burying my face on her neck, feeling her blood-red hair tickling my nose. I had the best sister in the world. Crazy and sometimes creepy, but definitely the best! Her words hit me hard. If it was any other person to say that to me, I probably would just ignore them. But it was my sister, my best friend and the only person I would trust with everything in the world. And if there was one thing I had learned in all my life it was that when Namikaze Kyuubi says something, the probability of that being right was higher than 90%.

I don't know how long I hugged her. Kyuu-nee always loved physical ways of showing affection, so she just let me stay there. She kissed my head, and stroked my spiky hair slowly before she decided that she had been a nice sister long enough.

"Now that you know you're gay, can you please jump Sasuke so I can win my bet with Anko?" GAH!

"KYUUBI!"

**- Kukuku -**

One of the worst things you can have is a mother with a proximity sensor. Really, I don't know how it works, but my mom just knows when Kyuu-nee or I are around. And when you're trying to sneak into your room without anyone noticing you, it sucks.

"Naruto!" damn! I was almost at my bedroom door when I heard her calling me. It didn't matter that Kyu-nee was trying to get her attention, when mom's sensor rang, she just knew I was home. "Come down here!"

Oh man, I was so screwed. She was about to start lecturing me about the drinking and blah blah blah when it was not even my fault! I entered the living room, feeling my parents eyes fixed on me and sighed. I was just hoping that they wouldn't punish me too hard. Mom and dad were sitting on the sofa and Kyu-nee was somewhere near the window, her back turned to us. She's always like this, makes the trouble and ignores the consequences.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked, trying to smile. But it's damn difficult to do so when you have Kushina's bad mood directed at you.

"Was it true what Itachi said?" she questioned and I mentally killed Itachi for being an ass with no brain when arguing with my sister. "Did you go to a gay club and get _drunk_?"

"Well, actually, I got drunk and then, went to the gay club." what? It was true! "But it was Kyuu-nee's fault! She was the one who-"

"You are nineteen, Naruto! You can't get drunk! And you sure shouldn't let your sister give you drinks!" my mom really didn't understand that Kyuu-nee didn't _give me_ drinks. She literally opened my mouth and forced the liquids down my throat. And don't think that I'm a kid because of that, Kyuu-nee is way shorter and leaner than me - I'm 5 feet 10 and she's only 5 feet 2 - but she's a master in Taijutsu. She can kick anyone's ass in a matter of seconds and without breaking her high heels.

"Have you even met your daughter?" I asked, receiving a glare from my mom. Dad was too silent for my liking. He sure let mom do all the talking, but he was too quiet. "If Kyuu-nee wants me drunk, she gets me drunk. End of story."

"And why would she want you drunk?" did I tell you how my sister just says things without actually thinking about the consequences?

"Because that was the only way I could drag him to the gay club without him trying to escape me." she said, her grey eyes still fixed outside the window, arms crossed over her chest. "And being nineteen, Naruto needed to get drunk and know about the gay culture. It was about time!"

"And why is that?" Kyuu-nee talks too much, mom is too suspicious, and dad was starting to get green. Not good! "Can't you let your brother to be a straight teenage boy?"

"Who says he's straight?" she questioned in a low tone and looked to my mom over her shoulder. I'm going to kill her. I'm so going to kill her! "You think you know your kids, _Kushina,_ but you've got no idea."

"Kyuu, enough!" Dad finally said something, but the damned sly smile on my sister's lips wasn't gone. Since she was a little kid, Kyuu-nee always fought with mom. Their personalities don't match and they're always arguing about different points of view. Kyuu-nee rarely called her _mom_. "I don't like when you say those things, plus, that's not what this conversation was about. Why did you get Naruto drunk?"

"He's nineteen. Kakashi got me drunk when I was fourteen. I think it was fair that I waited five years to introduce your younger kid to some wonders of life." she smiled again, turning around to face dad. Seriously, Kyuu-nee had so much respect for dad that it still amazes me. "And I got him drunk, dad, I didn't give him drugs or force him to enter an orgy."

"That's not the point, Kyuu. Your brother is underage and it's illegal what you did." Dad looked too calm, but the way he was staring at my sister, I knew something wrong was going on. The thing is I just couldn't figure out what. "I'm the Mayor, I can't have my younger kid caught drunk in a gay club. And Naruto has years to know what alcohol is about. Just because Kakashi is insane and got you drunk at a very young age when I wasn't in town, it doesn't mean you can do something like that to your brother."

"Are you afraid that he'll become like me?" ok, stop! What the Hell was this all about? Dad was suddenly mad, Mom was furious and Kyuu-nee was playing weird cards. "Afraid that Naruto may rebel? After all, that's why you never let him do a quarter of the things I did."

"Kyuubi!" Mom yelled and Kyuu-nee's grin grew bigger.

"Naruto, go to your room, please." Dad said and I opened my eyes wide. What was she doing? "We are going to forget about the drinking and the gay club, but don't do that again. Now leave, we have something to discuss with your sister."

I thought about arguing with that, but the way Kyuu-nee looked at me made me turn around and go to my room. I didn't know what that was about and it was a shock to me. My parents were afraid of something? Something that Kyuu-nee did? Something that I might mirror? But what?! She was the perfect child any parent could ask for! She's a genius, she's beautiful, she was the CEO of Hiraishin at the age of_ twenty_, she's a successful business woman and she's always kicking the asses of the rival companies. She makes millions every month and she's extremely loyal to dad. So why in the fucking Hell would my parents worry about me following her footsteps.

I laid down on my bed, facing the dark ceiling. There was something wrong and I needed to know what. My parents and sister were hiding something from me and I wanted to know what it was. I couldn't call Kakashi, because he would tell Kyuu-nee. Those two have the weirdest relationship ever. Anko and Kyuu-nee's other friends would ignore me. Kurenai-san, Kyuu-nee's secretary, would never tell me anything. Itachi was not an option: I don't want to die at my sister's hands. I sighed. There was no way I could find out what that conversation was. However, the fact that my perfect sister had done something that was able to creep my parents out was something that kept hammering in my brain for the rest of the night.

A few minutes after that, I was about to give up finding a way to discover the problem between my parents and sister, and call Kiba to talk about nothing when I heard a chat receiving message noise on the computer in the office when I was on my way back to my room. I thought that I had forgot to put it offline - and it would be a problem if Kiba was messaging about the beers or girls or whatever and Mom happened to read it - so I got up and went to the next room to close the chat. The problem was: it wasn't my chat account that was on. It was Kyuu-nee's. And the bigger problem was that it was Sasuke's nickname and e-mail address who was trying to talk to her.

"What the fuck?" I cursed, looking at the monitor. Not that I was interested in what the Hell Sasuke had to say to my sister, but it was weird and I was curious. So I sat in the chair and read what he had already said.

_Raven: K, are you there?_

_Raven: Hn, you're not. I need to talk to you, please call me when you see this. N and I broke up. It wasn't working at all. And what the hell did you say in your 'private talking'?_

_Raven: And I need more details about that swimming special camp you told me about. I'm definitely going! I can't handle my dad right now. He's still pissed that I sold my part of the company to Itachi. I need to get out of here for a while._

_Raven: Anyway, good night._

"What the fuck?!" I repeated, staring at the monitor. Sasuke had a girlfriend? And what swimming special camp?! And why was my sister getting a special swimming camp for Sasuke and not for me? Gah! I got mad! Really mad. She was _my_ sister, not Sasuke's!

And suddenly, some bell rang in my brains. Sasuke didn't trust anyone. And if he trusted my sister, that means they were friends in some way. And, for them to be friends, Sasuke needed to know stuff about Kyuu-nee's life. So, there was a small chance that he would know about the main reason of that discussion my parents were having with Kyuu-nee, and I wanted to know. I wanted it so bad that I was willing to pass through my pride and go talk with Sasuke.

And, _fuck it_, that was exactly what I did.

_**- **_**Kukuku -**

Remember when I said that mine and Sasuke's parents thought we were friends and that sucks? Forget that. Because when it's past eleven at night and you show up at the Uchiha's door smiling and asking for Sasuke, it's very, very cool that no one asks you what the Hell you are doing at their house at that time. And it's even better when Mikoto-san even asks if you want some tea before you go up to the bastard's room. She's lovely. I don't understand how someone so lovely like Mikoto-san gave birth to an ass like Sasuke.

Anyway, I said no to the tea, smiled and went upstairs to find Sasuke's room. I did it pretty fast, even if I hadn't been there for years. Really I don't understand how our parents think we're friends. Whatever.

I knocked and there was no answer. I knocked again and heard a '_Go away!_'. So, I entered the room. Of course I did that, what else do you expected me to do? Keep knocking? Call the bastard? Nah! Obviously, I wasn't counting on him laying down on the bed, bare-chested, his pyjama pants hanging low on his hips and a Edgar Allan Poe book in his hand. And it's also obvious that my _dear _sister's words came smashing my brains like Hell. So I took a second to actually observe. If I was bi as she said I was, I should be drooling over him. I mean if every girl in town wants him it's for a reason, right? And I had to agree that those lean muscles could do some serious damage. And the way he was breathing so calmly, his chest moving up and down and- Fuck! What am I thinking?! I saw Sasuke wearing a lot less in all our swimming classes, so why the Hell was I checking him out? My sister was affecting me! I desperately need to stop hearing what she says!

"I said, go away!" he repeated, his voice always low and harsh.

"Not without you answering something for me first." he almost jumped at my voice. His eyes narrowed at me and he sat up on his bed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" so polite, so Sasuke. I was actually surprised his fist wasn't in my face yet. "Get out!"

"No! I have something to ask you." his book was abandoned on his bed as he got up, walking over to face me. I forced myself to not be bothered by his Uchiha glare. It was not the time for it.

"And who said I'm gonna answer you?"

"You were in the gay club too." see? Done! His eyes narrowed even more and he bit the interior of his lip, but it was done. I had him in the palm of my hand.

"What do you want?" he snarled a few seconds after that, black eyes still piercing mine.

"You're friends with my sister, right?" he nodded slightly and I continued. "Do you know what she might have done some years ago that could freak my parents out?"

"What kind of freak out?" he asked, and I swear I saw something illuminating in his eyes.

"Mom furious, Dad pissed off, he didn't tell me anything at all about it and sent me to my room to discuss whatever happened." I told him and Sasuke's expression became thoughtful. He didn't back off and our proximity was starting to annoying me. Damn you, Namikaze Kyuubi, damn you and your fucking ideas.

"I've got no idea what it's about." GAH! Useless Sasuke! "But Itachi is involved too." I beg your pardon?!

"What?"

"My parents have the same behaviour about something Itachi did five or six years ago. No word about it near me, always making sure the subject is not mentioned" he informed me, turning around and leaning down on his desk. And that was definitely a bad idea, because his abs looked good that way and- GAH! FOCUS NARUTO! "But I never got a clue about it. They hide it too well."

"You never asked Itachi?"

"Do you think Kyuubi would tell you?" he answered me with another question and I shut up. He was right. Kyuu-nee would never tell me, so why would Itachi tell Sasuke? "It's weird that she is on it too. I always thought it was something illegal that Itachi did, but Kyuubi too? I mean, she's fucking insane, but was always a role model."

"Well, with the way my parents talked I'm not so sure about that anymore." I sighed. Sasuke didn't know anything and that frustrated me a little. And the information that Itachi was involved didn't help my curiosity at all. I wanted to know! I wanted it so badly that I actually did a stupid thing: "We should pair up and try to find out what happened!"

"Did you hit your head or are you on drugs?" stupid bastard! "I'm surprised that we're not killing each other yet and you're suggesting a partnership?"

"Don't you want to know what Itachi did?" I asked, biting my lip to not kill Sasuke.

"Yes, but it's not worth working with you." ok, that's it. I was already in the middle of the room, arm raised to hit Sasuke when '_Run for your lives! Kyuubi strikes back!_' echoed around us. I froze and Sasuke's right eyebrow rose. "If I was your sister, you would be sooo dead by now."

I sent him a mad glare before taking the cell-phone from my jean pocket and answered it.

_"Where the fucking Hell are you?" _she interrogated, her voiced sounding furious. _"I got you free from __Mom and Dad __and you disappear? What a nice brother!"_

"Sorry, I'm at Sasuke's and-"

_"Damn, Naruto, I know I told you to jump him but I wasn't counting on it to __happen __this fast! Well done!" _did I mention how I sometimes hate my sister?

"Kyuu-nee!" I yelled at her, getting all flushed and noticing that the bastard was watching my face colour's changing. I turned around. "That's not it at all. It's something college related!"

_"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" _why was she so damn smart? _"Anyway come home, I need to tell you something."_

"Like what?" And that was the last rational thing I said to my sister. In the next moment I felt a hard body pressed slightly against my back and a soft breathing in my ear when Sasuke leaned forward and talked into the cell-phone. It was enough to send a shiver over my body and cause my stomach to ache in a weird new sensation. Since when did I react that way to anyone? What the Hell was happening?!

"I'm waiting for your phone call, you damned fox!" his voice was low and slightly hoarse and it sent my head in a whirl. My skin was crawling with goosebumps and I swear I could hear the blood running fast in my veins. What was he doing to me? "You made some serious damage on my relationship!"

"_Uh hu, Sasu-chan is mad at me because I took his sex-toy away!"_ I didn't even register what she was saying. Sasuke's breathing near my ear was everything that I was focused on at that moment. Well, that and his hard abs on my back. And the way his dry lips curved slightly into a smirk. And- _"I'll get you a new one, don't worry. Now, gimme back my baby brother!"_

"He's all yours" he said and I swear my world got suddenly cold when his body moved away from mine. My heart started beating normally again and my breathing stabilized. What the fuck just happened?

I shook my head and put my cell-phone in my pocket again. "I need to go or she'll kill me." I said, shooting out the door, not looking back at him. I ran down the stairs, shouted a 'good night' to Mikoto-san in the living room as I ran out of the house. I entered my car and drove all the way home way faster than I should. I ran straight to my room, slamming the door and jumped into bed, burying my face in the pillow as I hugged it tightly.

Two hours earlier my sister suggests that I'm bi and I was already having weird reactions to Sasuke? Sasuke!? What was wrong with me?! Did she give me drugs or something?

"Did Sasuke's purring affect you?" and of course she was in my room!

"What have you done to me?!" I yelled, the sound muffled by the pillow. "I was perfectly straight two hours ago!"

"Sasuke's purring usually has that effect on people, don't worry." Kyuu-nee said simply, like she was talking about a manicure. "What were you doing there?"

"A freaking mistake, that's what I was doing there!" I wailed, turning my head to a side, facing her. A small smile showed itself on my lips. She always looked too cute in her too big pyjamas and a braid in her hair, falling over her left shoulder. "Whatever, what do you want?"

"Call your friends. I have a day off tomorrow and I'm going to Suna's beach. I can take you and your friends if you want." Kyuu-nee smiled and I felt calmer. "Gemna is going to, so we can take six friends of yours."

"Yeah, that would be nice." I murmured, taking a big breathe.

"And I got you into a special swimming camp with Hoshigaki Kisame as a coach." she declared. My eyes opened wide. "Interested?"

"OF COURSE!" Oh my god! Hoshigaki Kisame was the three time world champion in all styles and the owner of the actual world record of three styles! He became a coach after leaving the competition and everyone he trained was, at least, on the Olympics podium! "How did you do that?!"

"Hun, Kisame is a friend of Itachi." she said, smiling. "I'm going to confirm your name, the camp starts in four days and it's two weeks long. You'll need to skip some classes, but I'll talk to your teachers so there won't be any problems."

"You rock! Oh my god, you rock _so much_!" this was the best freaking thing that could ever happen to me! I jumped out of the bed and threw my arms around her neck, hugging her very, very tightly. "I love you!"

"Just one thing, honey," she giggled, giving me a kiss on my forehead "Sasuke's going too."

Oh crap.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>This is more of an introduction chapter than a plot chapter. However, it was necessary. I really like to write in Naruto's POV and I have a little crush on this fiction.

**About Kyuubi being female.** Although Kyuubi's voice is male in the anime, there is nothing in the manga that tells the beast's gender. In my mother language, the word for "fox" is a female noun so every time I discuss Kyuubi with my friends, it was always "she" and "her". For that reason, the first time I pictured human!Kyuubi for this fiction, I pictured a woman. I thought about changing it to a male Kyuubi, but the plot turned out to be more interesting with a female one. Blood-red hair because of Kushina - and because I can't imagine a human!Kyuubi, male or female, being blond - and grey eyes because that's Kushina's eye colour in the anime.

Hope you liked it. Next chapter soon.

Review!  
><em>Akira<em>


	2. Drinking games equals problems!

****A.N.: ****Thank you all that read the first chapter and took a moment to review. I really appreciate all your opinions on this story and I replied to your reviews (unless you hadn't log in or you had your pm disabled). This chapter is a little longer than usual. I got carried away while writing the game scene and it turned out really big. It wasn't supposed to be like that since this is more like a filler chapter than a really important one. However, I did enjoy writing it and since there is important information here, I decided that it was worth publishing. No further rambling, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_Drinking games equals problems!_

"WAKE UP, LOSER!" GAH! I'M SO GOING TO KILL KIBA!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, YOU DOG?!" It was half past six in the fucking morning, why was he yelling in my ears?!

"It's beach time!" he grinned, turning on the lights. "Kyuu-san let me in. And, dude, you have to tell your sister to stop opening the door only with her towel on! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Stop drooling over my sister, you punk!" I yelled at him, getting up. "Kyuu-nee is way too much for you!"

"I know that, but it's not my fault that I stare. She always looks like she's teasing people!" Kiba whined, sitting down on my chair. "And man... she's a damn sin!"

"Kiba! It's my sister you're talking about, you fucker!" why?! I know 99% of that was Kyuu-nee's fault, but did Kiba really need to drool so much?! I don't drool for Hana, Kiba's sister!

"Naruto..." I noticed Shikamaru had entered my room. He looked pale, too pale, and his voice was no more than a whisper. "You seriously have to tell Kyuu-san to stop answering the door in a bikini... It can give severe brain damage to unprepared teenagers."

GAH! I'm going to kill her!

"Stop, ok, stop! It's my sister you're talking about!" Shikamaru looked really bothered by it, but Kiba was still drooling. What a nice couple of friends I have. Sighing, I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and put my swimming trunks on. The girls should be there any minute and I didn't want to get any of them mad because I was late.

When I went to the kitchen followed by Kiba and Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Lee were already there. I smiled at them all and took a piece of fruit from the fridge to eat. However, I caught the girls' talk.

"He's so cute and hot! He should be forbidden!" Ino said, giggling. Sakura nodded and Hinata just blushed. "I'm dying to see him in a swimming suit!"

"Who are you talking about?" Kiba asked, looking mad at the girls causing them to giggle again. Seriously, giggling girls can be so annoying!

"Genma-san" Ino said, a smirk showing up on her lips. "This is one of the million reasons I have to love your sister, Naruto. She always has hot friends around!"

Ok lets pause a minute here. As you may already realise, Kyuu-nee and I are very close. So over the years it was very common that she took me and some of my friends when she was going to the beach, to the movies, to a nice afternoon party and, in the later years, to night and disco clubs. For that reason, my friends knew my sister well - some of them were actually her friends too - and Kyuu-nee's friends knew my friends as well. Anko and Genma were the two of closest ones in Kyuu-nee's group. So it didn't shock me that Ino was giggling for Genma.

Speak of the devil, Kyuu-nee and Genma saunter into the kitchen and, wow, did I just see Genma's hand on Kyuu-nee's thigh?

"Are you ready?" she smiled and everyone nodded. "So let's go. Naruto, you and two more people are coming with me while the rest go with Genma."

"Why only me and two more?" I asked, following her to the garage. "Your X1 has space enough to fit five people." My sister's BMW X1 was her '_weekend car_' as she calls it. She was crazy enough to drive two different cars: the BMW and a Porsche Cayman, last model, for the business days. Money and insanity put together is never a good thing.

"I'm picking up another person, that's why" she told me, opening her X1's door. "So, who's coming with me?"

"Me!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Ino's arm and running to the car. "And Ino."

"Ok, Kiba, Shika, Lee and Hinata, you go with Genma" Kyuu-nee informed, entering the car and closing the door. Me, Sakura and Ino followed her lead. "So, good morning, girls. Ready for a very nice and hot day at the beach?"

"Oh yes, Kyuu-san! Definitely!" Sakura smiled to her from the back seat.

"Hey, Ino" my sister called, looking at the blond in the rear-view and I was sure something bad was coming out of her mouth. "I'll buy you a new pair of Louboutin if you get Genma off me for the entire day, deal?" what did I told you?

"Oh my god, yes!" Ino screeched, a huge smile on her face. "But why? Genma-san is so damn hot!"

"Yes, but he's in my friends zone, you know? Genma is a very nice and decent guy but it doesn't click for me. It's the same for you and Shikamaru, right?" she said and Ino nodded. Gah, male here! Quit the girl talk! "Can you imagine what it would be like to have sex with one of your best friends for whom you have no physical attraction? Weird, right?"

"GUY HERE, OK?!" I yelled, trying to focus my attention on the road. "Change the subject."

"You're right, Kyuu-san, I could never have sex with Naruto" Sakura said as they decided to ignore me (and my pleas for my sanity) to continue the conversation.

"Geez, thanks, Sakura!" I snarled, looking out the windows. They were so annoying me.

"Can I ask you something, Kyuu-san?" Ino's eyes were sparkling and that was not a good sign! Kyuu-nee nodded. "If you're not interested in Genma-san, does it mean you have someone?"

"She's dating Kakashi" I said and Kyuu-nee laughed. "Or at least that's what she tells our family."

"No, Dad thinks I'm dating Kakashi and I never said otherwise" I don't really care, just stop it with the girl talk, please! "But, yes, Ino, I have someone in my life. However, with my position in Hiraishin, I can't allow the media to know so I can't confirm or deny anything. So I try to keep it a secret, but with the loud mouth that is my brother, it's kinda complicated."

"So you are really dating Kakashi?!" that was a new one. She never, ever, confirmed that to anyone and she was telling this to my best girl-friends?

"Kakashi-san is very handsome" Sakura commented, still smiling. Why was I in this car and not in the other one? "You have amazing luck, Kyuu-san."

"Thank you, Sakura" and then, finally, we stopped. I actually looked around for a moment. What the fuck were we doing in front of the Uchiha's? "Girls, wait where for a moment. Naruto, come with me."

I said nothing. I knew that my sister was insane and I really didn't want to know what we were about to do in the Uchiha's house. Genma's car was parked next to the X1 and everyone was looking at us like we were crazy.

Mikoto-san opened the door, smiling at us and Kyuu-nee didn't waste anytime in going up stairs, directly to Sasuke's room. Oh god, this was going to suck. She opened the door, turned on the lights and I heard Sasuke doing a grumph noise. The next moment Kyuu-nee had, literally, jumped Sasuke in the bed and was - guess what? - tickling him!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU FUCKING FOX?!"

"I told you! We're going to the beach and you're coming with us!"

"LET ME GO, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Oh yes, you are!" remember when I said my sister was a master in Taijutsu. Poor Sasuke didn't even stand a chance. She had his hands and legs pinned to the bed and was smiling slyly at him. I knew that position from the time I used to argue with her and, believe me, it hurts. "Naruto, second drawer of the closet, give me the black swimming wear." Going though Sasuke's things? Not a good idea. Arguing with Kyuubi? Even worse. So, I opened the said drawer and took the first black trunks that I saw. I gave it to my sister and the next scene was interesting.

"You have two seconds to get up and go change in your bathroom, two seconds, Sasuke!" she declared, the grin getting bigger every second. If I didn't know them, I would say she was seducing him by the way she was looking at him, their bodies too close, Kyuu-nee's tongue on Sasuke's face- Wait, what?! "Because if you don't do that, I'll strip you right here and put these on you myself!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and Kyuu-nee got off him so he could get up and go to the bathroom to dress. I looked horrified at my sister. She's fucking insane.

"How did you do that? He actually believed you would strip him?" I questioned, very confused by the control she had over Sasuke.

"Well, last time he didn't move at all, I actually took off his clothes and dressed him myself" WHAT THE FUCK?! "Did I mention that he's gifted in the low department?"

"KYUUBI!" She laughed and hugged me. It's ridiculous how someone so small could have so much impact on me when hugging. I sighed. She not only controls Sasuke, but she also controls me perfectly. I pouted. "Kyuu-nee, that's not fair!"

And do you want to know another thing that is not fair? Sasuke! At seven in the morning! Coming out of the bathroom with nothing more than those freaking small, and tight, black swimming boxers! And, geez, his skin looked too amazing to be exposed at this time in the morning. I swear I had a voice in my head yelling "_Go lick it!_" On the other hand, that voice sounded too much like my sister, so I shook my head and turned my face away.

"Oh, Sasu-chan, you look so cute when you're in a bad mood" she said, smiling and letting me go to hug Sasuke. And I wanted to be her for a brief second. My brain was definitely not working. But if I was my sister for only that moment, I'd have my arms around his torso, my body pressed to his, my lips kissing softly the pulse on his neck and- HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!

"Kyuu-nee, what are you doing?" I asked, realising that Sasuke's expression wasn't so murderer-like anymore. Actually, he sighed and relaxed into her touch.

"Old trick to deal with a morning Sasuke" she smiled and he humph-ed, rolling his eyes. "Warm physical contact and a soft kiss on his neck."

"And why are you telling this to your brother?" the bastard questioned, turning his eyes to her and - this was not happening - kissing the top of her red head.

"Because it might be useful someday. Let's go!" I was about to yell at her when she pushed Sasuke out of his room, giving him a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "We have a loooooooong and beautiful day at the beach."

"I'm hating you so much right now." Sasuke snarled and I followed them. There was nothing I could say, that scene was seriously affecting me. Sasuke was almost dressed when suddenly Kyuu-nee stopped.

"I'm forgetting something" she murmured, looking around. "What would it be?"

"Sasuke's towel?" I suggested.

"Annoying my brother?" the bastard said and I looked confused at him.

"That's it!" Kyuu-nee exclaimed, a grin on her face again. "Naruto, take Sasuke to the car."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, afraid of her ideas.

"I was kidding, Kyuu!" Ok, now I was about to freak out because it was not only me that had wide eyes, Sasuke had them too. When Kyuu-nee turned around in the corridor and walked fast to Itachi's room door, I knew the apocalypse was very, very close. Sasuke tried to stop her, but when he got to Itachi's door, it was too late. She was already inside.

"GOOD MORNING, WEASEL!" I heard her yelling before I saw her on top of Itachi's bed, exactly like she had done moments before with Sasuke. She just jumped Itachi.

"_Na-mi-ka-ze.._." was the only thing that I could hear before Itachi turned around on the bed, making both of them fall to the ground, the sheet over them, in a semi-wrestling, semi-fight, semi-whatever. I was shocked and I could swear Sasuke was too. We knew Kyuubi tended to play with fire, but we never imagined that she could actually jump into the wolf's mouth. Two seconds and Kyuu-nee was up and running out of the room, laughing like crazy and Itachi chasing her like two five year olds in a cat-mouse game.

"RUN!" she ordered us and we did. Trust me, you do not want to have a furious Uchiha Itachi with his perfect death glare after you. So we ran down stairs like insane people, through the front door, in the direction of her X1. I opened the back door and jumped into Sakura and Ino's lap, closing the door as fast as I could, Sasuke doing the same in the front seat. I only breathed calmly again when I heard the car's locker turning on. Kyuu-nee in the driver's seat.

"Get out of there!" Itachi was outside of the X1, his fist knocking hard on Sasuke's window, impossibly mad eyes fixed on my sister. "You went too far, Namikaze. Deal with the consequences. Get out!"

"Oh, Tachi-chan, don't be a moody boy now!" she smiled at him, ignoring that Ino and Sakura were looking wide eyed at a semi-naked Itachi. "Anko asked me to make sure you were awake when she arrives here in about ten minutes."

"So you invade my room and jump me in my bed?" he hissed, his voice always in perfect control. "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

And, do you want to know what was Kyuu-nee answered to that statement? Easy, she leant her body all over Sasuke to get to the window at his side and she licked the window glass. And it was not just a quick lick, it was a very long, teasing, I-am-fucking-better-than-you, try-to-get-me lick!

Did I mention - in the last five minutes - that my sister is fucking insane?

Itachi hit the window one last time, turned around and went inside. That's when I realised an ancient kanji tattoo that he had on his left shoulder-blade - and I got curious and wanted to know what it meant, ancient kanji was never my thing. Anyway, I was speechless. So were the other three in the car. Kyuu-nee, on the other hand, was smiling happily.

"Let's go to the beach, kids!" she exclaimed, like what she just did was something incredibly ordinary.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" I snapped. She almost got me killed with that. If Itachi got me, I was dead!

"You should already now that, dobe." Isn't Sasuke just sweet? Yeah right, the bastard! "The right question is: why are you always trying to get killed by pissing off my brother?"

"Because it's _fun_!" she opened one of the most amazing smiles I ever saw. "Messing with Itachi should be a sport! Seriously! It's so damn cool. It made my day!" she was driving so calmly and happily that I couldn't argue with that. And apparently Sasuke couldn't either, because he slapped his forehead and sighed. "By the way, hello? Any of the girls alive here?" she asked, looking at the rear-view to see Sakura and Ino, who looked like they were in some kind of trance.

"Sakura-chan?" I passed my hand in front of her eyes, but got no sign of brain activity. What the Hell happened?

"I thought they would be more mature than this!" Sasuke commented and I raised an eyebrow.

"Leave them, Sasuke, it's not every day that they could have that vision" Kyuu-nee giggled and I was even more confused.

"Explanation, please?" I asked, looking from my sister to the bastard.

"It's the Uchiha effect" she said, her eyes again on the road. "You already saw that with Sasuke. He shows up, the girls suffer brain damage" that wasn't supposed to be normal! "With Itachi it's the same, the difference here is that he's older - which by female definition means sexier - and they probably never saw him only with his pyjama pants, hair hanging loose and all pissed off which - in my opinion, and you shall never repeat this or I'll deny it for eternity - makes him even hotter."

"Great, that's just great!" like having Sasuke doing that to all the girls wasn't enough! "How do we wake them up?"

"Simple" Kyuu-nee said and for some reason I knew a bomb was coming. "Oh my god, Sasuke, your penis is soooooo big!" GAH!

"WHAT?!" "WHERE?" "HOW?" "I'm going to kill you, Kyuubi!"

"See? It worked!" that's not a good way of waking someone up. That's the worst way to be woken up. Perverted girls! "Welcome back from the I-got-Uchiha-dazzled-land, girls!"

"Kyuu-san, what was that?!" Sakura asked, and I was seriously considering leaving. It was only fifteen past seven in the morning and I had already seen and heard enough.

"That, honey, was Uchiha Itachi half naked and pissed off." I'm surrounded by perverts, get me out! "Now, let's go to Suna. The beach is waiting for us."

Oh yeah. The beach and a freaking day with insanity in person. I'm so screwed.

**- Kukuku -**

"Kiba, you're having a nosebleed again" I heard Ino say and my fist found Kiba's head in a second. The fucking pervert was drooling all over my sister the entire morning!

"Naruto, you can't spend the day hitting everyone that drools over Kyuu-san" Shikamaru said, sitting in his towel, his eyes far away from my sister. "I know she's your sister, but have you noticed what's she's wearing?"

Yeah, I have noticed. That fucking damned fox was wearing a reduced black brazilian bikini, which mean: the upper part was covering almost nothing and the bottom part was a freaking thong! And when you have a curvilinear body that would make top models jealous, it's not a good thing.

I think all male figures on that beach were eating my sister with their eyes. With the exception of Lee, who was too focused on Sakura; Shikamaru, who was smart enough to look away and Sasuke. And I seriously starting to doubt Sasuke's sexual orientation because the guy was sharing the towel with Kyuu-nee. No strait teenager would be able to lie down on the same towel as her, with his body in contact with her's and remained serene. Not even Shikamaru, and he had the most respect for my sister.

Apart from that, the day went smoothly. Kiba got his head punched a few more times, Genma got a mad glare from me, Sasuke passed all day talking with Kyuu-nee like they were very old and close friends - and I got jealous! It's_ my_ sister, damnit! Sakura, Ino and Hinata were having their girl-talk, while the guys and I were playing something ball-related. It was a very, very nice day. And I was feeling happy.

Until it was almost seven at night and Anko arrived. She brought two things with her that I really didn't want to see: the first one was five bottles of Absolut Vodka; the second was Itachi. You got no idea how scared I am of that guy! He almost killed us all this morning and his looks weren't the best right now.

"Naruto," I turned my head to see my sister getting up from her towel and approaching me. "Get your friends together in a circle, the fun is about to start."

"What are you planning?" ok, so I'm scared of my sister too. What can I say, she can be creepy.

"Just do as I said, ok?" she turned around and went to talk Anko and tease Itachi a little more. One day I'll find out what Itachi takes to be able to ignore my sister. Because I know she's my sister, but the woman's almost naked, shaking her ass in front of him, and he is ignoring her which only seems to be making her happier. I seriously don't get those two.

So I did what she told me to and in a couple of minutes we all sat in a small circle. Kiba and Lee started a bonfire in the centre as the sun was starting to go down. The mood was very nice, everyone was chit-chatting happily and I was glad Kyuu-nee took us there for the day. Talking about her, she put very reduced shorts on, to cover her thong - thank the lord! - and cleared her voice.

"Ok everyone, lets make some adjustments here. Genma, sit next to Shikamaru, please," she said and, when Genma was about to open his mouth, she continued. "Do as I say, man, don't argue. Kiba, let go of Naruto's side and go sit between Hinata and Ino. Anko, sit here next to my brother and Itachi, take the stick out of your ass and come play with us" I really have to find out how she managed to still be alive, because the glare she was receiving was almost killing _me_. "Sasuke, don't you dare move away from my place! So, I think we are ready to start."

The final order was: me - at my left - Kyuu-nee, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Genma, Shikamaru and Anko at my right side. Itachi was standing right behind Anko, which creeped me out a little.

"Start what?" Lee questioned, smiling at my sister. Kyuu-nee just opened one of the bottles and put some of the vodka in the plastic cup Sasuke had in his hand. She gave the bottle to Sasuke, who did the same to Sakura's cup and than passed the bottle to her, who kept the bottle moving.

"If any of your parents ask, you never saw, smelled, or even drank any vodka. You're all underage - with the exception of Lee - and I'll deny any accusations of me giving alcohol to you. Anko and Genma are my witnesses, Itachi is just an ass." I thought that this was the time Itachi would kill her, but he seemed too calm and controlled to do so. Kyuubi survived another moment! She smiled and looked at all of us. "Do you understand?"

A general "Yes" was heard and I realised Anko kept the rest of the Absolut Vodka for herself. I was about to protest when I noticed my cup was getting filled by my sister. She knew her snake friend too well.

"Good. So let's begin!" she grinned and I prayed for Mom and Dad not to be home the next morning. "Rules are simples: I say I never did something and the present one's who have done said thing have to drink! Example: I never kissed a boy. Everyone who has ever kissed a boy drinks. I start, next will be Naruto, Anko, Shika and so forth" Everyone nodded. Of course everyone would agree with Kyuubi's crazy way of getting everyone drunk. "I never had sex."

And she starts killing! Of course she had to start with something like that. She obviously drank and I saw Sasuke do the same at her side. I drank too and noticed that Genma and Anko - duh! - Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata did too. And then, something snapped in my brain.

"Kiba?!" he was frowning, looking heavily at his cup, almost squeezing it. "SERIOUSLY?!"

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKER!" he yelled back, all flushed. OH MY GOD, KIBA IS A VIRGIN!

"I didn't see you drinking, Sa-ku-ra" Ino was looking slyly at Sakura-chan and she blushed at her comment. Sakura too? But... I mean, even Hinata... ah, forget it.

"Shut it, Ino! I have the right to be a virgin, you pig!" Sakura said glaring at her friend. Geez, women!

"You're still a virgin, Lee?" Kyuu-nee asked, a real smile on her lips.

"Yes, I am, Kyuu-san!" Lee, ever so enthusiastic Lee. "I'll wait until marriage as the tradition says."

"I'm glad" leave it to my sister to be the world's ultimate pervert and be happy for a virgin-Lee. "You're waiting for the marriage too, Tachi-chan? Or can't get anyone who wants to fuck you?" She's going to die! Crazy fox!

"Shut it, Namikaze, I'm not playing your childish game" Itachi said in his hoarse, low voice. I'm sure everyone got a shiver down their spines.

"Oh, come on, love, don't be picky. Play with us" Anko grabbed one of Itachi's legs and bit him there - see? Fucking crazy woman!

"Naruto, your turn" oh yeah, right.

"Hm... I never had sex in a public place" was the only thing I remembered. And I really never had. Me or great part of the present ones. The three older, Sasuke and Shikamaru were the only ones who drank. "Really, Shika?"

"Yeah, it's the advantages of dating older woman: they're insane." he said and I noticed that Anko and Kyu-nee raised their glasses to him. Shikamaru only smiled. I knew there was a rumour about Shikamaru dating a teacher last year but I never asked him if that was really true. I guess it was. "Anko-san, your turn."

And here here comes the perverted snake!

"I never had a threesome" and bottoms up for her, Genma, my sister - perv! - and... Sasuke and Shikamaru. What the Hell was wrong with those two?

"Seriously, Shikamaru? And you never told me?" Ino growled to him, leaning in front of Genma to hit his arm. "Bad friend!"

"Very nice to know that you let _that woman_ influence your life so much!" Itachi said in his tone and I shivered. Sasuke sent him a sharp glare but it was Kyuu-nee voice that answered him.

"You talk like you've never been in a threesome before, Itachi. What a shame, denying your experiments" remember when I said that knowing too much of the life of your rival was a bad thing: I was right. Itachi glared at her. "Let Sasuke do whatever he wants to do and shut it. I hadn't influenced him in nothing bad. Shika, continue please."

"I never kissed a girl" so Shikamaru was trying to put all guys to drink, huh? Ok then. I took the cup to my lips and almost choked when I saw the three girls drinking.

"What did I miss?" I asked, looking from Ino, to Hinata - blushing - to Sakura. The three of them giggled.

"Girls are curious by nature, Naruto" Sakura replied and, suddenly at her side, Lee fell down. "Ignore him, he can't hold his liquor, not even a single drop."

This was becoming more interesting than I thought it would be. And I noticed something weird right beside me. Sasuke was saying something in my sister's ear. She let a very small laugh out, looked directly into his eyes and said: "Yes, Sasuke." Then, he made a grimace and drank too. That was just weird! What was he asking my sister before drinking? Maybe Sasuke is one of those guys who fucks but doesn't kiss? What the hell?! "Genma, go ahead!"

Genma said something stupid about never having kissed his best friend's boyfriend. We all looked at him and Anko was the only one who drank, which of course made everyone look at her with raised eyebrow. Anko's best friends were Itachi and my sister. And since Anko and Itachi were dating - they never said it out loud, but come on! They are always together! - it means that Anko kissed my sister's boyfriend!

Bitch!

"I never" Ino started and by her smile I knew she was going to mess with Sakura. "Used my best friend to make the boy I like jealous." Oh dear Lord, that story was _years_ ago. So what if I agreed to go out with Sakura for her to make Sasuke jealous - which failed but whatever.

I swear I heard Sakura calling Ino a bitch before she drank. And so did I, plus Anko, Kiba and... Sasuke. Who was Sasuke's best friend anyway? Maybe Neji? I saw them together a lot.

Anyway, Kiba said something so stupid about masturbation that everyone stared at him. What the Hell is living in the dog's head that ate his brain? Seriously!

"I never... caught someone close having sex" Hinata said and I widened my eyes. Since when did she stop being so shy? Go, go, Hinata! And she drank. Gah! Perverted girl, who did this to you?!

Shikamaru drank and so did Ino, Sasuke, Anko and my sister. And for some reason, I didn't want to know the answer to my next question. "Who did you catch, Kyuu-nee?" and her grin made me want to run like a scared puppy.

"You" GAH! WHY DID I ASK?! "Your ex was very loud, Naruto. Bringing her home was a mistake."

"No one was supposed to be home!" I yelled, and she just kept grinning. "Why were you?"

"Because I'm a very sly fox" was her answer. I really hate her right now! "But don't worry, you weren't the only one I caught, right, Sasuke?"

"Fuck you!" he almost whispered. I'm so not gonna ask! I seriously don't want to know!

Returning to the game, Lee was dead so it was Sakura's turn. And she sighed before saying: "I never kissed the person I love." Now put a huge silence here. And watch while Kyuu-nee and Anko drank, because no one else did.

Sasuke cleared his throat and the uncomfortable silence felt. Thank god!

"I never liked this stupid game." BASTARD! "Kyuu, let's change it."

Everyone was looking at my sister and Sasuke. And the sly smile that appeared upon her lips meant something I really wanted to see.

"Truth or dare, Sasu-chan?" Time for a small change in situation! With the exception of the three older, no one was used to drinking. So Lee was already dead, Hinata was blushing more than usual, Ino and Sakura looked light-headed already, Kiba was smiling like a freaking crazy dog and I was feeling slightly dizzy. Shikamaru looked perfectly fine and I would say the same about Sasuke if he didn't have a very light shade of red on his face. Playing Truth or Dare with a bunch of teenagers in this state was definitely not a good idea!

"Truth" Sasuke said and the smirk on my sister's face got even bigger.

"Last time you had sex with your current ex, were you two loud enough to wake up the neighbours?" Oh my dear fucking god! Why is she like this? Why can't she let us be ordinary teenagers? Why would Sasuke and his ex be loud, for god's sake?!

"So what?!" THAT WAS HIS ANSWER?! WHAT THE FUCK?! Everyone was in shock, staring at him. "It was a very nice fuck." And here I was, thinking that Sasuke was a nonsexual being. Fuck!

"AH, I KNEW IT!" Kyuu-nee yelled, turning to face Itachi and pointing to him. "YOU OWE ME A HUNDRED BUCKS!"

"You made a bet with my brother?!" And now Sasuke was mad too. Everyone else was still in shock, Anko and Genma were smirking, Kyuu-nee was smiling like she just won the lottery and Itachi looked pissed! "On how loud my fucking is?! Do you belong to this world? Either of you?"

"She said something very... disturbing about you and I didn't believe it" Itachi explained in his always low and controlled tone. "She forced me into a bet because of that and I never could imagine she was telling the truth. Seriously, Sasuke!"

"It's my life! Stay out of it!" he yelled, preparing to get up when my sister's hand grabbed his wrist.

"You move and it will hurt like Hell. Sit down." she smiled, turning her eyes to me. "Naru-chan, truth or dare?"

Oh shit! No! There's no way I'm allowing my sister to ask me anything!

"Dare!" This was, probably, the biggest mistake of my life, so far.

"Kiss Kiba"...WHAT?!

"NO FUCKING WAY!" No, no, no, no, no!

"I'm your baby brother!" I yelled, looking horrified at her. "How can you do this to me?!" And I thought I had her when her hand went to stroke my golden hair, giving me a cute smile. But she's insane, remember?

"Go kiss Kiba before I ask a french-kiss with Sasuke!" bad, bad, bad sister! DAMN!

And the biggest problem here was that I actually considered changing a lip kiss with Kiba for a french-kiss with the bastard. Fuck! Where is my brain?! Oh yeah, Kyuubi ate it. However, Kiba was still cursing and storming with his arms. Come on, the guy's a virgin, give him a break.

"Oh Kiba-chan?" I heard my sister's soft, charming voice and I knew I didn't want to see the next thing. Because when Kyuu-nee uses that tone of voice, she's doing some seducing. And - what did I say? - Kiba was drooling in two seconds, completely hypnotised by her giggling and he was dazzled right away. I took a big breath, leaned suddenly forward and kissed him as fast as I could. But it wasn't fast enough to escape Anko's flash. And there it was, in her digital camera, a picture of me kissing Kiba. Why didn't I choose Sasuke again?

"YOU FREAK!" Kiba woke up from his hypnosis. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

Yeah, whatever! "Shika, truth or dare?" I asked him while he was filling up his cup.

"Truth. Dare is too troublesome" same old Shikamaru.

"Is there someone here that you already had a sexual thing with?" ah! I'm gonna know all your dirty laundry! You're not a saint, are you, Shika?

"Yes" he said, simply. What?!

"WHO?!" I wanted to know! I mean, Sakura was a virgin yet and I just knew Ino was his best friend so no way she had done anything with him. Which meant Hinata was all that was left. Because Shika wouldn't mess with Anko or my sister, would he?!

"That's two questions, I just have to answer one" he said, drinking his vodka before he lowered his voice for only me to hear. "And no, I didn't do anything with Hinata."

Oh fuck off! Seriously? He tells me that he had something sexual with someone and refused to say with whom? Bad Shika, bad!

"Genma-san, truth or dare?" you see, the problem with having semi-sober teenagers with alcohol on their hands and no drinking game going on is that the teenagers will drink all the alcohol, keep filling their cups and then keep drinking. That way, the actual point of the situation was: the girls were very dizzy, Kiba almost dead, me and Sasuke more flushed than we should be and Shika was, suspiciously, fine.

"Dare, kid." Genma answered and Shikamaru stopped for a brief pause, like he was considering something. He looked at Anko and from her to my sister and finally to Genma again. And I swear I could see a very soft smirk on his lips.

"Anko-san said you were a nice dancer, it that right?" he asked and Anko started laughing. "King of the night-club if I'm not wrong."

"Yes, kid, why?" oh poor Genma, you would never imagine what Shikamaru's genius mind was preparing for you.

"I dare you to seduce Kyuu-san with a strip-dance" the silence fell for a moment before...

"SHIKAMARU, MY DEAR, YOU'RE AMAZING!" Anko yelled, laughing her ass off. "Why don't I have your cell phone number?!"

"Because he's eight years younger than you, you perverted snake." Itachi told her, a grimace on his face. He was still standing behind Anko, a bottle of vodka in his hands - how did it get there? – while his feline eyes silently observed the game.

"You want me to do a strip for Kyuu in front of everyone?" Genma asked and Shikamaru nodded, his cup against his lips. "Can't it be private?"

"No" oh gosh, Genma was sooooo pissed. I bet he wanted to do a strip for Kyuu-nee in private, so he could try to jump her. But in front of everyone? He's fucked!

I turned my head to my sister and noticed that she was smiling, but it was a weird smile. It was not her usual teasing smile, it was something more soft, more holding back, like the situation wasn't 100% comfortable for her. I saw Genma getting up, hissing a little. He walked near the fire to my sister and reached out for her. She sighed, accepting the gesture and getting up. Everything was too silent, too awkward and too weird until-

_"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me!" _exploded in Anko's Iphone. What made these people so fucking insane? Is it the twenties? If it is, I'm dying for summer to go away and October to come!

Everyone was staring wide eyes at Anko or at Genma, not sure if they should start laughing or if it was too bad. However, Sasuke let a nice laugh come out of his mouth and everyone burst into laughter. Genma was so red! Shika's my hero for the next twenty-four hours! And speaking of him, he had that look on his eyes like when he's analysing something. But what freaking plans was the damn genius making?

On the other side, the four older people were up. Anko was recording every moment with her camera while her Iphone cried out loud the '_I'm too sexy'_ song. Genma took the vodka bottle from Itachi's hand as the older Uchiha glared at him. Oh my god, he was going to use the Death Glare to kill Genma! - and took a big swig before shoving the bottle rudely into Itachi's hands again. My sister was biting her lower lip, trying not to laugh and at the same time hide something I just couldn't figure out.

And Genma started. He moved his hips at the rhythm of the music, one hand on my sister's arm, the other dangerously near her perfectly flat belly. He kept dancing, his eyes never leaving hers, his hand trying to touch her entire body. And he started to let the music rule him, opening his shirt, button by button, with a ridiculous smirk on his face. The girls were laughing, Kiba was growling shameful comments and Sasuke was watching the entire scene exactly like Itachi was: arms crossed, eyebrow lifted and a disgusting expression on their faces. Damn Uchihas!

Genma was shaking his ass! Dear lord, shoot him, please! He was shaking his ass like he was some kind of pro, or whatever. And my sister was now seriously trying not to laugh. Everyone was laughing but their voices were muffled by the music. So Genma wasn't exactly realising how ridiculous he was being!

He kept dancing and taking his cloths off. The shirt was on the sand already and he was starting to unbutton his jean shorts. He was doing some serious hitting on my sister; whispering things to her, touching her skin, pulling her to be too near him. She was smiling and laughing but I just knew there was something really wrong with this scene. By the way Shikamaru was watching, he knew that too. The big difference is that Shikamaru would, eventually, find out what's wrong and he did.

"Oh, really?" he murmured, a smirk on his lips at the same time Anko turned her music off.

"Enough, Genma, you're being too ridiculous!" she said, laughing out loud. "Even Itachi can do a better strip."

"You're gonna die, Anko" Itachi's warned and I saw Kyuu-nee backing off. She was really uncomfortable with the guy.

"Happy now, Shikamaru?" she asked, her grey eyes piercing Shika's.

"Yes, Kyuu-san" he smiled simply. "I think it's Genma's turn to-"

"Truth or dare, Kyuubi?" he immediately asked. Ah man, you really shouldn't have called her by her name. Sakura was starting to black out, and so was Hinata. Ino looked like she could handle a little more and Kiba was still cursing about nothing. Sasuke was probably like me, starting to become veeeeeeeery dizzy. Shika was, oddly enough, fine.

"Truth." Kyuu-nee was looking like she was daring Genma into something. She had her arms crossed and her chin raised. She usually looked like that when arguing with dad about the company.

"Is it true that you're dating Kakashi or are you just using him to pretend do be taken for some people?" wow, what was that about? Ok, so Genma was pissed that he was hitting on her all day and she just ignored him, but what was the guy expecting? That my sister would simply ignore Kakashi and kiss him? Ah, fucking idiot!

And now I just sounded like Sasuke, great!

"No, Genma, I'm not dating Kakashi!" come again? "Actually, I'm dating Anko. Our relationships with Itachi and Kakashi are pure lies. We just want to hide the fact that we're gay and love each other! Wanna see our dildo collection?"

"Fuck you" ok, if I could get up without falling, I would kick his ass! But I couldn't. So, Kyuu-nee did it herself.

"No Genma, fuck _you_ and your childish attitudes. I told you: you and I are just friends period! If I was single, which I'm not, it wouldn't change anything!" Go, Kyuubi, go! "Now, you can go to your seat and keep playing or you can go fuck yourself and leave. I'm sure Anko and Itachi can take the kids home."

Ahahah, suck it, you idiot! You just got smashed by the evil power of the nine-tails fox! The nine-tailed demon fox is an inside joke. My sister has this marvellous tattoo of a nine tails fox on the outside of her right thigh, she said that her name belong to a devil nine tails fox monster. No, she's not morbid, not at all.

Ok, back to the situation. Genma turned and sat back down in his assigned spot. Shikamaru passed the vodka bottle to him and he drank. Man, unrequited love must suck!

"Ok, Ino-chan, truth or dare?" Anko asked, emptying a bottle of vodka. Once again, my cup was full. Nice!

"Truth" Ino said, giggling. I think there's a problem with the girls and alcohol, they drink and then the giggling starts in the next moment. Gah! Annoying!

"With whom did you lose your virginity?" I started to cough! Why was Anko asking that?! Why?! Fuck!

"Is it too late to say dare?" she asked Shikamaru, who just looked at her and drank again. Nice, Shika! You're an amazing friend, you fucker!

"You change and you have to shove your tongue in Shikamaru's mouth." Anko is a bitch!

"He's my best friend!" apparently to girls, kissing best friends is something undoable.

"Exactly, my dear."

And now I was in trouble! Why?! Because... maybe I had something to do with Ino's first time. Just maybe.

"Fine, it was with Naruto" or maybe it was really my fault. I turned my head to the other side and crossed my arms. I do not want to talk about me and Ino and our... _thing_.

"Oh, mini-fox is banging his friends, huh?" FUCK YOU, ANKO! IT WAS TWO YEARS AGO!

"Leave the _mini-fox_ and his sexual experiences alone, will you?" did my sister just come to my rescue? Oh my god, is the sky burning or something? "How was it, Ino?" damn, it was going so well!

"Very good, actually" Ino shut up already! "I'm still not sure how it happened, but still."

"Oh, just shut it, Ino!" I said, facing her. "It happened because we hit our heads and thought it could work. Just do your truth or dare and quit the subject."

"What's your problem with the subject, Naru-chan?" Anko was a bitch that wanted to know too much! It's none of her business my _thing_ with Ino. And I think I'm too drunk. Damn!

"It's not a problem, Anko, it's just that... that's something between Ino and I. It has nothing to do with anyone else." I said, and I was surprised by how coherent I sounded. The damn vodka was starting to replace my blood.

"Ah, just skip it." Ino waved her hand like it was nothing and turned to look at everyone. Almost everyone was dead-drunk, so she sighed before looking at the bastard. "Truth or dare, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why me?" oh geez, Sasuke's voice was definitely husky! Or maybe it was my ears that are starting to be affected by the alcohol. "Isn't there anyone else? Like Inuzuka, or something?"

"Kiba is dead. He died from a nosebleed a while ago." Ino pointed to Kiba, who was statue-like with a nosebleed. Tomorrow, I'm so gonna hit that fucker. "Come on, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he hissed, crossing his arms while my sister started to fill up his cup.

"With whom was your best fuck?" That's why I like Ino! She rocks!

"Dare." and that's why I hate the bastard. He's soooooo picky! What was his problem with answering who his best fuck was? I wouldn't have had a problem with that. Stupid bastard.

"What's your problem?"

"My personal life is my personal life. You have nothing to do with it" b-a-s-t-a-r-d! Baaaaaastard! Bastaaaaaar- ok, I'm drunk!

"Fine, fine. Then kiss someone in here." Ino said about the time Kiba finally fell down and started snoring. Ahahah, idiot dog.

"Cheek kiss?" why was the bastard trying to complicate everything? A kiss is a kiss, why was he being a pussy and talking about cheek kiss?

"Lip kiss" Ino told him, causing him to grimace. Oh come on, there are three cute and pretty girls in the circle, what's your problem? Are you too good for them? "You can choose whoever, even one of the dead-drunks. We can wake th-"

"No need to" he said sharply, pouring the rest of the vodka from his cup into his mouth. I watch his throat moving as he swallowed the liquid and the weird sensation in my stomach was back once more. Damn the vodka and damn Sasuke!

And then, something completely weird just happened. Ino was staring at Sasuke, waiting for him to choose someone to kiss. Sakura was awake - like the words "Sasuke kissing someone" had leached the alcohol out of her blood - and looking like a little puppy in the cold rain at the bastard. Hinata was semi-conscious, Kiba and Lee were still dead, Shikamaru was watching the scene with interest and the four olders were not paying much attention. Anko was saying something to Itachi while Kyu-nee was checking something on her cell-phone. Genma was still drinking from his personal bottle of vodka, eyes never leaving my sister. Sasuke just had to choose someone and go for it.

And he did... With the only person I was not expecting him to.

His hand reached to his side, grabbing a distracted chin and turning the unaware face to his. And he leant forward fast enough to not let anyone react. So, when his lips touched Kyuubi's and she opened her eyes wide in shock, a multiple reaction passed through the entire group. I was in shock and so was Ino. Sakura was about to cry or to murder someone, Genma had his mouth opened and his hands were grabbing the bottle with too much strength, almost crashing breaking it. Anko let out a loud exclamation and Itachi had an eyebrow raised. With all the girls available, Sasuke - fucking bastard - had to get the woman.

"You know, a '_Kyuubi, I'm gonna kiss you_' would be nice too" she said, blinking her eyes when Sasuke let go of her chin.

"I thought it was obvious" what? That you would choose a woman five years older than you and with a boyfriend to kiss? "I wouldn't kiss a person I don't like or trust enough. There are two people here that fit in one of the two categories and you're the closest one."

"Can I kiss the mini-Uchiha too?" ah here comes the snake! Give us a break, Anko!

"No!" Itachi hissed and I stared at him, eyes wide open. Did he just change his always controlled and perfect tone of voice? He really hissed? Wow!

"Oh, this is going to be so good" I heard Shikamaru murmured before Anko was grabbing Itachi's leg again.

"You haven't anyone else to kiss, Sasuke?" Itachi questioned, his tone was almost perfect again. Almost! "You seriously needed to kiss her?"

"Yes" this conversation is going to suuuuck! "Why? Are you jealous, nii-san?" See? I knew it!

Let's remind you of something here: Uchiha Itachi was born to hate Namikaze Kyuubi. It's a rule of physics. It can not be changed or argued with. I bet that it's even written somewhere important, like the bible or something. So please, do not ask Itachi if he's jealous of someone kissing Kyuubi. Because the result of it is a painful death.

"What did yo-" Itachi started, glaring at his brother. But my sister, being my sister, already knew the catastrophe was coming and interrupted him.

"Aren't you supposed to ask truth or dare to someone, Sasuke?" she hissed at him, trying not to glare.

"Yeah." he yawned, searching in the sand for the last vodka bottle but sadly it was already half gone. "Truth or dare, Kyuu?"

"Why me? Truth."

"Because everyone else is dead, mad, still in shock or Anko, so" Anko made some protesting sound and I looked around. Shikamaru looked like he was in the cinema, watching his movie, relaxed. Sakura had fainted; Hinata, Kiba and Lee were asleep; Ino was leaning down on Shika's lap, preparing to sleep too; and Genma was still mad. I was trying to focus, but I knew that I couldn't even talk properly if I tried. Fucking vodka! "What's the name you cry out when you cum?" Ugh, you nasty bastard!

"Dare."

"Kiss my brother."

WHAT?!

"Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?" ok, _now_ Itachi snarled. And how Sasuke wasn't dead yet with that glare on him was a mystery. Itachi was pissed! Eyes narrowed, teeth clenched and a very, _very_, dark halo around him. I was scared and that glare was not even directed at me!

"You can't ask that!" Anko declared, arms crossed, eyes open wide and staring at Sasuke. "What you're asking is the same as asking water and fire to fuse. It's not possible."

"Ask something else Sasu-chan, I can't kiss your brother" even Kyu-nee was backing off. What in Hell lives in Sasuke's head? Because I'm sure there's not a brain in there. At least not right now.

"Why not? You kissed me. You kissed Neji" come again? She did what? "Damn, you kissed your own brother!" Hey! That was an I-love-you-my-cute-baby-brother-have-a-good-night kiss! And I was fifteen! "Why can't you kiss Itachi?"

"Because I don't have with any of you what I have with him" she said simply, starting to get up. "You can't expect us to throw years behind our backs for a kiss."

"You're both ridiculous!" Genma declared and I saw Itachi turning his glare to him. Oh man, now it was going to be rough. "Kyuubi's always pretending to be perfect no-one-can-touch-me-I-have-a-boyfriend and then she goes around kissing kids. And you, Itachi, are you gay or something? You're always pretending to be with Anko when it's obvious you're not together, and you don't even take the chance to get Kyuu. You're a fucking pussy!"

"Oh gosh, Genma, you drank too much. The reason I allowed Sasuke to kiss me is because I care about him the same way I care about Naruto: as a younger brother. And I know Sasuke has no sexual or romantic emotion for me." Can I ignore everything that was happening around me - like Anko whispering something to a very mad Itachi, Sasuke smiling slightly at Kyu-nee's words, etc - to be jealous by what she just said? My sister! Not the bastard's! "Neji was a prank! Everyone knows the kid is gay!" He is?! What the Hell? I didn't know that! "And they were all lips kisses. Like the ones I give to my parents for a good night kiss!"

"Itachi, don't!" I heard Anko say and my skin shuddered. Itachi was _smirking_. Staring at Genma and _smirking_. And if you spend enough time with an Uchiha, you'll see that nothing good is going to happen once a smirk appears. "Seriously, don't!"

"Explain to me, _Shiranui_, you're calling me a pussy because I'm not kissing the woman _you're_ so obsessed with?" Oh god! I'm scared of him! Mom! I'm gonna have nightmares with that sly smile! "And you're calling me gay because I prefer to keep my personal life private and not be kissing my girlfriend in public?"

"I'm calling you a pussy 'cause you don't have the balls to kiss her!" I'm gonna start praying for my life now, ok?! "You're hiding behind the 'hate' you two have and-"

"I pity you, Shiranui. You're so stupid and ridiculous that I seriously pity you" the smirk was bigger. Genma was about to throw the bottle into the fire and cross it to start a physical fight with Itachi - which would be a mistake since Itachi was a master in Taijutsu as well (Yes, he joined the Taijutsu team and my sister joined the same team one week later just to piss him off.) - who was standing just behind Anko, arms crossed. "But, at the same time I feel pity for you, I detest you too. And as you know, it gives me an insane amount of pleasure to torture the ones I detest." Mom? Where are you, Mom?! I'm scared! Itachi is being a fucking demon! "And I just can't miss this massive chance to make you miserable! So I invite you to open your fucking eyes and die with jealousy."

So, I'm drunk, right? For that reason, I didn't really get what he was saying. Shikamaru did, because he whispered "no fucking way" right at my side. Sasuke did too, his eyes were wider than I ever seen before. Anko mouth was opened and my sister blinked twice before turning to Itachi and opening her mouth to protest. But she never did it.

Itachi's long fingers tangled into her blood-red hair, grabbing it strongly, pulling her to him rudely. Their lips smashed together, eyes shooting opened, fixed on each other. Kyuu-nee's hands hit his chest and a sound died in her throat. I thought that this was the high-point of the night, but I was terribly wrong. Itachi wasn't kidding when he said he liked to make others suffer. And if Genma was being constantly stabbed in his heart by that lip kiss, Itachi wanted to be sure that Genma's heart would bleed out to a painful death.

He opened his mouth, his hand still grappling into my sister's hair, forcing his tongue between her lips, ravishing the interior of her mouth. She hit his chest hard again, lips parting, tongues clashing in a heated battle, trying to push each other out of their own mouths. And suddenly - I bet this on all the vodka they had in their blood - the sky crashed and all Hell broke loose.

Their eyes closed. Kyu-nee's hands gave up on hitting Itachi's chest and grabbed strongly into his neck and hair, nails carving wherever there was skin to carve. Lips locking into each other, tongues having their own private war, bodies pressed and flush together. Each one of them was trying to get the best out of the other. Both of them were trying to push the other to their extremes, to see how far they could go without breaking, trying to lead the other into a wild submission. It was not a kiss, it was a fight. And it was the switch fucking and hottest thing I ever saw!

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" Anko yelled bringing them to reality again. Kyuu-nee hit Itachi's stomach and jumped back like a wild fox ready to strike to kill if it was needed. They're both panting, lips swollen and faces flushed. It was not only hot for me, but it was hot for them too. But the rage and fury I saw on Kyuu-nee's eyes was overcoming all that heat. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE TWO OF YOU?"

"Happy Shiranui?" Itachi asked, his thumb cleaning his lower lip that was bleeding on the right side - she bit him?! - the smirk still there. "Hope you are, because it's not happening again."

Genma finally threw his bottle to the fire, causing a small explosion, turned his back to us and stalked away. Damn, it must hurt like hell to watch the girl you love kiss her worst enemy. And wow, that kiss was mind blowing. That must have sucked hard for Genma. Well, his fault! I told him not to play with the devil. Or I would have if I could speak coherently.

"The night is over!" Kyuu-nee announced and I watched while Shikamaru got up and shook the sand off his pants. Sasuke and I - the only two awake - remained sitting down. "Anko, did you bring the seven-seat SUV?"

"Yeah, I was counting on you staying in your apartment here in Suna." apartment in Suna? "And I know Genma's moods, so I came prepared."

"Can you get some of them to your place until they're sober again? Naruto, Sasuke and maybe Shikamaru are staying with me." oh no. Not a good thing. I don't want to spend the night with the bastard! "You're ok with this, Shika?"

"No way in Hell I'm leaving my brother alone with you" Itachi said, looking at my sister. If looks could kill... ouch! "Anko can take Shikamaru home, I'm staying here."

"Who invited you?" she hissed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Actually, Kyuu-san, I appreciate the invitation, but I think it's better if I keep an eye on Ino." Shikamaru said, taking the sleeping Ino in his arms. "And since I'm the only sober one, I should go to make sure everyone is ok in Anko-san's place."

"It's ok, Shika. I think I can deal with the weasel without killing him for a couple of hours" she smiled to him, before approaching me. "Get up, you drunky!"

"Imnahf'ckingd-druuunk!" God kill me please! I said I couldn't talk! Why did I even try?

"Sure you're not" she pushed me to the other side of the fire, too near Sasuke for my liking. "Stay here with Sasuke while Anko and I get everyone in her SUV. I'm coming to get you in a second."

And it felt like a second, really. Her arms were once again around my waist in no time, getting me up and trying to make me walk to the car.

"Dude! You're my hero!" I heard Sasuke say in a drunken slur and I turned my head over my shoulder to see whom he was talking to. And I froze when realising it was Itachi. "Seriously, what was that kiss with Kyuu? Hot! Drop dead hot!"

"Nice to know that I had to kiss Namikaze for you to say I'm your hero." Itachi commented sarcastically and I could swear there was a very small hint of happiness on his tone. On the other hand, I'm fucking drunk, what the Hell do I know?

"If you kiss her again like that, I swear I'll say this sober!"

"Shut it Sasuke, don't be proud of that" Kyuu-nee smiled again, leaning me against her X1 to get the keys. "And you'll seriously not want to do it when you're sober and with a hangover tomorrow morning."

That's basically the last coherent thing that I remember from that night. I know I got into the car's back seat with Sasuke. I know I heard my sister's voice and Itachi's saying something but the only thing that I got was "weren't you drinking". I know that she parked the car inside of an underground garage, took me in an elevator and up to her apartment. I remember her sitting me on a bed and saying something about two rooms. She took my shoes and t-shirt off, kissed my forehead and murmured goodnight while stroking my golden locks. After that I was feeling so nice I fell asleep smiling, like I would be happy forever.

That only lasted until the next morning... when I woke up with a body pressed against mine, an arm on my waist, something breathing on my neck and this intense feeling of butterflies all over me.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> I know I also have a drinking game in my other fic, but this chapter was written a long time before I wrote _Seven minutes_. And, as I say on _Seven Minutes_, that fic was written for a project, so I kind of needed to do the drinking all over again. This chapter has some important information regarding the characters' relationships. And just to be clear, Itachi and Kyuubi are nothing like you're imagining. Also, don't believe in everything Kyuubi says x)

Next chapter soon.

Review!  
><em>Akira<em>


	3. Please meet room 508, the nightmare

**Chapter 3: **_Please meet room 508, the nightmare._

A ray of light hit my eyes and I groaned quietly. I had just woken up and my head was already killing me. I fucking hate vodka! I'm never drinking that much again - _yeah, right!_ - I was trying to get my head to stop hurting and force my brain to remember exactly what happened the night before when I felt a strange weight over my waist and a pressure on my right side. I had my eyes still closed, but my senses started to wake up. Then, I noticed that something was wrong.

From what I remembered from last night, I was in my sister's apartment. However, there was definitely someone in the same bed I was in... pressed against me like they were attracted to my natural heat. I was sure that that someone was _not_ my sister. Kyuubi doesn't like to sleep with other people in her bed and she just doesn't like cuddling while sleeping. So now, I had a problem; I was in my sister's apartment with someone in the same bed as me and I had no freaking idea who that person was.

I opened one eye, trying to figure out what was happening, but my head hurt too much. The light in the room was enough to hurt my eyes and I had a bad time trying to adapt to the bright lights. Slightly confused, I tried to look at the person holding onto me but I couldn't see much. Their face was resting against my neck, not letting me move well. I groaned again and moved my right arm - that was stuck by the other person's body. The thing is, by moving my arm away, I think I woke the other up. And now the person was moving slowly, waking up, trying to figure out where they were and probably who the Hell I was.

Time for a small pause. There are some patterns in human behaviour. When a human is faced with a strange thing and has just woken up, the brain takes a few moments to adjust before the body reacts to the new and weird sensation. So, it's pretty normal that you don't run the Hell away from the wolf if your brain is still trying to understand if the creature in front of you is a wolf or a puppy. First the sleepy brain analyses what the hell it's experiencing and then, the body reacts.

So, I was finally free from the face on my neck and I tried, again, to look at the person at my side. The only problem was that if my brain was still analysing, his brain was doing the same. And if you wake up with your face on someone's neck, the first thing to do is to look up and try to figure out who the other person is. The problem? Try looking down at the guy at your side just as he's looking up to see who you are. Result? Simple, I was fucking kissing him!

"- THE FUCK?!" I yelled, jumping back when dry lips brushed mine and I finally realised who was there with me. I fell off the bed and my back slammed against the bedside table, hurting like Hell. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD?!"

"Stop. Yelling." Sasuke growled, a hand passing through his hair and messing it up. "You're too fucking loud for my hangover!"

Oh yeah, the hangover. It was painful. Too painful! Don't fall off bed and start yelling like crazy when you have a hangover. It makes everything even worse than it was before.

"Why are you in bed with me?" I asked, ignoring the fact that I could still feel his warmth on my body.

"Ask my brother, he was the one who got me home last night" he growled again, turning around and pulling the pillow to his head. "Now let me sleep, idiot."

I was about to ignore my hangover again and jump into the bed to kick his ass when the door opened revealing my sister - wearing only a large t-shirt and red panties with 'foxy' written on the front. Seriously?

"Are you two alive?" she questioned, looking from me on the floor to Sasuke in the bed. "Is it possible that you can't even share a bed without trying to kill each other?"

"Why were we sharing a bed in the first place?" I wanted to know and my head was killing me!

"I don't fucking care! Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" gah! Stupid bastard!

"Sasuke, get up and go eat something before you sleep again. Your body needs food after drinking so much last night" I heard Itachi's voice saying before he showed up behind my sister, only his pants on and hair hanging loose, like he had just woken up. I have to be sincere; Itachi looked hot. "Then, you can go back to sleep."

"The weasel is right, Sasu-chan. Go eat something. You too, Naruto" she ordered, approaching me and reaching for my hand. "Come on, food, a pain-pill and then, more sleep."

"You still haven't told me why I was sharing a bed with the bastard!" I hissed when the kitchen light hit my eyes. "Damn!"

"It's a small apartment, Naruto. It only has two bedrooms" she said, sitting me on a table chair and getting something from the fridge. Sasuke and Itachi were already there and sitting next to me was, shockingly, the bastard. "One is mine, the other is that one. I thought it wouldn't hurt if the two of you shared a large bed like that. Obviously I couldn't have predicted that you would try to kill each other while sleeping."

"It was not like that" I murmured, looking at the glass of orange juice that she put in front of me. "Why is Itachi here?"

"I don't trust her with my brother" he rapidly answered, leaning against the counter, a glass of milk on his hand.

"Where did _you_ sleep?" Sasuke finally spoke up and then it clicked in my mind. He was right! If there was only two bedrooms and Sasuke was sharing one with me then-

"On the sofa, obviously" Itachi was no fun! "Or did you think I would share a bed with Namikaze?"

"Ew, Sasuke, awfully weird mind that you have!" Kyuu-nee declared, shaking her head like she was dispersing some bad thought. "Of course your brother slept on the sofa or do you think that just because he got fucking insane and kissed me I would allow him into my bed?"

"I just think you two have fucking issues with each other which I don't understand" he sighed, drinking his orange juice. "Now, I want to sleep!"

"You can go back to that room, Naruto will stay in my bed" Kyuu-nee said, her hand caressing Sasuke's hair. "You can sleep all day. Take a shower when you wake up, there are some guy clothes in the second drawer of my closet that you can use and some towels in the bathroom. There's food in the fridge and you both have my cell-phone number if I'm not home by that time, right?"

"Kyu-nee, we're not kids" I protested, biting an apple that was on the table. "We can handle being alone."

"I know you can" she can be very... weird sometimes. "Now, go get a little more sleep."

Sasuke stormed away from the table like his life depended on sleeping. I heard Itachi saying something to him about getting a cab and going to work and calling him when he wakes up. I didn't care about that, I just needed some sleep. So, I entered my sister's room and jumped into her bed. I didn't notice anything at all in the room. I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up five hours later, the digital clock on the bedside table telling me that it was ten past three in the afternoon. My head felt better and my stomach growled in protest. The hangover was gone. Thank the lord!

I got up from the bed and was preparing to leave the room when I realised something; the room didn't look like a room in a '_small apartment I have in Suna._' It looked like a room at _home_. There were clothes placed on top of a chair near a desk; personal things like perfumes, jewellery, and make-up in the chiffonier; books; papers; notebooks with Hiraishin stuff; photographs on the wall... This was not a room in a small apartment... this was _her room_, in _her home_.

No... it was not _her_ room. There was male clothing in the closet, male shoes, male fragrances, a notebook with a male handwriting, a male watch, male stuff. No, it was not _her_ room. It was _theirs_!

GAH! MY SISTER AND KAKASHI'S ROOM! WHAT THE HELL?!

I ran out of the room, literally. The last thing I needed was to be in there any more than I had to. I slept in their bed, gosh! Now I needed a shower! Nothing against my sister, obviously, but I seriously didn't need to be near Kakashi's things. I entered the living room and noticed Kyuu-nee sitting on the sofa, her laptop on the small tea table in front of her with a huge picture of a perfect beach in the screen as she was talking on the phone.

"No. No! I don't want to go to Paris! We can go to Paris in the New Year. I want to go to a place that has a beach. Paris doesn't have a beach!" planning vacations... I wish I was rich and independent like her. Just a couple of years and I'll finish college and be rich and go to Paris for vacation! Watch me! "Gah! Kakashi! I want a place like Hawaii or Bora Bora or the Bahamas! I want a place with sun and water and sand and _beach_!" Planning vacations with the loved one. Oh, I wished! "I don't care! Tell him that! I don't care! I'll go alone if that's what it takes!"

"You can't go alone on a romantic trip" I told her, sitting on the sofa next to her.

"I know that. He doesn't!" she smiled slyly, turning to close her laptop. "For the last time, Kakashi! I want a beach! I don't fucking care about Paris, I want a beach! And we need to book the damn flights! So do what I told you to! I'm your boss, Kakashi, so just do it!"

"Kyuu-nee, you can't use the 'I'm your boss' thing in a relationship!" It's true! What kind of boyfriend will endure you if you're using the 'I'm your boss' thing? How come she's dating Kakashi? And for how long? Three years, maybe? Geez! How does Kakashi deal with her?

"Sure I can" she said, ending the call and turning to me. "Good sleep?"

"You could have told me that that was your room and your boyfriend's!" I growled in a low tone, sinking deep into the fluffy sofa.

"Clean sheets, no need to" Then, the grin was back. Hi there, didn't see you in the past ten hours! "Sasuke's in the shower. You could join him." GAH!

"No, thank you! The almost kiss this morning was enough for the day" me and my big mouth! You've got no idea what is like to have a sister like mine and I should already know better than to tell her about the brushing lips thing. Because now, Kyuubi was staring at me with her eyes three times the original size and a perverted smiled that only said one thing: _"Tell me everything now! And with sordid details!"_ I kept silent, she kept staring. We could keep doing this all day. I sighed. "It was nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't talk about it."

"I'm not talking about it."

"Yes, you are! Tell me!" GAH!

"It was nothing!"

"Tell me."

"Serious! It was nothing at all, completely unconscious."

"You're not telling me."

"Kyuu-nee!"

"Tell me!"

"We woke up, turned to see who the person next to us was and brushed our lips. That's all!" She makes me exhausted, so exhausted, that I always give in.

"And how was it?" why were her eyes sparkling like a kid's during Christmas morning?

"Ah, I jumped out of bed and yelled '_what the fuck are you doing'_?" And now she frowned. Great!

"You can seriously ruin a mood, Naruto!" she was mad at me because I jumped out of the bed? What was she expecting me to do? Stay there and make out with Sasuke?! Oh wait. She's Namikaze Freaking Insane Kyuubi, she was expecting _exactly_ that!

"Kyuu-nee, I don't have any kind of attraction for Sasuke! So stop trying to make me jump him!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. Was it so difficult to understand? I have nothing with Sasuke! No attraction, no desire, no-

"Kyu, you said that there would be more towels in the bathroom and there wasn't" Ok, ok... white towel around his neck, like he was drying the wiping hair; naked torso; unbuttoned jeans that let the black clap boxers show; bare feet... Oh my dear fucking lord! That's a fucking sin right in front of me! That shouldn't be there! That seriously shouldn't- Please, god, please! Don't let that drop of water keep running down his chest, into his defined abs, into his V zone and- GAH! FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"I said that?" Please get dressed. Please, please, please! Get dressed! "Sorry, my mistake. Wanna eat something?"

"I should get going. Itachi already called me twice to make sure I don't stay here much longer" he said without dressing. And I just couldn't take my eyes away from another sinful drop. "He has some fucking serious issues about you, K."

"Naruto, move! I'm taking you and Sasuke back to Kono- Naruto?" I guessed someone was calling me, but I didn't catch that until I felt a pinch in my thigh. "Naruto!"

"Ouch! What?!" I glared at her, pissed. She has long nails, that hurt!

"You" she said, passing her hand across my chin like she was cleaning something "are drooling!"

"WHAT?!" I was red like a tomato and the bastard chuckled! Fuck him! And, GAH! Damn my sister!

"Go shower, we're going back in a few minutes" I seriously, _seriously_, hate her right now!

**- Kukuku -**

Back in my room - about an hour later - I was starting to pack things up for swimming camp. Mom wasn't home so I didn't have to hear the "Where were you last night and what were you doing?" lecture. Dad was in the living room, but he just looked at my sister - who smiled like a little innocent kid - and said nothing. Things at home were going ok. And I hoped it would stay like that. I love my family, but when things go the wrong way... I don't even want to think about it!

I was searching for things to pack when my cell-phone rang. And no, it wasn't my sister. It was Ino. I grabbed the cell, put it between my ear and shoulder and answered it "Hey, Ino."

_"Why are you at your place and not here fucking me?" _and my phone dropped to the floor. It was NOT a good thing to say to me after last night and the hangover this morning. _"Naruto? Are you still there? We had agreed in meeting up today!"_

"Gosh, I forgot! I'm sorry, Ino, I just got home!" you're confused? Let me explain.

So, about two years ago Ino and I were talking about something stupid. We were at her place - supposedly studying - sitting on her bedroom floor and chatting nicely. But, obviously, every conversation between hormonal teenagers ended up about sex. I knew Ino since we were ten and we were friends since that time too. Meaning, we were more than comfortable with each other. So one moment we were talking about casual sex, and the next one she was sitting on my lap, her t-shirt gone, my jeans unzipped, her hand on my erection while I was playing with the lock on her bra. As I said last night in the Truth or Dare; I've got no fucking idea how that happened. What I didn't say last night was that our "casual sex thing" didn't end there.

Two years later, Ino and I are still doing it. I call her or she calls me, we meet up, have sex, talk a little, get dressed and go home. The great thing about this is that Ino is a woman that's able to have sex without falling in love and you can trust her for some deep conversations in the sex theme. And by the way my body was freaking out with a certain bastard, I could really use some talking... and sex.

_"What did your sister do to you and Sasuke-kun?" _she asked, giggling. _"Well, you can tell me that latter. Come over, now!"_

"Yes, ma'am!" I ended the call and exited the room. Downstairs, I noticed my mom's purse on one of the living room's sofas. Damn, it would be easier to get out if she wasn't home. She was in the kitchen with dad, Kyuu-nee was sitting on the sofa with the television turned on looking at me with a sly expression, one eyebrow raised. Stop looking at me like you know what I'm going out to do, you fox!

"Naruto, where are you going?" what did I say? Mom and her damn mother-sensor! I stopped almost at the front door, my car keys - a beautiful orange Corvette and my eighteenth birthday present - already in my hand.

"Out! I'll be back in a few hours!" I shouted back, making sure she would listen.

"What are you going to do?" Gah! I started to worry!

"Gonna have sex, bye!" I wasn't lying to her. The thing is, she would never believe it.

"Naruto! Stop answering me like your sister does! That's not how I raised you!"

"Good one, Naru-chan! You're learning something, finally!"

My family exhausts me!

I got into my car quickly and drove to Ino's in a flash. She lived nearby anyway, so getting there took less than ten minutes. I parked the car, got out and I was about to ring the bell when the door opened, Ino's hand pulled me inside and the next second I was pressed against the door with her lips on mine. Insane horny girl! Couldn't she even wait for me to say 'Hello'? Well, by the way she was tearing the clothes off my body, apparently not. She stopped her harsh rhythm only to drag me to her room, locking the door behind us.

"Why are you so horny?" I asked her when she, literally, jumped me, making us fall back onto her bed. Her mouth against mine once more, her hands were already unbuttoning my jeans. I realised that she was not wearing any pants, shorts or skirt when I roamed my hand through her tights and only found bare skin. She was already half naked, horny, and attacking me like crazy. Something was up.

"I don't know" she answered, biting my earlobe, her hand passing the material of my boxers, forcing me to gasp when her fingers encircled me, pumping slowly. "I just need to fuck, so shut up and do your work."

And I did. Sex with Ino is always hot and easy. We already knew pretty much what to do and what to avoid. So between bites and kisses, teasing, licks, sucks, moans and a variety of positions, I climaxed twice and was able to make Ino cry her lungs out three times. What could I say? She was loud and I loved to hear her scream.

So there we were, lying naked on her bed, sheets covering a small part of our bodies, with her head near my neck, her chest pressed against mine and me playing with a lock of her hair. The harmonious silence that always followed our sex sessions.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, her breathing brushing my neck slightly.

"Nothing, why?"

"You weren't focused" I sighed. Damn woman knew me too well. "You're doing it in autopilot. You weren't really here."

"I've been out of my mind since yesterday" I confessed and she waited for me to keep going. "Kyuu-nee told me something and it looks like my body was just waiting for her to say it to start acting all weird."

"Like what?" I fell silent for a second. She raised her head from my chest to look at me. "Please tell me it was not the '_you're gay_' thing again. Because you just had sex with me and you could get it up with no problem, Naruto."

"She said I'm bi."

"She's your sister, not your conscience. She can't tell that you'r-"

"My body is reacting to someone" I murmured and Ino immediately shut up. My eyes met her blank ones. No emotion, no expression. "I've been drooling over him stupidly when I never even cared to look at him decently before."

"No, Naruto" she sighed and I felt like I didn't want to hear what was coming next. "You've been looking at Sasuke-kun before. You just didn't realize it consciously."

"What?" the Hell was she talking about?

"Every time you stare at him, consciously you think that you hate him and he's a prick and stuff, but deep down, your subconscious was watching him, analysing him, memorizing him little by little."

"You're freaking me out, Ino!" where did all that come from?

"It's true, Naruto. You may hate him and want to beat the Hell out of him, but you're also attracted by him. Maybe that's why you hate him" Great! That's just great! Like having my sister telling me all those weird things wasn't enough, now Ino was agreeing in everything! Very fucking great! "You're attracted and you don't quite realise that your attracted and you think it's something else and-"

"How do you know this?" I interrupted her, my eyes still on hers. "You even knew it was Sasuke without me saying it."

"I've known you since you were ten! And you may not know it, but I learned to _watch people_ and _observe things_ around me with Shikamaru" she smiled, a fast kiss on my lips. "Now stop thinking about Sasuke-kun and get it up! I want another round before you need to go home."

"Are you on those love drugs or something? That thing that makes you wanna fuck like crazy?" I asked, and my answer was a hard bite on my left shoulder. Seems like round two was now in progress.

. x .

The problem of getting home after saying something weird to your parents is that they will be waiting for you to have a "_talk_" about that weird subject. And when your mother thinks you're much more innocent than you actually are, those talks could became very, _very_, uncomfortable.

I entered the living room and was greeted by a smirk from my sister. Something was about to happen and she knew it. So, when I heard my mom saying "Naruto, come here, honey!" I thought that this was definitely not my day.

"Yes, mom?" I asked, entering the kitchen were she and my dad were sitting at the table. Oh no! Not another parent-kid conversation! Like the last one wasn't good enough!

"Naruto, sit, honey" and when Mom starts saying "Naruto" and "honey" in the same sentence, the conversation is going to be even worse. So I sat in front of them and put my elbows on the table, my chin resting on my hands. "I talked to your father and we decided that it's time for us to have a conversation with you."

"Mom, let me remind you that I'm nineteen already" I said and notice that Dad stopped a laugh from coming out. He was having fun with this! "And, more importantly, I'm Namikaze Kyuubi's baby brother. Anything that you may want to tell me, I can guarantee you that she already told me that."

"Naruto, what your mother's saying is that, considering what you told us before you left, we want to make sure you're not doing anything without knowing it." Dad said and I blinked twice.

"What did I say?" I seriously didn't remember! Can you blame me for not remembering every time I answer something impolite?

"Gonna have sex, bye!" Kyuu-nee yelled from the living room and I saw Mom send a glare in her direction as Dad stopped another laugh.

"Oh, that?" I opened a huge fake smile, trying to get away with it.

"Yes, that!" Mom exclaimed, before coughing quietly. "We know you're a teenager and you teenagers like to experiment with new stuff. We just want to make sure you know exactly what sex is."

"No!" I almost yelled, pointing a finger to her and getting up. "You're _not_ gonna have the 'sex-talk' with me."

"_Sit down!_" she growled and I sat immediately, like a little scared puppy. "Where was I? Oh yes, so, at your age, it's normal that you feel some... cravings and-"

"Mom, seriously, stop!" I begged, leaning my chin on the table top.

"-you may feel the urge to do some things with girls but-" why wasn't she listening to me? And why was Dad trying so hard not to laugh instead of helping me?! "-you have to be careful when you decide to do so. There are some precautions you need to take and-"

"Kyuu-nee, Mom is giving me the 'sex talk'! Do something!" I yelled to the living room where I could hear the television on and my sister chuckling.

"Naruto! Why are you calling your sister when I'm trying to teach you about something important?!" was she seriously this clueless? I couldn't believe she was actually believing I never had sex before! "As I was saying, there are precautions you-"

"I'm not a virgin, Mom!" She shut up immediately and her eyes widened. Oh shit, maybe I shouldn't have told her that! "So... your 'sex-talking' is coming, uh, a little late...?"

"You had sex already?!" she questioned, her deep grey eyes piercing me!

"Well, yeah... I'm nineteen, mom... I'm not a kid." I tried to laugh but failed. She was so pissed off I was afraid to even breathe. Meanwhile, Dad was seriously laughing his mind off in silence.

"You are a kid! You couldn't know what you were doin-" gah! Why me?!

"The conversation you're trying to have with your son, I had with him when he was twelve" Kyuu-nee interrupted, entering the kitchen and looking at my mom. "I made sure he knew everything he needed to. And that's why he's been having sex for some years without any problem."

"What have you done to your brother, Kyuubi?!" Mom snarled and Kyuu-nee put her arms around my neck.

"I made sure he had a freaking awesome teenage life with no risks" she smiled before kissing my cheek. "If I had waited for you to have this conversation, the probability of you being a granny by now was huge!"

"Kyuubi!" Mom was beyond pissed now. Why does my sister always have to mess with her?

"But again, you don't really know your kids, so," and she turned away, leaving the kitchen, only stopping at the door to look at Dad - who was not laughing anymore. "Dad, you owe me a hundred bucks. I told you mom was completely clueless about that matter in Naruto's life and she would give him the sex talk even after what happened when you two tried to do that to me. Seriously, one day one of us will get married and you won't even realize it."

"You're forbidden to marry Kakashi without me knowing it, Kyu!"

"Yes, Daddy, don't worry" the smirk she was displaying on her face was somehow creepy.

"You made a bet with Kyuubi about this, Minato?" And now was the perfect time for me to get up and leave them quietly. Because Mom's fury would be all directed at Dad and none of them will notice me leaving.

"I never imagined you actually didn't know about this. I mean, come on, Kushina, he's nineteen! You saw what happened when we tried to talk to Kyu about this and she was fifteen at the time!" was the last thing I heard before running upstairs and storming into my room. Why can't I have an ordinary family?! No clueless mom, no insane sister. Just a family like Shikamaru's or Ino's. I would say the bastard's, but his brother is freaking insane too. Apart from that, nice family.

Alone in my room I let myself fall onto my bed, my eyes staring at the ceiling. The past few days were completely fucked up. Not only had I actually listened to my sister about my being half-gay, but my body decided to react to Sasuke's and even Ino had realized something was off. Her saying to me that I used to check out the bastard unconsciously wasn't helping at all. I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow and let a quiet scream come out. It was stupid and it was incredibly frustrating. I needed some advice about all this, but I had a problem. I always went to my sister for advice but when she's willing to make me gay, it's not a good idea to ask her for help.

The girls were out of question. I'm not talking about me maybe being half-gay and attracted to Sasuke to the girl I'm fucking, the girl who is obsessed with the bastard or the shy girl who would became mute and red was a tomato if I bring the subject up. The guys were... not a good idea. Kiba would die, Lee is just Lee, Neji is... gay! Oh my god, Neji's gay! I just remembered Kyuu-nee saying it last night! Geez! I would never imagine! I always thought he was hot for Tenten. GAH! See?! I don't even have a gaydar! How am I supposed to be gay?!

"You're trying to suffocate yourself with the pillow?" why was she in my room? "Or are you trying a new way into the strangle masturbation thing?"

"I'm ignoring you!" I yelled to the pillow, hoping that she would just go away. As if. She closed the door, jumped into my bed and laid her head on my pillow as she stroked my hair: one of my weak points. "That's not fair!"

"Of course it is" I knew she would be smiling at me, so I turned my head to her side, fixing my blue orbs on her grey ones. "Still mad at me for forcing you to acknowledge your sexuality?"

"No" and it was true. My whole life she always did the best for me. I really understood her reasons for doing so. What can I say? Even in a very twisted way, I got the best sister in the world. "I'm a little lost."

"Do you want to talk?" Kyuu-nee asked, her hand still in my hair. We were both lying down on my bed, heads close enough to feel the others breath in each other's faces, her knees leaning softly against the side of my torso. Anyone that didn't know us could have mistaken us for a couple. But me and Kyuubi were too intimate since childhood and because of that we had some serious talking like this, lying on my bed - or her's - her hand stroking my hair, her smile telling me everything would be ok soon and it would never change. "I promise to be a good sister. No fangirlizing over a chance of you and another guy."

"I really love you, you know?" she smiled again. Trust me when I say this, Kyuubi's pure smile is one of the most comforting things in the whole world. "I think my gay hormones woke up with the conservation we had on your car, two nights ago and that's not a fucking good thing!"

**- Kukuku -**

I was never a morning person. Waking up before sunrise was never my favourite thing to do but when a swimming camp with the swim star Hoshigaki Kisame is waiting for me, you can bet I get my ass out of bed really early and with no problem at all. Well, at least for me, because Dad was looking at me like he was seeing a ghost when I said _good morning_ while entering the kitchen and he almost choked on his orange juice when Kyuu-nee followed my steps, a couple of minutes later.

"Is the world about to end and I didn't know it?" he asked, looking from me to my sister. "Why are the two of you awake at this hour?"

"I'm taking Naruto to the swimming camp I told you about" Kyuu-nee answered, sitting next to Dad at the table. "I have some business to do with Mist Company, so I decided I could wake up a littler earlier and take Naruto there."

"Meaning you're going there earlier just to talk with the president first and steal another deal from Sharingan Corps" Dad is way to smart for his own good. Kyuu-nee only smiled in response.

"Am I not doing a good job since you gave the direction of Hiraishin to me?" she asked, putting some milk in a glass.

"Kyuubi, we've been friends with the Uchiha family for so long. Please don't ruin that just because you like to mess with Itachi, ok?" Asking her to stop her favourite hobby? Not a good idea, Dad. "You've been doing a lovely job in Hiraishin, but remember that friendship is also important."

"Uh, fine! I'll let him have the Mist deal" she yawned, like it was no big thing. "But you can bet I'll fight hard for the Kami-no-Kaze Inc."

"Can you two stop talking business at this hour in the morning?" I questioned, looking from one to the other. "You're making my head hurt."

"Your lucky, young man, that your sister is freaking good at what she does. If she wasn't you would be studying even harder to inherit Hiraishin instead of Kyu" gah! Lord save Kyuubi! I don't want to inherit Hiraishin, oh no.

"Uh, lucky me, then" I opened a smiled. "I'm gonna get dressed. Kyuu-nee, are you ready?"

"Five minutes" she said as I was already going upstairs. Swimming camp was calling me and it would rock!

So five minutes later I was already in my sister's car - the Porsche one - and I was so excited about going to Kirigakure, that I could run there if I needed to. The thing is, my day was being so great that something just had to ruin it and that something was a phone call Kyuu-nee received when we were only two minutes inside the car. She looked at her cell-phone and answered it in the speaker mode her car had.

"Good morning, dear, why are you calling me so early? Rough night?" she had a smirk on her face again and when the other person replied, I knew why.

"_Geez, you're such a pervert, K_" Sasuke's voice accused and I crossed my arms. Why was he calling her at six twenty seven in the morning? "_I didn't have a rough night and that's not why I'm calling you._"

"You went out last night, I was just asking" she kept the smirk in place. "So what's wrong?"

"_I had a fight with Itachi, something completely stupid and he's mad at me_" he sighed. "_Can you pick me up? I really don't want to be locked with Itachi for one hour_."

"What have you done this time?" Kyuu-nee tsk-ed, looking more serious than normal. "Anyway, I'm already in my car so I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Be ready."

"_Thanks, K. I owe you one_."

"No, Sasuke, you owe me much more than one."

"_Fine, whatever_" and he hung up. I immediately glared at my sister. After our conversation last night she was really forcing me to be in a car with Sasuke?

"I care a lot about him, Naruto. If he's in need, I'll help him" I'm in need too! And having him around is not helping me at all! "This has nothing to do with last night's conversation. Sasuke is quiet and he will be in the back seat, just ignore him."

"You make it sound so easy" I growled, sinking deep into my seat and pouting.

"It is easy, Naru-chan." Two minutes later, she was parking in front of the Uchiha's. She got out, telling me to stay in the car and rang the door bell. Sasuke opened the door in a second and when he was about to get out and close the door, Itachi showed up behind him. "Good morning, _honey_. Sleep well?" Honey? She was already trying to get herself killed this early in the morning?

"You called _her_?" Itachi interrogated Sasuke, his eyes fixed on the younger. "We have an argument and you call _her_ right away?!"

"She's going to Kirigakure too and I don't need your judging eyes on me the whole way there" I heard Sasuke saying, walking past my sister and to the car. She, however, remained in the same place looking at Itachi.

"He's a teenager! Stop judging him too much. You were a teenager once, remember?" she told him before turning around and returning to the car and the freakiest thing was that Itachi didn't reply to her. She got in the car right after Sasuke and sighed, looking at the bastard through the rear view. "And you should be more careful. You know Itachi is not very fond of your idea of _fun_."

"How in Hell do you know what our argument was about?" Sasuke sounded surprised and slightly pissed. Well, when you deal with Kyuubi, that's just normal.

"I know you went out last night, with whom you were with and at what time you left the bar" she smirked while driving away from Sasuke's house. "And I know that look on Itachi's face, so it wasn't too difficult to figure it out. My only question is: how did he know?"

Gah! I hate to be lost in the conversation. Kyuu-nee and the bastard were speaking in some kind of code or whatever. Damn them! I'm here too, you know!

"Same way you do: some friend of his saw me" Sasuke leant back and crossed his arms, looking out the window. He seemed annoyed. "I'm almost twenty, why can't Itachi just leave me alone?"

"Because you're his baby brother" Kyuu-nee laughed, looking at me for a second before her hand stroked my hair. "Just like me. No matter how old Naruto is, I'll always be looking after him. It's an older sibling thing. Deal with it."

"But you're a good sibling" Sasuke said while I was still smiling. It was childish, but knowing that Kyuu-nee would always be there for me made me suddenly happy. "Itachi's not."

"You're not looking at it the right way, Sasuke" she sighed. "Itachi cares a lot about you and I know he would do anything for you. The difference between me and him is that I don't respect my brother's personal space or private life. If I think something is wrong with Naruto I go to him and make him tell me everything. Itachi waits for you to go to him if you feel the need to. He only interferes in your life if he thinks something is hurting you badly" Kyuu-nee laughed slightly. "And I want to kill myself for saying this, but... in some ways, he is a better sibling than I am."

Sasuke was about to reply her when his cell-phone rang. He hissed, taking it out of his jeans pocket and answered it in a low and harsh tone. While he was doing it I turned to look at my sister, pouting.

"There's no way Itachi is a better sibling than you!" I declared, and she gave me a soft smile.

"Wait until you're thirty or forty and I keep messing with your life" she said, and I got a perfect image of me, married with kids, and Kyuu-nee still doing the insane things she does to me. "You'll definitely not be saying that."

"I said no, Neji!" Sasuke's voice became louder and I looked at him through the rear view. Why was he yelling at his best friend this early in the morning? "Forget it, ok? I'll be out of town for two weeks, I think it's time enough for you to understand what I told you" And he hung up, just like that. What the Hell? If he was my best friend I would kick his ass hard after that.

"Trouble?" Kyu-nee asked, and I notice a hint of worry in her voice.

"The same thing. Ignore it" and that was the last thing Sasuke said during the whole trip. The next hour was pretty nice. Kyuu-nee turned the radio on and we were talking about summer vacations and what to do for mom's birthday in the next month. The bastard was incredibly quiet and he hadn't said a word. We arrived in Kirigakure about seven thirty. The camp started at eight but we needed to register and see where our rooms would be. Kyuu-nee parked the car near the Kirigakure college campus. According to her information, the camp was taking place there.

We got out of the car and walked to the main building, where a college worker told us the swimming club office was on the third floor. We went there, Kyuu-nee doing all the talking while I just observed and the bastard ignored everything. Inside the office, there was only one guy there and he looked at us slightly surprised.

"Good morning, I was informed that this is the place to do the check-in for the swimming camp" Kyuu-nee said, her eyes meeting the guy's.

"Yes, it is" he smiled. "But this camp is only for a few people, are you registered?"

"Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, check the list, I assure you they're on it" she informed, turning to ask me something when the guy let an exclamation out of his mouth. The three of us - yes, the bastard too - looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I knew it! You're Hiraishi's CEO, Namizake Kyuubi, aren't you?!" oh no! Not another insane fan of my sister's. "I knew you were! Sorry, I'm Hõzuki Suigetsu. Big fan!"

"Go be a big fan to another place, Suigetsu, leave Kyu-san alone!" and the great Kisame entered the office. I swear my eyes were sparkling and I was glowing in excitement. He was the greatest swimmer of all time! There, in front of me! Gah! "How are you, Kyuu-san? I saw you arriving and thought it would be good to have a little talk with you. I haven't seen you in what? Three years? You look amazing."

"I'm fine, Kisame, thanks for asking. I'm sorry, I can't stay long, I have a meeting with Mist Company in twenty minutes and I still have to piss Itachi off first. But we can schedule a coffee one of these days" she suggested before pointing her hand to us. "This is Naruto and Sasuke. You take good care of them, ok?"

"It would be nice, Kyu-san, and don't worry about the boys. I'm great at what I do and I'm sure they can handle my training. After all, these kids are yours and Itachi-san's siblings" Kisame smiled. "I'm sure they're freaking good."

"I need to go, boys, be good and call me if you need anything" she told us, kissing my forehead and walking to do the same with Sasuke. "And you tell me if you need me to talk to Neji, ok?"

Kyu-nee left and both me and Sasuke stepped forward to do our registration. Kisame had his eyes on us and it was a little scary. He sure looked like a shark about to eat us. And what was that blue hair? It looked creepy on him.

"I'll be waiting for the two of you in the pool in ten minutes" Kisame warned before he left. "Kyuu-san and Itachi-san's brothers. Ah! This is gonna be good."

I looked at Sasuke and he was looking just as confused as I was. What was wrong with this guy? Shaking my head I turned to look at this Suigetsu guy. He still had a freaky smile on his face.

"I need your IDs" he said, so Sasuke and I took our ID cards out and showed them to him. He wrote something on the computer and asked us to sign the register papers. "Ok, you're already on the database. These are your cards, you need them to walk around the campus and to enter the pool area. And this is your key. You're staying in the Mizu-dorm, fifth floor, room 508."

"And the other room?" Sasuke questioned as I looked at the key in front of me. Why was my sense of something-is-freaking-wrong ringing?

"There's no other room. We don't have enough rooms available to all the participants in the swimming camp. Since there are still classes, we only had very few rooms available in Mizu-dorm, that's why there are so few people signed up" the guy said, and something cracked in my brain.

"We have to _share_ a room?!" Sasuke interrogated, and I swear I saw red in his eyes. "Why in Hell!?"

"As I just told you, we don't have enough rooms and we paired you up because you signed up at the same time."

"What the fuck?! Why?!"

"It was Kyuubi who signed us up, not us!" Sasuke yelled, clenching his fist. "I want another roommate!"

"Impossible, all rooms are already designated. If you have a complaint, you'll have to talk to the organization" that fucker! Gah! I don't want to share a room with Sasuke! I don't want to and I can't! Not with the fantastic discovery that my body is hot for him! This will not end in in a good way! "Plus, we sent e-mails to all participants warning about the rooms."

GAH! I'm so gonna kill my sister! She knew about this?! Seriously? I hate her!

Well, it looks like I'm not the only one, because Sasuke took the key from the counter and stormed out the office, his cell-phone already on his ear. I followed him instantly.

"DOUBLE ROOM?!" he yelled to the cell-phone and I realised he was getting flushed with the anger. "And you knew about this! Why in Hell didn't you warn me?!" then he suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor, eyes falling to the ground. "This was not supposed to be- Kyuubi! No, I'm not! I did not! And you can't just- Kyuubi! She hung up on me!"

"It's normal. She does that when she doesn't want to argue" I told him, stopping at his side and sighing. "Let's just put the things in the room and go to the pool. Kisame is waiting for us."

"How do you deal with this?" he asked me, still looking at the phone. "Because if she can make my life the weirdest thing on earth, I can only imagine what she does to you!"

"She's my sister, I love her and I believe everything she does if for the best" I shrugged and turned to leave the building to find the Mizu-dorm. "Even when she's trying to turn my world upside down."

"Unbelieveble" he murmured, starting to walk beside me. We found the dorm fast, got in and went to the fifth floor by elevator. Which was small and only for four people. I hate small elevators! We got out and walked through the corridor until the number 508 showed up on a blue door painted in white. Sasuke opened the door with the key and entered, with me following right after.

The room was small but, hey, it had two beds! Knowing my sister I was actually expecting a double bed instead of two. In the opposite wall of the door, there was a bathroom. The two beds were on the other two walls of the room. There were two small bedside tables and only one desk near the door. There was a closet inside the wall to my right and a window on the left. The whole room was very small, but again, it could be much worse.

"At least we have a bathroom for ourselves" I commented and I heard him grunting, putting his bag on the bed near the closet. So I'm getting the window bed? Sweet! I put my stuff on the other bed, took my bag with my swimming stuff then turned to look at Sasuke. Thank god I had my swimming shorts on. I really didn't want to dress in front of him. "You ready?"

"Hn" he answered, grabbing his own swimming bag and walking out of the room. "I'm keeping the key."

"Whatever, let's go. We're already late to meet Kisame."

After five minutes, we were near the pool and were about to go to the locker room, when Kisame called us over. I noticed that everyone still had their clothes on. I also noticed that the majority of the people didn't actually look like they were there for swimming.

"Alright, let me just say a few pretty things, ok?" Kisame snarled and everyone looked at him. "This was supposed to be a camp for the national team. However, they were requested for exams and analysis and that's why you're here. An announcement was made on the internet and we received a lot of applications. The problem is that the director of this campus is a greedy little bastard and since the national team was not coming, he decided that he would be accepting, in this camp, the kids whose parents paid more."

"What?" I questioned in a low tone, more to me and Sasuke. "The others are not professional swimmers?"

"It looks like it" Sasuke crossed his arms, looking pissed.

"However, I am Hoshigaki Kisame and I am gonna make you all work like slaves in this camp. I don't fucking care if your daddy is rich or your mommy will be worried. If you're here, you'll suffer and train like I say so. I don't even care if you know how to swim or not. You will work hard, you'll get out of this pool every night wishing you never came here in the first place. So, if anyone of you little rich brats is afraid and wants to go to mommy and daddy, now is a good time for it!" Kisame was a freak. A fucking insane freak and I finally realised why he was friends with my sister and Itachi: the guy was just like them. "So, who wants to go? 'Cause if you stay, I'll make you cry for your mommy. It's a promise."

"Well, sounds good to me" I declared, a huge smile tearing my face. For a moment I thought the camp was going to suck. Now I knew it was going to be the best thing ever!

Kisame looked at me while two guys turned around and left. He gave me a grin with a nod, like he was saying that he knew I would stay. His eyes met Sasuke's in the next moment.

"What about you?" he asked and Sasuke only hn-ed him. Kisame seamed pleased with it. "I wasn't expecting less from the two of you" He turned to look at the eighteen people left and sighed. "Only two out? Damn, my speech needs improvement. Ok, everyone to the locker room, I want you inside the pool in five minutes! Let's see how many of you give up before the end of the day!"

In five minutes everyone was in the pool. By lunch time, the number of participants was already at half. In the end of day one, it was only seven of us left.

"Seven, hum? Damn, I was expecting five" Kisame hissed, looking at us. "Get the Hell out of my pool and go dress yourselves! I want you babies here by seven in the morning tomorrow. And I hope you can do a better job than you did today! You sucked!"

Everyone looked dead. Walking slowly to the lockers room, everyone talked about how sadistic and mean Kisame was. I didn't agree with them, if Kisame was the best there was a reason for it, and him being "sadistic" and "mean" was that reason. I was taking my time to get dressed when I saw Sasuke staring at me.

"What?" I asked him. It was pretty weird that we were actually able to spend a day together without arguing. Kisame's training did that to us. So why in Hell was he picking a fight now?

"Can you move? I want a decent warm shower and I can't go to the room without you!" oh fuck! I had completely forgotten that we were sharing a room. And the mention of shower and Sasuke and _our_ room was not doing a good thing to my stomach. I turned around and gulped, grabbing my stuff and following Sasuke. This freaking camp was promising to be something way more than what I was expecting.

In a fucking bad way!

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> The fun is about to begin! Think of these three chapters as an introduction to the real deal. Let's get physical in the next chapter, shall we?

Review!  
><em>Akira<em>


	4. You hate me? Well, I hate you towhat?

_**_****_**Chapter 4: **__You hate me?! Well, I hate you to- what?!_****_**_

I fell into my bed when Sasuke and I arrived at the room. He went directly to the bathroom and I didn't try to stop him. He could shower first, then I would have all the time in the world to enjoy my shower. Lying in my bed, I felt how the mattress was soft and nice. At least the bed was good. I would be in a very bad mood if I had to deal with Sasuke - almost naked - the whole day in the pool, deal with him in the room and had a bad bed. Then suddenly I remembered why I was rooming with Sasuke. I took my cell-phone out of my bag and called my sister.

"_How was first day?_" she asked when she answered. _"Still alive?"_

"Sharing a room with Sasuke? Seriously? Are you trying to kill me?" I interrogated in a low tone, hearing the shower running.

"_Oh come on, Naru-chan. You're dying to jump him, I'm just helping_" isn't she supposed to be a good sister?

"I'm not dying to jump him! I told you! I have... some interest, which is completely different!" and she was laughing! Damn her! "Plus, I also told you I don't know if I want to do anything with him. Just because my body is crazy, doesn't mean my mind is."

"_Bah, boooooring! Anyway, you can't actually do anything about it so, deal with it_" she said, and I knew she was enjoying torturing me. "_I have to go, call me if something __happens__, ok? Love you, bye._"

She hung up on me. Gah! I hated when she does things like this! Why was she playing a weird kind of sex-thing-match-maker? Just because I'm attracted to the bastard doesn't mean I want to jump him, right? Besides, I'm pretty sure I can handle him being around an- Fuck! Scratch the other sentence, I do want to jump him!

He just re-entered the room after showering and, oh dear lord! I was watching him only in his shorts all day, why was my stomach starting to feel funny when he's in nothing but a towel around his hips? A towel that is longer than what his shorts were. Is it the steam coming out of the bathroom? Or the way he walks and dries his hair with another towel? Or maybe because we're forced to share a small room and I feel the damn pressure where it doesn't exist? And why do I have my sister's voice in my head telling me to rape him? For god's sake I need a cold shower desperately!

I stormed into the bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping inside. Gah, the water on my body helped cool me down. But I still have a problem. If my body was going to react like this every time Sasuke showered, I was screwed. A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom to find Sasuke arguing with someone over the phone. He hung up almost instantly but he hadn't seen me in the room yet. Sasuke was pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, walking to my stuff to get some clothes.

"Nothing" was the answer and I had to roll my eyes. Sasuke will always be Sasuke.

"You were yelling over the phone, it's not _nothing_" I told him, putting some boxers on and taking off the towel. "And I know it's none of my business, but since we're gonna be together for two weeks, it's better we stop fighting or we'll kill each other."

He remained silent, arranging his stuff in the closet, his bare back turned to me. And fuck that drop trailing down his pale skin and-

"I need to go out" he said suddenly, pushing me back to reality and forcing me to look away from the drop that was almost at the waistband of his jeans and- Focus, Naruto!

"Go where?" I asked him, noticing that he was now facing me.

"Out. Somewhere I can forget for a while and drink something" and why was he telling me that? And it looks like he can read minds too, because he continued. "We're sharing a room, only one key and I don't want to go alone to a bar in a city I don't know at all."

"You're asking me out?" I crossed my arms and a smirk appeared on my face. This was becoming a little fun.

"I'm not asking you out, you idiot! I'm telling to come with me" he rolled his eyes and put a black shirt on. He looked good in black.

"We're underage."

"I have a fake ID, can you get dressed?" he had a what? I swear I would never have taken Sasuke as such a rebel.

"Isn't it forbidden for us to leave the campus after ten?" I asked him, putting some jeans on. I was already agreeing to go with him, but now I was curious to know how rebellious Sasuke could be.

"So? No one will catch us if we're fast" he said and I smirked again. This guy was more like me than I thought.

"Fine" I put a t-shirt on and grabbed my wallet and cell-phone. "Let's go."

Sasuke smirked and left the room, me following close behind. He locked the door and we got out of the dorm easily. It was about nine p.m. and we could still go out. The big problem would be returning after ten. Because I was sure neither of us wanted to be at the room without being very drunk.

We went off of campus and searched for a bar that looked decent. Sasuke was searching something on his Iphone and he came out with directions of a nice bar a few minutes later. I agreed to go there and we went. We found said bar and I actually like the place. It was in fashion and the music was loud enough to dance and low enough to have a nice conversation with the people at your table. The lights were at mid term in a soft blue tone that made the whole place look fresh. Sasuke walked to the counter and I followed him. We sat at one of the corners and a female bartender came to us immediately.

"What can I get you?" she asked, her eyes checking every single inch of the bastard.

"Vodka. Pure. No ice" he said like he was used to it, his eyes meeting the girl's but I didn't see any interest there. He turned to me "What do you want?"

"Gin with lemon" I said, ignoring the girl now looking at me and facing Sasuke. If we're going to start strong, let's start strong. "You still haven't told me why you were yelling at the phone when I came out of the bathroom."

"It's none of your business" he looked away from me.

"Yeah, but I'm curious" I confessed, watching the bartender putting my drink in front of me. "You're not the kind to raise your voice, so you yelling is something that made me curious."

"It's still none of your business" he said again and didn't speak at all during the other three vodkas and gin with lemon we asked for. So, three hours and a little more alcohol in our blood than we should have later, Sasuke was more willing to talk. Even so, he kept being a bastard.

"Are you gonna tell me-" I started, but he cut me off.

"It was my ex, now shut up" looks like a drunk Sasuke is a talking Sasuke. And I actually like him more that way.

"That's another thing that amazes me."

"What?"

"You having a relationship with someone" I drank the rest of my fourth gin and asked for another. "It's weird to think that you actually care about someone. I mean, if you're not only in that relationship because of the sex, of course."

"You're really stupid" Sasuke grunted, finishing his vodka too and asking for another. We were going to be soooo wasted. It would be wonderful in the morning. Not! "Look at me! Do you think I need to be in a relationship for sex? I can get sex with a snap of my fingers."

Yupp, Sasuke was drunk! And so was I. And he was talking. That was not a really good thing because I become talkative when I'm drunk, too.

"Well, you can't get my sister!" Ah! Take that!

"Why would I want Kyu in the first place?" What?! Why wouldn't you?!

"Don't you have a crush on her?" I questioned and he raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"What do you mean _no_? You blush every time she's around!" I accused him and he rolled his eyes.

"She knows too much about me and the way she looks at me says that perfectly. If I blush, it's not because I have a crush on her!" he told me, sipping his drink. "But if I had a crush on her, I would definitely get her!"

"Ah, as if!" I yelled at him, a grin on my face. "Have you looked at her? She's way too much for you."

"And still she keeps hugging me, kissing me and taking my clothes off when she wants to" what the fuck?! "Yeah, totally too much for me!"

"She said at the beach that she likes you like a brother" I hissed, staring at him.

"Well, I like her like a sister, so we're even" Sasuke sipped the vodka again and sighed. "Can we drop your sister subject?"

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes. Not that not talking about Kyuu-nee would annoy me, but Sasuke was talking, and that was a miraculous thing that I discovered I liked. "Hey, why did you and Itachi fight this morning?"

"None of your-"

"Don't do that!" I ordered him, pointing at him. "You were doing perfectly fine until now, don't be a bastard!"

"Why do you care?" I drank a little of my gin, my eyes never leaving his.

"Itachi looked really pissed" I confessed. What can I say? I'm a curious person. "Tell me?"

"Will you shut up if I tell you?" he asked and I nodded, grinning. "I went to a club, I met some stranger, I kissed that stranger, I danced and made out with that stranger on the dance floor and I would have fucked that stranger hard and raw in an alley near by if Anko hadn't shown up. Itachi knew about this and he didn't like it very much. Can you shut up now?"

"Why don't I have that kind of luck in the clubs I go to?" It was not fair! Not fair at all!

"You go to the wrong places" he said and I looked at him again. "Anyway, we should get going. It's almost one in the morning and we have to wake up at six."

"One already?!" I gasped. No way! I've been with the bastard for four hours and I hadn't even noticed? Shut up!

"Finish your drink and lets go" he almost ordered, taking his wallet out and putting a bill on the counter. I drank the rest of my gin and did the same. The big problem was getting up.

Oh man! If everything was ok while sitting down, getting up made the world shake more than an earthquake. Everything spun around me and I started seeing double. I looked at Sasuke and realized that I wasn't the only one like this.

"You're fucked up" I laughed, pointing to him while hanging on the counter.

"You're not much better, so shut it!" he ordered, trying to stay still for a moment. When he was finally standing up ok I thought he would be a great leaning supporter and walked over to him, putting my arm around his shoulders. "What are you doing?!"

"I can't walk by myself" I said, smiling. Geez, I was seriously drunk! "Let's go?"

Sasuke hissed, rolling his eyes, putting an arm around my back, his hand on my left shoulder and started to walk. We manage to get out of the bar and I knew it was not only me that was in need of that support. Sasuke would have fallen a couple of times if I wasn't against his body. Already inside the campus - don't ask me how we jumped the fencing, I don't know - we tried to make the least amount of noise possible. But we're talking about two drunk guys. Of course not making any noise was not possible. The Mizu-dorm was quiet. Sasuke called the elevator and we drag ourselves inside, resting against the wall, arms still around each other.

And it was then I smelt the pepper-mint and cinnamon scent that was his characteristic. He smelled good, too good. I was drunk and he was too close but I wanted to know if he tasted as good as he smelled. Not a good idea when you're drunk. Because I leant into him and licked his face. He tasted a little bit salty. The kind of taste that is soft but will stay in your mouth for hours.

"What the fuck, Naruto?!" And he called me by my name. That was nice.

"You taste good" I smiled, returning to my previous position, happy with my discovery of Sasuke's taste.

"You're much more like your crazy sister than you let on" I heard him murmur before hn-ing and a smirk showed up on his face. "Of course I taste good. Not like you, you idiot."

"Hey! I taste good too!" I yelled in the elevator and he shushed me.

"I doubt it!"

"I do!"

"Prove it!" he challenged, his eyes piercing mine, his face too close. However, I was drunk, remember? The idea of doing the right thing to prove to him that I tasted good was nowhere near.

"Fine!" I declared and licked my own arm. I swear I could see a vein on Sasuke's temple preparing to explode. "See? I told you I taste good!"

"You're seriously a brainless moron!" I didn't get why he was mad at me. He pushed me out of the elevator when the doors opened and to the room. He opened the door and went inside, waiting for me to come in before locking the door behind us.

Almost one thirty in the morning, Sasuke sat on his bed, me trying to take my shoes off while hanging on the wall in front of him and too much alcohol in our blood. It was a nice first night on camp.

I took my t-shirt off and noticed that he was doing the same. And I would say that I saw him watching me with a predatory look, but I was drunk and it was dark in the room, so I'll just shut up. I started to walk to my bed, but I lost my balance. I began to fall, I tried finding the wall to stop me but it disappeared. Just as I would have fallen hard on the floor between our beds, the bastard caught my arm and pulled me. I ended up falling on his bed. On top of him. My face about an inch from his.

If I blushed, I couldn't tell. His body touching mine and his breath on my face was making my stomach heavy. Something was rushing to my groin. That was definitely not the better position to be in when drunk. I licked my lower lip, wanting to move but my body didn't listen to my orders. Sasuke was so close and he smelt so good. And-

"You're fucking heavy! Get off me!" and such a fucking prick!

"I fell, you asshole, not exactly my intention!" I rolled over to the wrong side, becoming trapped between him and the wall. Gah! Great! And I was too damn dizzy to be able to get up without falling again. "Oh great! Whatever!"

"What are you doing? Get out of my bed!" Sasuke ordered when I was pulling his pillow.

"I can't, I'll fall again" I said and noticed his eyes piercing mine again.

"So you're sleeping with me?" Oh god, what an amazing mental image! Gah! Focus, Naruto!

"Ah! You wish!" Why did I say that? "I'm sleeping in your bed, 'cause I can't get up. You just happen to be here too."

"Get out!"

"No."

"Get the fuck out!"

"Make me!" well, he did try. Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him, trying to turn us around. However, he forgot that I was not a thing, I had arms and legs and started to fight back. When he finally gave up, completely exhausted and sleepy because of the alcohol, we were pretty much entangled in each other. Arms and legs around each other's bodies, hands grabbing hairs tightly and naked torsos. If I wasn't drunk, I would probably be having a very big problem to solve in my jeans.

"You fucking asshole!" he hissed and that was the last thing I remembered because I fell asleep in the next five seconds. Exactly the way I was, completely all over Sasuke.

**- Kukuku -**

Waking up with someone hammering the door was never a good thing. Waking up with someone hammering the door and yelling "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE OR I'M CALLING YOUR SIBLINGS!" is even a worse. So I growled, tried to stretch but felt my body stuck to another. Then all of last night came to mind while I opened one eye to stare at a sleeping Sasuke. Bastard! He didn't even wake up with Kisame hammering the door!

"IT'S SEVEN TEN IN THE FUCKING MORNING, WHY AREN'T YOU AWAKE!"

"Sasuke, go answer the door!" I ordered him, pushing his face away from my neck. It was the second time I woke up with the bastard there. He liked my neck, huh?

"-the fuck?" he hissed, moving his hand slowly, which was on top of my chest, making me shudder slightly. "You go answer the door."

"I need more sleep! You go!" I was trying desperately to ignore his hand on my chest.

"You're in my bed and all over me, I can't go" I finally noticed that he might have his hand on my chest, but I had an arm around his waist and my legs around one of his. Gosh, I hoped he didn't notice me... much.

"Gah, don't care, go before Kisame tears the door apart!" I yelled at him, watching his face getting comfortable on the pillow.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked calmly and Kisame was now kicking the door - I bet he was!

"Just go answer the fucking door, I need sleep!"

"Me too and it's not my problem" The fucking bastard! I growled, pulling my arm from his waist and trying to get my body away from his. But, as soon as I did that, I heard a small complaining groan deep in Sasuke's throat and that made my stomach ache in excitement again. So I just ignored the damn door and put my body back against Sasuke and my arm around his waist. Fuck Kisame, fuck the camp and fuck the hangover. I needed sleep and Sasuke's body seemed to need me. I didn't fucking care about anything else.

Suddenly, Kisame stopped hammering the door and I thought he had finally given up. The problem was that I was already too deep into my sleep - and into Sasuke's neck - to notice that the door was being opened. I heard a weird low noise that deep in my mind resembled a photograph machine's noise, but I ignored it. I seriously shouldn't have, because the next thing I felt was a fucking freezing cold liquid thing being thrown at me.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I screamed, jumping out of bed, feeling Sasuke doing the same, the two of us fully awake. "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!" I was now sitting on the floor, against my bed. Sasuke was sitting next to me cursing death threats and shaking furiously.

"Good morning, sleeping beauties" Kisame had the biggest smirk on his face, an empty bucket in one hand and... a cell-phone in the other. No! He hadn't done that! He couldn't! "You two have five minutes to be in the pool or this picture of you sleeping together will find it's way to the internet."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, wiping the water off my face. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Five minutes, little princesses!" and Kisame was gone and the door shut behind him. I stood up, looking at my wet jeans from the water he throw at us. This guy was a freaking animal! I was cursing as much as Sasuke was and I was preparing to take my jeans off when, suddenly, my phone and Sasukes started to ring at the same time.

"What the Hell?" I took my cell-phone and didn't need to look at the screen to know who it was. Sasuke was doing the same with his. "Yes?/What?" we answered at the same time. And at the same time we pushed our hands as far away from our ears as possible.

"_OH MY GOD, NARUTO, YOU DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE! IT WAS ONLY ONE NIGHT! YOU ROCK SO MUCH!" _/ "_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT, SASUKE?! WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH THE NAMIKAZE'S BROTHER? ARE YOU INSANE?_!"

I'm fucking gonna kill Kisame for sending the picture to our siblings. Oh yes, I am! And I bet Sasuke is going to help!

**. x .**

I had to tell my sister that "No, Sasuke and I didn't have sex and we're not going to!" at least five times. By the end of the fifth time, Kyuu-nee was pouting - I knew she was - and angrily speaking at me for going out and getting drunk without even knowing the town. Well, at least I wasn't alone. That's something. On the other side of the room, Sasuke was receiving a huge lecture from Itachi. I just heard him saying "It's not it….Nothing happened" and "Fuck no! I'm not going to fuck him, stop being so paranoid!" After a few minutes of this, Sasuke snapped, yelled "Oh, fuck you!" and hung up. He was pissed.

We made our way to the pool in complete silence. Sasuke was mad, I was mad and neither of us wanted to talk about last night, this morning, Kisame or our siblings' reactions to the photo. Obviously, we knew Kisame would be an animal in the pool because we were late and hungover and he caught us sleeping together.

"Get inside, princesses. You two will not leave this pool until dark" Kisame showed us a smirk that would have made a lot of brave warriors piss themselves. "By the way, did your siblings like the morning photograph?"

The other participants in the camp were looking at us. I already knew Sasuke and I would receive different treatment from Kisame for being Kyuubi and Itachi's brothers. After this morning, I could bet we're going to be Kisame's favourite punching bags until the end of camp and I was not wrong. If the others swam twenty complete pools, we would swim forty. If the others had thirty minutes to lunch, we had ten. If the others leave the pool at seven p.m., Sasuke and I would only leave after ten.

For that reason, it was almost ten thirty when we arrived at our room, still no word between us, bodies completely exhausted. We were so dead that Sasuke crashed on his bed and didn't get up for more than ten minutes - me doing the same in my own bed. I was only sure that he was alive when his cell-phone rang and he answered it. A few minutes later, he finally made his way to the bathroom. That's when Sakura called.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, how's everything?" I said when I answered, rolling in my bed, facing the ceiling.

"_You went to a swimming camp with Sasuke-kun and I didn't know about it why?!_" Such a lovely and bastard-obsessed Sakura. "_You didn't tell me that, Naruto!_"

"Sorry, I only knew about it a few days ago. Then it was the beach thing and a hangover, afterwords we came here" she would be convinced. "I totally forgot. I didn't even tell the guys."

"_Well, you told Ino_" Damnit! Ino! I told her about the camp because she wanted to schedule a sex-thing for wednesday.

"Because Ino and I were doing a project together and I needed to warn her" I'm not lying to Sakura! I'm preserving her mental sanity. Oh yes, because she would freak out if she knew about me and Ino having causal sex. That was something between those two that I never understood. They're best friends, but they compete in everything. They're always trying to prove something to the other. It would not be a good thing for Sakura to know that her best guy friend was having sex with her best friend.

"_Like she's more important than me!_" another thing that Sakura didn't need to know was that Sasuke and I were sharing a room. The problem is, we _are _sharing a room and the bastard walking out of the bathroom with only a freaking towel on was not a good thing. "_Anyway, how is the camp going on? Are you and Sasuke-kun ok?_"

"Huh?!" I'm not listening to you because I'm occupied with drooling over the bastard's naked, wet back.

"_Naruto!"_ gah! Stop staring at him! "_Are you listening_?!"

"Uh, yeah, sorry" don't take the towel off, don't take the towel off, don't tak- oh god! "Sakura, I need to go. It's my time to shower and I'm exhausted. Bye, call you tomorrow."

Storming to the bathroom and locking the door behind me, I tried to control my breathing. One thing is me accepting that my body is reacting to Sasuke's; another completely different thing is my body getting a full hard on just by looking at his naked back. What was wrong with me? Why was I reacting so much to him? Could it be because of last night? His body got used to mine and reacted when I tried to move away from him in the morning. Could my body like the contact with him so much that it was reacting even more than before?

"Fuck!" I cursed, moving to the shower and turning the water on. The thing was: I passed the whole day in the cold water of the pool. I didn't need or want to take a cold shower before going to bed. But I also knew that a fully grown erection like that wasn't going away on its own. "Damnit!"

I took my swimming clothes off and got inside the warm shower. I let the hot drops of water drain over my body before leaning a hand against the wall and letting my head fall back when the other hand grabbed my erection. A small groan came out of my mouth in the first pump. I kept my movements constant and fast trying hard not to focus on anything specific. But the fucking truth was that a clear image showed up in my mind. The image of someone kneeling in front of my, sucking me hard and making me moan loud and almost beg for release. I came a few strokes later, the vivid image still in my mind and a name that was left unsaid in my mouth.

I punched the wall right next to me and got out of the shower. I didn't care that my body was going insane. I didn't care how many fucking erections watching Sasuke coming out of the shower would give me. I didn't care if I had to jerk off in the shower right after that. I would not let my mind be controlled by hormones. I was not a horny teenager, I could control it. And I would! Oh yes, I seriously would!

Or at least, that's what I thought.

**- Kukuku -**

"What's wrong?" I asked Sasuke the next day. It was five p.m. already and he hadn't spoken to me at all since the day before. Ok, Kisame was doing his best to get us completely exhausted and make us screw up, but that doesn't mean he would suddenly go mute, right? We were having a five minute break - the others were having fifteen minutes, those fuckers - and we were both sitting on the edge of the pool, my eyes looking at his face. "Sasuke, I'm talking to you."

"I'm trying to rest" was his fucking answer. I'm going to kill him!

"You've also been mute since yesterday morning" he wasn't even looking at me. What have I done?!

"I realize that me talking to you equals us doing stuff that would get us into trouble. Like going out, getting drunk and falling asleep on each other so Kisame could break into our room, take a fucking picture and send it to our siblings" he said so fast that I widened my eyes. "And, in case you haven't noticed, you have a fucking amazing sister that was more than happy with that picture, but my brother, on the other hand, threatened to kill me and humiliate me because of that. So, I don't care about the extra work Kisame is forcing us to do or about what the others are thinking of us or even if you think I went mute. I care about my brother not coming here to kill me or posting that fucking picture on the internet. That's why I've been silent since yesterday morning! I was behaving, according to Itachi."

"Wow, that was impressive. Did you breathe?" the only answer I got was his fist to my head and an "idiot" growled out of his mouth. That jerk! I was just trying to know if he was ok! Not that I was worried or something. Whatever!

The rest of the day was the same as the day before. Kisame was trying to kill us with exercise and the others were still deciding if they should laugh at us or feel bad. Honestly? I felt sorry for them. Because after that, Sasuke and I would rock in the swimming Nationals and how would they be doing? Ah! Seven p.m. they left the pool and Kisame was leaving us behind again until ten o'clock. He would order us to do twenty more laps and then he would leave, letting us finish by our selves. I think he's just hoping that we would skip a few laps and go to our room early. Well, that's not gonna happen.

Already in our room we do the same routine we've been doing already for two nights: Sasuke takes a shower, he comes out of the bathroom, I drool, then storm inside the bathroom and take my own shower, returning to the room later to read a comic book or call someone or listen to some music. And that's exactly what we were doing - me reading a comic, Sasuke listening to music on his Ipod - when my cell phone rang and I raised my eyebrow when I looked at the screen. Why in the Hell was Neji calling _me_?

Ok, I've known the guy since high school, he's one year older and he used to hang out with us because Tenten - the girl who was always with him - was friends with Lee who was always around us because of Sakura. But Neji and I were never really friends! I'm more friends with Hinata. Sasuke and Shikamaru were the ones who spent more time with him. Why was he calling me?

"Hello?" I answered, still thinking that it was weird for him to call me. Then I remembered that Neji was doing an internship in Byakugan Inc. and Kyuu-nee got a deal with them a few days ago. Maybe that's why he was calling? Something about the companies I didn't know anything about? Meh! Weird.

"_Naruto? It's Neji_" he said, his voice always soft and calm. "_I'm sorry to call you, but I was informed you're in a camp with Sasuke, is that right?_"

"Huh?" Neji was calling me because of Sasuke? The bastard was right at my side, with his cell-phone on his stomach and no call was made to there. "Yeah, that's right. Why are you asking?"

"_I don't know if he's told you, but we're having a fight and he's not picking up my calls_" I sat on my bed and realized that the reason why Sasuke's phone was not ringing was because the bastard had turned it off. "_Last time I called he even had his cell-phone turned off. I know it's __got __nothing to do with you, but I really need to talk to him. Do you __mind passing __him the phone?_"

"S-sure" I said, surprised by how fast and effective Neji went directly to his problem. "Just let me get his attention" I said and heard something really similar to "_you're sharing a room!_?" from the other side of the phone before I took it away from my ear. I got up and walked the two steps between mine and Sasuke's bed. I pulled out an earphone and his eyes shot open just to glare at me. This guy has serious problems! I showed him my cell-phone. "Neji wants to talk to you."

"WHAT?!" he yelled like I just told him that Itachi wanted to marry Kisame or something and now he was mad, looking at my cell-phone like it was trying to steal his favourite food. Seriously, what was his problem? Ok, so he was having a fight with his best friend. Why couldn't he stop being an ass and pick up the damn call? What had Neji done to piss him off like that? "I'm not talking to him."

"That's childish, Sasuke!" oh great, now I have to deal with him being a four year-old. "It must be urgent or he wouldn't call me!"

"He's the one who called you when I didn't answer the phone after telling him more than ten times that I don't want to talk to him, but I'm the childish one?" oh fucking great! Now he was mad at me?! GAH! It's not my fucking fault! "I'm not answering it!"

"You're such an ass!" I growled, putting the phone back to my ear. "Neji, sorry, he's being a fucker and he doesn't want to pick up."

"_I was expecting that_" Neji's still spoke in a soft voice but I sensed a tone of fury in it. "_Can you give him a message, please? Tell him I'm not giving up and that using Kyuubi-san was a very dirty move!_" Neji hung up right after. Now he was pissed, Sasuke was pissed and I was pissed. I growled, throwing my cell-phone to my bed and staring at the bastard.

"For what fucking thing did you use my sister for?" I snarled at Sasuke who opened his eyes again. "You're not talking to Neji and you used Kyuubi for something that pissed him off? What the fuck, Sasuke?!"

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" he sat on his bed, tilting his head back to keep the stare we were both holding. "And why were you talking to Neji in the first place? Since when are you friends?"

"We're not. Someone told him I was in the camp too and he called me because you don't answer the fucking phone!" I was yelling. Almost midnight and I was yelling at the bastard because he was being himself.

"Why do you care if I answer my phone or not?!" he pushed himself out of the bed and got up. The problem here was that I was too close to his bed and him getting up made him too close to me. We were, again, only a couple of inches apart and I could - again - feel his breath on my face. This time, however, we weren't drunk and the lights were on. I realised, maybe for the first time, that we were about the same height. Silly thing to notice when you have the other guy's chest brushing on your own if you two breathe at the same time. That was exactly what I didn't need right now: tension.

"When your friends call me, it becomes my business and I'm not gonna be the link between the two of you!"

"Did I ask you to?" the fucking prick! He was still being an ass and still standing there and still making my blood run too fast. And please, please, please, _please_, do not let my body think it's a good time to have an erection! "Just don't answer Neji's calls and, if you do, don't try to pass it to me!" He walked away, going into the bathroom and slamming the door. The fucker!

"Oh yeah, Sasuke, walk away in the middle of the argument, very mature!" I yelled to the closed door, but inside, I was mentally giving thanks to him for walking away. I would have a huge problem in my pyjama's pants if he didn't. Suddenly I realized that we looked like a couple fighting. Just that thought sent a blush all over my body. Damn him!

When Sasuke got out of the bathroom, I was already trying to sleep. He didn't say a word and I didn't care about it. He turned off the lights and the only noise between us was the sound of our breathing. I knew he was awake and he knew I was awake. But none of us talked or said anything. Sasuke would never apologize and I would never break that silence without an apology.

**. x .**

Next morning was made of silence. Pissed off silence between us. We ate breakfast in less time than we used to and went to the pool from different ways. Kisame noticed something was off and gave us even more exercises than usual. We were going to be his punching bag until the end of camp and nothing we did could make him stop. If we showed him that we could handle his training, he would push us even further. If we could still swim, he would make us swim more and more. Kisame was a dictator. Sasuke and I couldn't care less. We seriously needed to tear our bodies apart.

In the middle of the afternoon, dark clouds started to haunt the sky. A storm was coming and Kisame was starting to curse the weather. It was an outside pool. If it rained he would keep training. But if it started to thunder, he would need to stop the training for the day.

"You fat asses better swim faster and finish your laps before the first thunder rips the sky or you'll run around the campus until seven!" Kisame shouted and everyone got fear stamped onto their faces. It was only four in the afternoon. Running until seven was not a good thing. "The two princesses better start moving faster. Because I'm counting your laps - you're tied right now - and the one who finishes last will run around the campus until ten."

Ah fuck! Not fair! Like being mad at Sasuke wasn't enough, we really needed a competition between us to fire things up even more! I started to swim faster and faster. I didn't care about the others or if Sasuke was in front of me. I had ten laps left and I needed to do my best. I didn't want to be running until ten. I really didn't.

"Why are you fuckers looking at them? Swim! Or you'll be running until ten with the loser!" Kisame was enjoying it. By the way he was talking, Sasuke was swimming faster too. "You princesses are still tied! Eight laps left!"

The sky was getting darker and we were pushing ourselves to our limits. I couldn't lose to Sasuke. Not on that day, not after the argument last night. I just couldn't. So I gave my best, the mission getting harder by the lap. My muscles were complaining, my heart was beating too fast, my lungs were begging for a pause. But I didn't care, it was just one more lap left, just one more effort. I was there, I was just there. And when my hand hit the wall a thunder ripped the sky and I heard Kisame's laugh. It was not a good sign.

"You tied! Amazing!" Kisame declared, his voice filling my ears. "So, it's running until ten to the two of you!"

I wasn't listening to him anymore. My eyes were fixed on Sasuke's at my left. I hated him so much at that moment. Hated and wanted to punch him, to kick his ass, to yell at him. I ignored Kisame telling us to get out of the pool, like all the others had already done. I ignored the second thunder. I ignored the rough wind and the water getting colder by the second. And when a flash crossed Sasuke's eyes, I didn't wait for him to move to turn around and return to our personal competition. A draw was not enough for us. A draw was not ok for us.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I heard Kisame growling out loud. "You can't deal with a fucking draw? What's wrong with the genes in your fucking families?!" another thunder and rain was starting to fall. I kept swimming and I knew Sasuke was doing the same. "Get hit by a lightning! I don't fucking care! Just be in the pool by seven tomorrow! Alive!"

His voice faded in the air just like the others' voices. In a few seconds we were alone in the pool. It was dark thanks to the clouds and the rain was turning everything too cold to handle. But I would not give up; I would not let him win. We swam for minutes that felt like decades. Biting rain and cutting wind was killing our bodies. The physical exhaustion was killing our minds. We wouldn't last very long.

When my hand slapped the wall I heard Sasuke's doing the same. We had tied again. I could hear his heavy breathing and turning my head to the side, I could see he was as dead as I was and he was hating me as I had never seen him hating someone.

"We call it a draw?" I asked, my voice was hoarse from exhaustion. He shot me a glare.

"Fuck you!" was my answer and he was already trying to get out of the pool.

"Why are you such a bitch?!" I yelled and he stopped, turning to face me. "We're mad at each other, ok I got that! But if you keep being an ass and not talking at all or telling me to go fuck myself, this fucking camp will be miserable for both of us!"

"I didn't ask for a room with you the same way I didn't ask for you to talk to me!" the rain had stopped but the thunderstorm was getting worse. It was like the skies were predicting a calamity. "I'm not your friend so stop talking to me! Stop trying to be nice to me! Stop getting into my life. Just get the fuck away from me!"

"Why the fuck do you hate me so much?!" I yelled, getting out of the water and running after him, pulling his arm so he couldn't get away. "What have I done for you to hate me that much?!"

"You're bursting into my life!" he shouted fixing his eyes on mine again and I felt my heart dropping a beat. "Always loud and noisy, trying to be friends with everyone, trying to know about other people's lives, trying to burst into my life when I never wanted you there! Making a competition about everything, like you need to be assured of something."

"I didn't burst into your life!" I exclaimed, my hand on his arm feeling suddenly a burden.

"Didn't you?! You've been doing that since we were born and getting worse in high school!" he was mad and I was not liking the course of the arguing. He stepped in front, getting too close. Way closer than he should in his situation. "I joined the soccer team, you joined the soccer team. I became friends with Shikamaru, you became friends with him a week later! I threw a New Year's party and you were there without being invited!"

"Shut up!" I ordered him. I wasn't sure f it was because of what he was saying or because I could smell his scent perfectly even after we had spent the whole day in water.

"Itachi got me tickets for my favourite band show and you came too because you ask your sister to get you tickets! And that's only in our freshman year!" he kept talking...

"Shut up, bastard!"

"Even the other night! You couldn't shut up about whom I has yelling at over the phone!" and talking...

"I said shut up!"

"And then, you wanted to know why Itachi was mad at me!" and talking...

"Just shut up!"

"And you even licked me and I don't fucking know why!" he wasn't listening and I was starting to feel my hands shaking and my stomach tremble in pain. My eyes never leaving his. My hand still on his arm. His body to damn close to mine. "Then, we got to the room and you fell, you ended up on my bed and stayed there! You're always invading my privacy, you're always getting into my personal space!"

"For the last time, Sasuke, shut up!" my voice was no more than a whisper. And Sasuke didn't shut up. He just couldn't and wouldn't. He had started to tell me how much he hated me and he was not going to stop anytime soon. I didn't want to hear any more of that, it was just enough. It was not consciously that I made my way into his life. It was not because I wanted to, that I forced myself into his privacy. I wasn't aware of that. I just didn't realize it. I didn't know.

The pain in my stomach was getting bigger and more uncomfortable by the second. The shaking in my hands was affecting my breathing. My heart was pounding so fast and strong that I feared it would crash into my ribcage. My fingers were still digging deep into Sasuke's arm, my eyes still fixated on the furious black depths of his gaze. And the clouds kept thundering above us, like they were mirroring our emotions.

"You got mad at me because I didn't want to answer the fucking phone! That's bursting into my life, Naruto! That's being a-" he finally shut up. Not because I was telling him to or because another thunder sounded louder than all the others before or because I finally closed my eyes and broke our visual connection. No. The only reason Sasuke had shut up was because I smashed his lips with mine. It was rude and cold and harsh. And it made my stomach explode with fireworks just by the touch of his dry lips on mine.

I was losing my mind, I was sure of it. I still had my lips pressed to Sasuke's and that shit felt stupidly good and ridiculously right. I didn't know why his fist wasn't in my face yet. Maybe he was too shocked to react, maybe he was the kind of person who only kills after an explanation, maybe he was waiting for me to back off to say "you're disgusting" and turn way. I didn't know. I didn't care. At least he was finally silent.

I pulled away a few seconds later. I needed to even when my body was complaining. I reopened my eyes to fix my irises on his surprised black ones. That was everything I could read on his face. No disgust, no fury, no anger, no panic, nothing. Only nothing; just surprise. His breathing was a little faster than normal and so was mine. My stomach was calming down but the blood rushing to my groin was not helping the feeling that was taking command of my body. I kissed Sasuke. The guy I always said I hated. The guy I always got into fights with. The guy I had always chased so as to prove myself better than him. I kissed the fucking bastard and it felt like it was the best thing to do on Earth.

"Na-" he opened his mouth to speak or to say something about what had just happened or to yell at me, I don't know. But when I saw his mouth opening and about to talk, everything crushed on me. The panic of what I just did, the fear of him hating me even more, the possibility of him turning this moment into a nightmare. No, he couldn't talk, he couldn't say whatever he wanted to say. It would break me and I couldn't let that happen. So I kissed him again.

I let my free hand run through his hair, pulling his face to mine, smashing our lips together again. This time, however, it was not only a shut up kiss. The first one felt way too good to not try and deepen the second. His mouth was caught half open by what he was about to say and it didn't take me long to lick his lower lip, like a warning that I was going to kiss him deeper. My tongue darted slowly to the inside of his mouth, brushing his for a brief second. That was when I realized I wasn't being corresponded. I mentally cursed my insanity and the crazy idea of shutting him up with a kiss - twice! I already had enough problems without needing him to accuse me of rape or something. So, I was starting to back off slowly, licking his amazing pepper-mint and cinnamon taste from his lower lip for the last time, loosening the grip on his hair and trying to control my breathing when it happened.

Both of his hands stormed through my hair, grabbing it strongly, while his lips locked against mine. It was rude again and it was rough. We would have bruises after but I didn't care. No one would. Not when Sasuke is finally kissing me back. Not when his lips parted and his tongue was battling with mine. Not when his kiss was making my legs start to tremble and my heart try to escape against my chest. Not when our bodies are pressed together and our skin is flushed and shuddering. No, the only thing that I cared about was the warm and wonderful sensation in my stomach, his characteristic taste in my mouth, my tongue wrapping around his and me nibbling on his lower lip when it looked like he was breaking the kiss.

We leant back for a second - unfortunately, we were still human, we still needed air - only to clash our lips together once again. God, that kiss was making me crazy. It was the best fucking kiss I ever had and I knew it wasn't in any way nearly over. Our tongues kept sparring against one another while the hand that was on Sasuke's arm moved from there to the lateral of his torso, running down to his hip. We had too much skin contact and I was seriously enjoying it. I broke the kiss to suck on Sasuke's pulse and I swear I heard a moan trapped in his throat. His hands weren't in my hair anymore, they had roamed to my neck and to my back, still pulling me to him, making my skin feel freaking hot under his touch.

I returned my mouth to his, kissing him again, tasting him again, falling into him all over again. It was not soft or pretty. It was not something even a little alike what I had done with girls since I was twelve. It was not something I could describe correctly. Tongue against tongue, breath against breath, body against body. There, at a swimming camp in Kirigakure, under the crushing dark sky, where anyone could see us, we were losing all logic. And, even so, it was the hottest and most amazing thing I ever tried before.

"-fuck you think you're doing?!" Sasuke suddenly pushed me away, breaking the kiss, stepping back immediately and glaring at me. He was panting hard and his lips were bruised. The fury was back to his face and I felt confused. What was I doing? He was kissing me back! I wasn't doing anything. _We_ were! However, my voice seamed to have lost the power that used to be have and I just stood there, looking at him. "You think this is fun? You think this is ok?!"

"Sas-" I tried, but I couldn't force my voice to work and he was too freaked out to care to listen.

"I'm not gonna be an experiment to you, Namikaze!" it was the last thing he said before turning away and disappearing in the direction of our room. I didn't know what that about, the same way I didn't know what the Hell went wrong. One second we were making out, the next Sasuke looked like he was about to kill me. I felt weird and confused and I felt like my heart was beating too fast for my own good.

I ran to the locker rooms and dressed as fast as I could. My head was a mess and I needed desperately to scream my lungs out. I got out of the locker rooms and moved to the exit of the campus. There was a taxi there and I didn't think twice before getting inside and ordering the old man to drive fast. Twenty minutes later, my head, heart, and body weren't any better. I felt like I had just left Sasuke a second ago. I paid the man and shot out of the taxi, getting into the building right in front of me, bursting into the elevator and pushing the ninth floor button. I ran down the corridor, taking the keys out of my pocket, opening the door as fast as I could and praying.

"No, you didn- Naruto?!" Kyuubi stared at me like I was some insane creature the moment I entered her apartment in Suna. She was there. Thank the lord she was there. "What are you-"

"I kissed Sasuke!" I told her, letting my back hit the closed door and my body slide to the ground.

"Anko, you owe me a hundred bucks and I'll call you later" she said, ending the call and walking to me, kneeling at my feet. One hand caressing my face, the other was making sure my cardiac rhythm was between limits and stroking my chest to calm me down. I was still panting and I was about to freak out. "Breathe slowly and tell me what happened."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> No death threats, please. I know Sasuke is an idiot and he shouldn't have stopped the kiss, but he just a poor lost boy with confused thoughts xD

About Kisame's training method: I know that in high competition the training methods are nothing like this. There is a whole muscular work behind the swimming, but I'm just way too lazy to be searching for it on the internet. I'm a high-competition athlete myself (not in swimming, though) so I do know it takes a lot more than just swimming (so, if there are any swimmers reading this fic, I'm sorry for writing your sport like this, I'm not looking down on any of you, I'm just lazy).

Tell my what do you think of the chapter, will you?

Review!  
><em>Akira<em>


	5. What do you mean you're gay?

**Chapter 5: **_What do you mean you're gay?_

"I still don't get why you kissed him" two hours and a tea cup later, I was lying down on my sister's couch, my head in her lap while her hand caressed my hair. "In a stressful situation, you're supposed to hit him, not kiss him."

"I know..." I murmured, biting my lip. "It was just... Oh fuck! He was talking too much and he was too close and ah! I don't know..."

"And you smelled his scent and touched his skin and deep inside your mind it made perfect sense?" she asked and I looked up, eyes widened. How did she...? "I know how it feels. You didn't even stand a chance, Naru-chan."

"Against who?"

"Your hormones" gah! But she was right. My hormones fired up and I attacked Sasuke. And he attacked me back. It was so damn hot that my body feels strange just by thinking about it. I sighed, brushing my tongue over the lip I'd been nibbling since I got there and I shivered. Two hours later and the pepper-mint and cinnamon taste was still on my lips. Damn him. "Did you tell Sasuke you were coming here?"

Oops!

"No..." It's not exactly my fault! The guy went all crazy on me after we shared a fucking hot kiss - kisses? - that blew my mind and shattered all my convictions!

"He's probably worried by now, Naruto!" Who? The bastard? I doubt it! "You can't kiss him and run away! How would you feel if that was you in Sasuke's place?"

Well, she had a point there. I would freak out if the guy I hated kissed me suddenly in the middle of the swimming camp for no fucking reason and then disappeared. Fuck! Why didn't I ever use my brain?! I needed to get back now. I just didn't want to, because I knew Sasuke would ask me why the Hell I kissed him and I had no freaking answer! On the other hand, he kissed me back. So I was kinda half safe, no?

"Can I text him and sleep here?" A guy can hope, right? "Please?!"

"No! First, you did something and now you have to fix it, not run away like a twelve year-old. And second, it's Friday night" so what if it was Friday night? The day of the week wouldn't influence things between me and the bastard. She must have been reading my expression because she continued. "It's sex night for me and I don't want you in the next room!"

"GAH! You seriously have to give me those mental images?!" Bad images in my mind, bad, bad! "Ok, I'll go back... But you come with me."

"Of course or do you think I would let you kiss Sasuke without going to bash his brains out after that? There are things I need to know to keep being a good sister" oh god, she's fucking insane. "Let's go!"

She almost kicked me out of her lap, getting up right after and putting her extremely high heels on - I don't understand how in the Hell she's able to walk in them. Ok, it's sexy, but it's so high that she becomes almost my height - grabbing her purse and getting out of her apartment, pulling me with her. In five minutes we were in her car and driving to Kirigakure.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" I muttered to the window, the night was starting to fall and there were no more dark clouds in the sky.

"The same thing you used to say to the girls you kiss suddenly" she smiled and I blushed. "It's Sasuke, Naruto, not an evil monster that would eat you alive and make you suffer in his stomach just because you kissed him. You're mistaking him for Itachi."

"Do you really need to piss off Itachi even when he's not here?" those two have some serious issues. Oh yes, they have! "Anyway, I never kissed a girl like this and if I did, she definitely didn't kiss me back like that only to push me away and glare at me."

"Just admit it, Naruto," no, I won't! I don't even know what, but I won't admit it! "It was the best kiss you ever had and you want to do it again."

"Oh, fuck you" and she was damn right. Gah! How hateful! It was the best kiss ever, yes! And I do want to do it again, yes! But Sasuke will probably kill me in a few minutes when I finally show up at our room and, gah! I'm confused! I'm just, confused. "I don't know... I don't know what I'm feeling right now. It's all messed up."

"I would say to stop thinking about it, but I know you will not be able to do that with Sasuke in the same room" she looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. "Just... don't over think things and stop believing Sasuke is gonna kill you, ok? His mind will probably be just as messed up as yours is."

I fell silent. She was right - again. I was not the only one that would have chaos inside his head. I was just thinking about me and me only and not that maybe Sasuke was going through the same. I was being a little selfish, but what could I do? I was - or thought I was - perfectly straight a few days ago. Then, when Kyuu-nee said something weird, my body got the message way faster than my brain and started getting all hot for the bastard and I just couldn't control myself. I never, not even once, thought that he might be experiencing something similar.

I felt my heart skip a beat when we arrived at the campus and skip another beat when we got out of the car. We entered the Mizu-dorm and that Suigetsu guy saw us and tried to speak with Kyuu-nee again. She just gave him a cold look that could perfectly belong to an Uchiha. (If she dyed her hair black, I was sure she would be mistaken for one of them. Uchiha Kyuubi. How weird does that sound?) Suigetsu backed off and we took the elevator to the fifth floor. My palms were starting to sweat and my pulse was getting faster. Not good.

Her heels against the hard floor were leading the pace of my heart beat. Fuck! I was nervous. I seriously didn't want to be, but... damn! Damn, damn, damn! Her hand knocked on the door of room 508. No answer. She knocked harder.

"Where the fuck have yo- Kyuubi?!" Sasuke answered, his mad eyes widening when he saw her standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, first I brought my brother back" she smiled, taking something from inside her purse - her cell-phone - and checking it. "And second, I got nine text messages and seven missing calls from you, so I thought it would be important."

He didn't say anything, just turned his back to us and entered the room. So he was freaking out to the point of calling my sister like crazy? Ok, so it wasn't just me. For some stupid reason, that made me feel way better. I followed Kyuu-nee inside the room and a weird silence fell on us while Sasuke buttoned his jeans and put a shirt on. Was he going out because I arrived? Was he so desperate to avoid me?

"I'll walk you to the car" Sasuke said in a very low tone and my sister just nodded before turning to me.

"Naruto, go take a shower and get some rest" Kyuu-nee told me, her eyes fixed on mine. "If you need anything, call me. But only after midnight or you'll be interrupting my fuck."

I slapped my forehead with my hand, shook my head and got inside the bathroom just in time to hear her saying _"Let's go, honey" to the bastard_. The door closed a few seconds after that and silence fell over the entire place. The hot shower did wonders for me. When I returned to the room I was feeling more light-headed and not so stressed. I lay down on my bed with only my pyjama pants on, and turned on my Ipod, letting the music flow over my body. Next thing I know, I had already fallen into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, it was already dark. I was a little lost, without an idea for how long I had slept. I turned my head, trying to figure out what had woken me up and what I saw made my stomach jump. Sasuke was changing his clothes, taking his shirt off, letting me visually explore that amazing back of his. His lean muscles were contracting and flexing under his skin and I had to control myself so as not to jump out of the bed and go feel them. I felt a hot sensation running through my groin just with the idea of my fingers brushing against his back.

Fuck the damn denial! I was attracted to him. Deeply attracted and I seriously wanted him! I wanted to taste him again, to feel him again, hear him purr in my ear and moan my name. My eyes darted over his body like a wild animal watching his prey. In my mind, deep down, there was a voice telling me to get up and pinhim to the wall. And how I wanted to actually do that. But I couldn't. Sasuke would simply kill me for that. Even if it was worth it, I didn't want to get killed before I could have him properly. So I bit my lip hard, forcing myself to turn over in my bed, letting him know that I was awake.

Obviously, the bastard said nothing. And I didn't want to have the silent treatment from him because we shared a kiss. That was the kind of thing I used to do when I was thirteen, it was not acceptable at nineteen. I took a big breath and fixed my eyes on his still naked back - sleeping only with pyjama pants was a damn habit we both shared, not a good thing right now.

"Isn't your brother's birthday tomorrow?" I asked in a low tone. I watched while his back tensed for a brief second. He wasn't expecting me to talk. Well, I was not keeping silent because of a stupid - and hot - kiss.

"Yes" he answered me! Wow! Call an ambulance, he was not ok!

"Don't we have some weird family dinner because of that?" we only had morning practice on Saturday. After that, we had the rest of the day and Sunday free. In case someone wanted to go home for the weekend. "I doubt your parents would let this opportunity to gather everyone together pass."

"Someone is going to pick us up tomorrow after practice" he said, lying down on his bed and covering himself. "Now go back to sleep. It's already late."

It was not the best of conversations, I know. But at least we talked and sounded normal. I didn't want there to be a weird tension between us. We still had a week together in this camp and being silent was not an option. I rolled in my bed and covered myself, putting the Ipod on the bedside table. The next day would be something, I knew it would.

**- Kukuku -**

Seven in the fucking morning, raining and freezing and we were inside the pool. These freaking summer storms had started sooner this year. Or it's the weather in here that sucks? Kisame was already killing us and he was just getting started. He was mad at us – Susuke and I - because we stayed in the pool after he had told us to get out the day before. Fuck him! If we stay, we stay; if we go, we go. He was always mad no matter what. The practice would end at midday and I wasn't surprised to see Itachi approaching the pool with a black umbrella by eleven thirty. The two girls that were part of the camp almost drowned when he showed up. That freaking _Uchiha dazzle_ was seriously starting to annoy me. Well, at least none of them sparkle in the sun light. Thank god!

"Itachi-san, so nice to see you. Happy birthday!" Kisame greeted him when Itachi stopped at his side, nodding his head in a silent way of saying _thank you_. "You're here to get the boys? I was expecting Kyuu-san."

"Yes. We have a family dinner tonight and my mother requested the presence of both of them" Itachi replied in his always calm, always controlled voice, his eyes roaming the pool. "How are they doing? Still alive, I see."

"Well, the two princesses have been doing some extra exercises, but they're ok. Their technique is way above the other fuckers. At least they can give me some fun" Kisame laughed before glaring at me. "Why are you not swimming faster, you bimbo idiot? You're losing to the other princess!" I was listening to the conversation, that was why I wasn't swimming faster! Obviously the bastard was not even paying attention to his brother or he would slow down.

"Princesses?" Itachi asked, his eyebrow rising subtly and I could swear it was a enjoyable expression on his stoic face.

"Yeah, princesses. First 'cause they thought they could stay asleep while the others worked!" Kisame was an animal! Did he really need to be bitching to Itachi about the incident on the first morning? "And second, they are _the Princes_ siblings. Princesses fit well."

"That's a nickname I prefer to forget, Kisame" Itachi said, his eyes fixing on Kisame's for a second. "There was nothing good about that."

"There was nothing good about anything related to the Akatsuki" Kisame hissed, turning to watch us in the pool. "You and Kyu-san were indescribable; that's why you were nicknamed the Princes. I still call you two that 'cause you're still indescribable. This has nothing to do with who you were before."

"Change the subject, Kisame," Itachi warned, no more expression on his face but I got the idea that he was mad. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Fine, fine" Kisame tsk-ed, turning to us. "Ten more laps for everyone! And swim faster, princesses! You two are way to slow today!"

It was already twelve thirty when Sasuke and I left the pool. The conversation that I was able to hear was still hammering in my head. It was not ordinary and what the Hell was Akatsuki? Already in the locker room, everyone was chatting enthusiastically about the weekend. We started with twenty people, only five of us remained. I hadn't made friends with anyone because it was difficult to talk to anyone when you're always swimming more and more and staying in the pool until much later than the others. However, my mind was way too taken by the conversation I just heard to consider talking to anyone that wasn't Sasuke.

"Do you know what Akatsuki is?" I muttered to him, my eyes on his back. He turned to me, eyes slightly narrowed. "I just heard this conversation between Itachi and Kisame. They said something about Itachi and Kyuu-nee being in the Akatsuki."

"That's not possible" he said in the same low tone I used and I realised that something was wrong.

"I heard them saying that just now! Why are you telling me that it's not possible?" what the Hell did he know and wasn't telling me? Bastard!

"You heard it wrong" he turned his back to me! And now I'm mad! And we're alone in the locker room because the others already left. So... I grabbed his shoulder, turned him around again and shoved him against the wall behind us. My eyes fixed on his.

"I didn't hear it wrong, they said it perfectly!" I hissed and his eyes narrowed even more for the grip on his shoulder and the invasion of personal space. Screw him, I didn't care. "So, will you stop being an ass and tell me what you do know about that Akatsuki thing or not?"

"I'm telling you that it's impossible that our siblings were a part of it" he snarled quietly, a hand on my wrist. "So stop saying nonsense and get dressed!"

"I heard them, Sasuke! Why would I be telling you this if they didn't say it?" I was mad! The bastard was not listening to me. He tsk-ed and rolled his eyes. "You think I'm making this up? You think I'm-"

"Akatsuki was a worldwide criminal organization" he interrupted me and I widened my eyes, shutting up. It was what?! "That's why I'm saying it's impossible. Not because I think you're making it up, but because I don't believe that Itachi or Kyuubi could be a part of it."

"A- a criminal organization?" I repeated, not sure if I was hearing right. No fucking way!

"Yes. And it was dismantled by the police force about six years ago. Itachi and Kyuubi were eighteen. No way they belonged there!" Well, if he was right, what in the Hell did Kisame mean by saying that? "Now, can you let me go?"

I released him, still confused about that. Criminal organization and my sister didn't fit together. I shook my head and dressed. Itachi was taking us back and he didn't like to wait. Ten minutes later, we were already in Itachi's car; a freaking amazing all black Ford Mustang and Itachi looked like he belonged in the mobs by driving it! On the other hand, it was his weekend car. During the work days he drove a black Mercedes Benz SLR. As I said before, insanity and money put together is never a good thing. We began a pretty silent drive out of Kirigakure. An entire hour of driving was waiting for us and Sasuke seemed as enthusiastic about it as me. And I was dying to get out of that car.

"Who's gonna be at the dinner?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes, the radio on, jazz music playing softly in the background.

"Us, the Namikaze's, Kakashi-san and Anko" Itachi replied simply and I turned my head to him. Kakashi and Anko too?

"Why Kakashi and Anko?" Sasuke questioned, like he had read my mind. "We've never had a family dinner with them."

"It was Mother's idea" Itachi didn't look very fond of it. "She said that '_you and Kyuu-chan have been dating Anko and Kakashi for how long? Three years? Four? Don't you think it's time for them to start coming to family dinners?'_ and she called them."

"Mom seriously wants you to get married, huh?" was Sasuke messing with his brother? "Did she give you the '_you need to get married, it doesn't look good as a successful CEO being single_' speech?"

"Yes, she did. Apparently, she's dying to have a daughter-in-law."

"I think that she's dying to have a wedding to plan, not to have Anko in the family" Sasuke was smirking. Those two can be weird and nice brothers at the same time. "I mean, no one normal would want the perverted snake in the family. You're the only one insane enough to date her."

"Well, at least I have a girlfriend that our parents will let me marry to if I want to" and Itachi was smirking too. Not good. "Not like you, dear brother."

"Oh, fuck you!" and Sasuke was suddenly mad. Great! Just great. And what was wrong with Sasuke's ex?

"You have to learn to control yourself, Sasuke, you can't explode every time someone pushes the right buttons to piss you off" I froze when I saw Itachi's eyes on me through the rear-view. "And how are you, Naruto? Kisame kill you this week?"

"I'm ok. Kisame tried to kill us, but he didn't make it" I smiled and saw something like a shadow smile on Itachi's face. "I was expecting my sister to get us? Do you know why she didn't come?"

"She's in a meeting" he said, plain and simple. "Trying to steal another deal from me with her devious ideas."

The rest of the way was silent. Sasuke was grumpy, Itachi was enjoying his music and I was not daring to break the silence. A drive with Itachi was always something that could go perfectly well and became a disaster in a heart beat. When we arrived in Konoha, Itachi took me home for me to have lunch with my family before going to the Uchiha's for the dinner. I opened the door only to have my mother hugging me like she hadn't seen me in years. Oh, this exaggerated family of mine.

"Oh my baby, I missed you so much."

"Mom- no air!" I complained, trying to push her away. I love my mom, but she's way too overprotective.

"How was first week of camp?" she asked, taking my backpack away and guiding me to the kitchen where Dad was sat at the table, reading a newspaper. "You must be starving, let's eat lunch and you can tell us everything, ok?"

I told them about Kisame being a Nazi that was forcing me and Sasuke to do extra work. I obviously didn't tell them why, just that Kisame was giving us special treatment for being Itachi and Kyuubi's younger brothers. I also didn't tell them about the incident with Sasuke or that we went out and got drunk on the first night. That was something that only Kyuu-nee was allowed to know. So for them, my camp was pretty boring. Swimming and sleeping was not a definition of fun.

"Very well, honey, keep doing your best" Mom said, smiling. "We're going to the Uchiha's at six, you can do whatever you want until there."

"I thought I'd go hang out with the guys, get some news about college and stuff" I inform them, getting up.

"Just be home at six, Naruto" Dad said, returning to his newspaper. I got out of the kitchen, and went to my room while sending a text message to Ino. It was about two p.m., I had more than enough time to be with her and straight sex was something I was desperately needing!

**- Kukuku -**

Ino was shopping with Sakura and Shikamaru. Which was not ok with my sex plans, but I could handle it. I met them at the fast food area; they were sitting at a table, talking. Well, at least they weren't shopping. The girls could be very paranoid when shopping and I wasn't in the mood. So I joined them, asking for news and hot gossips. What? I was out for a week, you don't really know the insane things my friends can do in a week.

"Kiba asked Hinata out" like that! "She said no."

"Shut up! The dog asked Hinata out? Why? I didn't even know he was interested in her" Ino rolled her eyes, waving her hand.

"I don't know, I think he was drunk" she sighed, pouting right after. "And Shikamaru is going out with someone and he doesn't tell me who."

"I'm not going out with anyone, Ino" Shikamaru denied right away. "I already told you that."

"I know you are! You didn't answer my calls three times last week, and you were out on Thursday night without telling me!" she enumerated and I smiled. Count on Ino to be obsessive over her best friend. "And... you have a hickey on you neck."

"Ah! It's true!" Sakura exclaimed, turning to look at Shikamaru's neck and pointing to a specific place in there. "You're dating someone and didn't tell us!"

"I'm not dating anyone!" he puff-ed, rolling his eyes. "You can be way too troublesome sometimes."

"Anyway, changing subject: How was your camp with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her eyes lighting up when she said the bastard's name. Would she ever give up on him? I mean, she had this crush on him for years and he never, _ever_, looked at her like that. It hurts.

"Well, Sasuke's a bastard and the coach is a fucking animal" I grunted, crossing my hands behind my head. "Apart from that, everything was ok."

"Nothing interesting?" Sakura asked and she sounded disappointed. "I mean, you and Sasuke-kun can't stand each other, but there must be something nice about that camp."

"Sakura, we wake up at six thirty every day, 'cause Kisame is a Nazi that wants us in the pool by seven. We swim, swim, swim, eat lunch, more swim, ten minutes break to eat something, more and more swim, leave the pool by ten at night and go sleep 'cause we're too exhausted to do anything else" I explained and she widened her eyes. "So no, nothing exciting besides Kisame trying to kill us by forcing us to swim too much."

"Sounds fun," Ino laughed. "And it's way better than being here and doing nothing besides going to college."

"Anyway, I'm getting something to drink" Sakura announced, getting up. "Anyone want anything?"

"No, thank you" I said, Shikamaru shook his head no and Ino waved her hand. Sakura started to leave, and I turned my eyes to Shikamaru, who sat in front of me. "Can you please not tell Sakura what I'm gonna do next? She would be very pissed."

"What are you talking about?" Ino questioned, looking at me while Shikamaru nodded again.

"Thank you" I said, turning to Ino at my side, tangling my hand in her hair and smashing my lips to her's. I kissed her hard, shoving my tongue against hers, tasting her, licking her lower lip and breathing her air. I did every single thing I did on the day before with Sasuke. Everything! The harsh, rough kiss, the tongue, the nibbling, the playing, everything!

And I felt nothing at all.

"Fuck!" I hissed, breaking the kiss, Ino staring at me like I was crazy or something. Shikamaru was smirking. "Fuck!"

"What the Hell?" she interrogated, passing her fingers over her lips to make sure I didn't bit her too hard. "What was that for? Have you missed me that much?"

"It was a failed experiment" Shikamaru answered for me, his smirk still in place.

"What? I'm a little lost!" Ino complained, crossing her arms. "What kind of experiment?!"

"Naruto's playing with fire and he's getting burned" the lazy ass genius declared. How did he get all of this by a kiss with Ino?

"I'm not getting it!" Ino cried and pouted. "Explain this to me!"

"Naruto will do that after Sakura is gone" he said, his hands behind his head. "I'm sure he doesn't want to do that in front of her."

"Damn you, Shika!" I growled. "Why do you always have to understand the things you shouldn't?"

"Not my fault you're too easy to read" he yawned changing the subject when Sakura arrived with her milkshake. "So, are we going out with the rest of the guys tonight or what?"

About half an hour later, the four of us were walking in the mall. Sakura decided that she wanted to buy a CD and went inside a music store. Shikamaru followed her and I felt Ino's eyes burning holes in my head soon after. Damn woman and her 'I have to know everything' habit. I sighed.

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell me about what that kiss was about or not?" she interrogated, arms crossed. Gah!

"I was expecting to feel something" I confessed. It was no use trying to hide something from Ino. "I was expecting my stomach to feel heavy and my legs to tremble and my heart to beat faster, but..."

"Are you trying to fall in love with me?" What?! "Because that's what kissing someone you love feels like!"

"What the Hell?! No!" I yelled at her, my eyes almost jumping out of their socket. Was she insane? "It's not! It can't be, it's stupid and it doesn't make any sense!"

"Who did you kiss?" When did she become so smart? "With whom did you feel that with?"

"That's not it, ok? It's just not it! It's a freaking stupid reaction to something new!" Yes! That was it! A weird reaction to something new! No more than that! "It's not love or liking or a stupid attraction!" Ah fuck! Who am I trying to kid? Of course it's a stupid attraction!

"Who, Naruto?" She was tapping her foot on the floor. I couldn't escape now. Damn!

"Don't freak out" I asked, looking toward the store were Sakura was still choosing her CD and again to Ino. I sighed. "Sasuke."

"NO FUCKING WAY! YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Shh!" I almost slapped my hand to her mouth to shut her up. Gah! She seriously had to scream that out? "Be quiet, Ino!"

"Tell me everything right now!" she ordered, grabbing the neck of my t-shirt. "You kissed- oh my god! And you're only telling this now?!"

"Well, it happened yesterday and I freaked out and ran to my sister's apartment in Suna and when I returned to the fucking room, I fell asleep, so I didn't have much time!" geez, women and gossip. Like they could die without having it.

"Wait! _The_ room?" and she had to get that too. "You're sharing a room with him? I'm so gonna kill you for not telling me!"

"After! I can't tell you anything with Sakura near by! Can you imagine how she's gonna react if she even dreams that I kissed her obsession?!" I growled, grabbing Ino's wrists and pulling her hands from my t-shirt. "I don't want her to be mad at me because of that!"

"Ok, fine! But tell me... is he a good kisser?" she was biting her lower lip in an excited kind of way. "Was it hot?"

"Sakura's coming, shut up!" I warned her, pretending nothing happened, but brushing my lips against her ear subtly. "But yeah. He's fucking amazing and it was the hottest kiss of my life."

"Gah! I can't believe I missed that!" Ino yelled, jumping in place. "I hate you!"

"Miss what?" Sakura asked and I cursed Ino mentally. Can't she control herself?

"Kisame forcing me and the bastard to race each other under the rain" I said fast, putting a fake grin on my face. "I won, obviously."

"I so don't believe in that" she smiled.

"Hey! I did win!" well, at least she wasn't suspecting anything.

**- Kukuku -**

Six p.m. and I was home, just like my parents had asked me to be. No sex with Ino since Sakura tagged along to dinner with the other blonde and I was strangely not worried about it. I would have the next day to see her. So I was home, bored and surfing channels on the TV, while my dad was chatting with Kakashi about something Hiraishin related and Mom was doing I don't want to know what upstairs. I thought it was weird that Kakashi was there without my sister, but she was dealing with something important and Kakashi didn't want to be late - which is a miracle since Kakashi is _always_ late for everything!

Mom came to join us in the living room a while later. Now she was constantly looking at the clock. Yes, my sister was late and yes, my mom was starting to get pissed off. Not a good thing.

"Why is she late?" Mom asked, interrupting Kakashi and Dad's conversation. "It's amazing how she's always late when we have something with the Uchihas! Is her hate for Itachi so big that she just can't behave?"

"Kushina-san, Kyuu is dealing with a very delicate situation in Hiraishin and-" Kakashi tried, but who said my mom cared about anything like that?

"It's Saturday! She shouldn't be working!" and it's done, Mom is officially pissed off. "It's the weekend and family day and-"

"And I'm just like your husband: need to do the work before I can go home and rest with family" Kyuu-nee said, opening the garage door and entering the living room. "It's in my genes, I can't help it."

"True" I heard Dad say and I was sure Mom was glaring at him. "How was your meeting, Kyu?"

"I rock and you," she pointed at Kakashi, a smirk on her lips "better swear eternal love and devotion to me after this!"

"You got 8%?" Kakashi's expression was something between surprise and shock. "They said they would only get us 6%!"

"That's really awesome, Kyuu! How did you get 8%?" Dad questioned and it's moments like these that Mom and I become bored.

"Who said I got 8%?" and there it was: the tone in her voice that made me shiver every time it's directed at me.

"You just-" Kakashi started and suddenly shut up. "How much did you get?"

"Fucking 12% that's what I got!" Kakashi hugged her saying something about how awesome she is and Dad congratulated her right after. "My day is almost perfect!"

"What's missing to make it perfect?" I asked, turning on the couch to look at her. A sly smile on her face. "Pissing off Itachi?"

"Precisely!" she laughed and my parents rolled their eyes. "What are we waiting for? Don't we have a family dinner in thirty minutes?"

"Don't be mean, Kyuu, it's Itachi's birthday" Dad warned her when we started to leave the house. Already inside the car - I was with my sister and Kakashi - my thoughts drifted again to the day before. I was able to talk ok with Sasuke, but I was feeling the confusion firing up again. I should have felt something with Ino, I really should. So why was everything so fucking ordinary? Why didn't I feel anything at all with her when with Sasuke... damn. I couldn't deny my attraction anymore just like I couldn't deny that yes, I wanted him at least once.

"You ok, Naru-chan?" my sister's voice brought me back to reality. "You're spacing out."

"I kissed Ino when when we hung out today" I confessed, not caring about Kakashi sitting in the seat next to her. He was too old to care about teenage drama.

"Did you?" she questioned, turning her head back to look at me. "And?"

"And I felt nothing" I muttered, sighing and biting my lip. "I'm screwed."

"Hey, relax and stop thinking so much" she said while Kakashi parked the car in front of the Uchiha's and got out, leaving us inside. The guy could be freaking weird sometimes, but he knew when to be nice. "You have a crush. It usually passes with time."

"You had a crush on someone when you were younger," I remembered "did that one pass?"

"Of course. It's not a crush anymore," she smiled. It was reassuring because I knew that smile equalled happiness. I just wasn't prepared for the rest of it. "It evolved to lust then, passion and now love."

"That's not very good, you know?" I almost yelled at her when she giggled and got out of the car, closing the door and walking to Kakashi, grabbing his arm like a loving couple. I followed them inside the Uchiha's home and if I wasn't already messed up enough, I was even worse off now. My sister could be evil sometimes.

During most of the dinner, everything went smoothly. Kyuu-nee only annoyed Itachi twice and he seamed not to care much about it. She decided that having weird conversations with Anko was more fun than trying to piss off Itachi when he's not in the mood. I didn't want to speak a word to Sasuke during dinner, but I couldn't avoid looking at him. He was wearing a black shirt again and, as I had mentioned before, the bastard looks way too good in black. The big problem with the dinner was when Mikoto-san thought that it was a good idea to ask Anko when she would be joining the family, officially.

"Me?!" Anko almost choked, widening her eyes. "Don't you think I'm a little to young to get married?"

"Well, aren't you twenty seven, already?" Mikoto-san asked and I could see my sister trying not to laugh at Anko's astonished expression. "I got married at twenty four."

"It's not in my plans to get married before thirty!" ok, Mitoko-san and Fugaku-san weren't enjoying the conversation. Nor was Itachi, who was glaring at his parents like he wanted to kill them. Kakashi was discretely ignoring the conversation while my sister was still trying not to burst out laughing. My parents were watching the discussion and Sasuke looked amused to see Itachi mad. Did I mention how I just _love_ family dinners? "You see, I'm a detective and I want to have a stable position before marrying and starting a family. It doesn't happen before my thirties."

"And are you pretending to have a career and kids after thirty?" Fugaku-san joined the discussion and now Anko was getting paler by the second. You see, since Fugaku-san was the chief of the police force of Konoha, Anko worked for him. "Because that's not an easy job and we sure want grandchildren soon."

"Help?" Anko whined to Itachi, turning her face to stare at him with puppy eyes. He sighed.

"I would appreciate that the two of you would stop interfering in my life" he requested, his dark eyes on his parents. "I'll marry when I decide I want to and I'll have children when I believe it the right time. It doesn't matter if it happens when I'm twenty five years-old or forty. It's my life, if you don't mind."

"If we don't interfere, Itachi, I'm perfectly sure that Kyuu-chan, who's your age, will be married and with kids without you even getting engaged" Mikoto pointed and my sister got suddenly serious. Now you don't think it's funny anymore, do you? "Speaking of which, how's your engagement with Kakashi-san, Kyuu-chan?"

"What engagement?" Kyuu-nee shot out immediately, sitting straight in her chair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kushina?" Mikoto-san turned to face my mom. "Didn't you say your daughter was looking for a wedding dress?"

"Well, she was. I caught her searching for it on the internet." Mom declared and my sister slapped her forehead. Dad was looking wide eyed from Mom to Kyuu-nee.

"Kurenai is getting married! I was searching for a few dresses for her to choose from!" Again: why am I here? "Seriously, Mom, are you that desperate to get me married? Dad doesn't look like he's fond of the idea."

"I don't want you to get married so soon, you're only twenty four, Kyuu" Dad said and Mom slapped his shoulder.

"She's _already_ twenty four, Minato!" oh god, this is gonna suck. "It's a perfect age to get married, why not?"

"I agree with Kushina, Minato," Mikoto-san said and the four parents started an argument that I really didn't want to watch. "Twenty four, almost twenty five, is a very good age to get married."

"I have some college notes to copy in my notebook, if you'll excuse me" Sasuke suddenly said, getting up and preparing to leave. "Naruto, Shikamaru gave me some notes for you, come with me if you want to check them."

I seriously didn't know what that was about - hello? Shikamaru spent all day with me and the girls - but it was a way out of that discussion, so I followed him. Already on top of the stairs and away from the crazy parents, I sighed.

"Thanks for saving me" I told him and he only hn-ed me while walking to his room. "Can I ask you why you did that? I mean, it was nice, but you don't usually do nice things just because."

I needed to ask! The guy asks me to follow him for no fucking reason, because I knew he didn't have any notes with him. I was curious and I had to know. I couldn't keep quiet. No, that's not the Naruto way. The bastard remained silent until we got to his bedroom door. He opened it, turning the lights on and walked to his desk, sitting on the chair. Finally, he turned to me - standing near the already closed door, looking at him.

"I know where that discussion will end" he said simply, leaning his head on his hand. "They're going to argue about our siblings and why they should get married to Kakashi and Anko soon and they're gonna keep arguing until Itachi or Kyuubi snaps, hits the table, yells at them to not interfere with their lives and leaves." He took a small breath, eyes never leaving mine. "And when it happens, do you think our parents will stop arguing? Of course not, but they will change the subject to us if they remember we were at the table and I don't want them to argue about anything that may be related to me. It would be awful and I don't need their judgments."

"You used to have a nice relationship with your parents, what happened?" I questioned, knowing that I was abusing my luck, but a guy can get curious, right? Sasuke and his parents used to get along so well like I did with my parents. What happened for him to be like this?

"Nothing. They're just being parents" he answered, opening a book that was on his desk. "You saw them just now with Itachi and you also know my brother is the perfect son."

"Parents can be pretty weird sometimes, huh?" I asked, my hands crossing behind my head. I only got a _hn_ as an answer. I started to look around his room, trying to decide if the room fit the bastard or not. I wasn't really sure if I was looking for something exactly, but I needed to get my mind occupied. I was alone in a room with Sasuke after I had figured out that I might have a crush on him and I didn't have my Ipod or my comics to distract myself. I was getting anxious by the second and there was a lot on my mind. I needed to get out of there and fast. "Well, I'm going downstairs to see if the-"

"Don't" he said without removing his eyes from the book in his hands. "Don't go downstairs. They will start talking about stuff you don't want to hear. Trust me."

"Like what?" I was curious. What was Sasuke so afraid of? "I mean, my mom tried to give the parent-kid sex talk last week. She was a few years too late, but it was fucking embarrassing. What could be worse?"

"The '_boys should date girls'_ one," he replied, eyes still in the book. "Or the disappointment speech once they realize that's too late and no, you're not dating girls."

Ok, now I was confused.

"What?"

"What I'm saying is: don't go downstairs if you don't want to get trapped in a nasty parent-kid conversation." he resumed, never leaving the book. And when he realised that I was still in the room, he sighed and explained. "Your parents are going to ask you if you're gay."

"Why would they?!" Ok, I'm gonna panic, can I? "Kyuu-nee would never tell them about-"

"This has nothing to do with your sister" Sasuke cut me off, letting a _tsk_ come out. "Your parents are going to talk to you because they don't want to take the risk of finding out something like that by catching you with someone just like mine did."

"I don't ge- wait! Your parents caught you?" I heard it, right? Sasuke was caught with someone by his parents? But what did that have to do with my parents asking me if I was ga- No way! "With a guy?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" he asked, his eyes flipping between me and the book again for only a second. "Being caught with a girl, that sure would be a shock."

"You're gay!" I declared, astonished, seriously not expecting that. Ok, the guy kissed me back, but, _damn_, I was curious. I thought he was too.

"You're seriously that stupid?" he finally gave up on the book, tossed it aside and fixed his eyes on mine, like he was staring at a dumb animal. Oh fuck him! "I was making out with you at the fucking pool yesterday! Why do you think I was doing that if I was straight? Some weird fetish of kissing imbeciles under a thundering sky?"

"Gah! I thought you were curious!" I confessed, crossing my arms and pouting - damn fucking habit! "I don't know! How in Hell would I know you're gay? We're not exactly friends!"

"Your sister knows it. Shikamaru and Hinata know it. For the lord's sake, my ex called you asking for me!" Ok, I'm freaking clueless, or people know how to keep a secret. Wait! Hinata knew? And... his ex? Who the Hel- "Even Lee knows about it!"

"Neji's your ex?" this was not making sense! Neji and Sasuke? Really?! And then, something clicked in my messed up brain. "Wait, is that the reason you said you wouldn't be an experiment to me? 'Cause you're gay and..." oh my god. No, it can't be. "Are you interested in me, Sasuke?"

"Why would I be?" he interrogated, his eyebrows rising in disbelief. He remained sitting on his chair, eyes still on mine while I was in the middle of the room, staring at him.

"Why would you mind being an _experiment _if it wasn't the case?" I asked, and I knew I was being way too rude and direct but, once again, my brain was not exactly working fine. "Because you're the one who acts like you don't really care about one night stands and you don't have a boyfriend either. Why would I be different from the stranger you picked up in a bar?"

"You're talking nonsense!" he accused and I could swear I saw a hint of pink spreading across his cheeks. Or it was my mind playing tricks on me and forcing me to see what I wanted to. I stepped forward, hands in my pockets. Screw this! I don't fucking care!

"Am I?" I stopped near him, my blue orbs fixated on his black ones. I leant forward, my hands grabbing the armrests of his chair, my face getting to close to his, his breath mixing with my own and I could feel my heart start racing again and my blood running to a specific point in my jeans. "Are you sure?" He tensed, head tilting back so his eyes could still be fixed on mine. Dry lips parted slowly and I wanted so badly to taste them again. He was playing me the same way I was playing him. "Because I'm almost certain that I'm right about this."

What the fuck was I doing? I didn't know and I didn't care! Not when our noses touched and he let his tongue out of his mouth only to lick at his lower lip and I wished I was the one doing that. I wanted his taste in my mouth again and I was already anticipating the pepper-mint and cinnamon on my own lips. And, God, my stomach felt like exploding with the idea and my jeans were getting really uncomfortable. I was not staring at his eyes anymore, I was dazzled by his dry lips. I wanted them so much I was losing it.

I semi-closed my eyes, leaning forward and brushing my lips on his. The fucking fireworks returned and a grip on my chest only told me how anxious I was. I almost melted when I softly licked his closed lips and his taste invaded my mouth. I was getting addicted to it and it was only the second time I savoured it. I gave him a fragile kiss, like I was afraid of shattering the delicate moment between us. My mind didn't know what I was doing, but my body was screaming that it was feeling too damn good; way too good to stop or ignore. So I pressed my lips to his again, this time with a little more vigour and I almost moaned when he kissed me back.

I was being stupid. I shouldn't be reacting that much to a fucking lip lock, but I was. And I wanted more, so much more that I would have raped him if I needed to, if someone hadn't knocked on the fucking door.

"Naruto!" Anko shouted and we broke the kiss immediately. "Your sister's leaving. Let's go!"

"I'm- I'm coming!" I shouted back, and the bastard almost threw me down by standing up way too fast, only to get away from me. "What the Hell, bastard?!"

"You're fucking insane!" he snarled at me, and now he was mad. What have I done this time? "Stop thinking stupid things like I'm interested in you and stop kissing me out of the blue, especially when our parents and siblings and their dates are in the dining room!"

"You kissed me back both times, but fine, have it the way you want!" GAH! I was so mad! Why was he being a prick again? If he didn't like it, he could have just pushed me off or said it, he didn't have to kiss me back! That fuckin' asshole! "And relax, I won't kiss you again!"

I slammed his door and stormed downstairs. My parents looked at me and they were starting to say something about the ride back home when I growled that I was going with my sister, said good night and shot out to her car. I was impolite, yes. But what could I do? Smile and pretend that nothing happened two minutes ago in Sasuke's room?

Kakashi took a ride with Anko, they lived in the same part of the town, which meant my sister and I were alone in her car. A few minutes on the road and I was already regretting going home with Kyuu-nee. Not that going with my parents would be much better, but at least they're pretty much clueless about the whole crush on Sasuke thing and they don't read minds like Kyuubi does. I'm sure she had some legilimency(1) classes during that weird summer camp in the UK, ten years ago!

"Are you gonna tell me about what happened in Sasuke's room?" she asked and I pouted, looking out of the window. "Or should I say: are you gonna tell me about the kiss in Sasuke's room?"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?" I snapped! God! How does she know these things? Wasn't she in the living room with the whole family? Does she have a crystal ball?!

"Anko is the kind of person that first opens the door, sees what she shouldn't, closes the door and then, she knocks" Fuck that perverted snake! "Why were you kissing him again?"

"You could have told me he's gay!" I was cooling down. Or at least, it looked like it. My blood was not rushing like crazy and there was no uncomfortable feeling in my pants. That was a start.

"I don't have to tell you about Sasuke the same way I don't tell him about you" since when was she a shrink? "You have to figure stuff out without me telling you directly. Just because I realized first that you had a crush on him and sent you in the right direction to discover that about yourself, it doesn't mean I'm getting between the two of you."

"I... it doesn't make sense, Kyuu-nee" I sighed, my head resting back on the seat. "Why would he kiss me back?"

"That's something you have to figure out, Naru-chan" she smiled softly, turning the radio on. "I can't help you on that. Sorry."

"Yeah, you can't help, but you're making bets with Anko about it!" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"I'm making good money on that" she laughed, the foxy grin on her face. "So tell me, can I make a bet based on when you're gonna fuck him?"

"KYUUBI!"

* * *

><p>legilimency(1) - <em>Harry Potter<em> universe: a branch of magic that can be considered as mind-reading.

**N.A.:** Review!  
><em>Akira<em>


	6. Do people enjoy turning my world

**A.N.: **Two quick notes before the chapter. First of all, I do reply the reviews you guys send me. But if you're reviewing in anonymous, it's complicated for me to reply, since I can't do it on the chapter. So, if you leave a logged in review or left a way for me to contact you, I can reply to your review.

Second, my beloved girl, Tainara Black, wrote me an Halloween fic. It's a SasuNaru/SasuNeji, rated M with an HOT lemon scene! I would be really happy if you guys would read and review it: fanfiction dot net /s/7512234/1/Because_its_Halloween

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong> _Do people enjoy turning my world upside down?_

It was a mystery why Shikamaru was lying down on my bed on a Sunday evening. He arrived about half an hour ago, entered my room, attacked my bed with his lazy ass and stayed there. Not that it was interfering in any of my activities - like packing, yelling at Kiba over the phone or playing video games - but it was weird for him to be there without saying anything. So, after almost an hour, I got up from my chair and moved over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, watching him open an eye just to close it again. "Did your own bed burn?"

"I'm here for you to talk to me" he said and I got confused. Did I ask him something? Did Ino say something? "I know that something's going on between Sasuke and you. I also know that you're not saying everything to Ino, 'cause she's your fuck buddy and people just don't tell their fuck buddy's about the guys they're making out with. You can't tell Sakura 'cause she would freak out, same for Kiba. And your sister is like a crazy shrink that is known by both sides but can't say a word to any of you" he paused, freaking me out a little. Who was that talkative person on my bed? "I, on the other hand, know about what's going on; know that Sasuke's gay; know that you didn't know you were into guys and I _can_ talk to you about it."

"Who are you and what have you done to Shikamaru?" seriously, he was freaking me out.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, I can go home" he said sitting up like he was going to leave and I put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I really need to talk to someone" I muttered, sitting next to him in my bed. "I didn't even know Sasuke was gay!"

"He dated Neji for almost a year" Shikamaru commented and I gave him a raised eyebrow. "How come you didn't know? Ok, Sakura didn't know, but it's because she's so obsessed she becomes blind when Sasuke's the subject. And Ino didn't know because she doesn't care at all about any of them."

"Kiba doesn't know." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Kiba is a brainless dog that only cares about skirts" point there! "It was so obvious. They were always together, always too comfortable with each other and inside the other's personal space. And, if you know Sasuke and Neji they're both the 'don't touch me' kind."

"Right, so I'm stupid, Sasuke's gay and he's being all 'don't kiss me' and then, _he_ kisses me back and- GAH! This is stupid! He must want me too or he wouldn't kiss me back, right?" I questioned, looking at Shikamaru in hopes that he could answer me. "I mean, do you kiss people back if you're not interested in them?"

"Sasuke's complicated, you can't tell if he's interested just because he kissed you back. He broke up with Neji because he was attracted to someone else - that's what he told Neji - but he's been hanging out with Kyuu-san since then" Sasuke hanging out with my sister? What the Hell? "When Neji asked him why, he said he was interested in Kyuu-san. Which, in my opinion, is a silly lie since Sasuke has never gone out with or taken interest in a girl before. He wouldn't just become bisexual by snapping his fingers. He wants to hide something."

"So that's why Neji said that using my sister was a dirty move." I recalled and now the weird phone call Neji made to me was making sense. "So Sasuke's idea of using Kyuu-nee failed and Neji's still after him. Why doesn't Sasuke just tell Neji who this person he's attracted to is?"

"Two possible motives: A, this person doesn't exist and Sasuke just said that so he could dump Neji without much explanations," ok, that made sense. "Or B, this person is someone Sasuke himself doesn't want to admit he's attracted to."

"But he's already done that!"

"He's done that to keep Neji away, it doesn't mean he's really acknowledged his feelings for that person. One thing is you admitting that you have an attraction to someone, another is you admitting to yourself that you have an attraction to that specific person" damn, Shikamaru was too smart. "Anyway, I think he made it up. I can be wrong, but Sasuke isn't the type of guy that allows himself into a threesome because his boyfriend wants to and the other guy is ok in his standards, even if he doesn't have an attraction."

"Wait, Sasuke had a threesome with Neji and another guy? How do you know that?" The bastard was way more perverted than I thought!

"I'm friends with Neji." Shikamaru shrugged, simply. "I know too much about those two."

"So that means that the bastard only kissed me back because he doesn't care?" I asked and then, something flashed in my mind. "But he said 'I'm not gonna be an experiment for you' after kissing me back on Friday. Does that mean something?"

Shikamaru didn't reply right away. A weird expression crossed his face - something between surprise and shock, maybe? - just for a second before he returned to his usual bored one. What was that?

"I don't think it's something important" he said, getting up. "Be careful not to be jumped during the camp week. Or should I say this to Sasuke?"

"Ah, you asshole!" I grabbed a pillow, but Shikamaru was already at my room's door, a sly smile on his face.

"Bye, Naruto. Have fun" and he left. I didn't escort him to the door because I knew he would stop in the living room to chat a little with my sister.

I fell down to my bed and stared at the ceiling. This side of Sasuke didn't fit well in the idea I'd of him for years. And, honestly? I thought this new version was way better than the other. However, it didn't mean that things between us had changed. And it especially didn't make me less confused. I had kissed Sasuke and he had kissed me back. Even if he was just playing me or enjoying himself, _I_ had kissed him. I crushed all my beliefs and kissed him. I wanted him and I still didn't know why.

A few minutes later I heard my door opening and a weight fall onto my bed. I didn't even need to look to my side to know it was my sister lying down next to me. Two seconds of being ignored is the limit of Kyuubi's patience. So, she nya-ed at me, grabbing my arm and pulling me from my I-don't-care position, wrapping her body around mine, giggling.

"You look like an insane high school girl, you know that?" I asked, my eyes finally meeting hers.

"Well, sometimes I need to remember those days" she said, grinning with a memory I didn't even want to know about. "We need to go. It's getting late and we still have an hour of driving."

"No!" I whimpered and hugged her tightly. "I don't want to return to that cursed room!"

"Stop being a baby, Naruto, it's just a room." she smiled slyly, letting me still hold onto her. "In which Sasuke will be too, all clothe-less and sexy and you're gonna be hot for him, again!"

"You're not being a good sister!" I accused and she giggled again.

"Let's go, Naru-chan. I still have to go pick Sasuke up." Damn! I have to deal with Sasuke in the room, in the pool, and in the car. I'll be all Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke during the next week. And _that_ sucks! A lot!

**. x .**

Thirty minutes into the car drive and it was almost silence between the three of us. I say almost because my sweet, lovely sister was singing like a crazy twelve year-old girl before her favourite boys-band. The difference was that Kyuu-nee was singing _Metallica_. Sasuke was in the back seat, trying not to hear her while I was trying to make her stop. However, when Kyuubi wants to do something, don't try to stop her. It will hurt one way or another.

"Kyuu-nee, please!" I begged, looking at her with puppy eyes. "You're not a very good singer."

"It may sound weird, but I actually agree with the dobe" does he seriously need to call me that?!

"Oh shut up the two of you, I'm a wonderful singer!" she exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "I'm so wonderful, I- oh shit!"

"Kyuu-nee?" I asked, when the car made a weird noise and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Fuck! The fucking car just died!" she hit the steering wheel and started looking for something inside her purse. "Either of you know anything about cars?"

"Don't look at me." the bastard said, leaning back in his seat. "I'm not the car obsessed one in my family."

"Damn it!" she cursed, grabbing her cell phone. "And where the fuck are we?"

"Middle of nowhere?" I tried.

"You're not helping, shut up!" she opened her door and got out of the car. "I'm gonna try to find someone to check this. Stay here!" And to prove her 'stay here' point, she locked the car and walked away.

"Did she just locked us in here?" I asked, turning to face Sasuke. He was staring at my sister's back with a cracked eyebrow.

"Your sister has some serious mental problems." he commented, turning to face me.

"Tell me about it." I puff-ed and tried to turn the radio on. It wasn't working. "Gah! No music?"

"Why do I have the feeling we're gonna be here a long time?" Sasuke questioned, shaking his head slightly.

"It's my sister we're talking about, of course not!" I declared. Because when Namikaze Kyuubi wants something, she gets it even if she's in the middle of the Sahara. So, finding someone to check the car wouldn't take long, right?

Fucking wrong!

Twenty minutes later we were still sitting in silence and locked inside her dead car. Gah! What was she doing? Why wasn't she back yet? Was she trying to kill us? Was she lost? Did she abandon us? What was going on?! So, I have a little problem with being in silence for too long, as you may have already noticed, and locked inside a car for twenty minutes with the bastard in complete silence seemed to be my limit.

"So, is Neji a good fuck?"

And it's so obvious that my mouth is not connected to my brain and would only say some stupid shit like that! GAH!

And Sasuke choked.

"What?!" I'm not sure if he was mad, surprised or shocked with my question, but I made sure I looked like what my stupid mouth had just asked was completely intentional. I mean, I couldn't let him know that I hadn't a mouth-brain good sense connection!

"You heard me" I said, keeping the eye contact while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Is he good?"

"You have nothing to do with that!" and sure the bastard wouldn't answer me decently.

"Oh come on, I'm curious" I confessed, turning in my seat so I could face him properly. "Neji doesn't look like the kind of guy that would be a good fuck."

"You seriously don't know what a good fuck is then" oh, he actually answered me? Wait! Was he defending Neji? "That or the idea you have of people is completely wrong!"

"So Neji is indeed a good fuck" I smirked as he rolled his eyes. "Why would you leave a good fuck?"

"I got bored" Sasuke was a serious fucking bastard.

"Bored? Of sex with your boyfriend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Was he crazy?

"Bored of him, not the sex" he sighed, looking through the window. "And why do you care about Neji? Wanna fuck him?"

"Well, since you're not volunteering to be my _'experiment'_, I have to consider other options" I seriously didn't know what my mouth was saying, because that was not what my brain thought. However, the dark sparkle that showed up for a brief second in Sasuke's eyes made me believe that maybe my mouth knew perfectly well what it was saying.

"And why would you want me to be your experiment?" he asked, his voice low, leaning his body forward and narrowing his eyes making us inches apart. Again.

"You're the one thinking about experiments, I'm just following my intuition" I felt his breath on my face and his dry lips brushing mine as soon as I ended my sentence. Again, my brain was messed up, but my mouth knew really well what it was saying or I wouldn't be kissing Sasuke once more. Or should I say: Sasuke wouldn't be kissing me?

He pressed his lips to mine, soft, easy and delicate. Just a small taste of what I knew he could do. He touched my lower lip with the tip of his tongue, breathing slowly, playing me. And when he pressed his lips against mine again, I thought it was time for me to start playing too. I gripped his hair, forcing him closer to me again and letting my tongue slide along his lower lip. He parted his mouth, allowing me to taste the flavour I was so damn addicted to right before his hand grabbed my neck, pulling us even closer and forcing me to almost leave my seat.

My breathing was starting to get heavy, my heart was racing and a warm feeling in my stomach was making me feel way too good. Why did kissing him feel so damn right? I didn't know, but I wasn't going to stop just to try to find out. Letting my free hand run down to his chest, I pushed him back, forcing my body to pass between the two front seats so I could sit on his lap, our lips connecting once again as our hips did the same. I tried not to let a moan escape my mouth when he rocked his hips causing friction that felt fucking amazingly good.

My hand on his chest was slipping down slowly, feeling his hard abs, only stopping at the hem of his shirt, so I could lift it up and caress the soft skin of his toned stomach. He broke the kiss, nibbling my lip, sucking my jaw-line and ravishing my neck. His tongue was against my pulse, licking, playing, driving me crazy. I couldn't control the groan falling from my lips when he started to rock his hips against mine again. His hands on my sides, underneath my t-shirt already, stroking my skin, pulling me even closer to him. And, God, that felt fucking good.

I knew my neck would be marked in a few minutes, but Sasuke's mouth against my skin was feeling way too good for me to care about that. The same way his hands were freaking awesome on my body and his hips... God! I swear I could cum any minute now if he kept rubbing on me like that. I used my grip on Sasuke's hair to pull him from my neck, staring at his eyes for a moment before I lowered my mouth to his, initiating another kiss, tongues battling for dominance and a low moan escaping from Sasuke's throat that almost drove me insane. And this was exactly where we were when a horn from a car behind us made us jump in surprise and break the kiss to pay attention to the... black Ford Mustang stopping right behind us- FUCK!

"Fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed, pushing me off him, when Itachi got out of his car. The ultimate death glare directed at us.

"Oh shit!" I cursed, watching Itachi walking in our direction. I was getting freaked out and the only reason I was not screaming like a five year-old was because I knew we were locked inside my sister's car. "Is he gonna kill us?!"

"Yes!" FUCK! He was not supposed to say that!

I was freaking out like crazy and my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest at any moment. Itachi was going to kill us. Oh dear lord, he was going to torture us and kill us sadistically and- why was he changing his direction, passing both cars and walking inside the small forest near the street?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled at a tree and I would seriously be considering Itachi's sanity if my sister hadn't jumped from behind the said tree in the next second.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE _YOU_ DOING?!" she shouted, pointing at him like she was mad. "I SAID TWENTY MINUTES, NOT TEN! YOU INTERRUPTED THEM!"

"She set us up...?" unbelievable! Fucking unbelievable!

"You were spying on them?" Itachi was talking way too loud so we were able to actually listen to his voice inside the car. And, damn, he was pissed. "You seriously locked them inside so they would make out and you could watch?"

"Ugh, of course not! I locked them inside because I knew they _needed_ to make out" what the fuck was she talking about? "Because I'm a good sibling! I do what's needed to-"

"Shut up!" Itachi yelled at her, stepping forward and grabbing her legs, pulling her over his shoulder.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke asked, his eyes were wide just like mine. Itachi was not bringing my sister back to the car in a prehistoric way, he couldn't be. Except that he was.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN, SHREK!*" ok, so Itachi was beyond pissed, my sister was hitting his back and yelling at him with full strength and he was returning to the cars like he was not carrying his rival over his shoulder. "I'M GONNA THROW UP ALL OVER YOUR FUCKING PALE ASS! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Shut the fuck up! You've already done way too much shit!" he growled. Yes growled. Itachi was so pissed he was actually changing his tone of voice and ordinary behaviour. And if I was shocked by that, Sasuke was completely stunned. "Can't you act like an adult? You seriously have to be a child all the time?"

"A CHILD?! YOU'RE CALLING ME A CHILD?" and now she was mad too. Great. "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I'M WEARING HEELS BIGGER THAN YOUR FUCKING DICK OR I WOULD BE KICKING YOUR ASS HARD!"

"Kyuubi one, Itachi zero" Sasuke almost laughed at my side. The scene was simply hilarious if you were not in the middle of it. And, at that moment, we weren't.

Itachi said nothing to Kyuu-nee's statement. He just closed the distance between them and the car where we were, stopping at the door on Sasuke's side. One of his hands was searching for something in my sister's skirt and when a low click was heard, I knew he had just unlocked the car. The door was opened right after and my sister was pushed inside, falling on Sasuke's lap. Itachi's predatory eyes on her.

"You couldn't wear heels bigger than my dick, even if you wanted to, _Kyuubi!_" God! I swear I didn't know what that was, but if it was my name said on that low and hoarse tone, I would have cum right on the spot. And- wait! He said her name?! "Now shut up and keep quiet while I see what the fuck is wrong with your car!"

"Like I accept orders from you, you littl-" she shut up because Sasuke's hand was covering her mouth, his free hand around her waist, keeping her in place.

"Just do as he says or _I'll _be the one suffering the consequences!" Sasuke hissed, my sister fidgeting on his lap. "And stop moving your ass all over my hips! In case you haven't noticed, I'm quite sensible down there right now!"

Kyuu-nee blinking, turning her head to look at Sasuke and then...

"Am I giving you a boner, Sasu-chan? Or is that the remains of what was there while my brother was on top of you?" GAH! PERV!

"Get off me!" Sasuke pushed her to the front seat between the space I passed through minutes before. He was flushed and Kyuu-nee was laughing. I didn't know if I should be embarrassed by what she just said or if I should be mocking Sasuke. He shot me a glare. "Don't you dare saying anything."

"You know," Kyuu-nee said, comfortably in her seat, looking at us through the rear-view. "You could resume your activities, I don't mind. And I'll lock the car again so Itachi can't interrupt this time."

"Fuck off!" I yelled at her, my face heating up. I was about to say something like she was a bad sister for entrapping us when Itachi closed the hood of the car and stared at my sister. Not good!

"I'm going to believe that you didn't disconnect a wire in here so the car would suddenly stop and say: _'It's solved'._" Itachi hissed. I turned to my sister and I could have sworn I saw a smirk on Kyuu-nee's face. That damn fox! "Sasuke, get out!"

"What?" Itachi had walked to Sasuke's door again and opened it, looking at his younger brother like he could kill him.

"Get out! You're coming with me! I don't want you near her" he declared getting Sasuke out. "And you, damn fox, stop messing with the kid's lives!"

"I'm not messing wit-" Itachi slammed the door and returned to his Ford, Sasuke right behind him. "FUCK YOU, WEASEL!"

"Why did you call Itachi?!" I yelled, passing to the front seat and staring at her. She pouted.

"Kakashi didn't pick up and Itachi knows about cars" she said simply, while I watched the black Ford Mustang driving by us. "I could race him."

"You're gonna get us killed, don't!" I warned her and she shrugged. "Why did you do it?"

"I was bored" GAH! SERIOUSLY?! "And you two needed some time alone without the pressure of the room."

"Of course, because now it's gonna be way easier to be there with him" I pointed out sarcastically to my sister as she started the car.

"At least the both of you know what you want from each other now" she said, her eyes on the road. "It's better than passing a week looking and lusting after each other and not doing anything because you don't know what could happen."

"True" I muttered. Why was she always right? I sighed, feeling the skin of my neck pulsing.I didn't need the sly look in my sister's eyes to know that I had a mark there. We had lost control and we would have done more than that if Itachi hadn't shown up. Suddenly I remember Sasuke was with him and I whined quietly at the image of the lecture Itachi would be giving him. And something clicked in my brain. "How did you convince Itachi to come here?"

"I told him you where about to rape Sasuke in the back seat" why did I even ask?

**- Kukuku -**

I was walking down the on the Mizu dorm's fifth floor corridor when the door to my room opened and Itachi came out of it. I immediately turned my head to the other side because the last thing I needed at that moment was to meet Itach's deathly glare. It was bad enough that he caught me and Sasuke making out and my sister spying on us. I really didn't need to be judged by him. I heard the hisses "_fox_" and "w_easel_" from his and Kyuu-nee's voices when he passed by us. Those supposed insults became more of nicknames than a real insult between those two. Anyway...

"Don't need me to go inside, do you?" she asked, stopping at my room's open door.

"No, I can deal with this" I said, kissing her forehead before entering the room. She left right away and I just knew she was running to go piss off Itachi before he was able to leave. Inside the room, Sasuke was sitting at the desk, a notebook in front of him like he was doing some homework or stuff like that. I put my backpack on top of my bed and sat down, looking at his back. I sighed. "You ok?"

"No" his answer was harsh, short and I'm sure I heard a bit of hurt in his voice. Itachi sure had smashed his brains out during the rest of the way here. Suddenly I felt bad for him. Having a brother like Itachi was probably not a good thing. Or maybe it was us that just don't understand the guy. I mean, if he can get under my sister's skin, he must have some insanity in his mind.

Sasuke was stressing and I was feeling bad about it. And we were alone for only two minutes. God, the rest of the night was going to suck if Sasuke's mood didn't change. I was thinking about it when I looked out the window and the calm water of the pool reflected in the soft moonlight. Yes! That was it. I got up, walked to Sasuke's desk and grabbed his arm. He stopped writing and looked up at me, mouth ready to start cursing.

"We're gonna swim. Now" I said and he closed his mouth again, the idea making sense in his brain. It was forbidden to swim without the approval of the coach, but who cares? We were addicted to swimming and I knew it would do wonders to mine and Sasuke's mood if we could enter that pool. Why not try? What could happen to us? Get caught by Kisame and get even more exercise? Do I look like I care about that?

"Fine" he said, getting up as I smiled. Something I had proved a long time ago: when you're in a bad mood, if you exhaust your body and push it to the limits, you're gonna feel way better after that. I knew that and Sasuke knew it too or he wouldn't have accepted my order to go swimming.

Things ready, we left the room about five minutes later. Sasuke closed the door and we walked all the way to the locker room in silence. We changed into our tight, short, clad, fucking hot swimming boxers - it was taking a lot of control on my part to behave and not shove Sasuke against the lockers room wall and abuse him right there - and went outside. His mood was still bad and I was getting uncomfortable with the silence. I only last twenty minutes of shut up time, remember? So we were about to enter the pool area and I was about to open my mouth to say something idiotic when I felt something against my mouth and me being pulled against Sasuke's chest while he hid us in the nearest wall.

"Don't say a word" he whispered in my ear and I noticed that his tone was no way aroused or husky. He was surprised by something and - could it be? - frightened. I could feel his heart beating fast against my back and the only reason my stomach wasn't jumping like crazy was because his voice made me go on full alert. Something was not ok. "Look at that."

"What?" I muttered when his hand left my mouth and I was able to turn my eyes to where he was looking. What I saw froze me in place. By the corner of the wall I could see Kisame, Itachi, and my sister. The three held serious expressions on their faces, expressions that I had never seen on any of them before. "What the fuck?" I tried to lean forward but the grip Sasuke had on my waist kept me there, not letting me move. I was about to protest when the three subjects of my interest suddenly started to talk.

"I can't believe you came all this way to threaten me" Kisame said, crossing his arms.

"No one is threatening you, Kisame. It's just a warning" my sister's voice was low and deep, and it sent a shiver down my spine. She sounded like those _femme fatals_ in the movies when they are about to kill their enemy. "We don't care about the nicknames. Just don't you dare to say a word about Akatsuki to any of the boys. That's a past thing and I don't want my brother or Itachi's knowing about it."

"Why would I tell them anything, Kyuu-san?" Kisame looked a mix between annoyed and anxious. I could feel Sasuke's heart beating faster.

"I'm just giving you a warning. When Akatsuki ended we made sure no one would ever say a word to our brothers" our hearts were racing, and our mouths had become dry. I felt his grip on my waist tighten and I knew it wasn't a conscious thing. Hearing what we'd just heard wasn't exactly easy news. "There's a reason why you and Deidara are the only ones that are not in jail, in a mental institution or _dead_. Don't make me change it because you opened your mouth. Are we understood, Kisame?"

"Of course, Kyuu-san" I wasn't watching anymore. My eyes had fallen to the ground and my hands were grabbing Sasuke's arm and shoulder in a hard grip. I was almost shaking and so was he.

"We better get going, it's getting late" Itachi's voice echoed serenely in the night and I heard my sister's heels starting to depart. "And I told her there was no need to talk to you, but you know how she is, right, Kisame?"

"You always let Kyuu-san do the dirty work, Itachi-san. Why would that change now?"

"She has always been better than me at the dirty work."

"Itachi, I don't have all night and we still need to go check on Konan" she said, her heels walking farther away and what I supposed to be Itachi's steps following.

"Tsk, they haven't changed at all" Kisame chuckled before his own steps began to walk off. We remained in silence for a few minutes. I was astonished and my blood was running so fast I swear one of my veins would explode. Behind me, Sasuke wasn't any better. It's a big shock to find out that the role model you had always followed is not so much of a role model. If I was breaking apart, I couldn't imagine what Sasuke was feeling.

With some difficulty, I was able to turn even with his strong grip around my waist. I grabbed his arms, trying to make him look at me, but his gaze was fixed on the floor in front of him. I gulped, a knot in my throat made it hard for me to speak. I licked my lower lip and sighed, raising my hands to cup his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Sasuke..." I murmured, feeling his unfocused breathing in my face. "We can't stay here, someone is gonna catch us."

"Yeah... you're... right..." he was able to mutter back and I slid one of my hands through his arm and then his wrist, holding his hand in the end. I pulled him in the locker rooms direction and he followed me in dead silence.

**. x .**

Back in our room I wasn't sure where exactly my feelings were. I was feeling apathetic and sick, a weird mix of the two, or even nothing at all. I wasn't sure. Knowing that Akatsuki was a criminal organization was a bad thing. Knowing that my sister was involved was even worst. But, if she was a member of Akatsuki and my parents knew about it, why did Dad leave the company to her? Why would he trust her with something so important like that? Nothing seemed to make any sense at all. I was feeling a little lost. And I say a little because Sasuke was way more apathetic and shocked than I was.

I turned my head to his bed and watched him staring at the dark ceiling, a hand trembling, his breathing still fast, and I swear I could hear his heart beat if I kept silent enough for a moment. I was worried with him. I knew a small part of what Itachi meant to him, but finding out that way that his brother was an ex-criminal was affecting him much more than it was affecting me. On the other hand, I didn't know anything about that Akatsuki group or what they did in the past. So I had no idea what kind of criminal stuff Itachi and Kyuu-nee were involved with. And I bet Sasuke did know about that.

"Sasuke..." I called, trying to get a minimal response from him. But there was nothing. He kept staring at the ceiling, breathing fast and his mind racing at a velocity that was not good at all. I wanted a response from him. Something, anything that could tell me he was listening to me. Something more than an almost coma state body with harsh breathing. So I got up from my bed and walked the two steps that separated it from his own bed. I leant a knee on his mattress, my hand touched his wrist slightly and still no reaction from him. "Sasuke?"

"He's my role-model" he finally whispered, turning his head to a side but his eyes never meeting mine. "I grew up following his steps, admiring him, wanting to be just like him. Even if I would never tell him that out loud. I won't say a hero, but he was something very close to that to me." His hand was still shaking and his voice was much lower than usual. His breath, however, was starting to stabilize. "It was a hallucination, that's the only option. Itachi would never become a member of that thing. It's not like him, he couldn't do it. This is a hallucination, it must be!"

"You have to stop freaking out and tell me what that Akatsuki thing was about" I muttered, my eyes still on his face, my hand holding his wrist calmly. "Because it was not a hallucination, Sasuke. Kyuu-nee and Itachi were a part of it and now I need to know about it. We need to understand what happened. Because if they were criminals, do you think my dad and your mom would entrust them with Hiraishin and Sharingan Corps?"

"I don't know, Naruto!" he hissed, sitting up suddenly, grabbing my arm and facing me with narrowed eyes. "Everything I heard about Akatsuki is a bad thing. A criminal organization that even the police says were worse than Yakuza. They did anything possible to reach their objectives: stealing, torturing, threatening, blackmailing, killing! Akatsuki was named one of the worse kinds of mafia ever. That our siblings belonging to that is a fucking fucked thing that I can't believe! And you shouldn't believe in it either, or can you picture your sister with a gun pointed to someone's head?!"

"The mafia...?" What the Hell was he talking about? Kyuu-nee didn't fit a bad-person role. No way!

"Yes, the fucking mafia! You know about it, right? People who don't have a fucking problem in putting a gun to your head and fire if you say no to them" I could hear the hurt in Sasuke's voice. Sasuke was deeply wounded by that discovery. I was only now starting to realise why. "I have to know about this, I need to know why in the fucking Hell Itach was in Akatsuki and why he isn't arrested by now. I have to know."

"Tomorrow you do that. You're in no condition to do anything now" I put my free hand on his shoulder, stopping him from getting up and freaking out around the room. Sasuke was overreacting and I was having no reaction at all. I couldn't tell which one was worse. "Go to sleep."

"Like I will be able to do that with my head spinning like a fucking vortex!" point. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep either. But... staying awake wouldn't be much better.

"We have to. We have practice tomorrow morning. Kisame will kill us if we don't show up on time again" I said, straightening up and letting go of his wrist and shoulder. My hands felt suddenly so cold. Damn it. "And now we know he can kill us, literally."

Sasuke didn't answer. He looked at me for a brief second before hn-ing and lying down on his bed, turning his back to me. I returned to my own bed, facing the ceiling and knowing that sleep wouldn't come that night. With a defeated sighed I watched the clock on my bedside table showing the hours passing by. And, with what felt like a blink, it was time to get up and go to practice.

Obviously, morning practice was a big shit because neither Sasuke or I were in any condition to have an exhaustive training session). Without sleep and with our minds still spinning like crazy, swimming was not a good thing to do. Of course dear Kisame was, again, trying to kill us!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE TWO PRINCESSES TODAY?!" asshole, prick, idiot, fucker! "THE DIRTY SEX BLOW YOU OUT?!"

"The fuck is he talking about?!" I growled to Sasuke at my side who just rolled his eyes and kept swimming. Lord! That was just what I needed: Kisame being a fucking sadistic asshole!

It was mid-day when Kisame finally let us have our lunch hour. And when I thought I would sit in a quiet bench in the garden, eating my lunch calmly, Sasuke stormed by me, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him, saying something about research and library. After my arguing - which I really believe he didn't listen to at all - I found myself sitting at a table, in the library, with a computer in front of me and Sasuke at my side searching like an insane person on the damn computer.

"This is ridiculous!" he hissed, typing way too fast. "There is no fucking information about Akatsuki in the whole fucking internet!"

"Ok, that's not possible!" I whispered, looking at his screen. "If you google Akatsuki there are uncountable results."

"Have you read any one of those results?" he asked in a low tone. "These are all some weird conspiracy websites or fan sites, there is not even one single believable fact on those."

"Are you sure?" How was that possible? Nothing at all about the Akatsuki?

"Yes, I'm sure. I found three websites that looked like it could have some useful information, but look at this" he turned his screen to me. "One says that Akatsuki in reality were aliens. The other says that they were a music band that no one seems to understand their music style. And the last one, un-fucking-believable, talks about highly-trained ninjas that are able to spit fire, fly, use space-time transportation, between other freaky things!"

"Wow, that's stupid. There's really nothing at all about them? I mean, if what you said is true and they were worse than Yakuza, why isn't there any information about them?" it was a very good question. How come a criminal organization like that didn't have a single reliable piece of information on the whole internet?

"I know you don't have a big brain, but can you use it, please, dobe?" GAH, STUPID BASTARD! What have I done now? "Sharingan Corps and Hiraishin are communications and computing companies! Itachi and Kyuubi hacked all websites with real information, I'm sure about that."

"You think they could do it?" Hacked everything on the internet... wasn't that like... impossible?

"Don't you know those two? If they want something done, they make sure it's done, period" Sasuke hissed again, hitting the table next to the computer. "I can't find a thing!"

"That's because there's nothing to find on the internet" I turned my head to the intruding voice and faced the smirk on Suigetsu's mouth. "There is nothing on the internet about Akatsuki, nor in books, old papers don't tell you a thing and if you start to ask about it, I'm sure a hitman will make you a visit."

"And you know that why?" Sasuke always being such a nice and adorable person. Not!

"'Cause I've been there and done that" the guy's smirk grew wider and I was sure Sasuke was about to punch him. "The only way to know about Akatsuki is to talk to one of the former members. And I'm talking about one of the Generals, not one of the many pawns they had."

"What do you know about Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed and staring at Suigetsu. The weird white haired guy was still smirking. "And why?"

"My older brother was killed by them and what do I get in return for my information?" of course I saw that one coming. What happened to the kind people?

"What do you want?" And why was Sasuke playing with him? We should just get up and go back to the pool. We had other ways of finding out about Akatsuki. I was sure we did.

"Kyuubi-san pictures!" What?!

"No fucking way!" I yelled at him, forgetting that we were in a library and receiving a massive _shhh_ from all the others in there.

"What kind of pictures?" Why in the fucking Hell was Sasuke agreeing with the fucker?!

"Bikini pictures!" GAH!

"I'm so going to kill you, you fucking pervert!" I growled, just about to hit him, when Sasuke grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him and away from Suigetsu.

"Is it ok if there are other people in the pictures with her?" I'm gonna kill Sasuke, I'm gonna kill Sasuke, I'm so fucking gonna kill the fucking bastard!

"If she's there and in a bikini, it's ok for me!" the pervert said with a perverted drooling grin! GAH!

"Is this," Sasuke started, still holding me near him and searching in his pocket for his Ipod Touch, taking it out and looking for a picture in there before turning the Ipod to Suigetsu "ok for you?"

"Oh, fuck you!" Suigetsu cursed, his eyes widened and his mouth drop opened. "Have you been doing her?"

"WHAT?!" I snapped, taking the Ipod from Sasuke's hand and looking at the picture. My heart almost stopped at the photo in front of me. My sister in her freaking reduced bikini and Sasuke with no shirt on, both hugging each other in a very hot, perverted, we-are-more-than-friends way and I could clearly see her hand inside his jeans. "WHAT THE FUCK, SASUKE!?"

"I'll explain it to you later" he said, calmly, turning to Suigetsu. "If that picture's ok? I can e-mail that to you as soon as we have the information we want."

"Deal!" the pervert grinned and made a move for us to follow him. "Come to my room. I have more info there."

"Just to be clear," I whispered to Sasuke when we started to follow Suigetsu. "I really hate you right now!"

He obviously didn't answer me, only hn-ed and kept following Suigetsu, his hold on my arm still strong. Suigetsu lived in Mizu dorm, first floor, so it didn't take us long to arrive there.

"Now tell us what you know!" I demand, facing him when we entered his room.

"Tsk, Akatsuki was composed by ten main members and the leader. Of course, there were hundreds under their control or influence, but the important ones were only those. The pawns that worked for Akatsuki called them the 'Ten Generals'" Suigetsu said, grabbing an old notebook from the shelf behind him and opening it. "The Generals usually worked in teams of two and their names were secret to anyone that wasn't one of them. In the presence of the pawns, they called each other by nicknames: Rei, Bya, Aoi, Gyoku, San, Hoku, Shu, Nan, Kuu and Gai(1). Those nicknames were the kanji that could be read in some special rings they used. Each one of the Ten Generals had a ring with one of the previous kanji and a different colour" he made a pause and I was pretty sure I would remember my sister wearing any ring with a kanji on it. He resumed. "I didn't get anything about the importance of the rings, but I've searched for some of the members and I got a few names. Kisame-san was Nan; Bya was a woman named Konan; Hoku some weird guy named Kakuzu, San was a cult-obsessed freak named Hidan and Rei was Nagato or Pein. I'm pretty sure Uchiha Itachi was a member too, but I can't find anything about him and I don't want to go ask questions."

"Do you know were we can find anyone of those you named?" Sasuke asked, his hand clenching into a fist from rage. "With the exception of Kisame. We know he will not say a word to us."

"Well, Kakuzu and Pein are dead. Hidan is a maniac freak in a high security prison and Konan is in a mental institution in Ame. So, in my opinion, if you want to know more about it, you should go talk to Konan. Hidan would just try to eat you alive and I know for sure you'd have the police after you if you showed up in a prison asking about Akatsuki."

"We're not that stupid" I growled, crossing my arms. "What else do you know?"

"Not much. I have some details on a couple of crimes they were responsible, but about the members, that is pretty much it" useless idiot! "I know Gai worked more like a spy, Hidan and Kakuzu were a team, just like Pein and Konan. I also know that Kisame-san refers to his former partner - Shu - as '_a freaking scary bastard'_ and that that partner of his left him to team up with '_the other fucking scary bastard' _aka Kuu. But he told me that when he was wasted and I couldn't get the real names."

"Why would that Shu leave Kisame for another partner?" Sasuke questioned, looking at the notebook he took from Suigetsu's hand. "Did they work better together?"

"According to Kisame, yeah. He said that he and Shu worked very nice together, but no one could deny that Shu worked even better with Kuu" he sighed, sitting on his bed and putting his hands behind his head. "He said, wait I knew the exact words... oh yeah: _'Alone, Shu and Kuu were great. But together? They were fucking awesome! That's why we called them The Princes'_."

"The Princes?!" my voice came out of my mouth to match Sasuke's in an astonished exclamation. Without even knowing it, Suigetsu just gave us the answer we wanted. The Princes... Shu and Kuu... Itachi and Kyuubi. Damn.

"Yeah. Sissy nickname but whatevah" he yawned while Sasuke and I exchanged a look. We already knew what we needed. It was time to get out of there. "I don't know anymore about it. If you want to search, go ahead. But be careful. A hitman might come a knocking. Just send me the picture first, will you?"

Sasuke e-mailed him the fucking picture and we got out of Suigetsu's room and walked back toward the pool. Again, our heads were spinning too fast.

"Are you gonna explain that picture to me?!" And trust me to remember my sister all over Sasuke and bring that up when we just find out she was a mobster.

"The picture's fake. We took it for Neji to believe I had a thing with her" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kyuubi's crazy idea, it obviously didn't work or Neji would already have given up on me."

"Just that? It was almost a porn photo and it was a fake one?" my sister is devious.

"Yes, just that. And we need to go to Ame" Sasuke hissed, changing the subject drastically a few seconds before we arrived at the pool. "We need to talk to that Konan so that we can know more about this. I can't go to Itachi and say '_I know that you were in Akatsuki, care to explain'_ without knowing more!"

"Tomorrow's practice will only be until five, 'cause Kisame has some meeting with the National team or something" I remembered. "We could go tomorrow."

"I want to go today!" gah! Trust Sasuke to be a bitchy stubborn ass! "We need a plan to escape practice now."

"No! We are not going to Ame today! And don't argue with me!" Sasuke's eyes widened and I covered his mouth with my hand when he was about to talk again. "Shut up! We're not going to Ame, period. We have all day tomorrow to go without the need of an excuse that will not convince Kisame. Tomorrow we go to Ame, today we go out after practice and go eat ramen and then go to a video game station and have a good time, because we need to stop thinking about the fucking Akatsuki for a while!"

He slapped my hand away and hn-ed me, crossing his arms. He knew I was right and his brain was starting to agree with me. I sent him a grin, openly staring at him, while he only snorted at me and turned around.

"Ok, we go fucking eat ramen and play a video game" I made some weird victorious sound and passed my hand over his shoulders, grinning even wider. "But tomorrow we go to Ame, and get off me, dobe!"

I was feeling a little happy by the promise of the cool dinner and good video game that night. But obviously, my good mood couldn't last forever.

"Can the two princesses stop making out and get inside the fucking pool?!" bad Kisame! Bad, bad Kisame! "And twenty more laps for you two!"

* * *

><p>"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN, SHREK!"* quote from the movie <em>Stick it<em>.

(1) Japanese kanji of the Akatsuki rings. The one Kyuubi used is Orochimaru's.

**A.N.:** Review and read the author's note in the beginning of the chapter!  
><em>Akira<em>


	7. What the fck had he done to me?

**A.N.:** For all of you who were asking (in anonymous reviews - the ones I can't reply, you know?) why there are some reviews in the 11th chapter when it's only 6 chapters online or if this fic wasn't already complete: I wrote OS (all of it) in February 2011. I search for a beta and couldn't get one. A pen-friend was kind enough to beta this for me even if she wasn't an expert in English. I published OS in November 2011 and finished it's publication in January 2012. I tried to find someone to revise OS since then. Didn't succeed on that. Finally, last month, RmeGamr accepted this "job" and OS is currently under revision (it's in the summary, people!). I'm re-uploading the chapters one by one and the fic will be completed again very soon.  
>OS has a total of 11 chapters (10 + epilogue) and about 110K words.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong> _What the fuck had he done to me?_

When Sasuke went for his shower after practice on that day, I really wanted to call my sister. I wanted to tell her that I was going out for some ramen and then to an arcade, just to hear her yelling at me to be careful and then be a pervert and tell me - again - to jump Sasuke. But I couldn't. I knew that I would say something completely idiotic as soon as I heard her voice on the other side of the line. I would give away the fact that Sasuke and I were searching for information about Akatsuki and that would be catastrophic. If there is someone I couldn't hide anything from, it is Kyuu-nee. So, to prevent me from doing something that might get me and Sasuke killed, I decided that I would stay quiet no matter how much I wanted to call her.

I grabbed my Ipod and started to look at some pictures I had in there. I had a very nice collection of memories in there. Pictures from high school where Kiba and I were painting some freshmen's faces. Pictures of Ino and I in the school play. Pictures of me getting turned down by Sakura. Pictures of the swimming team together. Pictures of us all well dressed at some boring charity ball we attended. I had some amazing pictures in there and I also had some family photos. Some from the summer vacation to Italy, others of birthday parties or Christmas. And, finally, there it was. The picture I was searching for: the day of my twelfth birthday, in my pool, during one of the most amazing birthday parties I ever had. I had just received that cameraand was testing it. A huge smile on my face while a seventeen year-old Kyuubi was hugging me from behind. I had always thought that picture was something very beautiful and precious. Not only because it was a very dear memory but also because it showed perfectly how amazing my sister was. Now I know that on that particular day, with that amazing smile and making me happier than ever she was not only my sister, but a criminal and a killer too.

I still couldn't believe in it.

"You can go" Sasuke's voice woke me from the semi-trace I was in and I stared at him. He saw something weird in my eyes for sure, because his expression changed a little from the always stoic one to something that I think I could say was a very little bit worried. He stepped towards me. "Are you ok?"

"I've always though of her as the perfect sister all this time" I muttered, turning my Ipod off and throwing it on the bed. "It doesn't make any sense at all that she was a criminal. I mean, you know her! Can you imagine her with a gun and those stupidly high high-heels?"

"She's a Taijutsu master, Naruto. I bet she can kill a person in a move that takes no longer than brief milliseconds" he said, coming to stand a few inches from me before lowering himself to my eye level. "But we're not supposed to think about that tonight, are we? You said it yourself: ramen, arcade games and a good time. No Akatsuki thinking for the night" he just stayed there, staring at me with those deep pools of black. And, weirdly enough, that made me feel better. "Now go shower and fast. We don't have all night and I'm starving."

"You really need to stop bitching about everything, you know? Your company would be much more pleasurable if you just stop it" he gave me a little smirk before standing up and hn-ing at me. "And you know that that 'hn' thing is not an actual word, right?"

"Go shower and shut up!" the only reason I actually did that was because the smirk on Sasuke's lips was really looking like a smile to me.

Half an hour later and we were off campus and about to arrive at a ramen stand that Sasuke's cell-phone indicated to us. The place was small and cozy and the delicious smell of ramen was almost making me drool. I was so excited to be having my favourite food that I was jumping around like a five year old on sugar high. Obviously, the bastard wasn't very happy with it.

"Can you stop?" he asked in a hiss, his eyes narrowing. "You're making me sick with all that jumping and moving and running."

"The only reason I'm going to stop is because we're here and I'm gonna sit down" he slapped his forehead while I sat down on a bench at the counter, my eyes sparkling at the ramen being made in front of us. Sasuke sat beside me, only talking to order and returning to silently staring at me like I was a freak show. I was about to yell at him when my cell phone went off. I took it from my pocket and answered without seeing who it was - I was too busy staring back at the bastard to look. "Yeah?!"

"_Yeah? Is that the new way of answering your best friend's call?"_ Sakura. Great.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm in a ramen stand and about to go eat and can you call me in half an hour, please?" I asked, staring at the huge bowl of miso ramen that was being put in front of me. I honestly started to drool.

"_Are you seriously choosing food over me? I'm in a crisis moment, Naruto!"_ and I'm damn hungry! But again, I'm supposed to be a good friend.

"Gah, you're right, I'm sorry" I said, looking away from my miso ramen. "What's wrong?"

"_I decided I'm going to confess my feelings to Sasuke-kun_" Come again? "_There was this guy who asked me out and he was really cute and nice and I said no anyway. And then, a light came on in my mind!"_

"A light came on in your mind?" I sure looked astonished because Sasuke was looking at me with a cracked eyebrow and an interested expression on his face. "Because you said no to a nice guy?"

"_No, because it makes all sense! Did you ever see Sasuke-kun going out with someone?"_ I'm sure that was a rhetorical question, because she didn't give me any time to answer it. _"Of course not, because Sasuke-kun is waiting for his special person to go to him and confess!"_

"And you think you're that special someone?" Oh dear lord, Sakura was insane!

"_Of course!_" GAH, SHOOT HER! "_He's not friends with many girls and all the others had already confessed to him or it's Hinata - and it's obvious that Sasuke-kun wouldn't like someone so shy as Hinata - so it must be me!_"

"S-Sakura... why don't you go discuss this idea of yours with someone who knows him a little better like, hum... Shikamaru?" please go talk to Shikamaru so I don't have to be the one who tells you the love of your life slash dream boy is gay.

"_I'm not that close with Shikamaru, Naruto! You're my best friend, that's why I'm telling you this!" _she exclaimed and I knew she would be glaring at me if I was face to face with her. "_And this is a final decision! I'm going to confess to Sasuke-kun as soon as he gets back! So, can you tell me when the two of you return so I can start making my plans?_"

"Saturday afternoon but, seriously, Sakura, I don't think it's a good idea" I tried to make her understand, but what could I do? Shout '_he's gay!_' to the cell phone and then deal with Sasuke trying to kill me for the rest of the night? And why was the bastard smirking at me suddenly?

"_Why? Do you think he's dating someone right now?_" why can't the bastard just tell his friends that he's gay? This would be so much easier! "_Because I only see him with Neji and- oh my god!_" she cried out and I thought her mind had made that precious connection Sasuke+Neji=sex that mine hadn't done. Obviously, I was wrong. "_Do you think it is Hinata?! Neji is her cousin and I know they're close friends and do you think Sasuke-kun was hanging out more with Neji to get close to Hinata? And, oh god! She said no to Kiba last week! She __knows he's interested in her._"

"It's not Hinata" I muttered slapping my forehead and letting my hand fall to cover my eyes. "I assure you he's not interested in Hinata."

"_So it __must__ be me, then! Oh god, Naruto, I'm so happy! I'm going to finally have him! I never thought he was shy enough to never have said anything and-_" Sakura kept babbling about how perfect her life with Sasuke would be. Seriously! I should just tell her Sasuke's gay and get it over with. Yeah, I really needed to do that. I'm a good friend after all.

"Sakura!" I sighed, my hand still covering my eyes, my voice heavy with the tired tone it had taken. "Sakura, stop it! Seriously, stop it! Its not gonna happen!"

"_What do you mean by that? Of course it's gonn-_"

"He's gay, Sakura! He's not shy and he doesn't secretly love you" I said, simply and clearly, shaking my head softly. "He's just gay."

There was a small silence and then "_Ok, Naruto, now you're being mean_!" gah! Seriously? "_I know the two of you have your problems, but I never thought you would be low enough to start a rumour like that_!" of course! Now I'm the one making things up! I was about to yell at her, tell her to go talk to Shikamaru or Neji or even Lee for her to believe what I was saying when a warm blow of air in my free ear made my whole body shiver.

"If you don't end that call now and stop talking about my life to Sakura," Sasuke's voice was low and hoarse and his lips were brushing my earlobe lightly while he was speaking, making my stomach explode with fucking butterflies inside. What was he doing to me?! "I'll seriously eat all your beloved ramen."

I turned my face to his and if not for a very thin space of air our lips would have met. Dark orbs staring at me and I was sure my face was flushed. Damn him and the fucking effect he had on me! I took a big breath.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I'm telling you the truth, believe it or not" I was able to say and why was he still so close to me? "Now I really have to go. Call you tomorrow. Bye."

The moment I turned my cell off Sasuke backed away and returned to his seat like nothing had just happened between us. I growled.

"You can't do that, you know?" I was eyeing him out of the corner of my eye and he had that typical smirk on his face. "You can't just storm into my personal space, purr at me and go away like it's nothing."

"Why? Would you prefer me staying in your personal space?" he asked, ignoring the fact that I was now glaring at him. "Anyway, you were talking about my life, so..."

"I was talking about your life to the girl who thinks you're deeply in love with her and that you didn't confess yet because you're shy!" I shouted at him, and he raised one of his eyebrows as he turned to look at me. "I was trying to save her the huge suffering that will be done to her when you decide to tell her that you like cock directly to her face to turn her down."

"Still, it's my life! And what am I supposed to do? Pretend that I'm straight to not hurt Sakura's feelings?" and he was being an ass again. "Or do you want me to e-mail her a picture of me having dirty gay sex with Neji so she can believe you and stop thinking about me?"

"You have a photo of you having sex with Neji?" I questioned with admiration. I seriously never pictured Sasuke as a rebel or a guy who doesn't mind having sex tapes or sex photos. Ah! Naughty him.

"Doesn't matter, it was just an example! God, Naruto, you're really Kyuubi's brother!" why didn't I like that statement?

"Why do you say that?"

"You're a pervert like her!" I knew it. Damn it! "Anyway, eat your dinner. I'm already finished."

If I didn't love ramen so much, I would have replied to him. _I'm not as perverted as Kyuu-nee. She can see sex in everything, I'm not like that!_ Well, at least not yet. Because the way I've been drooling and having pervy thoughts for Sasuke, I was sure I would became a real pervert very soon. Not good!

My miso ramen was so delicious that I had to order another one. Oblivious to the fact that Sasuke almost killed me because of that, but whatever. It was my going out night! I had the right to take as long as I wanted. Twenty minutes of a pissed off Sasuke later, we were taking a relaxing walk near the river. The moody bastard was looking not pissed, enjoying the night sky above us and the break time we had. The past week had been a swirl of chaos and emotions. Too much happening at the same time, too much to freak my brain out. That calm moment just walking near the serene river was really nice.

"I just remembered something," Sasuke muttered, making me turn my head towards him. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, eyes looking down to the path we're walking on. "Itachi and Kyuu were friends when we were kids."

"What?" I interrogated, not expecting that.

"Don't you remember? When we were nine or ten, we would spend a lot of time together because they wanted to hang out with each other and dragged us along" he said and a few memories came to my mind. "There was always Kyuu trying to piss Itachi off but the hate looks and rage expressions and harshness in their voices that you see now just weren't there."

"You're right! But that didn't last long... because I remember a few times with you and them, but it's very brief and after that, there was only this hate between them" I sighed, looking toward the floor. "Something happened. Because at my twelfth birthday party, I remember seeing them talking okay, but on that Christmas they hated each other."

"They had a nice friendship" Sasuke said and I could bet I saw a shadow of a smile on his lips. "They were discreet enough and, at the same time, they had a nice and strong friendship. It kinda reminds me my friendship with Hinata."

"You're friends with Hinata?!" ok, time there. Sasuke had a friendship with a girl that he described as strong and nice and the said girl was not my sister? Did he hit his head?

"Yes" he was looking at me like I was some freak and it was just obvious. Damn him! "I'm very close with Hinata, actually. Your sister apart and she's definitely my best friend."

"You're friends with girls?" ok, so maybe I shouldn't have sounded so surprised, because he was about to hit me for that.

"Just because I don't want to date them, doesn't mean I'm not friends with the ones that aren't screaming my name or drooling all over me every time I'm around!" and he's mad at me now. Great. "Hinata is an amazing friend, I have to tell you. She's there if I need her for anything."

"I never saw you two together" and it was true. The only times I remember Sasuke with Hinata in the same place, there were other people with them.

"What do you think will happen to her if the crazy bitches in my oh-so-called fan club saw me with her alone?" he had a point there. The rabid fangirls would eat Hinata alive. "We were always careful and never met in a place that we could be seen."

"Wait, if you're her best friend that means it's your fault that she became so perverted!" I accused him, remembering the night in the beach with the truth or dare and the I never games. Sasuke looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "The night in the beach. She admitted that she had sex, kissed girls and caught other people having sex. That's not the shy Hinata."

"She nineteen, of course she had sex before, she's not insane like Sakura that's keeping herself to a dream that will never happen. She kissed a girl at her birthday party when she, Sakura, and Ino were drunk and someone dared them to kiss" he said, simply, like all that was something ordinary to a shy girl. "And she caught me and Neji because we were two fucking hormonal teenagers who couldn't control themselves and decided that the living room sofa was a great place to have sex."

"Hormonal teenagers? How long have you been dating Neji?" yes, because Sasuke and hormonal teenager in the same sentence, I'm sure it means something that happened a long time ago. The guy's always stoic and controlled, I definitely can't imagine him losing it and having sex in the living room couch. On the other hand... we had a very nice and hot make out session in my sister's car. Bah, whatever!

"Dating like in a relationship? About a year" he answered, checking his cell phone to be sure we were heading in the right direction to find the video game station. "Having sex like being fuckbuddies? Almost four years."

"But," I started, shutting up the moment a conversation with my sister came to my mind. Sasuke would be twenty in a little more than a month. And Kyuu-nee had told me that he had sex before me, in the summer before my sixteen, which means he had sex right after turning sixteen, almost four years ago. Wait! Does that mean-? "Neji was your first?!" he stopped walking and turned to stare at me. I almost believed that he was about to hit me hard for that.

"I'm going to kill your sister!" he hissed, shaking his head, very pissed off, and resuming his way.

"So Neji was really your first. How cute!" I crossed my hands behind my head and grinned. I knew he was about to kill me, but whatever. This was way too good to miss. "And how do you stay three years as fuckbuddies and only after that you move to a relationship?"

"Don't you have a fuckbuddy?" he asked and I nodded. "Would you be able to have a relationship with her without getting tired of it? Because she's okay to fuck once in a while but to be with her exclusively and to deal with her like a girlfriend is way to troublesome, right?"

"Right" I sighed. Imagine me and Ino as boyfriend/girlfriend? We would kill each other in the second week of dating!

"Same with me and Neji. For three years the things were great then, he wants a relationship. I said okay because Neji is a nice guy and I liked him" I didn't know why was he telling me all this, but I was glad he was doing it. It made us friends, right? I felt good knowing that the bastard was telling me things he wouldn't tell to a person who wasn't his friend. "We lasted ten months."

"That's not much" I commented, sighing and when something clicked in my mind, I grinned again. "But wait, that means that now you're without a boyfriend and without a fuckbuddy! I really don't want to be in your place right now!"

"Tsk, dobe, really?" he smirked and I was confused. He wasn't supposed to be smirking! "I told you the other night: have you looked at me? I don't need a boyfriend or a fuckbuddy to get laid anytime I want. I clap my fingers and I have someone to fuck falling at my feet. And you don't want to be in my place? What are you, a masochist?"

"You cocky bastard! Seriously, you think too highly of yourself!" who the fuck does he think he is? The fucking Greek god of sex?!

"It's the truth. I can't go out without having someone trying to flirt with me" he shrugged, sighing. "It's nice when you want to get laid, it's a fucking pain in the ass when you don't want to have a one night stand."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I growled, crossing the street according to the indication his cell phone was giving us. And then, I remembered something. "Hey, if you're Hinata's friend, then you know why she turned down Kiba, last week?"

"Yeah, I know. Why?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow, and remaining silent.

"Well, can you tell me why? Because I was sure she liked Kiba" Sasuke stopped to stare at me. What the Hell have I done now?!

"Why are you so interested?" he questioned, his eyes piercing mine. "Tell me you're not crushing on Hinata now!"

"Why would I be and what do you mean 'now'?" I stared back. What was he talking about?

"You're seriously that dense? Are you gonna tell me you didn't know that Hinata was crushing on you for years before moving on to another person?" what?! "Of course you didn't know, your face is saying that."

"Hinata had a crush on me? Are you insane?!"

"It's moments like this that I seriously doubt you're Kyuubi's brother! How in the Hell did you never notice?" but-but-but! "She had a crush on you since she was like seven! She always admired you and cared about you and she really liked you until we turned sixteen years old! How did you never, _ever_, noticed that?"

"But- I mean- that's not- and it's just- GAH!" now I was feeling like an idiot, feeling bad for Hinata and afraid that Sasuke might eat me alive - and not in the good way - with all that '_I'm protecting a good friend'_ attitude.

"You're ridiculous and Hinata always chose the wrong ones to have a crush on!" he hissed and resumed his walking. I followed him, my eyes still wide and my words stuck in my throat. "First an idiot like you, now a guy that doesn't even knows she exists! Really great!"

"Don't call me an idiot! She never told me she liked me! How was I supposed to know?!" middle of Kirigakure and I was arguing with Sasuke about the fact that I didn't know a sweet girl liked me. We can't be normal! "And what do you mean a crush on someone who doesn't know she exists? Kiba's crazy about he-"

"She's not crushing on Kiba, you moron!" he hissed again, his voice raising a little. "And do you really think she would just confess to you? The shy Hinata confessing to a guy? Seriously?"

"If it's not Kiba, then who is it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him, which had no effect at all.

"Do I look like I'm going to tell you that?" he rolled his eyes, entering a building and there was the arcade. "She doesn't tell anyone about my crush, why would I tell you about hers?"

"So you do have a crush on someone" I grinned, putting my hands behind my head once more. Sasuke stopped at the door and glared at me.

"You're impossible!" we got inside the arcade, me still grinning and Sasuke pretending to ignore me. "So, what do you want to play?"

"Something with cars. Who are you crushing on?" I was curious. Beyond curious! And I needed to know. Because if he was the guy that claps his fingers and the world falls at his feet, I wanted to know who's the one that's resisting him. Sasuke, obviously, didn't want to share that information.

"I don't have a crush, that was only an example. Do you know what example means?" the fucking bastard needed to insult me again! He pointed to a car-style arcade game. "Now, are you racing me or what?"

"I'll make you bite the dust!" I exclaimed, sitting in the chair next to him. As soon the game started, all conversation was forgotten and we were - finally - having a great time.

**. x .**

Three hours and a lot of yelling, insulting and laughing later, we left the arcade. We really had a very nice time and I wanted to do that again another day. Who knew Sasuke would be fun to hang out with? We were on the street, still arguing about the Tekken game - I totally kicked his ass, no matter what he said! - when someone suddenly called out to us.

"Hey, you two!" a female voice said and I turned around to see a redhead girl about our age approaching us. She straightened her glasses over her nose when she stopped a few feet from us, and sent us a weird looking smile, eyes never leaving Sasuke. "Hi! I'm Karin. I saw you two inside and I think you're hot! Can I buy _you_ a drink?" I may be an idiot, but I know when a girl is hitting on Sasuke like crazy. And the emphasis that this Karin girl put on the '_you_' was definitely excluding me from the possible drink. Why was the bastard always the drooling-over one that drives the girls crazy? Plus, wouldn't it be much easier for the poor girls if he used an "I'M GAY" neon sign over his head?

"No, I'm busy" he answered simply, preparing to turn away from her. She was obviously not giving up.

"What?!" she screeched, her eyes turning to me. "With him?"

"Hey!" I really didn't like the way she looked at me, like I was a piece of shit. Who the fuck does she think she is?

"Yes, with him!" Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes at her. He was somewhere between angry and bored.

"I don't think you're understanding the situation here" Karin blinked twice in an I'm-trying-hard-to-seduce-you-but-it's-clearly-not-working way and smiled to Sasuke. "I'm offering you a date. A very nice date with a very nice girl. You can have fun and play games with him another time."

"I don't think _you're_ understanding the situation here" the bastard repeated, crossing his arms and staring at her. "I'm already on a date and you're definitely not my type!"

"What?!" Hello?! Earth to Sasuke? What the Hell?!

"Oh! Well in that case..." she bit her lower lip and blushed slightly, eyeing me from head to toe, the damn grin still on her face before she turned to Sasuke again. "Can you consider a double date? The blondy is not as gorgeous as you are, but he's hot anyway." Well, geez, thanks!

"No! We're on a date and you're ruining it" he said, just like that. The stoic expression remained on his face and his eyes still fixed on the girl's red ones. Her mouth fell open and I could almost swear that she was about to start yelling at him for not letting '_our date_' become a freaking weird threesome. "So go away, will you?"

I didn't have time to react - and I didn't even know how to react, actually. Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me with him, turning our back to the furious girl and getting away from her. His pace was fast and he looked kinda furious and- wait! Was that a blush on his face? And what the Hell was all that about? And why was his hand burning on my skin? Gah! Damnit!

"Hey, teme!"

"This is so not a date!" he hissed, turning his eyes to me, far away enough from the girl. "Don't get the wrong idea. This is not a freaking date!"

"Then why did you tell her it was?" and why don't you let go of my arm?

"Because she would leech on us for the rest of the night" he sighed, shaking his head. "And she was a bitch for sure, she proposed a threesome to us!"

"Well, she was definitely not my type..." I muttered, something snapping on in my brain. "Hey! What's so bad about this being a date?" I asked, not really sure about what I was saying. "Or should I ask 'what's so bad about a date with me'?"

He stopped abruptly, facing me, eyes piercing mine again and his hold on my arm tightening. He glared at me like he was controlling himself not to yell or to hit me, maybe. Was I pushing the wrong buttons?

"This is not a date, end of discussion" he declared, letting go of my arm and returning to walk toward the campus. What the Hell was wrong with Sasuke?! "Let's go back. It's late already."

"What? No stopping in a bar for a drink?" I asked, hands behind my head, pouting. I really wanted to go for a drink. The night - date? - was being way too good to end it already.

"Last time we went for a drink, it didn't turn out very well the next morning" uh, yeah... right. "So, unless you want Kisame hammering the door and blackmailing us _again_! I suggest we go back to the room."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I pouted again. Ok, so Kisame was a crazy animal maniac, but I really wanted the night to last a few more hours. Sasuke obviously didn't or he would consider the idea of us going to a bar.

So, defeated by Sasuke's stubbornness, we headed back to the campus in a comfortable silence. The Mizu dorm was quiet and we were fast to return to our room. It would suck if someone from security caught us out of the dorm - not to say the campus - at one twenty in the morning. The bastard opened the door to our room and entered, taking his jacket off, followed by his shirt. I closed the door, repeating his moves with my own clothes and approaching my bed. And... I was trying to keep my mouth shut, I swear I was! But you already may have already realized that my mouth has its own free will and no matter how long my brain screams and yells at it to shut up it doesn't work, because my mouth really likes saying stuff it shouldn't.

"So... This was really not a date?" I questioned and Sasuke stopped near his own bed, his back turned to me while he was dressing in his pyjama pants. I saw his bare shoulders tensing for a brief moment before he relaxed them and pretend it was nothing.

"Yes, this was really not a date" he said, plain and simple. I bit my lower lip, taking a big breath because my brain was saying no, but my mouth was about to keep saying freaking weird stuff that would doom me one of these days!

"In that case, it means no end of date kiss, right?" see what I was saying about my mouth? Sasuke, however, just turned slightly to look at me from over his shoulder. His eyes with no emotion. I was preparing myself for a rejection or yelling that came in the form of him turning off the light and walking to his bed. I sighed, looking away. I was pushing it too hard, even if it was just a kiss. It's one thing if you lose control of your body to your hormones like what happened to us in the pool and in my sister's car. Another completely different thing, is when we're both thinking straight and well, then decide to share a mere end of date lip lock. That's not an impulse, but a perfect rational decision. A rational decision that would drive us to a whole different thing.

I was arguing with myself about if it was, or not, a stupid thing to say that - when it was so obvious that Sasuke just ignored me and went to his bed - and when the 'big stupidity' was about to win the argument, a soft breath against the back of my neck made my whole body shiver. I gulped softly, turning to face Sasuke, who stared quietly at me, his semi-closed eyes still blank against mine. We were close, too close, two-inches-of-nothing-between-our-noses too close. And I could feel the heat starting to build in my body, my blood rushing fast, my heart beating so damn loud that I could bet Sasuke was able to hear it. We only had the moonlight as a source of light in the room and the silence to keep us company. And, somehow, all that was painfully good.

"Sas-" I tried, but he cut me off, his index finger over my lips causing me to shudder under his touch.

"So, maybe... it was a date" he breathed slowly into my face, his finger sliding across my lips, outlining my lower lip in a slow and torturous way. I was never one for torturing. I grabbed his hand, pushing it away from my mouth at the same time my mind yelled '_fuck this_'. My lips met his halfway, eyes shutting quietly, heart beating faster and faster. It was not rough or harsh like the two previous making out sessions were. It was a calm and easy end of date kiss, like the one I had shared with all the girls I went on a date with. The problem? None of those girls tasted so damn good the way Sasuke did, making me fully addicted to his taste. None of them was able to make my stomach contract in that warm and pleasurable way. Or made my blood boil in my veins. Or my toes to curl. Or my skin shudder.

Oh... dear... fuck... what had Sasuke done to me?

My fingers entangled in his hair, pulling him to me, making our lip contact deeper. I felt his hands on my exposed hips, a mix between keeping me in place and making sure neither of us went too far. Our mouths were still touching, my lips moving on his, feeling his dry skin, desperately wanting more. I wanted to lick his lips, to actually feel the cinnamon and peppermint filling my mouth, invading my senses. I wanted to feel the texture of his tongue on mine, battling for dominance, dancing a fired up tango between them, ripping waves of pleasure through our bodies.

But an end of date kiss is just an end of date kiss, and I breathed hard against Sasuke's lips when he broke the kiss, a small smirk on his red and slightly swollen mouth, his grip on my hips tightened for a moment, his face flushed and his eyes even darker with lust. I just knew he was about to deny what my body - and his! - desperately wanted.

"Good night" he whispered against my lips, letting go of our eye contact, of my hips and making a frustrated feeling burst through my chest. The fucking bastard, following all the first date rules.

He went to his bed, laying down and covering his body as he turned to the wall. I was biting my lip hard, trying to control my hormones so I wouldn't just lose it and jump him right there. No sex on the first date. And I would follow the fucking rules.

I fell on my bed, staring at the ceiling, my body still under the effects of the kiss. I couldn't deny I was attracted to him and I couldn't deny that I wanted him badly. I was gay for him and it was getting more and more evident with each day. And... we had a date. Would it change anything? Would it make us act differently towards each other? Would it scare us? A date with a guy. With Sasuke. Ino is sooo going to kill me. And, thinking a little about the last ten minutes... Sasuke only agreed on the date after I mentioned the kiss. A grin showed up in my face and I felt suddenly happy.

"Hey, teme" I called, looking at his back.

"What?" he hissed, not moving.

"You want me!" I grinned again, knowing that he would never confirm that, and that I was, maybe, about to get hit by something hard. Luckily, he didn't have anything to throw at me.

"Shut up!"

**- Kukuku -**

Morning practice the next day only proved to us that Kisame was a jerk hat could make us swim what we used to swim in a whole day, in just five measly hours. This he did while in a good mood. I really didn't want to know how it would be if he were in a bad mood. The practice ended at one p.m. - with Kisame threatening to kill us if we did anything shitty on our free time - and it didn't take long before Sasuke and I were in a taxi, heading toward Ame Mental Institution. We had googled it and there was only one mental institution in Ame, so that must be the one where Konan was. It was a little after one forty five when we arrived in Ame, directly in front of our destination.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked Sasuke when we got out of the taxi. "I mean, ok, we want to know, but I really don't want to piss Kyuu-nee or Itachi off."

"You want to ask them directly?" he hissed, rolling his eyes while stepping inside the building. I followed. "Without knowing anything for real?"

"We know _some_ stuff" I pouted. Sasuke stopped and turned to face me.

"We know that they were part of this and what their code names were" it was weird how he was able to suddenly be so close to me without the awkwardness of the kiss from last night. He had ignored me the whole morning, acting like we hadn't had a date or shared a damn hot lip lock. I seriously didn't know what was wrong with him, but I guessed it wasn't the best moment to try to find out. "We don't know anything about their missions or their responsibilities in there. As far as I know, they could have been doing paperwork the whole time! And I don't want to go face my brother without knowing exactly what were they doing there!"

"You heard Suigetsu, someone can try to kill us just because we are prying" I reminded him, not really wanting to have a hitman waiting for us in the room.

"There are only four of them in free: our siblings, Kisame and Deidara. It's crystal clear that Kisame is drop dead scared of Itachi and Kyuu, so I suppose that Deidara - who works for my brother - is too" why Sasuke was always so logical, I didn't know. But weirdly enough, I was starting to like it. "So can you cut the crap and let's go? I don't think they would let us be here all day."

I sighed in defeat when Sasuke turned away to talk to the front security guard. He said something about visiting a patient and the guard let us in after checking our IDs. We waited a few minutes in the waiting room before a nurse came to us and took us to Konan's room. Sasuke was the first one to go inside and I followed him right away. The room was all white, only with a bed and a bedside table and a large window that let the sun come in. Sitting quietly in her bed, a tall but too thin woman was looking at a flower shape origami. She barely raised her eyes from the flower to look at us when we came in. A very soft smile showing up on her lips.

"I was expecting you" she said, her voice slightly hoarse like she hadn't used it in a while. I raised my eyebrows while Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the door closed behind us. "When Shu and Kuu came here two days ago, I just knew something was off."

"You know who we are?" Sasuke asked, his eyes never leaving the woman. "How?"

"You look a lot like Itachi. And you..." she smiled, turning her eyes from Sasuke to me. "You have Kyuubi's presence. Her insanely warm energy that flowed throughout the entire room the second you stepped inside."

"That sounds like my sister, indeed" I commented, my hands going behind my head in my typical position. "But what do you mean you were expecting us?"

"Kyuubi and Itachi have never visited me before. So, when they showed up I just knew someone had said something to the two of you about Akatsuki and they wanted to make sure I remained silent" she explained, her eyes still on me. "After all, you two not knowing about their past was one of the reasons why they took the deal your parents forced them to accept."

"Can you tell us what you know?" Sasuke questioned, crossing his arms. I could tell he was somehow nervous and uncomfortable. I should be like that too. But again: Sasuke overreacted when I didn't react at all. "Maybe we can give you something in exchange for your information."

"I don't need that. I'll be glad to tell you everything about them" Konan's expression was too serene and it was freaking me out. I couldn't say she was evil, but there was something really wrong about her. "My life has no meaning anymore, so I'm not scared of them as Kisame and Deidara are. Plus, I would really like to see their faces when the two of you face them about this. Their whole world crashing down in front of their eyes... it would be worth it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a cold shiver running down my spine. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Kyuubi and Itachi joined Akatsuki by the direct order of the Chief. He wanted those two badly and he got them. For months they were called to do the hardest jobs: meetings that no one could win, threatenings no one wanted to do, impossible blackmails, stealing and even the hardest hitman jobs. They were the best pair in the Akatsuki and the Chief was delighted with them" she said, her hands still on the origami flower. "Obviously their faith in each other was the big trump against all the other teams. I've never seen someone not even blink when his partner shot a gun against his head without him knowing that there were no bullet in it. Their trust in each other was deeply instated. Shu and Kuu were freaks of nature that completed each other in a way no one ever could. But then, without anyone knowing how, the police got us."

She stopped, looking out the window for a moment, like remembering it was way too painful. She sighed, before continuing.

"It was a massive attack to our headquarters some of us were killed, some were caught. They didn't move a finger when the agents came in. They knew it was about to happen and they did nothing at all. They didn't go to trial, they already had a deal with the police and that Mitarashi Anko was on their side, along with detective Uchiha Shisui. They had everything planned."

"They took Akatsuki down?" Sasuke asked, surprise appearing on his face. "Why?"

"Because they were smart. The Chief was going insane, asking crazy stuff and forcing us to do jobs that would get us killed. Sasori was killed in mission a few weeks before the attack. Kyuubi and Itachi wouldn't stay and wait to be killed too" she took a breath before continuing. "That way, they got everything they wanted: Akatsuki no longer existed, all potential enemies were dead or in prison, and they were free to do whatever they wanted, their backgrounds would be clean and their bank accounts were fuller than an about-to-explode balloon. What else could they possibly want?"

"You said something about a deal with our parents" Sasuke reminded her and she smiled.

"Yes. They had everything they wanted, but your parents were mad. I heard the conversation when I was waiting to be escorted to this facility. They were arguing so loud that I thought the whole police station heard them" Konan put the flower on the bed, took a paper from her bedside table and started to fold it. "Your parents wanted them to give all the money away and to stop talking to each other. The police chief said something about them being a danger to society when together. So Itachi and Kyuubi would be forbidden to talk to each other or to see each other. And, as you can imagine, for two people as close as they were, it was unacceptable."

"Close? Itachi and Kyuu-nee hated each other since they were seventeen!" I stated, not really understanding what she was saying.

"Hate? Oh dear boy, you've got no idea how wrong you are. Kyuubi and Itachi are two halves of the same coin. Yin and Yang, water and fire, day and night. They complete each other in ways that no ordinary humans can ever understand. They didn't hate each other, they agreed to be apart for your own sake" ok, now I know why she was in a mental institute. "They were prepared to leave your parents houses, to leave Japan if they needed to. They were rich enough to go to anywhere else, to start a life on the other side of the world. But you two existed and your parents put you in the game too. They said that if Itachi and Kyuubi left, they wouldn't be able to see either of you ever again. And, as you can figure it out - just like they did - if they had left you, your parents would be so paranoid your lives would suck hard."

"You're saying that Itachi and Kyuu sacrificed themselves, their friendship, because of us?" something was off in Sasuke's voice and I imagine that it was probably because of the grip on his chest that - just like in mine - was growing with each word coming from Konan's mouth. "So first they became mobsters and killed people and after that they remember that we exist and start to behave?"

"I don't think that they only remembered you _after_ that" Konan was still doing her new origami, with an amused smile was on her lips. "Actually, you two should be thankful for what they did. Or do you think that giving up on your own... _other half_ and choosing your younger sibling was something anyone would do?" I was feeling sick. Not really sure if because she was confirming everything I was hoping was a big fat lie, or because she was telling us the huge sacrifice our siblings had done for us. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have someone so close like Konan was describing Itachi and Kyuubi. And even now, my insides were writhing with only the idea of losing a close friend. "On the other hand, yes, they were mobsters, very good ones. Kyuubi doing the dirty work was a master! And Itachi's torturing? Absolutely delicious!"

"So you're saying that all the hate between them is fake?" I asked, feeling my hands shaking and my stomach aching. "That every single fight and argument is a lie?"

"Oh no! I said that they were faking it when they were seventeen. And they faked it when they accepted to be apart from each other. But it's not fake anymore" she finished her new origami flower and smiled at us. "Ask them about Uchiha Shisui's death. I'm sure you will understand the hate between them."

"Shisui's death?" Sasuke interrogated, an eyebrow raising. "Shisui died in a car accident."

"That's the version your parents told you?" Konan asked and I saw Sasuke's hands clenching in anger. "Shisui died with three bullets in his chest, in a pool of his own blood. Kyuubi and Itachi were there and they blame each other for his death. That's why all the hate" she looked at her new flower before smashing it in her hand. "A hate that started as a fake, ended up becoming the must painful truth between them. Soul mates that hate each other until there's no end. Irony is something so beautiful."

I was about to step forward and start yelling at the woman when Sasuke passed by me like a flash and stormed out of the room. If I was feeling bad, he was feeling even worse. And I hated that woman for making us feel that way, for telling all that with a smile on her face, for obviously enjoy our siblings' pains. I glared at her for a second before turning away and following Sasuke. The visit to Ame ended there and I knew we had a fucking awful day ahead.

I found Sasuke on the street, leaning against a building, his breathing faster than usual and his eyes unfocused. I was worried. Once again, he was overreacting. Or maybe not, maybe I was just broken for not reacting at all.

"Hey" I muttered, stepping close to him, touching his shoulder gently. "That woman obviously hated Kyuu-nee and Itachi. Maybe it's not exactly how she said it was."

"I don't know if I'm mad because of what they did or if I'm sick because of what happened between them" he whispered, his eyes hidden by his dark bangs. "I love my brother and I love Kyuubi like she's my own sister. Knowing that they're suffering because of what happened is fucked up. What if they went away when they could? What if they didn't care about us and were living their lives happily in another country? Are they happy now? Apart from each other, hating each other even when they know they probably belong together?"

"Sasuke..."

"Do you have any idea of what it's like to lose the one person that completes you?" he asked, raising his face and staring me in the eyes. "Because I don't. And I'm feeling like I'd panic if I lost an important friend. I can't imagine what they have been through and I'm so mad at them for joining Akatsuki in the first place!"

"I don't know what to think. There must be an explanation behind all this" I said, sighing. "They're geniuses, they wouldn't do something like that just because. So I think we should go talk to them and-"

"No" he breathed out, grabbing my wrist. "No. We need to cool down and think about all this before saying anything to them. Because now we know that this subject may hurt them way more than it hurts us."

"In that case... I say we wait until the end of camp" I suggested, knowing that it would be difficult to call my sister and talk to her like I don't know anything at all. "And talk to them Friday, after the final training."

"Ok" he sighed, nodding. "Let's go back. I think I need some sleep."

"Yeah" I took a deep breath, turning to look for a taxi. "Me too."

**- Kukuku -**

We arrived at our room completely exhausted. It was worse than swimming twenty four hours straight. Actually, I think that an extreme swimming session wouldn't be so mentally devastating as this trip to Ame was. I fell on to my bed, closing my eyes to reality only to have the weirdest dreams I could possibly imagine. When I woke up, a few hours later, it was night already, but I was still feeling just as exhausted as I was before. I didn't want to wake up, but I didn't want to return to the weird dreams either. Sighing, I turned my head to the other side and noticed that Sasuke wasn't on his bed, where I thought he would have been. I sat up, looking around the empty and dark room. Sasuke was nowhere near.

I grabbed my cell-phone to call him, but the bastard didn't answer. I had to force my mind to remind me that Sasuke was a rational person, he wouldn't do anything stupid. Would he? I shook my head, kicking the idiotic thought away and looked at my cell-phone again. I gulped and pressed a speed dial key. It rang two times before the voice on the other side made my insides tremble.

"_Hello there! I thought Kisame had drowned you already!_" Kyuu-nee said and I instantly smiled.

"He couldn't do it even if he wanted to" I fell back and stared at the dark ceiling. "How's everything? Mom and dad?"

"_Tsk, everything is ok, forget that! Tell me, how are things between Sasuke and you? That's way more important and interesting than the rest!"_ she said, amusement clearly in her voice. Kyuu-nee was always being herself. I still couldn't believe what Konan had told us.

"Well, we had a date last night" a grin showed up on my face at the same time the memory of the kiss made my stomach jump in excitement. "And it was pretty nice."

"_Did you have sex?_" perv Kyuubi! "_Who bottomed?_"

"We didn't have sex, Kyuu-nee! It was only the first date" I sighed, all the tension and the weirdness of the day starting to disappear. "And you know the rules: no sex on the first date."

"_So, if it was the second you would have sex with him?_" naughty perceptive fox! "_It means you're really into him, aren't you?_"

"I guess I am" I muttered and she started to giggled. Gah, women! "I don't know, Kyuu-nee. First I hated him, then you tell me I'm attracted and my body agreed with you and now... I'm enjoying his company, a lot. But... I don't know if he feels the same way. What if he's just scratching an itch?"

"_Do you really think Sasuke would be hanging out with you if he only wanted to scratch an itch?_" she questioned and I heard a hiss in the background. "_If he only wanted sex, I'm sure there are countless strangers that would spread their legs for him with only a look._"

"You're saying he's interested?"

"_I'm saying you should talk_" her voice was softer than usual and she giggled again. "_Or ignore the talking and just fuck him. I'm sure the two of you are waiting for it. Anyway,_" another hiss was heard and she laughed. "_I have to go, Naru-chan. I'm in a meeting with the bad evil weasel-bitch and he's not enjoying our conversation_."

"You- YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME AND SASUKE HAVING SEX WITH ITACHI RIGHT NEXT TO YOU?!" Why was she so fucking crazy?! "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"_Yes, I am, and __that's__ why you love your older sister so much_" she laughed again and I could hear Itachi's voice growling something at her. "_Now go have dirty, nasty, gay sex and call me later for all __the __details. Love you, bye._"

She hung up and I stared at the phone. How was she able to do that? After everything that Itachi and her had probably been through, how was she able - how did she dare - to do that? Just the hating and the pissing off, without the warmth or anything that maybe should have been left. They really hated each other that much? To the point of erasing all good feelings between them? I shook my head again and got up, turning the light on, I had just decided to get dressed and go out, looking for Sasuke, when he entered the room. I sighed, looking at his tired face.

"Where were you? I was worried" I said simply, without caring about how it would sound.

"I couldn't sleep and needed fresh air" he answered me, taking his jacket off and meeting my eyes. "You look better."

"I called my sister. She was saying insanities, as usual. It lightened my head" I confessed, smiling slightly. "I'm taking a shower. We can go out for dinner after that, what do you say?"

"Ok" he nodded and I turned my back to him to go inside the bathroom. The warm water felt amazing on my skin and the only reason I left the shower was because of the idea of going out with the bastard again. Another silly smile appeared on my face. He was affecting me way too much and the worst part was that... I was enjoying it.

I had my jeans on and I was drying my hair with a towel when I heard Sasuke's voice coming from the room. It was louder than usual and a little bit harsh. Was he on the phone with someone that was pissing him off?

"I told you no! Is it so difficult for you to understand that we are over?" he hissed and I sighed. Neji was calling him again and this time he had actually answered. What was in the Hyuuga's brain for him to not being able to let go of the bastard? Even after almost two weeks of silence and rough talks? "We are over, Neji, over! Now stop this!"

"We're not over, Sasuke!" I froze. Please, lord, please! Tell me that Neji was not the paranoid freak I think he is right now! "You can't just break up with me like this, without a decent explanation!"

"I don't like you anymore. Isn't that enough?" Ok, ok. Breathe, Naruto, breathe! What the fucking Hell was Neji doing in my room?!

"I don't believe you! You broke up with me saying that you were attracted to another person and you asked Kyuu-san to pretend to be your girlfriend!" Neji was in my room and mad. Oh god, this was going to suck. Hard! "And, ok, Kyuu-san is hot as Hell but you're gay! Not bi, Sasuke, gay! The only thing I can get from this is that you're afraid of something."

"I'm not afraid of anything, Neji, stop being so paranoid!" should I go out? Should I stay in there? Should I run away through the window? "I don't like you anymore, so I broke up with you. And yes, I used Kyuu, so what? She's my friend and I trust her. It was not the smartest move, but what can I say? I was drunk when the plan came up. I just want you to leave me alone!"

"I'm not leaving you alone because of all this unexplained bull shit!" I could jump back in the shower. Or stop being a sissy and get inside the fucking room and ruin the moment for Neji. On the other hand, Neji can be scary when he wants to... Gah! "You still like me, Sasuke, stop denying it. There is no other person, you're just scared of becoming really serious with me."

"For fuck's sake, Neji, I don't like you anymore!" Ok, I'm going out! Being a man and facing the discussion! Because this is my room too and I don't want Neji seducing Sasuke in o_ur_ room, when it should be _me_ doing the seducing stuff. And now I'm jealous, great! "Just go away."

"I don't believe you" see, I have this amazing timing with some stuff. I have the ability to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. So, I shouldn't be surprised at all when I finally opened the fucking bathroom door at the same time Neji decided that it was a good idea to grope Sasuke and sexually harass him. He smashed their mouths together and one of his hands was on Sasuke's back, forcing their bodies together while the other hand... perverted Neji! He was attacking Sasuke's groin with the other hand. The bastard was not enjoying it as he remained still, not moving any part of his body.

I was considering running to the bathroom again, like a scared kid. But... I was enjoying watching Neji attacking Sasuke and the bastard not reacting at all. And the evil voice of the bad side of my consciousness - the one that sounded like my sister - was giggling and reminding me that with _me_, Sasuke wasn't able to remain quiet.

"Why- you- I mean-" Neji muttered, pulling away from the non corresponding kiss and looking wide eyed into Sasuke's own. "You're not even hardening."

And that was the boiling point for me. I leaned against the bathroom's door frame and crossed my arms, clearing my throat and receiving the attention of the two guys in front of me. Once again, my brain was misted but my mouth knew exactly what to say.

"I wonder why that is? Do you like to have your ego smashed, Neji? Because even after the bastard had said countless times that he doesn't like you or want you anymore, you think he's lying to you" I sighed, shaking my head again. "Stop being such a stalker and stop bashing your pride again and again against the fucking wall. He doesn't want you, deal with it. And now, if you don't mind, get the fuck out of my room."

Neji glared at me like he could kill me only with his eyes. His teeth were clenched and his hands were closed so hard I could bet he was carving his nails into his skin to the point of bleeding. With a last deathly look at Sasuke, he turned away and left, slamming the door on his way out. I released the breath I was holding, while watching Sasuke lean against the wall behind him. Dark eyes met mine and I sent him an unsure smile.

"You ok?" I asked, not moving.

"Did you momentarily change minds with Kyuubi?" he sighed, banging his head on the wall. "You sounded exactly like her."

"Neji was annoying me with all this stalker like behaviour" I confessed, stepping inside the room. "You were having some serious problems, you know?"

"Yeah, I had already figured that out" he kept banging his head on the wall and that was making me feel uncomfortable. "Not even in a fucking swimming camp am I free from him. What the Hell do I need to do to make him stop?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but you could stop hitting your head on the wall with all that strength" I warned him. He obviously ignored me. "You're gonna hurt yourself. Sasuke, stop it!"

He didn't stop, which was enough to make me stalk to his side and put my hand behind his head, forcing him to stop while my fingers entangling in his hair. He tried to bang his head once more, only to realise that he would hit my hand into the wall. He hissed.

"Why do you even care?" he asked me. I didn't really know how to answer him. He was psychologically exhausted and his stoic mask was falling slowly. The conversation with Konan was a hard hit and now this scene with Neji? Sasuke was almost at his breaking point.

"I don't know" I murmured, biting my lower lip for a second. My hand on his head, our breaths so close and yet, there was this huge emotional abyss between us. "I just do."

"You fucking idiot" I was about to be mad at him for insulting me again, but then I realised an important thing: his voice was not harsh or sarcastic or mad. He was... chuckling. "Remind me to give fifty bucks to Kyuu, will you?"

"Why?" Ok, now I was confused. He was behaving in a very weird way and I wasn't sure about what he was talking about. What does giving fifty buck to my sister have to do with me caring about him? Why was he chuckling? Why do I even care about all this?

"Because," he muttered, grabbing the towel over my shoulders with both hands, eyes meeting mine "she won the fucking bet."

I was about to say something about how stupid it was to bet anything against her, that she always wins and keep babbling over that. Maybe I would have laughed at Sasuke actually losing something, or I could have even asked him what the bet was on. I could have done all that if he wasn't kissing me again.

His hot dry lips were eagerly on mine a second after he grabbed my towel and pulled me to him. Immediately my body felt like exploding with an electrical flow passing through me and I couldn't react right away. It was only after I felt Sasuke's tongue brushing over my closed lips that my brain started to process what was happening and decided to kiss him back. It didn't take me long to press my body against his, pinning him to the wall while I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. A soft moan escaped his throat and made me shiver. After such a freakyday, we really needed to run away from reality for a moment. And this was one of the best ways to do it.

My tongue slid against his, exploring his hot and wet mouth, filling all my senses with his particular taste, making my knees tremble. The fucking kiss was making me harder than anything had ever made me before. And the fact that Sasuke's hands were no longer on my towel but roaming over my bare chest and back was only turning me on even more. I gasped into his mouth when his fingertips brushed softly over my navel and the skin around it. It was a butterfly touch that was awakening all my senses and making my blood rush. And, oh god, how I was enjoying it! I broke the kiss to reach lower and lick his throat, sucking and nibbling softly there, my free hand lifting his shirt and allowing me to feel the warmth of the skin of his defined abs.

I was working on his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and licking to keep his addicting taste in my mouth. His hands roamed down my body, stopping at my hips, fingers playing with the hem of my jeans, pushing our groins together and forcing a moan to pass through my lips. I felt his breath become heavier while he began to rock his hips against mine. The damned friction that the skimming of our jeans was causing on our throbbing erections was almost enough to send me over. I groaned, panting against his neck, feeling the hot energy that was starting to boil in my groin. If he didn't stop I would cum in my fucking pants.

Luckily, Sasuke was probably in the same situation because he slowed the pace down. I breathed into his neck and left a small kiss there before moving away just enough to push his shirt over his head. And, damn! He was looking absolutely gorgeous and fuckable with his pale skin flushed and lips swollen. My hand was again on his head and I used that grip to pull him into another rough kiss. Hot, wet, and sinful. Kissing him was driving me crazy. If someone told me that I would enjoy kissing so much, I would say that person was insane. I was never a guy for kissing. Apparently, Sasuke was happy to change that.

Our tongues clashed once more, battling and tasting each other, a pleasurable shiver running down my spine and I gasped again. I didn't have any control over my body. Not anymore. I wanted him so badly that my mind had shut down and I was acting on instinct. Feeling his body on mine, his taste in my mouth and his warmth on my skin was beyond anything I could imagine. The intensity of all of these feelings should be scaring me, but instead, it was only making me want him more and more. And I was not the only one feeling like this.

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall, forcing me to step back until my legs hit the bed behind me making the both of us fall, never breaking our kiss, never stopping our touching as the heat building between us was starting to drive us insane. I moaned when my back hit the mattress, Sasuke's weight pressing me down as his hips rolled against mine again. He took advantage of our fall to break the kiss and ravish my neck, licking the skin of my collarbone and chest before trapping a nipple between his lips and sucking. That made me gasp again and arch into this touch. He kept playing with my nipple, licking and sucking and nibbling it softly until it hardened enough to give me a mix between hot pleasure and light pain.

"Damn, Sas- ah!" his hand brushed my groin, making me moan again. His playing with my nipple was only to distract me from his hands on my groin as they began unbuttoning my jeans. I grabbed his hair, pulling his head up, looking deeply into his eyes before kissing him again. He palmed my arousal over my jeans and was stroking it softly, pulling incoherent moans from my mouth. But I decided that no, he wasn't taking over this - whatever this was. I wanted to touch him as much as I wanted him to keep doing that.

So I held his body to mine with my arms before rolling over on the bed and falling on the floor on top of him. It was his turn to moan and I felt my erection throbbing with the vibrations of his voice in my mouth. That didn't stop him from sliding his fingers inside my unbuttoned jeans and under my boxers, brushing the sensitive skin of my aroused member. I bit my lower lip hard enough to not let another groan escape and his tongue licked it slowly, as if telling me not to do that. His free hand tangled in my hair, pushing my head aside so he could suck on a certain point of my neck, making me shudder while he began to pump my erection.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned, unable to control my hips as they started to thrust into his hand. But I wasn't letting him take complete control when I was losing it this badly. I slid my hands from his back to his torso, caressing his skin, brushing his hips gently. And, when he was not expecting it, I grabbed the hem of his jeans and pulled them down, rough and fast, far enough to free his own erection. And the loud moan that sounded against my neck only made a smirk appear on my lips.

I growled when he stopped his work on my arousal and I was about to hiss something bad at him when he lifted his hips and our erections rubbed together, the hot and painful throbbing making everything more pleasurable. He rocked his hips and the electrical jolt that rushed over our bodies made both of us gasp and groan. In less than a second I was kissing him again while we both sped up the rocking and the heat boiling within our aroused members was about to explode. Our breathing was loud and the moans were hotter than ever. I only needed my hand on our cocks, pumping twice, to send me over the edge and the white explosion of raw pleasure was taking me over.

I groaned something incoherent into his mouth while riding out my orgasm, thrusting hard against him, knowing that he had climaxed too. I was so high in that moment that I didn't know what I was feeling. I breathed hard against his neck before falling completely over him and sighed. He was still panting like we had just finished running a marathon. I raised my head to look at him and I was stunned by the vision. He was flushed, sweat on his forehead causing his hair to stick, semi-closed and unfocused eyes, bruised lips. My heart ached and suddenly I was perfectly aware of two things: first, that was the best fucking orgasm of my life and second... I had fallen for him. Hard.

What the fuck had he done to me?!

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> Review!  
><em>Akira<em>


	8. Healthy nosebleeds, come to me!

**Chapter 8: **_Healthy nosebleeds, come to me!_

I woke up at six twenty five the next morning only to realize that Sasuke wasn't in the room. I shook my head, rubbing at my eyes and looking at his bed again. No sign of him being there for the entire night. If I hadn't seen him going to bed last night, I would have bet he didn't even sleep in the room. The room that was filled with a light smell of sex. We didn't go any further than the scene on the floor, but... the intensity of our feelings and the tension in the room was still floating around. Maybe that was the reason why Sasuke wasn't in the room. Maybe he couldn't sleep. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Sighing, I got up and started to dress and get some breakfast before going to practice. I was about to leave the room when I remembered that Sasuke had the key. Cursing, I let myself fall onto my bed, facing the ceiling. All the memories from last night coming to my mind and making me blush slightly. I wasn't sure what happened yet, or why it happened or even what it meant, but... I liked it a fucking lot and I wanted more. So much more!

I growled, rolling on the bed and grabbing my pillow, shoving my face into it. This was all my sister's fault! It was her fault that my body decided it was okay to like Sasuke's body. And it was her fault that my hormones agreed and my brain agreed too without me allowing it! It was all Kyuubi's fault! All, _all_, her fault! Not mine! Her's!

'_Run for your lives! Kyuubi strikes back!'_ Speak of the Devil...

"Why in the Hell are you calling me at six thirty in the fucking morning?" I almost yelled at the cell-phone.

"_Did you __have__ sex?!_" what a great replacement for the usual 'good morning, Naruto. How are you?' Why do I have a crazy person for an older sister? "_Please, tell me __you did it__, please, please, please!"_

"What if we had?" I asked and I heard a small squeal on the other side of the line. "What's the big deal about it?"

"_Who bottomed?!_" she demanded to know and I widened my eyes. What was wrong with her?

"Why do you want to know?"

"_Well, first I'm curious and second I have a bet on it!_" I could hear the huge grin tearing across her face. What was I saying about insane siblings? At least Sasuke didn't have Itachi calling him and asking if he had gay sex. Gah!

"Kyuu-nee, you have to stop betting stuff on me" I sighed, rolling over so I was facing the ceiling again. "What did you bet this time and with whom?"

"_Nothing important_" she said so fast that I cracked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by nothing important?" I asked, curious. "Are you avoiding the subject?"

"_No._"

"You are!" I laughed. What in the Hell could she have bet that she wouldn't tell me. "Tell me."

"_It's nothing, Naruto_" she tsk-ed and I kept laughing.

"It's not nothing! Tell me" I insisted. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell-"

"_Ok, geez, you annoying brat_!" she gave up and I almost jumped off my bed. Me winning something over Kyuubi was a new one. "_If you're so interested, I suddenly decided that it's a good idea to get married and was using this bet to decide on my honeymoon!_"

I was hearing her grin again and I frowned.

"Oh fuck you! You're lying!" I exclaimed, only hearing her laughter. Fucking crazy fox. "Why can't you ever take me seriously?!"

"_If I tell you about the bet before it ends, you can manipulate the results. And I don't want that_" she explained, still laughing. "_On the other hand, I have bets with the entire world and about everything, so..."_

"Talking about bets, what did you bet with Sasuke?" I questioned, remembering his words from the last night, before we started making out.

"_Why...? Did he lose?_" her voice changed suddenly. It was not the I'm-making-fun-of-you voice anymore, it was a serious, yet amused, voice. "_What did he tell you? What happened last night?_"

"Neji was here and I sent him away and Sasuke was banging his head on the wall and I told him to stop. He didn't, so I put my hand on the wall to stop him and he said something about why do I care and I said I didn't know, I just cared and he said to tell you that he owed you money 'cause you won the fucking bet." I spat in one breath as my sister kept silent on the other side. Too silent. For too long. "Kyuu-nee?"

"_How far did you go_?" she asked, simply, and I swear a smile was showing up on her lips. "_And it's useless to say that nothing happened, because I know something did!"_

"I..." I muttered, feeling my face flush again. "We went to second base."

"_KYA! SO CUTE!"_ she yelled in my ears and I would have killed her for that if she was anywhere near. "_Hey you! You __owe__ me fifty bucks!_"

"KYUU-NEE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE BETTINGS?" It's useless! I can't say anything to her! She won't listen! She never listens! GAH! "What the fuck did you bet now?"

"Second base, exactly! With Anko" she was smirking for sure. Bad sister!

"Why are you with Anko at six thirty eight in the morning?" for some reason, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"_Oh, girls night_" she answered, giggling. "_You know, Anko finally realized that she's fucking a weasel! And it's a very bad and naughty weasel that only gives her bad sex and no love! And she needs love. So we got wasted and stuff to make her forget the bad sex with the weasel!_"

"You know that you would be dead if Itachi could hear you, right?" I sighed, a hand falling over my eyes a smirk showing up on my lips. "Plus, I don't actually believe Itachi would be a bad fuck. The guy is hot and gorgeous like a fucking god, he can't be a bad fuck!"

"_NARUTO! You're drooling over the weasel? Seriously?! Go hump Sasuke and stop looking at Itachi! Gosh! Isn't one Uchiha enough for you? You want __to do__ two of them? You want- oh god, bad, bad image! I think I'm still drunk!_" was she mad at me? Seriously? I found a way to piss off my sister? Sweet! "_Anyway, I'm going. You need to go practice and I need to go uh- take care of Anko_."

"I need to find Sasuke. He's been missing since I woke up" I commented, biting my lip with the naughty smile still there. "Oh, by the way, who's coming to get us tomorrow? It's the last day here. I wouldn't mind if you send Itachi. It would be good for-"

"_GOOD BYE, NARUTO!_" she hung up on me! Oh my god! She's pissed and mad! I so found the way to get to her! So cool!

I started to laugh like the insane creature I was and, to my luck, Sasuke chose that exact moment to enter the room. I was literally rolling on my bed, laughing with the image of my sister getting mad at me when I realized that he was standing in the middle of the room, looking at me like he was seeing something really creepy. I sat up on my bed, trying to control the laughter when he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"If I entered the insane dimension, I'm going to leave now" he said, quietly. "If not, care to explain why you're laughing like crazy at almost seven in the morning?"

"M-my sister called" I was able to say, taking a big breath to stabilize myself. "I finally found a way to annoy her to no end."

"And that is...?" he asked, calm and simple, like we were friends for ages and last night didn't happen at all.

"Apparently, if I pretend that I'm drooling over your brother, she gets mad" I said and he gave me a weird look. "And don't look at me like that. I said pretend. Itachi is hot, but he's fucking scary. And the scary part wins against the hot part. No way I would drool over him."

"Good to know he scares you" Sasuke said, taking off his shirt and grabbing a towel. What was he doing?

"Have you looked at him? Of course he scares me!" I pouted. "And, hey! Where have you been?"

"Running" he said. Just like that.

"At six twenty in the morning when you have a full day of swimming in front of you?" something was off about him today and I wasn't sure what it was.

"At five twenty in the morning, actually" he said, entering the bathroom. "Couldn't sleep and needed some air. I'm taking a shower."

I was about to argue with him about not sleeping and running when he closed the bathroom door, ending the conversation. I couldn't deny that there was a weird tension between us, but I couldn't tell exactly what it was. It wasn't shame or regret or doubt. I wasn't even sure if it was a bad thing. It was just... weird and different. I sighed, laying down again, waiting for him to go to the pool. I was already late so if I was to hear Kisame lecturing and yelling, I wouldn't be alone on that.

. x .

"What the fuck where you doing, sleeping princesses? You're fucking late!" Kisame yelled at us when Sasuke and I finally arrived at the pool, ten minutes late. "I was about to go to your room to see if you where sleeping together again."

"Why don't you go piss someone else off?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I could almost swear I saw a smirk on Sasuke's face. "There are three other people here, why must it be always us?"

"First, you two are fun to piss off; second, you're probably the only ones that will not start crying like babies if I yell at you; and third-" he was enumerating while taking his cell phone out of his pocket. "Black princess come here."

"Black princess? Seriously?" Sasuke hissed, walking over to Kisame. "What do you want?"

"Don't move" Kisame ordered, his cell phone pointed at Sasuke's... shoulder? And suddenly taking a photo. "Done."

"What the Hell?" I questioned at the same time Sasuke did, both of us staring at Kisame like he was insane. All the others doing were, probably, the same.

"As I was saying: third, you're the best ones to blackmail" Kisame grinned, turning his cell phone to Sasuke and I could see the bastard's aura turned creepily dark. "Where did you get the hickey, black princess?"

"Oh fuck" I muttered, biting my lower lip. Did he just say _hickey_? Oh no fucking Hell! This can't be happening.

"I guess this is bimbo princess's work, right? Itachi-san is gonna love this one!" Fuck him! He can't do that! Can he? "Now go swim and break all your records or your dear siblings are gonna get this on their cell phones later."

"How in the Hell are we gonna break our records?" I yelled at him, watching Sasuke turning away without saying anything and walking toward me. "Are you fucking insane?"

"He want us to break our records, we're gonna break our records" Sasuke hissed in a very low and dark tone that made a shiver run down my spine. Then I saw the damn huge hickey! How in the fucking Hell had we not seen it sooner? "Because there is no fucking way in Hell my brother will see that picture. Got it?"

"Yeah... Ah, Sasuke?" I muttered again, making him stop and look at me with blank eyes. "I'm sorry about the hickey?"

Ok, memo for later moments: never, _ever_, apologise to Sasuke about a hickey. He will push you hard and you'll fall into the freezing pool. Noted!

We swam as fast as we could all day long. By the end of the day I wasn't able to feel my legs and arms anymore. The muscular fatigue was just killing me and, obviously, I wasn't the only one. At the end of the practice, we didn't break any of our records and it meant Sasuke's mood was beyond awful. Kisame just laughed maniacally at us, waving his cell phone in his hand. I could feel Sasuke's rage growing and growing. Well, I guess I should be mad at Kisame too, the hickey was indeed my fault, even if I wasn't the one who will have to deal with Itachi after that.

And, thinking about the other Devil, we were entering our room - in complete silence because Sasuke was mad at me. Like it was my fault! - when the bastard's cell phone started to ring. He hissed when he looked at it and answered with something that sounded more like a growl than a "What?".

"_You said you were not going to fuck him!_" the sound of Sasuke's cell phone was loud and Itachi's voice sounded very deep. So deep it sent a cold shiver down my spine. Not good.

"What if I did?" Sasuke growled again and I sat quietly in my bed, pretending to be checking my own cell phone. "What do you have to do with the guys I fuck?"

_"I already told you about your rebel behaviour and- what do you think you're doing?"_

Itachi's voice changed from deep to irritated and I had the impression that he was not talking to Sasuke anymore. One look at the bastard and I got the confirmation that he was thinking the same. _"Meeting's break time means break time, get out! Do not- Hey! Namikaze!"_

"_Gimme the fucking phone and stop being an ass!"_ I heard my sister's voice and sighed. Why was she having a meeting with Itachi again? "_Sasu-chan, ignore the imbecile that is your brother. You can fuck Naruto all the way up and down-"_

"HEY!" I yelled, getting up suddenly and staring at the object in Sasuke's hand.

"_-__or let him fuck you hard and raw, whatever you decide. I support you and I will make sure the weasel is not going to- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OH MY GOD! DON'T DO THAT LIKE- OW!_" next thing I know, she hung up and Sasuke was glaring at his cell phone. What the Hell was wrong with those two?!

"They have severe mental issues" the bastard muttered and I nodded in agreement, hoping that he would turn to look at me. He didn't. Crap.

"Sasuke..." I pouted, moving from one foot to another like a nervous child. However, the shudder down Sasuke's back didn't pass unnoticed to me. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes" he answered, just like that, without turning to me. Bad Sasuke!

"But it wasn't intentional" I pouted again, getting slowly closer to him. He was doing something on his Ipod. "I didn't know you would bruise so easily and-"

"Have you looked at me, Naruto?" he hissed, finally meeting his eyes with mine. "I'm pale! Incredibly pale! Of course I bruise easily!"

"Sorry" I muttered, trying to use my puppy eyes on him. Obviously, it didn't work. "Wanna a healing kiss?"

"No! I'm mad at you!" he yelled, going into the bathroom and slamming the door. Geez, what a bad mood. I tsk-ed and turned to look at my things. It was the last night in the swimming camp and we needed to have everything ready to go after the last practice the next day. We still didn't know who would come to pick us up, but I was seriously praying it was not Itachi. After the hickey photo Kisame so kindly sent him, the ride back with him would be a disaster.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and the silent treatment continued. Gah, it was not my fault! I didn't know he would bruise and... it wouldn't have happened if he didn't taste so damn good. Definitely not my fault!

"I think we should use the ride home tomorrow to talk to them" he said suddenly, and I was dragged back to reality - no, I was not day-dreaming about the taste of his skin. I wasn't! - turning to look at the drop that fell from his hair and was sliding down over his nec- I mean, look at him! Right, him! "About the Akatsuki thing, I mean. I'm sure one of them is going to pick us up. So... it may be a good moment."

"Do you realize that if it is Itachi who comes to pick us up and we question him about Akatsuki and he doesn't answer us, it will be the worst ride home ever?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to be locked inside a car with an angry Itachi. "On the other hand, he can't leave us in the middle of nowhere, so maybe yeah, I think it's the best idea."

"Even so, pray it will be your sister that comes to pick us up" Sasuke said, turning off the lights and lying on his bed, preparing to sleep. I did the same and sighed at the ceiling.

So, we went to second base the night before and no word about it the whole day. Right... this thing between me and Sasuke was getting weirder day after day. Or maybe it's just normal for him to jump people and not talk about it later. Or maybe he didn't like it. Na, don't think so, he looked really... pleased. Gah, I'm blushing again. This is just stupid! I think about him and I blush like a school girl! What the fuck is wrong with me? Oh yeah... I like him. Fuck!

I turned to look at Sasuke and noticed that he was moving more than usual. The bastard wasn't able to sleep just like me. Somehow, I wished it was for the same thing, but I highly doubted that. Sighing again, I pulled the covers over me.

The weather in Kirigakure was completely insane. It was summer and even so, the weather in there oscillated between fucking hot and bloody cold. Unfortunately, this night was one of the bloody cold ones. I shivered again, starting to feel the damn cold, wishing we had spare blankets. Crap. This night is _so_ going to suck.

Squirming for the fourth time in my bed, I turned again to Sasuke's side of the room. If I - the human furnace - was cold, I can't imagine how he would be feeling. I bit my lower lip, eyes staring at his slightly shivering back. I knew a way for this night to be nice but... the bastard was still mad at me. He would prefer to be cold the whole night, I bet he would. Gah!

"Sasuke?" I called, quietly, knowing he was listening. "Are you cold?"

"No" came the immediate response and I swear I wanted to get up and kick his ass. Badly!

"You're shaking" I pointed out and he hissed quietly. I sighed for the n-th time that day. "Let me sleep with you."

3... 2... 1...

"What?" he turned his head slightly over his shoulder to look at me. A glare hitting me right away.

"You're cold, I'm cold, it wouldn't be the first time we shared a bed and we could use any kind of damn heat we can get" since when was I the rational one?

"No!" why is he such an arrogant bastard?! On the other hand, I was expecting that. He really prefers to be cold than to share his warmth with me. Selfish little bastard! Gah!

"You're an ass" I growled, rolling to face the window. The last night in camp was going to be a real big shit because his pride was too big and he'd rather be cold instead of comfortable! And what was his problem with sharing a bed with me? We'd already done that. Twice! Ok, we were drunk, but whatever! Priorities! Sasuke had all his priorities messed up. Who in the world prefers to be cold than to share a bed with a guy he already went to second base with? Idiot!

I was still mentally cursing his stupidity when I felt the covers of my bed being lifted and a weight lying right at my back. I know I suggested it, but nothing in the world would stop me from blushing hard when his feet touched mine and his breath brushed my neck. Damn... that felt way too good.

"Sas-" I stared, turning to him, looking at his calm expression.

"Shut up!" he hissed, getting himself comfortable. "I'm cold..."

The smile that spread over my lips was impossible to hide. He was a bastard, a very proud one, but I guess he liked me enough to drop his pride, even if just for a little. I leaned in, our feet and legs entangling, our breath mixing together and our arms brushing each others. I was feeling the damn butterflies invading my stomach and I had to control myself not to let a purr come out of my throat. I closed my eyes, knowing my night improved from awful to awesome in only a second. And, to make everything even more perfect, a few minutes later Sasuke moved quietly to bury his face in my neck. I sighed once more. That felt...perfect.

"Sasuke?" I muttered, receiving an 'hn' as his response and a smirk showed up on my face. I knew I shouldn't, but that was too good to let it slip. "You definitely love my neck."

"Shut up!"

**- Kukuku -**

I started the last day of camp pissed off. After the awesome and warm night with Sasuke, I woke up to a cold and empty bed. The bastard got up and left the room before I was even awake. I did my morning routine, packed up my things and left to the last practice. After arriving at the pool I saw that Kisame was grinning more than usual. Crap. I really wished he didn't have any cameras hidden in our room, because he would be so annoying if he knew Sasuke and I slept together aga- SHARED A BED! Gosh! What's wrong with me! Shared a bed, shared a bed, _shared a bed_!

"You're late bimbo princess!" the shark yelled, turning his head to me. "The other princess didn't wake you up?"

"Shut up!" I growled, lining up on the border of the pool, like everyone else was. Sasuke at my side. I hissed at him. "You could actually have woken me up, you know?"

"At five in the morning?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"You left again to run at that hour?" he nodded while Kisame was yelling at the last guy who was even later than me. "Why?"

"I felt like it" that's not an excuse to get up and go run in the middle of a winter-like night at five in the morning. Something was wrong with Sasuke and the bastard was not telling me what.

Sighing, I turned my head to look at Kisame. I knew I couldn't force Sasuke to tell me what was wrong, even if I wanted to. So, the best thing to do now was probably ignore it. Maybe later I could ask him.

"Shit..." I muttered, the reality suddenly hitting me. There wasn't a _later_ for us. The camp was about to end and my friendship with Sasuke would end with it... wouldn't it? I mean, ok, we made out and we had an awesome time together but... would he want to hang out with me back home? Or will we just forget these past two weeks and pretend to hate each other again? What exactly was my relationship with Sasuke going to be like?

"I said: DIVE!" Kisame yelled in my ear, pushing me into the pool. I was so distracted that I didn't even noticed him approaching me or the others jumping into the water. "What's wrong with you today? Geez!"

Sasuke gave me a weird look and with Kisame yelling, we started the practice. Just because it was the last day, I was sure Kisame was seriously trying to kill us. And this time for real. I almost drowned when he threw a shoe at me and hit my head. Kisame was getting crazier by the hour and I was starting to fear that maybe I wouldn't make it out alive.

A few hours after that and very near the end of the practice, I heard some arguing voices approaching the pool. Stopping for a mili-second, I was able to see Anko and - if I wasn't wrong - Deidara. What the fucking Hell those two were doing here, I wasn't sure, but it was going to be bad. Anko and Deidara hated each other, Kyuu-nee always told me that. So, why they were together was a huge mystery to me. And, looking at my side, it was a mystery to Sasuke too.

"What the Hell are you doing here, snake?" Kisame growled at Anko who gave him a grin. "And with the bimbo idiot?"

"Who are you calling a bimbo idiot, you idiot?" Deidara snarled back, crossing his arms. "Is this practice ending or what? Itachi-sama is in a very important meeting and he sent me to take his brother home!"

"You still keep in touch with the Itachi-_sama_ thing, hum?" Kisame smirked and Anko made a grimace. "Practice is over in ten, wait until then. And what are you doing here, snake?"

"Kyuu sent me to take Naruto home" she said, simply. "She doesn't trust this guy and apparently, Itachi doesn't trust me with Sasuke. Something about perverting him or whatever."

"Your boyfriend doesn't trust you with his baby brother?" Kisame said in a very mocking tone and Anko got visibly mad. I had to control myself not to laugh. So typical of Itachi. "Because you're a pervert!"

"Oh, shut up before I arrest you!" Anko hissed and Deidara showed a cocky smile. What was wrong with those two? "And end this practice now. I don't have all day!"

"You're a bitch, Mitarashi!" Kisame was mad and all the swimmers had stopped what they were doing to watch them.

"I'm a bitch with a gun, so end the fucking practice and send Sasuke and Naruto home so I can go work!" go, Anko, go! "Or do you want do deal with a pissed off Kyuubi? Because she's in a meeting with Itachi for the third day in a row and for three hours already. She is beyond pissed off."

"I would do what she's saying if I were you" Deidara commented, pretending to be worried. "Hime-sama pissed off is a bad, bad problem."

"Hime-sama? Seriously, Deidara?" Anko hissed to the blonde next to her and he just ignored her. "Anyway, Hoshigaki, end the practice, come on."

"Check your bed before you go to sleep tonight, Mitarashi, you may have something nasty in there" Kisame growled, before turning to us. "EVERYONE OUT. THIS FUCKING CAMP IS OVER! YOU ALL SUCKED AND YOU NEVER GONNA BE GOOD SWIMMERS. BYE!"

I was shocked to see Kisame turning his back to us and leaving the pool area. Anko was fucking insane! Sasuke hissed something at my side and moved out of the pool. I did the same, stopping in front of Anko and Deidara, the last one eyeing Sasuke like he hated him for some weird reason.

"The two of you, go get dressed so we can take you home before someone gets killed" Anko ordered, her eyes moving from Sasuke to me and again to him. "And don't make out in the lockers, I don't have time!"

"What the fuck, Anko?!" I growled, staring at her and she gave me an insane smirk. Not good.

"Do you think I haven't seen the pictures Hoshigaki sent to your sister?" Anko asked, the damn smirk getting bigger. "You two have been enjoying yourselves, haven't you?"

"Dirty, little bitches, those two!" Deidara declared, trying to burn holes in my head with his eyes. "If Itachi-sama decides to take measures, tsk, you're all fucked! Hnn!"

"Who are you calling a dirty bitch?!" I snapped, walking toward Deidara to punch his brains out. And I was really about to hit him when Sasuke's hand closed around my wrist and pulled me back to him. "Hey! Let me go! You heard him, right? Let me-"

"Ignore him! He's just pissed because he just can't get an Uchiha to himself" Sasuke said, in an amused tone. His dark eyes were fixed on Deidara's and the smirk on his dry lips was making my stomach jump in excitement. What was he doing?

"You little piece of shit!" Deidara yelled, being held in his place by Anko, who was enjoying the situation. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Am I wrong?" the bastard asked, simply, his hand still on my skin, the smirk even bigger than before. "You wanted my brother and couldn't have him because he's straight. And now you're mad because you wanted me and you can't have me because I chose another blonde over you."

"Oh my! Go, Sasuke!" Anko cheered and I swear I was staring with eyes wide open at Sasuke and blushing. Did he just admit what I thought he admitted? His hand was still on my wrist when he turned his back to a shocked Deidara and started to walk to the lockers room, dragging me with him. I was completely mute. This thing between Sasuke and I... I always thought it was something flash, something that happened because I was in a weird moment and Sasuke just... didn't mind it? But him saying out loud that he chose another blonde... me... it was... mind blowing.

"You dead, dobe?" his voice was calmer than before, but the amused slash mocking tone was still there. I had my eyes on the floor and I was sure my face was all red. "Are you blushing?"

"Shut up!" I shouted, turning my back to him and getting my clothes so I could start dressing. I heard him chuckle and I swear that if I wasn't redder than a fucking tomato I would turn around and punch him for that. Hard!

While the weird thing Sasuke said was still sinking into my mind, we got dressed and returned to the pool, where Anko and a completely mad Deidara were waiting for us. My blushing was controlled by now, and Sasuke was being the always stoic bastard he always was. Anko gave us a snakey smirk and we headed to her car. Why Anko and Deidara came to get us together in the same car was a mystery to me. How in the fucking Hell they were able to be stuck together for an entire hour inside the same car without killing each other, was an even bigger mystery. But as soon as Sasuke and I got in the back seat of the weirdly huge Hummer H2 Anko owned, an "I'm gonna kill you" tension was floating in the air between Anko and Deidara.

"Can I ask what's wrong between you two?" I looked from one to another while Sasuke pretended to be ignoring us.

"You see, Naruto, there's a certain guy that is sooooo obsessed with his boss that he can't handle the fact that his boss has a girlfriend!" Anko yelled to Deidara and I was starting to pray. If those two started to fight and Anko lost control of her Hummer H2, it would be a disaster.

Deidara yelled back and Anko answered him and it was a whole hour of that. Apparently, Deidara was in love with Itachi and Itachi being with Anko was something the guy couldn't handle. And, honestly, I kinda understand him. I mean, have you looked at Itachi? The guy was perfection on legs and he was dating the perverted snake named Anko? Something was wrong in that. If I was Deidara, I would be beyond mad with that.

When we arrived at my house, the arguing was so heated up that neither of them noticed the fact that Sasuke left the car with me. I looked at him and grinned just to have him roll his eyes at me and saying: "I'm not staying alone with them in there!" Chuckling, I opened the front door and, after calling for my parents, I realized that the house was empty. I went to my room, Sasuke following me in silence. We left our bags near the desk and the bastard leant over it, crossing his arms. And when I was wondering what he was doing in my room, he decided to talk.

"It looks like our plan failed" he muttered, his expression thoughtful. I pulled my t-shirt over my head preparing to change, and stopped, looking at him. What plan? And, of course, Sasuke took a legilimency summer course too. "The plan of talking to Itachi or Kyuu if one of them went to get us? Where's your brain, Naruto?"

"Gah, I forgot! Having Anko and Deidara arguing like crazy for an hour is not exactly the thing that makes me remember stuff"! I told him, hissing and crossing my arms. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I guess we need to go talk to one of them" Sasuke said, looking at me. "Kyuu is the best option. Itachi would just kill us or ignore us."

"Kyuu-nee should be coming home for dinner, you wanna talk to her after that?" I questioned, walking to my closet and opening it. "You can come over after that or... you can stay for dinner if you want."

"You're inviting me to have dinner with you?" he asked simply and I felt a shiver ran down my spine. "To stay here for the whole afternoon until it's dinner time?"

"If you don't want to, you can leave and we can find a way to talk to my sister after that" I wasn't sure why I was being so evasive. After the scene at the pool with Deidara, it was obvious I wasn't the only one enjoying our _thing_. So why was I playing defensive?

"I didn't say I didn't want to" and when did his voice became so low and incredibly husky? I closed my eyes, my back still turned to him. "Do _you_ want me to?"

"Sasuke..." I muttered his name, my hand grabbing my closet's door harshly. "Stop playing me."

"I'm not playing you" his voice was even lower and I swear I was losing it. What was he doing? And more importantly, why? I sighed, turning to face him, my eyes meeting his and the explosion of butterflies in my stomach almost made me moan.

"Then what is this that you're doing to me?" his eyes widened for a second before his stoic expression returned. Here I was, in my room, shirtless and with my body betraying me. I wanted him so badly I almost couldn't breathe decently. And yet, I was still unsure about what he wanted from me. Was this just a hobby for him? Was he serious? Was he trying to break me? Did he even like me a little? "Because I don't know what you're doing and I'm... getting trapped in this game of yours."

"I am not playing you, _Naruto_" God, he was killing me softly with the way he let my name roll off his tongue. And when the dazzle of his voice passed, I realized that Sasuke was mad. Staring at me with narrowed eyes and fists clenching around his arms. "This thing got passed all my rational ability, I can't even think straight about it. I'm all messed up; my body doesn't obey my mind anymore. I'm not playing, you idiot, I'm just... following my intuition."

You know those moments in your life when you want to say something, you really do, but your words just don't come out of your throat? That you want to tell the guy in front of you that you're feeling the same, that you didn't know he was like that too, that you want him so badly your fucking words just don't come out? You know those moments? What do you do in those moments? Some people just freeze, others start to stutter, others might start crying. Me? Well, I'm Namikaze Naruto. I take action. So I ran the ten feet separating us, crashing my body into his. I didn't even care about the weird breaking noise my desk made. My hands on his face and hair, keeping him there, making sure he wouldn't dodge, and I kissed him. Hard, rough, bruising, and incredibly hot.

His hand were on my naked back in seconds, lips pressed against mine, all my wanting and need mirrored in him. I didn't wait to open my mouth and force my tongue between his lips. I needed him and I needed him right at that moment. The taste of pepper mint and cinnamon invading me was similar to an electric shock running throughout my body. He bit my lower lip while rocking his hips against mine. I couldn't control a moan and by the gasp he let out in my mouth, he was enjoying hearing me lose it. We kept rocking our hips against each other, the amazing friction making my arousal throb more and more by the second. I lower my mouth to his neck, sucking and licking there, not even caring if he was going to bruise after. I wanted him and I wanted him badly. I wasn't going to worry about a mark on his neck and, by the way he was panting already, I was sure he didn't care about it either.

Nibbling over his pulse, I felt his hands roaming very near the hem of my jeans, on my back. His fingers were sliding softly underneath it and it was making me shiver like a virgin school girl. He was driving me crazy and he was still fully clothed. That was something I wasn't ok with. So I slipped my hands over his hard chest and stomach, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pushing it up slowly.

"This is definitely not staying here" I purred against his neck, my nails scratching his abs, stealing a hoarse moan from him.

"Agreed" he muttered in my ear, lifting his arms so I could take it off him. In a moment his t-shirt was pooling on the floor, completely forgotten, while Sasuke's flushed skin met against mine. And, oh God, that felt good. We kissed again, still hard and rough, and how I loved kissing the guy. His hands were again on my jeans and I decided that my desk was complaining too much about us being pressed against it. So, after entangling my fingers in his hair and palming his ass, I pulled him with me, forcing us to fall onto my bed. The way his hips fit perfectly between my legs, made me groan slightly. I was so hard it was painful and I couldn't wait much longer for my release. We could have slow and nice sex after that, now we just needed it hard, rough, fast and mind blowing.

He gave me a harsh bite on my collarbone while my hands slide to his jeans, unbuttoning them, and zipping them down. I had to bite my lower lip to control myself to not turn him around and rape him when I palmed his erection and he moan huskily against my neck. Why in Hell his moans were making me harder, I wasn't sure. But I damn sure liked it. Slipping my fingers under his boxer's fabric, I curled them around his hardened length and started to massage him slowly, squeezing it carefully. His lips ferociously met mine again, kissing me hard while thrusting into my hand. And I noticed he was about to yank my jeans down when a loud squeal sounded at the other side of my door before it was slammed open with a hysterical:

"NARUTO, WE NEED T- KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA I JUST DID _NOT_ SEE YOUR HAND INSIDE SASUKE-KUN'S PANTS!"

"FUCK, INO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled back at her - she turned around after seeing what she shouldn't have - and took my hand out of Sasuke's boxers. The bastard wasn't happy with the situation. He was glaring at Ino and I was sure she should be dead if that glare was actually able to kill. "Get out!"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm really, _really_, sorry, but this is an emergency and it can't wait!" she said, her hands on her hair, grabbing it roughly. All without turning to face us. "So can you please, just take your hand off so I can talk to you?"

"What the fuck is more important than the fact that he's on top of me, we are both fucking hard and we desperately need to cum?!" I shouted, feeling Sasuke move slowly, preparing to get up. I tighten my grip on his back, not allowing him. "And how did you get in?"

"Your mom is home and she let me in saying you were here" Ino answered, searching for something in her purse and taking three pictures out. "But more important than you two having sex now is the fact that my dad found these photos of _us_!"

"Tell me those are not the photos I think they are!" I almost begged, my eyes widened when I realized that, yes, it was _those_ photos. "Gah, Ino! Why do you still have them?!"

"Ok, I'm leaving" Sasuke said, getting up and I groaned when his skin left mine.

"I don't know, Naruto, I never thought my dad would look inside my diary!" she squealed again and I got up right after Sasuke, eyeing him like a puppy dog in the rain. I didn't want him to leave. But Ino was right, those photos were more important than sex or whatever we were about to do. "And my dad said he was going to talk to your parents, and you didn't answer your phone, so I came here to warn you!"

"Sasuke, wait... this- I mean, it's not- and I- can we-" I started, but he stared at me and I shut up immediately.

"If you hadn't taken sex photos with your_ fuckbuddy_, I presume, this wouldn't have happened" he said simply, like I was an idiot and he wasn't in the same aroused state that I was. "So, deal with your parents without me here, okay?"

"What's the problem with Ino being my fuckbuddy?" I growled and here we go again with the stupid arguings. "You've been fucking Neji!"

"Neji, really?" Ino asked, turning to see if she could face us already. And, since Sasuke was already dressed, she stayed turned to us.

"Have you looked at Neji?" Sasuke asked, his mocking tone again in his voice. "Anyway, deal with whatever you have to deal with. I'm leaving."

"Hey, wait, Sasuke!" I called him, grabbing his wrist when he was at my door. I pouted. "I'll call you after this is settled, okay?"

"Fine" he said simply, but I didn't let him go. Not yet. "What?"

"Well, hum-" I bit my lower lip before saying _fuck it_ in my mind and smashing my lips against his. It was a calm and slow kiss, just our lips moving against the other's. Not hard and rough, not needy and desperately. Just a small and nice kiss. "Bye..."

"Hn" he said before getting out of my room. I closed the door, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to go downstairs and face my mom. Ino's dad would be calling any moment. I leant against my door and sighed. Now I was hard, without Sasuke and with a bigger problem on my hands. Not good at all.

"Oh my god, are you already like that?" Ino questioned, her eyes incredibly shinny.

"Like what?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer but I asked anyway.

"Last weekend, you told me you kissed him; this weekend you were making out hotly on your bed, half naked and preparing to be fully naked. And that goodbye kiss?" she giggled and I almost punched her for it. Giggling was so annoying! "You look like a couple!"

"Oh, just shut up... we're having... a _thing_" I told her and she giggled again. I took a shirt from my closet and put it on, looking at her. "So, your dad knows about us. Now what?"

"Now I think I'm gonna tell my dad that it was from when we dated. Because he would kill me if he finds out we're just fuckbuddies" she sighed, sitting on my bed. "And with your parents... I don't know. I guess we're both gonna be grounded."

"We're nineteen!" I exclaimed, frustrated with the whole situation. "Why can't we just have sex with whoever we want?"

"Parents are supposed to be like this, Naruto" she reminded me, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them. "I'm sorry I walked in on you and Sasuke-kun."

"Na, it was better like this" I sighed, sitting next to her. "We were definitely not stopping anytime soon and can you imagine if it was my mom who walked in on us? You kinda saved us."

"Anyway, I got my prize for that: I could see a hot guy on guy scene in compensation for losing my fuckbuddy" she said, smiling. "I was prepared to have Sakura seducing Sasuke-kun or losing you to a girl. But having you seducing Sasuke-kun and losing you to him? That was harsh."

"I didn't say anything about you losing me!" I complained, but I knew this argument was a lost one the moment it started.

"You didn't, Naruto. The way Sasuke-kun looked at you did" she giggled again, letting her head fall onto my shoulder. "It's like you have this huge neon sign saying that you belong to him. And who am I to argue with that?"

And damn... even if I didn't want to admit it, she was, once again, right.

**- Kukuku -**

Ino left my house thirty minutes after that and, an hour later, Ino's father called my dad. I was in my room and I could clearly hear his astonished exclamations. I mean, he's the Mayor of Konoha and an important business guy calls him, saying that he found sex photographs of his daughter with me? Dad should be beyond pissed. He hung up and I heard him telling Mom about it. A huge "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" was heard in the entire house. I sighed. Why wasn't my sister home yet? She could save me.

"Naruto, come down here. We want to talk to you" I heard my dad saying and I knew I was just fucked. My summer vacation would be cut off by being grounded.

I went downstairs to the living room where my parents were expecting me. I looked at them and I really didn't like their expressions. I was so screwed! I sat in the chair in front of them and sighed. This was going to suck.

"Naruto, I presume you know what this conversation is about?" Dad said, pinching his nose with his hand. "Ino was where earlier, so she must have warned you, right?"

"Yeah..." I muttered and Mom snapped.

"WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING SO FILTHY?" she yelled, getting up and punching the table. I jumped back in my own chair. Geez, Kushina mad is almost as scary as Kyuubi pissed off. Almost. "SEX PICTURES? YOU SHOULD BE A VIRGIN STILL!"

"I'm nineteen! Why in Hell should I be a virgin?!" I shouted back. My parents could be insane and clueless sometimes! "No one my age is still a virgin! Except for Kiba, but he has dog breath!"

"That's not the point, Naruto! The point is that you had sex with Ino and you took pictures of it" Dad pointed out quietly, his hand on my mom's arm to calm her down. "Imagine what could happen if those pictures fall into the wrong hands."

"Gah, it's just a couple of pictures in underwear, we're not even doing anything!" I was seriously trying to defend myself, but I guess it was only pissing off my mom more.

"It's a dirty thing! I raised you better than that, Naruto! You should respect yourself and Ino and not do something like that!" how do you tell your mom that you're not the monster she thinks you are just because you've had sex before? "Don't you respect women? Don't you respect Ino? I'm sure Sasuke doesn't have sex photographs with his girlfriend!"

"Of course Sasuke doesn't have sex pictures with his _girlfriend_" I said, sick and tired of always being compared to Sasuke or Itachi - more Sasuke in my case - every time I did something not so right. "Sasuke's gay, so I'm sure he has sex pictures with his ex-boyfriend!"

"Oh, you're so messed up, young boy!" Mom growled at me and my eyes widened. "Like having those pictures wasn't enough, now you're making weird rumours about Sasuke? Are you jealous of him or something?"

"Why would I be jealous of Sasuke?! Or why would I make up rumours about him? Didn't Mikoto-san tell you about it yet?" I asked, and this conversation was getting weirder by the second.

"Mikoto might have mentioned something but, once again, that's not the topic of this conversation" Dad said in his I'm-a-politician-and-I-have-to-be-always-controlled tone. "You shouldn't have taken those pictures and you should not do it again."

"It was Ino who took them" I pouted, crossing my arms. If Mom was being stubborn, I would be too.

"It's the same thing, Narut-" Dad started, but Mom hit the table hard and pointed deathly towards me.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" you know in those moments when you think your life is just over and then, a ray of light shows up in the dark sky and you see hope in the deepest darkness? It just happened to me when I heard the front door being opened.

"KYUU-NEE, SAVE ME!" I shouted like I was being tortured and I was sure my mom would have jumped from her seat to strangle me if my dad wasn't holding her. "HEEEEEELP! KYUU-NEE, HEEEEELP! ENRAGED TOMATO TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Naruto!" Dad hissed at me. "Don't call your mother like that!"

"What the Hell is happening here?" Kyuu-nee asked, entering the living room and looking at us suspiciously. "Did I just enter a whole new dimension?"

"Mom is trying to kill me!" I exclaimed, watching her walking to my side and facing my parents.

"What happened?" she asked and Dad sighed. He just knew that with Kyuu-nee home, I was about to win that argument.

"Your brother is a dirty boy that doesn't respect women!" Mom cried out loud and Kyu-nee rolled her eyes. "He has sexual pictures with Ino."

I pouted while Dad was looking at Kyuu-nee and Mom was still staring at me like she was about to kill me. I was sure they were both hoping that Kyuu-nee would turn to me and said something like "you're a bad boy, Naruto!" but, once again, it's Namikaze Kyuubi we're talking about. She would never side with my parents in an argument against me.

"What's wrong with sex photos?!" she said, simply, and Dad slapped his forehead.

"You just did not ask that..." he sighed, defeated.

"It's dirty, Kyuubi!" Mom shouted, still up and glaring at my sister. "It's dirty and nasty and no one should do it!"

"Everyone has sex photos, Mom" she rolled her eyes again, her hands on her hips.

"I don't!" Mom yelled back and Kyuu-nee sighed again.

"You're old" ok, and now it's a good time for Dad to save the moment or Mom is going to jump Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, decent people don't have sex photos" what did I say? Dad came to the rescue.

"Are you calling me indecent?" she asked and Mom growled again while Dad looked away, a desperate expression on this face while muttering something that really sounded like _'I failed raising you..._'

"YOU HAVE SEX PICTURES!?"

"God, Kyuubi! Decent people that don't have mental issues don't have sex pictures!" Dad stated, pinching his nose again, his head still turned to a side. "I mean, come on, look at Itachi! I bet he doesn't have those things!"

Remember me saying something about our parents having this weird habit of comparing us with Sasuke or Itachi? So they like to compare me to Sasuke and they do the same between Kyuu-nee and Itachi. Every time they think Kyuu-nee is doing something bad, they say something like "Itachi would never do it". The problem is, my sister is fucking insane and she was used to turning the game upside down.

"I take your bet on one hundred dollars" she declared simply, getting her cell-phone from inside her purse and searching for something in it. "And, I'm sorry, dad. But perfect Itachi is not that perfect."

She turned her cell phone to our parents, a sly smirk on her face, and I watched both of them freeze. Dad became suddenly pale, his eyes widened and his breathing stopped. Mom was... drooling and having a massive nosebleed? What the fuck?! "So, you own me a hundred dollars."

"How... do you... have... Oh my god, Kyuubi!" it was the only thing Dad could say, his expression beyond shocked.

"I stole it from Anko a while ago" Kyuu-nee smiled, like she just won the lottery. "And control your wife, she's nose-bleeding over a guy that is her daughter's age!"

"But why?!" Dad questioned, looking at Mom, just to be sure she was still alive and not dead by bleeding out.

"Why? Blackmail, obviously!" she declared, tsk-ing and turning the cell phone to me. "Like it?"

Oh...

My...

God...

Fuck! It was probably the hottest picture I've ever seen. There was a female body lying on her back, the perfectly plain belly and the legs were the only thing that could be seen, giving the idea that it was her who took the photo. And, in between her legs, it was Itachi. A fully naked, sweaty, predatory and holly fucking hot Itachi. It was obvious that they were doing it by the way her legs were tangled around him, his hard abs all contracted, glittering with sweat, long loose hair falling over creamy skin. One hand on the female's hip, grabbing it strongly enough to leave a mark, the other sliding up in direction of her chest, his torso leant over her. Lustful eyes on the camera, semi-parted lips that yelled to be kissed or bitten. It was the personification of sin, a sex god on earth, whatever you wanted to call him. It was beyond fucking hot.

Now I know the feeling of being Uchiha dazzled.

"So I'm guessing Sasuke's not like this, or you wouldn't be having a nosebleed, right?" Kyuu-nee whispered at my ear and I shivered. "Now stop drooling over the weasel! I warned you about that!"

"You know? He's not like that yet! But he will be!" I muttered back to her, cleaning the blood on my nose. "And then, I'm gonna have a fucking hot, sinful, sex god on earth like that and you're only gonna have old and wrinkly Kakashi!"

Silence...

And she started to laugh maniacally! Like, GAH, seriously?! Gosh! Sometimes I just hated her! Our parents were looking at us like we were crazy or something and I was sure none of them was still one hundred percent recovered from Itachi's picture.

"That was a great one, Naru-chan!" she laughed, patting my shoulder and turning to our parents. "So, as you saw, it's perfectly normal. Perfectly normal! You can't ground Naruto for something perfect-role-model Itachi does too. And I'm hungry. Damn, I could eat a cow right now. Wanna go out for Pizza, Naru-chan?"

The velocity at which she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the living room was insane. I didn't have time to answer her and I heard my parents yelling at us in the living room. Two seconds after, we were already in Kyuu-nee's car, leaving our parents house in direction of the nearest pizzeria. I sighed and noticed that she was trying to hold something back.

"Come on, let it out" I said and I knew I shouldn't have done that.

"You just admitted that you're gonna be with Sasuke for an indeterminate amount of time" she smiled and I growled and sunk into the seat. "You like him way more than you're telling me, don't you?"

"Shut up!" I hissed, looking out of the window.

"You can't escape it, Naruto, I told you already" she said, simply, and I felt my stomach jump. "It was a crush, that turned to lust, that's moving to passion and... it will end up with love."

"How do you know that?" I muttered, feeling something on my chest tightening.

"Been there, done that" she smiled again, stopping in the pizzeria parking lot. "But don't worry, everything at its own time. For now, enjoy your making out sessions."

I sighed, getting out of the car as I bit my lower lip when, suddenly, I realized that my heart was cheering for her to be absurdly right.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> Review!  
><em>Akira<em>


	9. To kiss or not to kiss?

**A.N.: **The monetary unit in japan is the Yen, although I thought it might be too confusing to use it and convert it, so I decided to write with the American Dollar.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>_To kiss or not to kiss? Screw it and have sex!_

I was in the pizzeria with my sister, both of us devouring our pizzas like we hadn't eaten in several days. I'm a teenage boy, an athlete, it's normal for me to eat so much. But her? She's tinny and lean, where does she put so much food? I stopped eating and sighed loudly, patting my stomach. That was good and it tasted marvellously awesome. I really love pizza, almost as much as I love ramen.

I suddenly remembered that Sasuke and I were supposed to talk to her about Akatsuki after dinner. But... she saved me from my parents and she was, as always, being an amazing sister to me. I still couldn't believe in anything that Suigetsu or Konan told us. My sister, a member of a mob? The fashion loving redhead that had her mouth full of pizza, a dangerous killer? It didn't make sense. I sighed again, resisting the temptation of sending a text message do Sasuke telling him where we were. It looked like the Akatsuki talking would be rescheduled for another day.

"Hum, Naruto," she called, finishing her pizza and drinking a little of her water. "I want to talk to you about something."

"About what?" I asked, not really liking the serious tone she used.

"What exactly are you gonna do after college?" she questioned, her silver eyes meeting mine and I could see concern and worry there. "You're in your second year of Graphic Design, you know that's a difficult area to find a job in right away, because there are thousands of designers looking for a job. And you need to be really good. What are you planing on doing?"

"I'm not sure" I muttered, playing with my straw. "I talked with Shikamaru about opening a studio of our own after graduating, but it's not easy. We're good, but we're gonna need money; real money and I know Mom and Dad aren't gonna just give it to me. You know how they are."

"Yes, the '_you need to feel the difficulties of the real world_' motto" Kyuu-nee rolled her eyes. "They're right about it, but it's really not easy. With me it was piece of cake: I got an amazing scholarship and when I graduated college, my grades and indications were so good that Dad would have been a fool if he hadn't given the direction of Hiraishin to me."

"Yeah, but my area is completely different from yours and I don't really care about the company" I told her and she smiled softly. "I could try to work and put some money together, but it would never be enough for opening a studio. I mean, it's really expensive. So... I guess I'm gonna try to look for a job in some design company or whatever. After that, I'll open the studio with Shikamaru."

"I have a proposition for you that will make your life and dreams way easier" Kyuu-nee said, a sly smile on her lips. "Interested in hearing it?"

"Of course" I stated, looking at her with rapt attention.

"You just told me you're not interested in Hiraishin, right?" I nodded and she continued. "In that case, I want to buy your part of the company."

"My part?" I repeated, blinking twice. "My six percent?"

"Yes, your six percent" she took her cell phone from her pocket and looked at it. "If you say yes, I'll call Kakashi right away so we can get the papers ready for you to sign. The current value of your part is twelve, I'll offer you fifteen."

"Fifteen thousand dollars for six percent of Hiraishin?" I asked, pouting. "I really thought that company was worth way more than that, but ok. I'll sell it to you."

"Thousand dollars? Are you insane?" Kyuu-nee asked, a completely surprised expression on her face. "You really don't know much about economics, do you?"

"No... not really" I muttered, crossing my arms and looking away. "I'm not Sasuke who knows about that."

"Oh, Naru-chan, you're so naive. If I didn't love you so much, I would have offered you ten and it would be more than enough" she smiled again, her hand rising to caress my face softly. "Hiraishin is the worldwide top computing corporation, only having Sharingan Corp as a rival. It's not fifteen thousand dollars, baby brother, it's fifteen billion dollars. You'll be pretty rich for the rest of your life the moment you sign the papers."

"What?!" my eyes widened and I swear my heart stopped for a second. Fifteen _billion_ dollars? Was she insane?!

"I'm gonna call Kakashi" she cheered, kissing my forehead and getting up. "Ask for dessert and, _please_, order for me that wonderful _tiramisu_ that's been eyeing me since we arrived."

I was so shocked with what happened that my sister left the table and returned and I was still looking at nothing, trying to figure out how many zeros fifteen billion has. She sat in front of me frowning because I didn't order her dessert and I finally returned to reality when she snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Earth to Naruto, hello?" she mocked me, smiling. "Kakashi says he will have the papers in a few hours and tomorrow you can go to my apartment in Suna to sign them. We could go to the beach after that, what do you say?"

"It's... it's ok by me" I said, simply, still not believing it. She ordered the _tiramisu_ and I just knew, by the way she was eyeing me, that she was about to ask something I didn't really want to answer.

"How's things between you and Sasuke?" what did I tell you? "Something more happened beside the second base?"

"Hum, no...everything's ok" I answered, pouting. Now I know I shouldn't have done that, because she just knew me too well.

"Then why are you pouting?" Kyuu-nee questioned and I pouted even more, crossing my arms again. "What happened?"

"I like him..." I whispered, biting my lip. "I really do and... I'm starting to feel that, I think, he's feeling the same."

"Then, what's wrong?" I knew she wasn't going to stop until she was aware of what she wanted to know, but...

"It's nonsense and stupid" I sighed, sinking into my seat. "Just let it go."

"Gah, Naruto! I'm your sister, I've always been there for you, right?" she interrogated and I nodded. "So tell me and let me decide if it's stupid or not."

"It's just that... I'm falling for him and it's so hard for me to... keep my voice under control when we're, you know..." I confessed, knowing that it was completely useless to try to avoid the subject with her. "And he always has that cold and stoic mask, and even if he lets it slip a little when we're... making out, it's just... not enough. I want to know that he's losing it as badly as I am. And I want to break him and hear him scream in pleasure and I want to know that it's _me _doing it! You know?"

"Oh my..." I blushed by my sudden confession and watched Kyuu-nee's eyes widen unbelievably. I got even redder with that. Then, she smiled. Her sly smile. Here comes perv-ness! "I know exactly what you can do for it to happen."

"You do?" I questioned, leaning forward in her direction, my eyes sparkling while she was still tasting her _tiramisu_. "Then, what is it?"

"It's called a blowjob" Do I need to say that I blushed even more after that?

"Gah, seriously?" I asked, covering my face with my hands.

"When someone is giving you head, isn't it the moment when you lose it?" she pointed out and I nodded. Damn it, she was right, again. "If you want to break him, do a blowjob or fuck him hard and rough against a wall. And since I'm not sure if Sasuke will let you top... blowjob is the best option."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I interrogated, my hand pulling my hair. "I mean, I was perfectly straight until two weeks ago and he has been gay since what? Ever?"

"Think about the way Ino and the other girls did it to you" Kyuu-nee suggested, playing with the spoon. "It's not that difficult."

"Yeah, like I was focusing on how they were doing it" I muttered, looking away. Great, now I have two problems: breaking Sasuke _and_ learning how to blow him correctly. "I'm gonna suck at it!"

"Yes, you are going to suck." GAH, BAD SISTER! "And you're really helpless, you know? Come on, let's go."

"Where?" I asked, following her out of the pizzeria.

"Grocery store to buy bananas."

"…"

"I'll be teaching you how to suck a cock. You want to do it on a banana or shall I call Anko and ask her for one of her dildos?" WHAT THE FUCK?!

"I- gah! It's just- oh lord- let's- grocery store is ok... I think." why, dear god, why do I have a sister like her?

**- Kukuku -**

What happened to be my supposed blowjob lesson ended up being a very long, very intensive gay sex lesson. How my sister knew all that stuff about gay sex, I really didn't want to know. So, when I returned home, already after midnight, calling Sasuke was not a good idea. I text-ed him, telling him about the lecture my parents gave me because of the photos with Ino and the fact that my sister took me out after that and I told him to call me when he woke up the next day.

Obviously, Sasuke did that at nine a.m., forcing me to get up and meet him in a coffee shop near our college. The coffee shop Sakura's parents had forced her to take a part-time job at to "learn the difficulties of the world". What's wrong with parents these days? I walked in and Sakura smiled at me from the counter. Looks like she forgot about our last conversation over the phone. Thank god. I approached her.

"Good morning, Naruto" she said and I grinned. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm still used to the camp wake hours and waking up early, so I got up really early" I told her. It was not a lie, I was already awake when Sasuke called. I was just planning on staying in bed for a few more hours. "How are you, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, so that camp really made had an effect on you?" she commented, looking behind me to the end of the room, to a specific table at a corner. "Sasuke-kun said almost the same. Ne, Naruto, you really need to tell me about that camp! I still think it was bad of you saying that Sasuke-kun's gay and-"

"The bastard is here already?" I muttered, looking at Sasuke and completely ignoring Sakura's rant. "Sakura-chan, I'll tell you about the camp later, ok? Bring me a coffee, please?"

I left the counter and I was sure Sakura's eyes were wide in shock because a) I ignored her and b) I was meeting Sasuke. The bastard had already drank his coffee and he only lifted his eyes from the newspaper he was reading for a second before ignoring me again. I hissed, sitting in front of him and trying to glare. I failed, obviously.

"Pay attention to me" I pouted, putting his newspaper down. "I'm way more interesting than that."

"Says who?" he asked, one of his perfect eyebrows rising.

"You sound like you're mad at me" I noted, eyeing him. "I didn't give you a hickey this time, what's wrong?"

"You didn't have time to give me a hickey. Though you certainly tried to" he hn-ed me and turned his eyes to the newspaper again. I growled. He forced me to get out of my bed at nine on a fucking Saturday morning and he was ignoring me?

"You're mad because I didn't call you last night or because of my photos with Ino?" I asked and he only looked at me, no answer. "So it's both of them? Gah, Sasuke! I didn't call you because Kyuu-nee was talking to me and we were having a brother/sister time that we haven't done in some time and the photos with Ino... Tell me you don't have any with Neji!"

"I have, but you can bet my parents will never find them" he said, simply, crossing his arms over the table and staring at me. Damn him, he was getting under my skin again. "And Ino was your fuckbuddy? Ino? Seriously?"

"What's your problem with Ino?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "She's a great friend, she's hot and she's not complicated."

"I don't have a problem with her, I'm just saying that she's a low standard" he commented and my mouth fell open. Ino? A low standard? Was he insane? And then, it clicked and I grinned.

"Are you jealous, Sasu-chan?" I mirrored his position, crossing my arms over the table and leaning forward, getting closer to him. "Insulting Ino because I used to fuck her?"

"Why would I be jealous of the girl you were yelling at yesterday when she walked in on us?" his voice was no more than a whisper and I blushed slightly. Damn him, he was right. There was no reason for him to be jealous when I almost killed Ino because she interrupted us. "Why would I be jealous of any other person in the world when you're looking at me like that?"

"Shall I remind you that we're in a coffee shop and not in my room?" I muttered huskily, my stomach being invading by the damn butterflies. "And that Sakura has been watching us since the moment I sat in front of you?"

"Do I look like I care about the fucking coffee shop or about Sakura?" he said, purring and I had to do my best to control myself so as not to jump him right there. He wasn't being fair when playing seduction games. "So..." he murmured, licking his lips slowly and that vision made all the blood in my body rush to my groin. "What do we do now?"

"We need to go talk to Kyuu-nee, remember?" I reminded him, gulping as my mouth went dry. "We decided that yesterday."

"Hn... Yeah, but I'm not ready to go" his voice was pure sin. I wanted to jump him, kiss him, rape him right there, without worrying about the consequences. His semi-parted dry lips were calling me, yelling for me and I just couldn't say yes to them. Not in the middle of a coffee shop. Not with Sakura looking at us.

"And what do you need to be ready to go?" I questioned, perfectly aware that my voice was hoarse and that my jeans were starting to be way too tight in a certain area. It was insane to be that close to him in a public place with Sakura watching us. I knew a part of my brain was yelling at me like crazy for me to back off, to stop the insanity. And, when I bit my lip to feel a little pain that would make me able to force myself to pull apart from Sasuke's intense glare, it happened.

"This..." he breath out huskily, semi-closed eyes fixed on mine, hot lips ready to receive mine on them. And it was the worse timing possible.

"Naruto, here's your cof-" I didn't hear Sakura's words, I didn't hear the coffee cup shattering on the floor or the muffed yell that followed that. Sasuke's lips were on mine, his hand on my face, his taste invading my senses and all my world was now Sasuke. And how it felt amazingly good to have everything disappear and only him to stay there, dazzling me. Unfortunately, he pulled away from me after a moment and the reality crashed on me like a thunder.

"You want something, Sakura?" he said and I looked at the pink haired girl, who was frozen at our side, eyes wide open, tears starting to fall.

"You did this on purpose, bastard!" I accused, looking again towards Sakura and getting up. "Sakura-chan, this is not-"

"Don't talk to me!" she yelled, turning away and running inside the employees' room.

"Sakura!" I called, but the way the other girl at the counter looked at me, I just knew it was not a good idea to follow her. I sat again, glaring at Sasuke. "Why did you do that?"

"What? It's okay for us to make out like crazy in your room but it's not okay for us to kiss quietly in public?" ah, bastard! Bastard! BASTARD!

"Did you really need to do that in front of Sakura?" I yelled at him, getting up. "You didn't need to hurt her like that!"

I stormed out of the coffee shop, not really bothering with the couple of people inside the shop that were watching us. I was mad he kissed me in front of Sakura, especially when he knew Sakura loved him and that I was a good friend of hers! He didn't need to hurt her, he didn't need to be the heartless, cold bastard he always was. He didn't need to do any of that, so why did he do it?

I was still mad and walking quickly away when I heard him calling my name. I forced myself to ignore the burning sensation in my stomach and kept walking. Soon his hand was on my arm, grabbing it, pulling me to him, and forcing me to stop and stare at him.

"Now who's the one ignoring who?" he questioned, his eyes narrowed. I yanked my arm from him.

"You kissed me!" I accused him, and only after that do I realize how stupid that accusation was. Well, too late to do it right.

"Of course I did! We've been doing that for the last few days!" he hissed, rolling his eyes. "Or do you want to keep making out, hiding in a room or a car, afraid that someone might see us?"

"But you didn't need to do it in front of her!" I shouted, my breathing faster than it should be. "She's one of my best friends, or at least she was before that!"

"What do you want me to do? You know she wouldn't take no for an answer, I turned her down hundreds of times! She didn't even believe _you_ when you told her I'm gay!" he stated and, deep down, I knew he was right. Even so... there was no need to hurt her like that. "So tell me, what should I have done? Keep being stalked? Continue to ignore her? Keep playing the prince charming she stupidly believes I am?"

"You didn't need to do it _that_ way, Sasuke!" I yelled at him, feeling as if things were going crazy, or more so than they already were. "There were other less painful ways to tell her that we're together!" And, oh fuck. I shouldn't have said that. "I mean-"

"We're together?" his voice was low and hoarse, like he was as shocked as I was. I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped. I felt my face blush like crazy while I looked away. I didn't know why I had said that. We were having a thing, and a thing is not being together. Why did I... fuck! "Narut-"

"We need to talk to Kyuubi, remember?" I almost shouted, trying desperately to change the subject and force him to bury that stupidity I had just spouted. "I have my car here, let's go."

He sighed but didn't argue or try to bring the subject back. He only nodded and got inside my car when I opened the door, as soon as we got to it. All the way to Suna we drove in perfect silence and, at least for me, that silence was worse than any argument. But I was so scared of what this could be, of what he really wanted from me, that I couldn't force myself to talk. First we would deal with Kyuu-nee and Akatsuki. After that, maybe, we would think about ourselves.

**. x .**

We were still in the corridor, heading to Kyuu-nee's apartment and the loud music could already be heard. I sighed, knowing exactly what was happening and, when I opened the door of her place, I wasn't shocked to see her dancing like crazy in the middle of her living room, with only her black panties and a red tank top on. Hair hanging lose, moving with her, while she jumped up and down on the sofas, like a thirteen year old girl rocking at the sound of her favourite song ever. I sighed again. If it was any other guy with me, I would be half embarrassed, half pissed and trying to cover the guy's eyes. But it was Sasuke. I was sure he was used to it.

"Kyuu-nee?" I called, being perfectly ignored. "Kyuu-nee!"

"It's not gonna work" Sasuke said, walking to the sound equipment and turning it down. She stopped almost at the same time the music did and turned to us, frowning. "Good morning, Kyuu."

"You just ruined my mood, you know?" she hissed, jumping off of the sofa and walking to Sasuke. "Who gave you permission to stop my music?"

"I did" I said, walking to them. "I called you twice and you weren't listening."

"I was exercising" she hissed again, her eyes semi narrowed fixed now on me. "Do you know how hard it is to exercise decently?"

"Jumping up and down on your sofas and yelling '_When angels deserve to die(1)_' is very good exercise" Sasuke said ironically, an eyebrow raising. "And you were killing the song. You can't sing, remember?"

"Whatever! What are you doing here?" she questioned, looking at me. "You came to sign the papers? No need to bring your boyfriend with you."

"KYUUBI!" I yelled at her, blushing like a tomato.

"By the way, what the fuck are you two waiting for to have sex already? I have a bet on that, you know? I need the result!" do not kill older sister. Do. Not. Kill. Older. Sister! GAH!

"Are you gonna keep embarrassing us or are you gonna listen to us?" Sasuke asked, and I notice his voice was annoyed. She was affecting him too. Good!

"You stopped my music" she pouted, crossing her arms. "I'm a hormonal woman who needs her music and you stopped it! Now deal with the consequences!"

"You're worst than a ten year old in a bad mood" I accused her, pouting too.

"Whatever! What do you want?" she asked and when I was about to yell back at her, Sasuke hissed and answered her.

"We know about Akatsuki, Kyuu," he said, simply, and I saw a shadow cross my sister's bright eyes. I froze. "And we want you to tell us exactly what happened."

The atmosphere in the room changed drastically. If before it was light with a scent of a bad mood, now it was the darkest thing I'd ever felt. It was like I was about to be killed in a very painful and odious way, and I couldn't escape it. The air was heavy and breathing became suddenly harder. I looked at my sister to see her face completely blank, darken eyes full with bad memories, sorrow, and bloodlust. I was scared. That woman did not look like my sister. That woman was not my sister. Gulping, I understood: that was not Namikaze Kyuubi; that was Kuu, a general from Akatsuki.

"Who told you?" her voice was low and harsh, like I'd never heard it before. I shuddered, feeling my hands shake and my heart race. Her eyes on me felt like a sharp blade against my throat. I was afraid. I was scared. Everything Konan told us just sunk into my brain and, finally, it made sense.

"Konan" Sasuke answered, his breathing faster than usual. "We heard Kisame and Itachi talking and we did some research."

"You went to Ame to talk to her, didn't you?" she hissed and stepped back. Fuck, I was almost pissing my own pants. Who was this person? "You just can't stay quiet!"

"We- we wanted to know" I was able to say, gulping again. Her eyes were killing me. "The mafia? What the Hell?"

"What do you know already?" she interrogated, the tension in the room getting heavier by the second.

"That you were a part of it and that you helped the police" Sasuke said, not able to keep her stare. "And something about Shisui not dying in a car crash."

"That fucker told you about Shisui..." her eyes widened for a moment and she turned her back to us. "She was clearly warned about this and yet- she's dead after this."

"Kyuu-nee, you can't-" I tried to say when she grabbed her phone and started to dial a number. But the intense glare she gave me shut me up in no time.

"You two are playing with fire, boys. You could get burnt" she hissed again, her phone on her ear already. The other side answered. "Come over. They know."

She slammed her phone on the table and gestured for us to go and sit at the kitchen table. I felt like it was one of those moments where you did something bad and your parents are about to reprimand you. The problem was that this was worse. Much worse. I felt my skin all clammy and my stomach was feeling sick. I felt like I was in line to execution. And the feeling was only getting worse by the minute.

After about fifteen minutes in complete silence and with the tension in the room, the door bell rang and she left the kitchen in no time, grabbing a black, silky robe that was left on the sofa. Two seconds and I heard the door opening, then close, then foot steps in our direction and... Kyuu-nee was again in the kitchen. Itachi with her.

Ok, I was not expecting this!

"First thing in the morning, bursting in the middle of my exercising!" Kyuu-nee hissed, pointing to us before leaning on the kitchen counter. Itachi looked at us, eyes semi narrowed. He was dressed casually - jeans and a black shirt - and, even casually, he was fucking scary. "_We know about Akatsuki, Konan told us!_" Kyuu-nee did a mocking imitation of Sasuke's voice, crossing her arms. "Great way of ruining my day!"

"What exactly do they know?" Itachi questioned, his always cold voice even colder. I was starting to freak out. If Kyuu-nee's dark aura was crushing me, Itachi's was not helping it at all.

"We were part of it, helped the police and..." she hesitated and I realize that that subject was critical for her. "Shisui's death not being in a car crash."

The same shadow that crossed my sister's eyes earlier, passed trough Itachi's. So it was not only a critical subject for her. It was for _both of them_. I was feeling my body and senses turning upside down. I was scared of the person who always brought comfort to me. I was seriously praying for my life in front of the person who swore to love me unconditionally. And, by my side, I knew Sasuke was exactly in the same position.

"What are you planning on doing?" Itachi asked, his eyes never leaving us, his back turned to Kyuu-nee.

"I don't know, Itachi!" she snarled, her voice low and harsh once more. "When this happens, we usually fix the problem with a bullet in the brain. But it's our siblings. We can't do that."

"Then we tell them the truth" Itachi stated, simply, hands in his pockets like he was discussing lunch. Kyuu-nee hissed again and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her. "We can't kill them, Kyuubi. So we tell them the truth."

"And then what?" she interrogated, her eyes meeting Itachi's. "We play russian roulette between the two of us until we're both dead?"

"You're always such a drama queen" he commented, turning again to look at us. "The only reason we never told them what happened was because our parents never let us. Now we can tell them and our parents can't do anything about it. We have the game on our side, let's just play it."

"Fine" she said, not even moving when Itachi walked back and leant on the counter too, at her right side. "What do you two want to know?"

"Everything!" Sasuke stated, his fists clenching on his legs, under the table. "Why did you join it, why did you do everything that you did, why did you help to bring it down and... why do you hate each other?"

"Konan said you two are soulmates" I muttered, and I noticed my sister moving her shoulder away from Itachi. "Then, why so much hate?"

"Akatsuki leader was Uchiha Madara" Itachi told us, making Sasuke's eyes widen and dodging the subject completely. "He was an elder of the family, always searching for power in the wrong way. He created Akatsuki to get that power and he was searching for the best people to be part of it. Each one of the ten generals of Akatsuki were supreme in something important. When we were fifteen, Madara was aware that his niece Mikoto had two sons. The older one was a genius that Madara knew he must have on Akatsuki. I obviously said no to him. But then," Itachi paused and took a breath, his eyes escaping to look at Kyuu-nee. "He found out that the older child of Namikaze Minato - important politician that was always in his way - was also a genius. He tried to get her and, Kyuubi being Kyuubi, decided that it was a great opportunity to take him down."

"What? At fifteen?" I yelled, staring at my sister. "Are you crazy?"

"Anko was barely a policewoman and Shisui was already a detective" she sighed, and I saw the grip on her own arm tighten. "Akatsuki was bringing trouble and more trouble and I just had the perfect opportunity to give the police an inside man. I talked to Shisui and he hesitated. He said that it was way too dangerous, but after all the arguing, he accepted the idea. Fugaku and all the other high positions on the police couldn't know about it because we suspected the information was leaking. So, I joined Akatsuki. Itachi joined two days later."

"Shisui almost beat my brains out for me for letting you go in alone" he commented and sighed too. "Three years passed and we became the most feared team on Akatsuki. It doesn't matter now what we did, but it was bad stuff. Really bad stuff."

"What kind?" I needed to ask and I regretted it in the same moment.

"Bad kind, Naruto. The russian roulette I mentioned earlier was not a metaphor" Kyu-nee stated and I gulped. She passed a hand through her hair. "Three years after we joined, Shisui and Anko were partners and they had more than enough material to take Akatsuki down and get me and Itachi free. And since Madara was getting crazy, we thought it was a good idea. The attack was fast and rough. Madara ran away, but all the others were caught or killed. Obviously with an operation of this dimension, Fugaku needed to know about it. He was beyond mad when he found out about me and Itachi in the organization. We were taken into interrogation. Dad was there, still not believing and, even if Shisui swore up and down, none of them actually believed we were helping the police all the way."

"Why?" Sasuke questioned, his hands trembling as much as mine.

"Our code names were known worldwide, we were in the list of the most wanted criminals. We had thousands of federal crimes under our names. They didn't believe their genius kids had actually done that and, when they were finally forced to believe, they didn't want to know if it was with the agreement of the police or not. They hated us at that moment, so much they said we should be sent to another country and never came back" Itachi explained and, again, I saw my sister move a little away from him. She was uncomfortable with that subject. "Shisui was swearing to everyone that he was the one covering us, that he always knew, but our parents never believed in that. And we were ready to leave Japan. We had everything settled to go to Europe and start a life there. Until they decided to blackmail us."

"Because of... us, right?" I muttered, looking from one to another. My sister hn-ing.

"Konan talks too much" she said, biting her lip. "I think I'm really gonna kill her after this."

"Kyuubi" Itachi warned and she tsk-ed.

"Fine. Yeah, you're right. Our parents suddenly changed their minds and said that if we left they would make sure that we would never see any of you again. They wanted us under their noses and they knew exactly what our weakness was. But they had another demand for us to stay: we need to be apart from each other. No talking, no hanging out, no calling, nothing. We must act like we didn't know each other. Because, according to them: '_Every time you join forces for a reason, a catastrophe happens'_" she quoted, rolling her eyes. "We did what they wanted. So that's why we hate each other."

"Konan said you only pretended to hate each other," Sasuke accused and I saw Itachi and Kyuu-nee narrowing their eyes, the tension in the room starting to expand. "That you only started to hate each other for real after Shisui's death."

"Now can I kill her?" Kyuu-nee asked, turning to face Itachi who took a big breath through his nose.

"Only after I have tortured her" he muttered and a strong shiver ran down my spine. He hissed. "Fine, we didn't hate each other because of that. We pretended to, and we could have made it if Madara wasn't a fucking insane son of a bitch who wanted revenge" he paused, pinching the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Madara found a way to get us inside an old warehouse. He made us believe that he had kidnapped the other and when we arrived there we were caught in his trap. He tied us up to two different chairs and there he was ranting about something insane like he was the king of the world."

"Itachi had warned Shisui about my supposed kidnap and Shisui went to that warehouse too. When he arrived, he was able to get in undetected and, using Madara's own rant to distract himself, Shisui released Itachi and gave him his gun" Kyuu-nee told us and I could hear a tremble in her voice tone. Remembering that was painful, I could tell. But we needed to know. We wanted to know. "Then, Madara noticed Shisui and it was at that moment where he points his gun at me, while Itachi points the gun at him and Shisui is frozen at my side trying to decide if he should try to draw his other gun or if he's gonna stay quiet until I release myself with the blade he had given me so we could take Madara down. There was shouting and death threats and our heartbeats were racing and it was too much tension. Madara was paying attention to Itachi while his gun was pointed at me and I knew that Itachi would kill him the moment he focused on me for more than a quarter of a second. It was a matter of time before Madara was dead. I was cutting my ropes slowly with the blade and as soon as I moved and got out of the chair, it was the perfect moment to shoot him. We just didn't count on..." she stopped, like the words after that were to difficult to be said.

"K-" Itachi started, his eyes on my sister, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"We didn't count on him being crazy enough to actually shoot me, knowing he would be dead the moment he pulled the trigger" she hissed, her teeth clenching hard. "Three shoots in my direction before Itachi's bullet was in his brain. Three shoots that never hit me because Shisui decided that I was too _precious_ to die. He fell to the floor right in front of me and the only thing I could do was yell his name and cry."

I saw a tear rolling down her face and my heart stopped for a moment. It was painful to see her remembering that moment and it was painful to know that she had been through it. Shisui sounded like someone special to her and when she said he thought she was too _precious_ to die I could bet Shisui was in love with her. Could they have been a couple? Itachi cleared his throat, his dark eyes still looking at my sister, and I could tell his heart was as tortured as her's was.

"I ran to him, kneeling at his side, trying desperately to save him. He had given a small blade to Kyuubi for her to cut her ropes. She was doing it slowly while Madara was just doing his ranting, but after Shisui got shoot, she slashed her ropes, mirroring my movements by kneeling at his side. I took his cell phone to call 911 but he didn't let me. _I'm dying, little genius_, he said, simply, smiling at me, and he held my hand to prevent me from calling anyone" Itachi's voice was trembling too. The memory was too strong and painful and yet, here they were, reliving it just to tell us what happened.

"I forced him to rest his head on my lap, my hands on his chest, trying desperately to stop the blood from coming out of his wounds. And he kept smiling, holding Itachi's hand, saying he was happy that he was the one dying" she whispered, her voice was no more than that. She was biting on her lower lip, arms strongly crossed over her chest, eyes fixed on the floor. "I was crying like a baby, my hands soaked in his blood, my heart shattered. And when Itachi asked why. Why had he done that, why was he saying that he was happy... his answer was-"

"_I love you too much to watch you live with the sorrow and the guilt of her death_" Itachi stated, shaking his head while my sister turned to finally look at him. And there was something in her eyes that I just couldn't know what it was. "Shisui chose to die to save Kyuubi. And we were never able to forget this death."

"You blame each other for his death?" Sasuke questioned, his voice low and sad. Now I understand. Now he understands. Now we knew... and it hurt. It hurt more than I imagined it would. "That's why you hate each other? Because Shisui jumped in front of Kyuu? Because he knew you would be miserable if you lived witho-"

"Shisui died a couple of minutes after that" Kyuu-nee said harshly, cutting Sasuke off and ignoring his question. And that in itself was an answer to us. "We called Anko and... I still don't know where she got the strength to go there and help us forge her partner's... her _boyfriend's _death in a car crash. I still don't know how she was able to forgive us for that. How she even looks at us today..."

"After Shisui's funeral, even with the two of us crushed inside, everything went smoothly. We graduated, our parents always with their eyes on us, we joined Sharingan Corp and Hiraishin, we proved to be changed people who regretted their mistakes. They let us direct the companies a couple of years later, when they were starting to trust us again. However, they never gave the companies a hundred percent to us. We're just directing it. They don't trust us that much yet."

"So now you know what happened. Are you happy? Do you hate us? Or can we just go and kill Konan because she's a fucking bitch?" Kyuu-nee was mad. Silently suffering and mad. And yet... she was still my sister. The person who did everything for me. The person who was always there for me. The person who would give her life for me. So I bit my lip, got up and walked to her, hugging her right away. "N-Naruto?"

"I love you... so much!" I declared, pulling her closer to me. "I don't care how many you killed or who you tortured or whatever you have done. You're my sister and I love you no matter what! So yes, I'm happy that I know! And no, I would never hate you!"

"Naru-chan" she whimpered quietly, hugging me back. I didn't really care about the mobs, Akatsuki, Shisui, Madara, Mom or Dad. She was my sister, she had done everything for me and she loved me unconditionally. The only thing I could do was love her back.

**. x .**

Itachi made tea for us and, after a few emotional and slightly awkward minutes, the conversation was going smoothly. We asked about what they did in Akatsuki and Kyuu-nee was answering us calmly. She never revealed much detail and I'm sure she was telling us a PG-15 rated version of the real facts, but I didn't care. As long as she was actually telling us everything, with no more hiding and no more lies, I was really happy. It was cute to see that Itachi and Kyuu-nee were still teasing each other with nasty comments and pointed words. It was like nothing had changed between the two of them and, if I took a minute to analyse the whole situation, the fact that Sasuke and I now knew about Akatsuki didn't actually change anything between them.

And I was thankful that my sister was okay with the situation. She was talking fine with us, no embarrassment or shame or awkwardness. I knew she was, somehow, relieved from that burden and, looking at Itachi, still leaning against the counter, right behind my sister, I knew he was too. Even if he was rolling his eyes every time Kyuu-nee said something like "but obviously the weasel sucked at it" or "he would never listen to me and always did whatever he wanted to do! Bad partner!" the tension in the room was no longer there and, if someone entered the kitchen and saw us, we would look like four friends having a nice conversation.

"So, what's the thing with Deidara and Kisame?" Sasuke asked, his hands on the tea cup in front of him. "Why weren't they arrested?"

"Because we testified in their favour. Kisame was always extremely loyal to Itachi and, in the later times, he was helping us gather information to take Akatsuki down. He didn't know about it, but we didn't tell that to the cops. And Deidara..." she stopped, biting her lower lip in a naughty way and turning her head over her shoulder to look at the guy behind her. "Deidara is so weirdly obsessed with Itachi-"

"And with you!"

"- that he didn't even care that Akatsuki was taken down" my sister completed, ignoring Itachi's correction in the middle of her sentence. "He was begging on his knees for Itachi not to abandon him."

"He's insane, but he's a great hacker" Itachi said when Sasuke and I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "He's a plus to Sharingan Corp, even if I have to deal with his obsession."

"Truthfully, the only reason he's dealing with Deidara is because Tachi-chan likes Deidei-chan's ass" she giggled and I heard Itachi inhaling deeply, like he was controlling himself not to kill her. "That and he failed to steal Kakashi from me."

"Can you tell them the facts without making me look gay?" Itachi hissed and I saw a grin on Kyuu-nee's face. "I tried to hire Kakashi to Sharingan Corp, but he declined. This has nothing to do with what your perverted mind was thinking, Sasuke."

"I didn't say anything!" Sasuke complained at my side and I held in a laugh.

"You thought it" Kyuu-nee stated, leaning back in her chair, hands crossing behind her head. "You're such a pervert, Sasuke! Imagining your own brother with other males? What a shame!"

"I didn't do that!"

"You're the one imagining that stuff, Namikaze" Itachi said, simply, arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, now you've offended me!" she declared, turning in her chair. "_Namikaze_? So cold!"

Itachi rolled his eyes again and we started to laugh quietly. This was enjoyable, being in there with those two picking on each other like there never was any mob or criminal stuff. Half an hour passed with that and, looking at Sasuke, I realized that we needed to take a little break. Go to the beach and take a walk, maybe. We needed some time to ourselves, to think about what we just heard and to clear our heads. We loved our siblings, no doubt about that, but we needed to let it sink in of what they've done for us. Being with them in that room we couldn't do it. So, we got up and prepared to leave. Kyuu-nee walked us to the door, always smiling.

"You'll come over again, so you can sign the papers, yes?" she asked, looking at me. "Now go enjoy some ice-cream and the beach and, _please_, do not have sex in the sand, it's awful!"

"Kyuu-nee!" I yelled, blushing, watching Sasuke shaking his head. "Stop embarrassing us!"

"I'm just looking out for your safety and health!" oh yeah, like I'm gonna believe it! "You can get some weird fucking diseases because of the sand!"

"Stop messing with them, you crazy woman!" Itachi hissed from the kitchen and she rolled her eyes.

"By the way, why is my brother staying here?" Sasuke questioned, cracking an eyebrow. "You already told us about Akatsuki, so... what's he doing here?"

"We're taking this time to make the final arrangements for our wedding ceremony and choosing a name for the baby" my mouth fell open and my chin hit the floor, I was sure of it. Sasuke reacted the same way, shocked. And she didn't even blink. What the fuck?

"What did I tell you about messing with them, Namikaze?" Itachi's voice growled this time and Kyuu-nee opened the biggest grin I ever seen.

"Business, you fools! We're trying to close a deal between Sharingan Corp and Hiraishin, and it's difficult because we can't agree in anything. Kakashi will be here in no time to help" she laughed, pushing Sasuke and I out of her apartment. "Get out of here, go enjoy the beach and the sun. See you later" and she slammed the door in our faces.

"Your sister really scares me" the bastard muttered, blinking twice before turning to walk to the elevator.

"Tell me about it" I said, shaking my head, walking next to him.

. x .

Ten minutes later we were on the beach, ice-creams in hand. Sasuke standing while I sat in the sand. There was a nice cool breeze that was caressing my skin in a very enjoyable way. We were in silence, eating our ice-creams, our eyes fixed somewhere in the giant blue ahead of us. The talk with our siblings gave us information that we really needed that moment to let it sink decently in our brains. Konan said Itachi and Kyuu-nee were soulmates... but do soulmates renounce each other in favour of their younger siblings? Would anyone do that? Would _I_ do that?

"How do you know that you found your soulmate?" I asked Sasuke without looking at him. "Do you feel it at first sight? Do you comprehend it meanwhile? Or you just know because it's the other part of you?"

"You're asking the wrong person, dobe" gah! Him and that stupid nickname! "I haven't figured that out yet."

"I can imagine what it would be like" I muttered, sighing and finishing my ice-cream. Sasuke had already finished his. "To feel complete, to know that you found your other half. So... how do you turn your back on them on behalf of your younger brother?"

"Maybe they aren't soulmates at all" Sasuke said, shrugging. "Konan looked a little delusional and, well, she's in a mental institution for something. Maybe she lied to us."

"In one hand, I really wanted to believe they're soulmates. Can you imagine them being the other half of each other? They're polar opposites! But on the other hand... if they are... they suffered too much and..." my voice faded out, my arms resting on my bent knees.

"If they are, they're fucking strong and I admire them even more" he said, sitting right next to me, his shoulder touching mine softly. "When I was younger, Itachi once read me a tale about soulmates. The end was weird and I didn't like it. I told him that they should be apart. He said that if that happened the characters would suffer a lot. And he said that... _losing your soulmate is like living in a world with no air_. Can you imagine them living like that?"

"I don't think they could do it" I sighed again and leant my head on his shoulder, not giving a damn about how we looked at that moment. And, when he relaxed and let me stay there, I smiled quietly. "I don't think anyone could" I paused, closing my eyes for a moment, enjoying that brief second of pure peace. "So... let's just believe Konan was wrong. I don't want to know that my sister is living like she's had no air for years."

There was silence for a few seconds, the breeze passing through us, Sasuke's hair tickling my cheek slightly. I sighed once more, not able to stay quiet for too long.

"I don't see Kakashi as my sister's soulmate" I commented, thinking about those two's relationship. "I mean, okay, he's older than her and stuff, but I don't see that eternal love in his eyes when he looks at her. Shouldn't your soulmate be your true love or something like that?"

"I guess it is" he said, his voice a little lower than usual. "You're talking about Kakashi and Kyuu, but have you looked at Itachi and Anko? Do you ever imagine them as a couple? And, oh look, they've been together for at least three years."

"At least they are together and happy" I pointed out, turning my head to look at him. "I mean, aside from them and our parents, I don't know anyone that's even dating, I can't even think of soulmates."

"Now that you mentioned it, our friends are all single" he stated, like he was astonished by that realization.

"Oh my god, do you think we're all cursed?" I lifted my head from his shoulder, his eyes widened at me. "Like '_you'll never find true love or be corresponded or even happy_' kind of cursed?!"

"You're fucking insane" Sasuke declared in a disbelieving tone.

"C'mon, look at it! Everyone is in love with someone who is in love with another person" I told him, clapping my hands together. "Ino has a crush on Genma, who is an asshole and loves my sister. Shika has a crush on someone who he says is complicated. Kiba has a crush on Hinata, who has a crush on some-"

"Itachi"

"-one mist- WHAT?!" I yelled, shocked, staring at Sasuke. No way that could be true.

"She has a crush on Itachi" he said, like it was the must ordinary thing in the world. "She's been crushing on him for a while now. Even if I told her he doesn't even know she exists, she said that she will inherit Byakugan Inc. and he will know her. Hinata can be a little too hopeful."

"I wasn't expecting that..." I muttered, shaking my head. "Anyway, going on. Then you have Neji, who's insanely in love with you and you just don't want him. And then Lee, who's eternally crazy about Sakura who's obsessed about you too and she's probably dying in sorrow right now 'cause she saw the utter love of her life being an ass and kissing her best friend. Great!"

"Are we going to the Sakura-subject again?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes narrowing on me. "How do we pass from soulmates and couples to annoying Sakura?"

"She's my best friend! She's crazy about you! You _know_ that and you kissed _me_ in front of her!" I exclaimed, pouting and crossing my arms. I was not okay with that attitude from him. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but I think that it would be nice if he apologized, even if it was only to me. "How would you feel if it was you in her place?"

"You're saying I can't kiss you?" he asked, and I saw a dark shadow over his eyes. "Because of Sakura's feelings? Have you ever thought of my feelings?"

"I'm not saying-" I tried to argue, but he cut me off.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't even thinking about Sakura when I kissed you in the fucking coffee shop?" he questioned, getting up and glaring at me. "That just maybe, I was enjoying a fucking nice morning moment with the guy I like?"

"Sasuke..." I whispered, my eyes widening in surprised, my heart bursting in my chest. Did he just admit that...

"But you want to worry about fucking Sakura!" he hissed, turning away and leaving. "Whatever, Naruto!"

I was shocked, frozen in my place, kneeling on the sand, eyes staring at Sasuke's back. He had just said that... that he liked me. That he didn't care about Sakura. That the whole scene in the morning was... only because of _me_. The fucking butterflies were having an air-race competition in my stomach and my blood rushing fast was not helping my breathing to become controlled. My whole body was messed up and I was, stupidly, realizing that Sasuke was walking away from me and I was just sitting in the fucking sand watching him leave like an idiot!

_"Just fucking go after him, you baka!" _a voice - sounding weirdly like my sister - yelled in my head and my body obeyed in the same moment. I jolted up, yelling his name, but he obviously ignored me. I ran to him, as fast as the sand allowed me to and, without thinking at all, I just threw my arms around his chest and slammed my body against his back. Warmth and electricity ran freely through my skin, blowing through my veins, smashing all my internal fears. He wanted me.

"I said wait, bastard!" I murmured to him, my face buried on his neck, my lips brushing his pulse slightly. "You never listen to me."

"When you're rambling '_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura_' I don't even _want_ to listen to you!" he hissed, his body tensed and I just tightened my hold on him.

"She's my friend, Sasuke" I whispered in his ear, breathing slowly and watching his skin shudder. "I was worried about her. She's too sensible."

"And what am I, Naruto?" he questioned, pushing my arm away from him and turning enough to stare at me. His coal-black eyes piercing mine. "What the fuck am I to you?"

I walked to his front, never breaking our eye contact, never letting him go from my arms. I could say a lot in that moment and I knew that if I actually let my mouth start to rant, I would say a lot more than I wanted or should. I sighed, letting a small smile show up on my lips, my hands roaming over his back to his neck, to his face until I had my fingers tangled in his hair and his nose touched mine softly. I breathed deeply, watching a whirl of emotions passing through his dark eyes and, right there, in that precise moment, I knew exactly what I should do.

"You're the guy I like" I confessed, only repeating the words he had surprised me with, saying them with all my heart. I didn't wait for a reaction, I didn't want or need one. I kissed him. Calmly, quietly, only my lips against his dry ones. And it made perfect sense. I belonged there, no one could deny it. I broke the kiss slowly, my right thumb caressing his face. "And you're the guy I want. Now, so come with me."

He didn't protest when I grabbed his wrist and pulled him with me in the direction of a pier toward an empty zone of the beach. I had been there enough times with my sister and my friends to know that that zone was only used by fishermen and their boats. And since they always leave the cost in the early morning and only return at sunset, I was almost sure no one would be there.

It was a very large pier and, under it, was shadowy and fresh. The sea water was waving quietly around our feet and the only sound that could be heard was the water splashing gently against the pillars. I stopped, turning around to face Sasuke. His eyes were on me, lustful, and it didn't take us long to be kissing each other again. The way we seemed to like it the most: rough and harsh. My hands were again in his hair, pulling him rudely to me, forcing his mouth open and clashing my tongue against his. His hands were on my back, sliding to my ass and pulling me against him, rocking his hips against mine. We had passed the kissing part already, we didn't want to bother with that, at least not at that moment.

He forced me to walk back until I was leaning against a pillar. He sucked my tongue for a moment, before nibbling on my lower lip, forcing a moan to escape my mouth. I was already painfully hard and I could tell that he was in the same condition. Rocking my hips against his a little more, I lowered my hands to his shirt, unbuttoning it with a certain eagerness. I traced a path with my index finger between his abs and chest, receiving a gasp against my neck when my thumb brushed over one of his nipples. I licked his pulse, sliding my lips down with feather like kisses, nibbling on his collarbone and, finally, letting a hardening nipple slip into my mouth, sucking on it lightly and getting a hard pant for that. Sasuke leant in the pillars direction, one hand on the wooden surface, the other on my shoulder, grabbing it strongly. His breathing between pants was driving me crazy with arousal.

I was teasing one of his nipples with my mouth, sucking and licking, while the other nipple was being softly pinched between my fingers, my other hand on his lower back, playing with the hem of his jeans, letting my fingertips brush inside his boxers. I looked up to face him and I was utterly blasted by his lustful expression and the cloudiness that I could see in his eyes. That was more than enough to make my mind know what to do next. With a smirk, I let go of his nipple and roamed down his chest and toned stomach with open mouth kisses. I knelt down in the salty water, soaking my jeans and shivering with the cold, wet feeling on my legs.

"What are you- aah!" he started, groaning when I licked the skin right underneath his navel. I kissed him there, playing a little before turning my eyes to his and smirking.

"Shut up" I said, my hands unbuttoning his jeans while my mouth was tracing a trail of nibbling and licking down his happy trail. When his jeans were fully unbuttoned, I grabbed his hip firmly and slid my right hand fingers inside his boxers, pulling them down and revealing his throbbing erection. He was panting hard and I was enjoying this too much. The feeling of being in control, even when it was supposed to be the submissive position, was pulsing through my veins. I licked my lips, moistening them before I tried an experimental lick on the head of his length. The moan I got for that was worth a prize and made me go forward and engulf the red gland, sucking slightly. His body trembled before he tried to thrust into my mouth and I breathed hotly against his velvet skin before lowering my lips on his length, hearing a loud groan coming out of his throat.

"Oh fuck!" he hissed, his hand leaving my shoulder only to entangle his fingers painfully in my hair. I wrapped my tongue around his arousal, sliding it slowly out of my mouth only to suck it in again, teasing the pulsing vein on the underside. My fingers buried deeper into his hip, bruising his skin, while I started a faster pace. Still playing with my tongue and sucking on the right spots, I was more than pleased to hear him losing it. His panting was rougher than before, his throat was filled with moans, escaping louder and louder each time I gave a particularly hard suck. And even better was the fact that I was enjoying breaking him so much that I was about to cum, even without being touched yet.

The hand that was holding the fabric of his boxers ghosted the base of his shaft, roaming down, locking around his jeans clad leg and leaving him to meet my own jeans. I teased the head of his erection with the tip of my tongue while I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed my boxers down just the enough to free my throbbing member. I moaned deeply with the feeling of the salty water brushing my arousal and the vibrations of my voice on Sasuke's erection made him almost scream in pleasure. He shot his head back, the grip on my hair becoming painful, the small thrusts into my mouth losing their prior rhythm.

"I'm c- I'm cumming!" he warned and I closed my eyes, pumping faster on my own member and rolling my tongue on Sasuke's, sucking harder around the dark head, tasting him right after, while he came with a loud and deliciously pleasurable "_Naruto!_"

I exploded in my hand a few seconds after that, my heart beating faster then I'd ever felt and the white intense pleasure taking over my body. I panted harshly, releasing Sasuke's cock from my mouth, swallowing the remains of his taste. He fell to his knees, right in front of me, dark dazzled eyes meeting mine, his hands resting on my thighs. He licked his lips, trying to moisten them, before gulping and covering my mouth with his. It was a slow and quiet kiss that ended in a couple of seconds.

"Where the fuck did you learn that?" he asked, husky voice making my stomach twitch. I chuckled, pulling my member inside my soaked boxers, leaving my jeans unbuttoned, noticing that he had done the same before falling in front of me.

"Have you met my sister?" I asked, a sly smile on my lips. "She forced me to learn."

"Hn" he said, brushing his lips against mine before giving me a gentle kiss. "Remind me to thank her later."

I sighed, sitting back in the water, feeling my t-shirt starting to soak. I was pleased, tired and, especially, happy. Nothing in the world could shatter that moment. Sasuke leant over to me, kissing me again, opening his mouth to play with my tongue, with this weird calm between us. I smiled into the kiss, enjoying it the most. We had argued and fought, we had confessed and kind of defined the things between us, we had lost ourselves in each other, cumming hard with our lust and releasing the weird tension between us. And, kissing him again and caressing his face slightly, I felt complete.

So, yes. We could, finally, resume kissing.

* * *

><p>(1)"When angels deserve to die<em>" - System of a Down, Chop Soy<em>

**A.N.:** Review!  
><em>Akira<em>


	10. Siblings and soulmates

**Chapter 10:** _Siblings and soulmates are seriously troublesome!_

Itachi called Sasuke about an hour later. He sounded pissed but, after being in an informal meeting with my sister, I wasn't expecting anything less. After telling his brother that he would meet him in five minutes in front of Kyuu-nee's building, we had to leave the beach and return to the city. It was obvious that with Itachi already waiting for Sasuke in his Ford Mustang, we couldn't have a proper goodbye moment, but the make-out/third base in the pier had already made my day. I ignored the glare I received from Itachi when Sasuke got into his car and his eyes met the bite marks I left on Sasuke's neck. I didn't care, he was mine now, so I had the right to do that. And even if Itachi didn't actually support us, I knew he couldn't do anything or he would have Kyuubi smashing his brains out.

Sighing, I went inside the building, entering Kyuu-nee's apartment a few seconds later. A blues song was playing quietly and I walked inside, noticing my sister lying down on the floor of the living room, her black robe still wrapped around her body. I approached her, laying next to her, in the opposite direction, my head next to her's, our right ears side to side.

"Everything ok?" I asked, closing my eyes and letting the music flow into me.

"Yes" she murmured, her voice silky and low. "Everything is going perfectly smooth. How about you?"

"He purred my name loudly while he came" I couldn't control the grin on my face and the memory of Sasuke's voice made my stomach jump in excitement. "You're definitely a good teacher."

"You go, boy!" she smiled, raising her hand near my body. "Gimme five for that."

"Kyuu-nee," I called while clapping my hand with hers and entangling my fingers right after. "How do you know that you found your soulmate?"

"Why that question now?" she asked, turning her face to look at me. "You still have Konan's words on your mind about Itachi and I bein-"

"No, it's just... Sasuke and I were talking about soulmates and we think that a soulmate is the person that makes you complete, that makes you feel like you could do anything if he/she were right next to you, holding your hand" I muttered, biting my lip. "But how do you know you found that person? How do you feel it? Is it when you see him/her for the first time? Or is it the time? Can you possibly never understand that you found that person?"

"Oh no, you know it. You might not realize it right away, but you know it" she said, her hand holding mine tighter. "You know it the moment you kiss him. The moment when the world doesn't exist and you just know its right and that you belong there. Even if you never considered that person as a close one, even if you were arguing, even if you were supposed to hate each other. You just know it."

"When did it happen to you?" I interrogated, looking at her with slightly wide eyes. That description sounded familiar, but I didn't want to think of it. "How did you feel it?"

"My fourteenth birthday" she sighed and there it was: her perfectly pure smile.

"When Kakashi got you drunk?" I chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Kakashi and Shisui" the pure smile remained on her face but a sad tone was painted over it. "They took us all out: me, Anko, Itachi, Gemna, Aoba, Hana and all the others of our group. Even if Shisui was already in the police force, he didn't care much about getting a bunch of underage teens drunk. We all got wasted. Really wasted. After the party, some went home; the others Kakashi took us to Shisui's place, making us all lie down half dead in the living room. Kakashi left to take someone home and Shisui was taking care of us. Well, until Kakashi showed up and told him that Anko was running naked after Genma in his yard."

"What?" so seventeen year-old Anko was already a pervert, even as a teen, huh?

"I don't know. Genma took off his clothes and was running and Anko decided that it was a race and did the same. Shisui was running after the two of them, yelling at them at four thirty in the morning. It was hilarious! Hana and Aoba were watching the scene through the window, amused. Itachi was cursing something looking at the ceiling, while lying in the floor near the couch were I was and Kakashi was just laughing at the entire scene, instead of being in the yard and trying to help Shisui" she giggled and I could perfectly tell that that was one of her most precious memories. "Everyone was distracted, so I decided to play crazy. I left the couch and I was near him in a second. My hand on his chest, my eyes on his. I stupidly confessed my irrational attraction, waiting to be pushed away. And then, just like that, he confessed back and kissed me. I still don't know what hit me at that moment... it was, like every feeling in the world mashed into a single piece, like all my body was firing up because of him, like... that was the place I was born to be."

I couldn't say a word, even if I tried. At that moment there were two things running in opposite directions in my mind. The first was the fact that I was wrong, Kyuu-nee and Kakashi really belong together after what she just said, and the second was... the fact that she had just described, word for word, exactly what I felt when I first kissed Sasuke. And no... that couldn't mean what I was thinking it meant. Could it?

"Don't think about it now" she whispered into my ear and I turned my face to her again. She just read my mind once more. "And don't turn what I just said in a rule to follow. Your soulmate can be a lot of different things to you. The only thing that you're sure about that person is that you can't live without him. What he's gonna be in your life goes from best friend, to lover, to partner, to... the person you don't need to talk to, just need to feel him there. For example: Dad and Mikoto are soulmates."

"Dad what?" excuse me? "How did you know?"

"Have you looked at them? Dad loves Mom and Mikoto loves Fugaku, but have you seen them together? They laugh just by looking at each other, they understand themselves with a look, their smiles are way more perfect when the other is around and yet, they're just best friends" she explained, her hand still tangled in mine, caressing my face. "Don't freak out and don't think about it right now. Finding your soulmate can mean a lot of different things. But it's always a blessing, Naru-chan."

"Ok, I need a hug!" I pouted, trying desperately not to think about it. She laughed, turning around on the floor and hugging me like she used to do when I was ten. The difference was that when I was ten, I wasn't way bigger than her. But whatever, I needed a hug. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? You knew that... how did you know it?!"

"I didn't" she stated, leaning her head on mine. "I suspected it. But I'll tell you about that when you're not freaking out about it, ok?"

I sighed. "Ok..."

**- Kukuku -**

Spending the day with my sister is always awesome. We played Resident Evil 5 on her PlayStation3 until lunch time (that was around three p.m.), we ordered chinese food, I signed the papers that made me stupidly rich, we went out shopping and, around six p.m., we went to our parents house. Dad was watching TV while Mom was on the phone with a friend. I went to my room when Kyuu-nee sat at Dad's side, pulling her knees to her chest and sending puppy eyes to him. She was about to ask for something. Already in my room, I jumped into my bed and, facing the ceiling, remembering everything that happened that day. And then, it crashed into me like cold water in a winter morning: Sakura.

"Oh fuck!" I cursed, taking my cell phone from inside my jeans' pocket and starting to dial her number. But what was I supposed to say? _I'm sorry_? _I told you so_? _So now you know it was never your fault_? That was just ridiculous. I really wanted to talk to her, but how do you call the girl who was always your best friend and just found out, in the worst way possible, that you're having a thing with the love of her dreams? I was feeling bad because of that, so I did the only thing that made some logic in my brain: I called Ino.

"_I'm not sure if I should be squealing in excitement or yelling at you for being an ass!_" she growled when she answered the phone. "_She's been crying in my bed since ten in the morning, Naruto!_"

"You're not forgiving me even if I say that it was Sasuke's fault and that he was not trying to hurt her, are you?" I tried, biting my lip.

"_No, I'm not forgiving you_" she said, and I pouted. "_And what on earth could Sasuke-kun be thinking to do that if it was not to hu-_"

"He likes me" I interrupted her. "It was a good morning kiss to the guy he likes. It had nothing to do with Sakura."

"_Oh god... he's serious about you... Really? I mean... are you together?_" she questioned and I sighed, a silly smile crossing my face. Gah! I'm worst than a school girl!

"Yeah... I guess we are" I almost whispered, like I was afraid to ruin it if anyone heard me. "And it's... it's amazing, Ino. It's an awesome feeling."

"_Oh gosh, I hate you right now! You're so love high that you sound like a school girl!_" she made a disgusted noise before giggling. "_I'll deal with Sakura for a while. Have fun with your guy._"

"Just... make sure she doesn't hate me and call me when she can talk to me, ok?" I asked, hoping that Sakura didn't want to kill me when she found out the whole truth about the kiss she saw. Ino said "_ok, bye_" and hung up. And I left my room, going downstairs right in time to hear my Mom calling for dinner. Kyuu-nee and Dad were already in the kitchen, talking about business. The dinner was a nice family time, in which Kyuu-nee and Mom argued twice about Kyuu-nee being almost twenty five and not, at least, engaged. The argument ended when Dad snapped and growled at the two of them, saying that, quoting: "_Are you two stopping or should I just take Naruto and go have dinner at a quieter place?_" Dad has some complex with Kyuu-nee being already a grown up woman and he doesn't like to hear talking about it.

"So, what do you say about picking up Sasuke and Anko and going to get a coffee and then visiting a dance club after?" Kyuu-nee asked me, after dinner when our parents weren't listening. "And yes, Anko has to go too. I promised her that we would go out tonight."

"Why? What is Anko depressed about this time?" I questioned, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. "Last time we talked about you and Anko going out you lied that she found out Itachi was a bad fuck."

"Oh no, nothing like that" she smiled, getting her purse and preparing to leave. "It's her bachelorette party. She's getting married tomorrow."

…what?

"WHAT?!" I yelled, Dad looked at me like I was crazy from the living room where he was reading a book. "There's no fucking way Anko is getting married tomorrow and the Uchiha's are not all jumping around and telling that to the entire city."

"It's because it's a secret, shh" she put her index finger in front of her mouth and made an expression that I just knew she was mocking me. She turned towards the living room, while opening the garage door. "I'm taking Naruto out! We're staying in my apartment after. See you tomorrow!"

"Why do you always have to mock me when I ask you something a little more personal?" I pouted, entering her Porsche Cayman. "Does it hurt for you to tell me why you're going out with Anko?"

"I told you it's her bachelorette party, but if you don't believe it, let's see. Hum..." she pretended to be thoughtful and started to drive. "Oh, I know: she's my best friend, Naruto. Can I go out with my best friend? Or do you prefer me to ask Itachi to come with us to the gay dance club? That would go nice!"

"Then just say that you want to go out with her because you're friends, you don't need to make up a weird excuse to me, you know?" I pouted again, looking out the window. She turned the music on and started to sing loudly just to annoy me - or to make me deaf. "Gah, bad sister!"

We arrived at the Uchiha's in no time and, when she knocked on the door, Mikoto-san received us with a huge smile. She said something about wanting to talk to my sister about Anko - what the Hell was wrong with Anko anyway? - and Kyuu-nee gave me the signal that meant: this is going to take a while. So, sounding perfectly innocent, I said something about meeting Sasuke in his room and went upstairs. I was walking down the main corridor, preparing to actually go to Sasuke's room, when I heard his voice coming out of the small library they have at home. I stopped, turning to make sure it was Sasuke and to knock after that.

"You've been a hypocrite all this time, haven't you?" his voiced asked and I decided that no, it was not a good idea to knock. "Yelling at me for being gay when you like guys too!"

"You had all day to ask me that, why are you doing it when Namizake and Naruto are downstairs?" Itachi's cold voice questioned and I shivered. I had a serious problem with his voice. Sasuke must have done some expression, because Itachi completed: "Oh, so you feel safer talking to me about delicate subjects when that woman is around. I see."

"It doesn't matter, that's not the subject we're discussing" he said simply, and I risked looking inside from the little crack on the slightly opened door. Sasuke was standing in front of the big wooden desk were Itachi was sitting, his feet on the top of it, a book on his hands. "You said Shisui loved you. And by the way you were uncomfortable with Kyuu telling us what happened, I know you had feelings for him too, am I wrong?"

"No, you're not" Itachi said and Sasuke hissed.

"You liked a guy and you were always lecturing me about me being gay!" his voice was louder than usual, and yet, it was still no more than a murmur. Sasuke was feeling angry towards his brother, I could tell just by his voice. "You made me believe you despised me for being gay and-"

"I never lectured you for being gay, Sasuke" Itachi cut him off, turning a page of his book, like Sasuke wasn't standing right in front of him. "It would be a big hypocrisy since I enjoyed sex with men myself in the past. The lectures I gave you were because you sleep with anyone that crosses your way. If the guy looks nice, you screw him and that's not something I want my little brother doing. It's a lack of respect for your own body and for yourself."

"Screwing around? You made me think that you hated me because I used to fuck people randomly?" he hissed, mad, and I heard the turn of another page. Itachi was still pretending to ignore him. "And you were yelling at me because I made out with Naruto and... wait. It's because it's Naruto, isn't it? If it was Neji, or Shikamaru or any other guy, you wouldn't have said a word. Why?"

"I don't want either of you to get hurt with this thing of yours," Itachi confessed and I felt my heart jumping. Why was he worried about me? "I know why _she_ started this, Sasuke. I don't want you hurt. And I don't want you to hurt him either, or_ I _will have to deal with _her_."

"How do you know?! Only Kyuu knows about it!" ok, I'm a little lost. "And you don't want me to be with him because you don't want to deal with his sister?"

"I'm your brother, that's why I know. I know you way better than you think" he said and Sasuke growled. "And have you ever dealt with that woman when she's in one of her moods? It's not very amusing. Now, if you're done with questioning me, I have a book I would like to read."

"No, I'm not done!" Sasuke yelled, and I could tell he was freaking out. "You know everything about me and I don't know a thing about you. You never tell me anything, you always think that I'm the kid who will not understand or something."

"You don't know because you never asked" Itachi said, like he was commenting the weather and, finally, turning his eyes to Sasuke. "What do you want to know?"

"What the Hell happened between you and Shisui? Did you love him? Did you have sex with him? How could you stand his death if you loved him? Was Shisui your soulmate?" he let out everything that he was holding since that morning - or maybe ever - and gulped. There was a moment of silence where I could only hear Sasuke breathing fast and I knew Itachi was analysing the situation. With a sigh, he decided to answer.

"I loved Shisui. A lot, actually. And yes, I had sex with him. More than once" he made a small pause, continuing. "I appreciate that you don't mention this to our parents, since I was underage when that happened and I don't want them to think bad things of Shisui. I decided that I wanted him, I went to him, I used the love he felt for me to make him lose his self control. If there is someone to blame, it's me. I want to make this clear before we resume this subject" he explain, voice controlled and calm as always. "But no, Shisui was not my soulmate. I don't know what Konan put in your head and I don't know why are you talking about soulmates, either, but I assure you that if I do have a soulmate, it was not Shisui."

"How do you know? Didn't you love him? Didn't you want him?" he interrogated, his breathing faster than before. "How do you know he was not your soulmate? What's the difference?"

"It's a whole new feeling, Sasuke" Itachi told him, closing his book. "When you love someone, you feel like you need that person, you want to be together, you're happy just by looking at his/her smile. But you can live without that person. You can survive if you're not together and you can be happy without his/her smile. Soulmate, the kind you're talking, it's not like that."

"So... Shisui was not you soulmate," Sasuke muttered and Itachi sighed.

"What do you want me to say? That I loved him? Yes, I did. I loved him a lot, more than you can possibly imagine. But I can live without him" he stated, dropping the book on the desk with a thud. "It hurt, his death. But I could breath. I still had air."

"But... you said you have a soulmate."

"I said that, if you want to put this in those terms, yes, I have a soulmate" I could hear Itachi rolling his eyes. "However, it's not a term that suits my likings. It's definitely too girly and way too romantically annoying."

"How do you know you found that person?" my stomach jumped and my heart skipped a beat. He was asking Itachi the same thing I had asked my sister, hours earlier. And, if Itachi would give Sasuke an answer that was half of what my sister told me, I was sure he would connect the dots just like I did. And I wasn't sure if he would be ok with it or if he would, I don't know, freak out and disappear to some tiny island in the middle of nowhere! "How do you know it's not... just a person."

"Because you feel it different. You feel like you're in the middle of a desert, holding an iron stick while a thunder storm is falling all over you" he declared and I heard Sasuke gasp. Oh crap. "And it's a fucking nightmare: she breaks all your defences, she rules your world, she turns your life upside down, she makes you do things you never, _ever_, thought of doing and she gets you crazy and-" a loud sigh and a chuckle came out of Itachi's mouth. And the only thing that I had in mind was: wow. "And she makes your life just perfect with that. And makes you feel like the luckiest guy in the world when she crawls into your arms, in the middle of the night, and cuddles. And makes you want to look at the sky and thank whoever put her in your life because... now you're complete, now you know that you were born to be right there, at her side" there was a large silence and I could bet Sasuke was just staring at Itachi with eyes wide open - like I was - and mind trying to process everything he just said. The silence was cut by Itachi sighing loudly, putting his hand over his eyes, sliding it to his forehead and passing his long fingers through is hair. "I've said too much, again. See why I don't usually talk about this? It makes me go completely out of character."

"Wow" Sasuke exclaimed, vocalizing my thoughts. "That was just... wow!" I was leaning in the door direction, without touching it, because I knew they would notice me if I did that. I saw Sasuke taking both of his hands to his hair, pulling it back a little, his eyes fixed on Itachi. "I mean... intense, amazing, extremely pure and there's no fucking way you're talking about Anko."

Itachi was opening his mouth to reply - and for some reason I was really interested in that answer - when it happened: a soft and warm "_Buh!_" was whispered to my ear and it scared the fucking bloody Hell out of me! I yelled, jumping with the shock, slamming myself against the not closed door that opened wide and made me fall into the ground of the quietly and slightly dark library where Sasuke and Itachi were having their personal talk that I shouldn't be listening to! Of course the both of them stared at me like they wanted to kill me and, at the now opened door, my dear sister was showing a huge grin on her face.

"Sooooorry" she giggled, stepping inside. "Pushed him too hard."

"What are you doing here?" Itachi hissed, crossing his arms. Sasuke's eyes hadn't left me yet.

"Picking up Sasuke to go dancing with us, but your mom decided to ask me if I could try to change Anko's mind about the marriage she sooo wants to happen, so I was stuck downstairs" she commented, dramatizing every single word. "You know? She really, really, _reaaaaaaaaaally_ wants a grandchild. So I think it's better for you to do some work about it and fast. And I mean lots and lots of sex. Mikoto would be so happy if you gave her a girl, she might actually forget abou- "

"Why were you talking to my mother about my future kids?!" Itachi hissed again, his eyes narrowing and Kyuu-nee just blinked, like she wasn't understanding why he was mad at her.

"Itachi, I don't know if you're aware, but Sasuke can't knock up Naruto."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"/ "FUCKING HELL NO!"

"Or the other way around, so if your mother wanted to talk about future grandchildren, it had to be yours" and she said it like that, like she was explaining two plus two equals four to a five year old. A vein on Itachi's forehead was pulsing hard. "Unless you decided that you're gonna be faithful to Deidei-chan's ass for the rest of your life, in that case, I suggest adoption."

"Get the fuck out of here before I hit you!" Itachi growled, getting up from his chair and leaning over the desk, his hands pressed hard against the top of it.

"Gladly! Sasuke, Naruto, let's go" she called, a sly smile still on her lips. "We have a night of gay dancing in front of us! Oh wait, it's a gay club. Tachi-chan, wanna join us? A lot of ass for you to see!"

"_Out!_" Kyuu-nee closed the door in time, before a book hit it hard. She laughed and walked down the corridor, heading for the stairs to leave the house. I sighed, following her and looking slightly towards Sasuke, at my side.

"You okay?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know what he was feeling after that. He turned his eyes, pure darkness, to meet mine. And then, coming from nowhere, there was a soft smile.

"I'm fine," he muttered, and I felt like melting. "I'm perfectly fine. Let's go dancing."

And with that, he made my night.

**- Kukuku -**

The night before was simply amazing. Gay club meant a lot of making out with Sasuke with no one staring at us in a bad way. There were a lot of desirous and some envious eyes upon us and we couldn't care less. My sister and Anko were dancing like crazy, messing up with some gogo boys and enjoying the night. It looked like they were known by the bartenders and the gogo boys, so I presume they used to go there a lot. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Anko came to us to make sure we were okay and I thought it was a good moment to ask her something. I mean, I had asked about soulmates to my sister and Sasuke had asked the same to Itachi. So why not ask it to Anko and Kakashi, just to see if it would match Itachi's and Kyuubi's answers.

"Anko-san, how do you know you found your soulmate?" I questioned, my hands still around Sasuke's waist, my lips brushing his cheek.

"Easy: you have multiple orgasms every time you look at him" She grinned and I only blinked.

"Tsk, typical!" Sasuke hissed, turning away and pulling me to the dance floor again. Why was Anko so insane?

The night was being awesome and I was seriously preparing myself to go home with Sasuke and have a lot of sex with him. However, Itachi had a different plan in mind. He told Anko to take Sasuke home when she left the club and, guess what?, it's useless to argue with Anko and even when I was trying to get Kyuu-nee on our side, she just shrugged and said something about not wanting to piss off the weasel. Sasuke left with Anko at four in the morning and I was pouting the rest of the night.

Kyuu-nee said something about both of us being perfectly okay for the Sunday family lunch the next day and my alcohol-ed mind didn't really register what she was saying or why. We went to her apartment and I blacked out in the guest room, only waking up after midday, when she stormed inside my room to wake me up.

Sunday family lunch in our house with the Uchiha's. Last time we gathered together with the Uchiha's, I wasn't together with Sasuke and we definitely didn't know about Akatsuki. I was a little concerned with the lunch, every time our families are together a weird subject is brought to discussion and someone always ends up embarrassed or pissed. But I took a big breath and told myself that this lunch wasn't gonna be a disaster. Yeah, right!

Everyone was eating while the parents talked quietly and I was seriously trying to ignore Sasuke's foot caressing my leg under the table. Itachi and Kyuu-nee were too silent, like they were actually expecting something to happen. And when my dad's cell phone rang and he said something about being Jiraiya, got up and answered the call, I saw Kyuu-nee's silver eyes gaining some weird sadistic sparkle. Something was about to happened and she just knew it.

"Kyuubi!" Dad yelled from the kitchen and a smirk appeared on her face. I froze. Dad never called her by her name.

"Something happen, honey?" Mom asked, her expression was on full alert just like mine was. Everyone at the table was staring from Dad to Kyuu-nee to Dad again and the tension in the room got darker and darker. Apart from Itachi, who looked like nothing had happened at all.

"Yes, Daddy?" she turned her face to him, a graceful smile on her lips.

"Care to explain why Jiraiya-sensei just called me to ask if I knew in which hotel in Buenos Aires Kakashi was going to stay during his _honeymoon_?" I beg your pardon?! Mom let her knife fall to the table. "Because he wanted to be sent a gift!"

"Four Seasons. If Jiraiya-jiji sent the gift now, it will be there when he arrived. He should be on his plane right now" she smiled, like it was the simplest and most ordinary thing in the world. "Kakashi would be happy if Jiraiya-jiji sent him the new Icha Icha autographed."

"YOU MARRIED KAKASHI WITHOUT TELLING US? EVEN AFTER YOUR FATHER FORBID YOU?!" Mom snapped. The Uchiha couple was staring at Kyuu-nee eyes wide open and Dad was now mad. I didn't know what to say and I was pretty sure Sasuke didn't either, his foot motionless on my leg.

"Did you listen to what I just said? I said Kakashi was already on his flight. Do you see me inside an airplane with him?" Kyuu-nee questioned, the smirk still on her lips. "Or am I here, in this boring family lunch, right in front of you?"

"If you didn't marry Kakashi, who did?!" Dad questioned, his voice controlled, but his eyes were flashing. "He was your boyfriend! What the Hell is going on, Kyuubi?!"

"Just because you thought he was my boyfriend, it doesn't mean he actually was" Oh fuck, Dad's pissed off now.

"I'm not buying it, Kyuubi!" Mom yelled, getting up. "I'm going to the notary's office right now to check on this! You have been dating him and you threatened to marry him without no one knowing. I can't believe you actually did that."

"I did not get married to Kakashi" she stated, her expression amused while our parents were losing it. This wasn't happening...

"Then, who did?!" Dad growled, hitting the table with his hand. And when I thought the entire scene was weird, it just kept getting worse.

"Anko did," Itachi said, simply, like he was reporting the weather. All eyes immediately on him.

"Excuse me?" Mikoto-san interrogated, her expression passing from surprised to shocked. "I think I didn't hear that correctly, Itachi, Do you mind-"

"You heard it perfectly, Mother. I said Kakashi married Anko" he explained, stoic face unchanging. "This morning at nine, actually. Very nice and quiet ceremony."

"Weren't you supposed to be dating Anko?!" Fugaku-san snarled, his fist clenching in the table towel. "Why did she marry Kakashi?!"

"Because they love each other and have been dating for, what, four years now?" Kyuu-nee told them, waving her hand in the air. "It was so obvious that they were together! I mean, hello?! Kakashi and _I_? _Itachi_ and Anko? Seriously?!"

"You're so gonna be grounded, young lady!" Mom growled her face lighting up with rage. "You can't lie to us and think that everything is okay!"

"Grounded? Seriously, Kushina? You still think you can ground me?" Kyuu-nee got up, hissing. And the show was just getting started. "I'm twenty four years old and, in case you have forgotten, I'm the CEO of an extremely powerful worldwide company! You can't ground me, because I'm not under your power. And lying? I never said I was dating Kakashi! You assumed that!"

"You never said you weren't either!" Dad exclaimed, and was it hurt that I saw in his eyes? "Why did you let us assume that, Kyuubi? What the fuck are you planing on doing?"

"Same question goes for you, Itachi!" Mikoto declared, crossing her arms. Itachi didn't even blink.

"Because it was convenient for us! With me dating Kakashi I would never have to deal with '_He's not the right guy for you_' coming from Dad, because Kakashi is his precious student. And having a boyfriend prevented me from being constantly '_When are you going to settle down?_' from Mom!" Kyuu-nee defended herself and sighed. "And it goes the same for Itachi. Dating Anko equaled not hearing Mikoto bashing his brains out because he was single."

"That's not a reason for-"

"That's not a reason? Having you messing with our lives, always trying to make us walk the path you trace for us, never letting us do what we really want to do?" she was mad, and I was feeling smaller and smaller by the second. "I was glad when Kakashi asked me if I was okay with us pretending to be dating because it would look better for Hiraishin if he was dating me and not some random police woman! I was free to do whatever I wanted with my life from that moment on! Because having Kakashi as an alibi meant not having any of you plaguing my life with questions and fucking stupid demands!"

"I second what she just said," Itachi completed, still eating like the argument had nothing to do with him.

"We... we don't plague your lives, Kyuubi!" Dad looked like he had been stabbed in the heart. Mom was staring like she was punched, Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san were horrified by that.

"Don't you, Dad? Don't you question anything that I do? Doesn't Mom control every move I make and every step I take?" she asked, shaking her head. "And I know Mikoto and Fugaku do the same to Itachi. You never trusted us. You always wanted us in your sight so we couldn't do anything blasting. And now you're fucking mad and overreacting because we're single and our supposed to be boyfriend/girlfriend got married to each other!"

"Overreacting?" Mom yelled, and Kyuu-nee rolled her eyes.

"Yes, overreacting! Or do you really think it's a big deal the fact that I'm not dating Kakashi?" she questioned, annoyed. "Does it change your life? Does it change the things in Hiraishin? Does it make the world stop spinning around? Is it going to be the apocalypse just because I'm not screwing Kakashi?!"

"Enough, Kyuubi!" Dad hissed, his hands against the table, eyes down. "That's enough already!"

"Oh you bet it is. I'm leaving" she announced, turning around and walking away from the table. "You know how to find me, if you want."

"Now who's the one dramatizing?" Itachi asked her and none of the parents said anything.

"I'm hormonal, you ass! I have the right to dramatize!" she yelled at him and, before leaving the living room, she looked at Mikoto-san. "And, seriously? Itachi dating _Anko_? You bought that? He's gay!"

"Okay, so now I'm going to kill you!" Itachi hissed when the front door was loudly slammed and all parent's eyes turned to him, shocked. He only sighed and got up "She's right!" dramatic pause where everyone's mouths fell open "I like ass." And he left.

I didn't move a muscle, nor did Sasuke. We just watched the show and remained silent. Our parents were astonished and, when it passed, it will be awful. I just hoped they wouldn't remember us in there. Or we would be absolutely and entirely screwed.

**- Kukuku -**

My parents and Sasuke's locked themselves in Dad's office a few minutes after Kyu-nee and Itachi had left. Sasuke and I were left alone at the table, like we didn't even exist. So, we had two options: a) we could go to my room and have sex or b) we could try to listen to the conversation that they were having behind closed doors. And I know that you are all perverts and are thinking that we go with option a, right? Well, no! We are teenagers that are perfectly able to control their hormones and decided that finding out what was making our parents so freaked out was more important than sex.

Okay, so maybe Sasuke hit me twice when I tried to drag him to my room, but you get the idea.

So, there we were, ears against the office door, trying to understand the conversation that they were having inside. Or should I say argument? Because Mom was almost screaming, Dad was hissing and so was Mikoto-san, and Fugaku-san was growling in every sentence he spoke.

"You really think they are rebelling against us now?" Mikoto-san asked, an urgent tone on her voice. "After all these years?"

"It's the perfect timing" Dad said, sighing. "Almost seven years after, when we were not expecting a move from them, and when the boys are both about to turn twenty and legal."

"But what could they do?" Fugaku-san interrogated. "They are both rich, they direct the companies themselves, they have amazing lives. Why would they do something?"

"Revenge" Mom said in a low and quiet tone that was not typical from her. "I know my daughter. Even if she's always saying that I don't know her, I do. Everyone says that she has my looks and Minato's brains, but... she has an evil side to her. She swore revenge at Shisui's funeral. She will get her revenge."

"Do you..." Mikoto-san started, hesitating. "Do you think we made a mistake by tearing them apart, Minato? I mean... they were so close and... we forced them to go separate ways."

"But what could we do?" Fugaku-san growled again. "At fourteen they were suspended from school for blowing up the chemistry lab; at fifteen they were expelled from their taijutsu dojo for knocking out the masters; at sixteen they were arrested twice for participating in illegal street races and underground money games; at seventeen they were arrested again for being in a street fight; and at eighteen... Fucking Akatsuki! And this is only what we know! What were we supposed to do?!"

"The truth is we never put ourselves in their shoes" Dad spoke no louder than a whisper and it was difficult to hear. "Imagine your best friend being torn apart from you, right after you lost the guy you always saw and loved as an older brother? I would want revenge for that."

"We still don't know if they are planning something!" Mikoto-san interfered, hissing. "Okay, they were pretending to be dating Kakashi-san and Anko. But I don't believe Itachi is actually gay. Even if he defended Sasuke against us, he must have said that just to annoy us. Plus, has anyone noticed the smirk Itachi and Kyuubi exchanged right after Minato's cell started to ring? They had this planned. And I will not be surprised if they are together, right now, planning something."

"But... they hate each other" Mom muttered and I hear my Dad sighing again.

"They don't hate each other, Kushina, they never did" Dad exclaimed, a sad laugh was heard right after. "All the messing and the curses and the arguing and the discussions over work... It reminds me of when Mikoto and I were younger and argued over some stupid things. To someone that didn't know us, we were trying to kill each other. However, it was just a best friends discussion..."

"You're saying that Itachi and Kyuubi are still friends?" Fugaku-san interrogated, mad. "That they still talk to each other like nothing happened?"

"Fugaku, you know Minato has been my best friend since ever. You can make me go away for ten years, never talking to him, never seeing him" Mikoto-san declared, her breathing unsettled. "I assure you that, even after ten years, we would be best friends, we would read each others minds only by looking at the other, we would understand what we're feeling without a single word, like no time had passed at all" she paused, silence hitting the room. "I do believe that Itachi and Kyuubi are just like this. The look they exchanged at that table right after Minato's cell started ringing was exactly the kind of look that says: "_I know what you're thinking and I do agree with it._" They are still partners."

"That means they are really planning something" Mom sighed, a hiccup breaking the air. I bit my lip. She was crying... "We have to be prepared. We can't stay here with our arms crossed, waiting for them to actually do something."

"Let's go to my office in the city" Dad suggested and I heard some of them getting up. "We have more information and contacts there.. If they are doing something, we will know."

A quick look to Sasuke and we ran to my room, closing the door with no sound, jumping to my bed, pretending to be playing something on the PlayStation 3 I had in there. We were not expecting to hear that conversation and it was beyond obvious that our parents were afraid of our siblings. A soft knock on my bedroom's door and my Mom's head showed up when she opened the door just a little. She faked a smile and I could see the slight redness in her eyes.

"Hey boys, we are going to take a walk. You'll be okay?" she questioned and I nodded. "Good! We'll be back at dinner time."

My mom closed the door and both of us sighed. I looked at Sasuke a few seconds after and he had his stoic mask on.

"Tell me what you're thinking..." I asked, muttering, my shoulder brushing his.

"Well, first I do agree with what they said: Itachi and Kyuu are still partners. And knowing what we know, I actually believe they never stopped being friends, even with Shisui's death" he commented, turning his face to meet my gaze. "And I know that they were uncomfortable in Kyuu's apartment, but... There was something else there."

"A partnership" I breathed out slowly.

"And second..." he hesitated, a shadow of a smile showing up on his dry lips. "Itachi defended me against my parents when they found out I was gay. I have to talk to him. I... I do have a great brother."

"Yeah... he may not be Kyuu-nee, but he knows how to take care of you" I smiled, leaning my forehead against his. "Call him. I think you need some brother time."

Sasuke took his cell phone from his pocket and called Itachi. They had a short talk and Sasuke said something about Itachi being in his office to sign some stuff, and to meet him at Nekobaa's - a crazy old lady that Sasuke and Itachi liked a lot and who had millions of cats in her house. He got up from my bed, gave me the most brief and quiet kiss ever and left. Great. Now what am I gonna do with my longing for him? Gah!

I pouted, annoyed. I thought about calling Ino, but that would not be a good thing, since I was sure she was still with Sakura. I could call Shikamaru, but it was Sunday afternoon, he was asleep for sure. Kiba was out for weekend and I seriously didn't want to be with anyone else. Kyu-nee was not an option, she was probably still pissed and I didn't want to deal with that. So, I grabbed the command of my PlayStation and started to play. It was, definitely, not the ideal Sunday for me, but, well it could be worse, right?

And I just didn't know how much worse it was about to become.

It was about an hour later when my cell went off and I answered it without turning my eyes from the TV screen. I was so focused on my game that I didn't want to be distracted. I grunted to the other side of the line and waited for an answer.

"_Naruto..._" my Dad's voice was low and the urgent tone in it made me stop the game. Something was off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, all my attention in the phone call.

"_We are at the hospital_" he said and I felt a huge knot on my throat.

"What happened?!" I inquired no louder than a whipper, my heart beating so hard in my ribcage that I was sure it would crash it.

"_There was a gas explosion at Nekobaa's house,_" my breathing stopped, my heart crashed, my body was shutting down from overloading. "_Sasuke and Itachi were there and... Sasuke is badly wounded, he's in surgery and... they don't know if he is going to make it._"

**- Kukuku -**

I was at the hospital in a flash. I felt numb, like I could be hit by a bus and not feel a thing. All my senses were messed up and I only had one thing in mind: _I can't lose Sasuke_. The intense feeling of having my air being sucked from my lungs, leaving me with nothing to breathe, like I was in an apnea, was the only thing that I could, actually, feel.

The Uchiha couple was sitting on a bench in the waiting area near the main hallway. They were silent and paler than ever and I noticed, with no surprise, that my dad had his hand on Mikoto-san's shoulder. Soulmates, Kyuu-nee said. And finally, I agreed. My parents were standing near the Uchiha couple, worried and doing their best to offer their long time friends some support. Right at their side, was Nekobaa, without a single scratch and crying her soul out.

It looks like when Itachi and Sasuke arrived, they had smelt the gas from the old lady's house. They force the door open, getting inside and taking Nekobaa - who was disoriented and almost fainting - out. Obviously that the crazy old lady remembered her cats and started to try to get inside to save the cats. Itachi and Sasuke had to actually go inside to prevent the old crazy lady to return there and save the cats herself. They were both inside when it exploded. Itachi only had some major cuts and bruises but Sasuke... Sasuke was hit hard by something and was thrown against a window, having a glass fragment cut its way into his abdomen. It had hit some internal organ that I don't know the damn name of. He was still in surgery, doctors trying to repair it. The good part of it? They actually saved all the cats.

I was leaning against a wall across from my parents, the Uchiha couple and Nekobaa. I knew my hands were shaking, so I had them in my jeans pockets. I left home so fast after my Dad's call that I had forgot my phone and wallet. I had been biting my lower lip so much, trying to get the nerves to go somewhere else, that it was hurting and slightly swollen. I didn't care. I needed some news, anything that could make my heart stop crushing itself again and again against my chest. I was about to freak out and start yelling when a doctor came to us.

"Uchiha Sasuke's parents?" he asked, his voice calm and secure. Mikoto-san raised her hand. "The surgery went fine, Sasuke is okay. He's still in the Recuperation Unit, but he will be in his room in a few. You will be able to see him there."

It was like my lungs had finally decided to work and the air entered them, allowing me to finally breathe. Sasuke was okay. He was going to be fine. Good...

I sighed and slid against the wall and sat on the floor. I didn't care if my parents yelled at me, I was so emotionally exhausted that I needed a second to reset myself. A wave of relief passed through us, allowing the tension in the waiting room to clear a little. We still didn't know anything about Itachi, but his wounds weren't that bad. The doctors said something about stitches and nothing more. Speaking of the Devil, Itachi showed up near us, coming from the emergency room, just a few minutes later. He didn't have time to say anything before Nekobaa jumped him and threw her arms around his waist, crying her eyes out.

"OH, CHI-CHAN, I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled, and Itachi made a painful grimace.

"Nekobaa, please... I have twelve stitches in the lateral of my torso and you're squeezing me" he hissed in a low tone. Letting a breath out, he looked to his parents "Sasuke?"

"He's okay" Mikoto-san muttered, a shadow of a smile on her face. "The doctor said he's gonna be fine. Itachi, I-"

"Foolish little brother," he hissed again, Nekobaa still crying against his chest. "I told him to stay out. He never listens to me."

"You kidding me? I wouldn't stay out either" I stated, looking at Itachi. "If it was my sister inside? You bet I would have done the same. Even if I knew she would kick my ass hard after we came out of there."

"Well, that doesn't matter now, does it?" Mikoto-san asked, getting up and walking to her older son. "Are you okay? You said you got stitches?"

"I'm fine, Mother, don't worry" Itachi answered, Nekobaa finally letting him go. "I have twelve in my torso, nine in my forearm and and three in here," he pointed to his right cheekbone "but I'm fine. I've had worse injuries."

"I was worried! We have an argument and you blow yourself up an hour later!" Mikoto-san was starting to screech, her hands shaking and her voice was cracking. "Are you trying to punish me?"

"I did not blow myself up, Mother. It was an accident," Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not trying to punish you, why would I? And can you please save the lecture? I assure you there's someone who's gonna be lecturing me and yelling at me for hours. You don't need to extend that."

"What are you-" Mikoto-san asked, but a sudden mess in the service desk cut her off.

"Kyuu?" Dad questioned and I turned my face to see my sister yelling at the nurse at the service desk. "What is she... did you call her, Kushina?"

"No, I was right there the whole time" Mom stated, her eyes wide open. "Naruto, did you-"

"It was the nurse who called her" Itachi said, simply, at the same time my sister turned her head to us and, with rage-flashing eyes, ignoring the nurse, she walked quickly to us.

"Kyuu, what are you-" Dad tried to say, but she just pushed him aside, passed through him like a thunder and went straight to Itachi - who had stepped aside of his mother - closing her fist hard and, from nowhere, punching him with all her strength, right in his face.

"KYUUBI!?"/ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" my parents shouted while I just watched the whole scene with wide eyes. This was going to be something.

"YOU FUCKER!" she yelled, pushing him back. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

"Kyuubi, wait-" Itachi tried to say, but who can make my sister stop when she's in a rage attack?

"EXPLOSION? SERIOUSLY?" she kept yelling, hitting his arm and no one could do a thing because we were all frozen with her freaking weird attitude. "LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED, SASORI DIED AND YOU WERE IN COMA FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?"

"Coma?!" Mikoto-san interrogated, being completely ignored.

"Kyuubi, calm dow-" he tried again, failing.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Kyuu-nee was mad beyond anything I'd ever seen. She kept yelling at Itachi, hitting his shoulder, while he didn't even try to defend himself. He was just there, being hit and trying to calm her down. "NOT WHEN YOU WERE TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"

"Kyuubi!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I FELT WHEN THE FUCKING NURSE CALLED ME SAYING THAT YOU WERE INVOLVED IN A FUCKING GAS EXPLOSION?! WERE YOU TRYING TO DIE ON ME NOW? ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO MAKE ME A WIDOW THREE DAYS INTO THIS FUCKING MARRIAGE?! WHAT THE FUC-!"

"_KITSUNE_!" Itachi grabbed her face, pulling her to him, his voice louder than it usually was, enough for my sister to hear him. And my eyes were goggled with what she just shouted out loud. She said marriage... and widow... no fucking way! "I'm okay, love, calm down, please! I'm okay."

Kyuu-nee opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, her hands holding on Itachi's wrists, her raged mask falling to pieces and, just like that, she started to cry. And it was the most unexpected thing to happen, when she just threw herself into Itachi's arms, her face hiding in his chest, while Itachi hugged her close and was muttering something in her ear, caressing her hair and letting small kisses on her temple.

"Do any of you care to explain what is going on?!" Dad asked, his expression like he was slapped hard on this face. The four parents were like that: astonished and in shock. Nekobaa looked confused. Dad was, obviously, ignored.

"I was so worried!" I could hear my sister's muffed voiced. "I- I though you had died. I thought I had lost you!"

"You haven't lost me, Kitsune, and you're not going to for a long time" Itachi said in the most sweet and loving voice I had ever heard from him. "Now please, calm down. You're a bunch of nerves."

"Your fault!" she stated and I could see her hand grabbing Itachi's shirt strongly. "Don't ever scare me like this again!"

And it clicked. It finally clicked in my mind and I just couldn't help but smile. Right there, in front of me, from two people that I would swear over my soul hated each other, I could see the most pure, sincere, and perfect example of love that I would ever see in life.

"Will you two explain this to us, or should I start yelling now?" Mikoto-san growled, pissed, her dark eyes flashing in my sister's and Itachi's direction. "What the Hell did you mean with marriage?!"

"Well, mother, I think it's not a very difficult thing to understand," Itachi turned his head a little, just enough to look at his parents and mine. An arm around Kyuu-nee's waist, the other around her shoulders and his fingers entangled in her hair. "Marriage is when two people decide to be together and sign a legal paper that bind themselves to each other."

"Don't you dare mock your mother!" Fugaku-san snarled, getting up. "And explain this situation properly to us!"

"What's the difficult part in understanding that Itachi and I got married three days ago?!" Kyuu-nee hissed, never letting go of Itachi and just turning her face to look at them. "Are you gonna keep questioning or can I have a peaceful moment with my husband?!"

"You married Itachi without anyone knowing?!" Dad questioned, and I was sure he wasn't believing it. On the other hand I was smiling even more by the second. The thing I knew about Itachi and Kyuu-nee, they definitely should be together. "Even after I told you not to get married without us knowing?!"

"You told me to not marry _Kakashi _without you knowing, you never said anything about Itachi!" she stated and I could tell that my parents were about to explode. "And, honestly, what was I supposed to do, Dad? Tell you that we went against everything that you ordered us, everything that you forbid us and were thinking about getting married? Because no matter how hard you tried, we were still together and we still loved each other?"

"I hope you understand that with this little play of yours, I'm going to revoke your position in Sharingan Corp!" Mikoto-san declared and, with no one expecting it, Itachi and Kyuu-nee sent the adults two scary and ultra confident smirks. Mikoto-san expression got paler than it already was. "Why are you-"

"You see, Mother, you cannot do that" Itachi's voice was amused and that freaky dark sparkle could be seen in his eyes. "Because, unfortunately for you, I own Sharingan Corp."

"I beg your pardon!" Fugaku-san yelled, a very dark tension clouding the room.

"I've been buying actions of Sharingan Corp for two years already. Only a bit each time, so none of you would understand what I was doing, since I was the one dealing with all paperwork" damn, he was good. His parents were shocked, their eyes almost jumping out of their faces and, by the way my dad was trembling, he was not okay either. "Sasuke's part was the last that I needed to have fifty one percent of Sharingan Corp. Owning fifty one percent means owning the company. You should have never tried to mess with us."

"Kyuubi?!" my dad interrogated, his eyes fixed on her. And she just kept her smirk in place. "Tell me you didn't-"

"Fifty one of Hiraishin under my name" she stated, turning in Itachi's arms, letting her back lean against his chest. Itachi's arms always wrapped tightly around her waist. "I told you: revenge is a dish best served cold. And I would have mine freezing."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!" Mom shouted, trying to go to Kyuu-nee, but Dad put his arm in her way, stopping her. "Minato?!"

"Why?" he asked, just like that. And I wasn't sure if I was feeling bad for my parents or excited for my sister. So I stayed in my place, sitting on the floor of the waiting room in Konoha's General, watching a scene that I would have never thought possible.

"Why?!" Kyuu-nee repeated, incredulity in her face. "You controlled my entire life, tried to tear me apart from the man I love, forced me to do everything exactly like you wanted and threatened to never, _ever_, let me see my baby brother again and you're asking me why? Are you that oblivious?! Or are you just fucking kidding me?! Taking your company was a low payment for what you made me go through during these past seven years!"

"Ok, that's it! I'm calling our lawyers and this barbie-playing marriage of yours is gonna be annulled!" Mikoto-san exclaimed, taking her cell phone from inside her purse, and preparing to make the call.

"Mikoto-!" Mom started, but Kyuu-nee's laugh made her stop.

"And how are you gonna do that?" she interrogated, the smirk still on her lips. "Our marriage is perfectly legal, coming from a relationship of almost eleven years! You can't annul it!"

"What are you-"

"Eleven years of dating, photographs and videos of all that time, e-mails, phone call registers, eye witnesses... you don't even have a chance of doing that" Itachi said, his voice normal again, and if he wasn't smirking just like my sister was, I could swear he was just talking about his favourite team winning a random game. "Joint bank accounts, cars and two apartments in both of our names, travels records, insurance, wills, everything. And, want the cherry on top of the cake?" he asked, his eyes meeting my sister's for a second and the smirk on their faces became a pair of content smiles. Itachi's eyes returned to the parents' right after, his cheek pressing on my sister's hair, his arms holding her tightly against his chest and I got the perfect idea that she was the most precious thing he had in life. "Kyuubi is twelve weeks pregnant."

"WHAT?!" and this was my voice, since the parents were frozen from shock. Mom started to cry, holding onto Dad who just couldn't move. Mikoto-san took a step back, her back hitting her husband's chest right before her legs gave out and she would have fallen if Fugaku-san hadn't caught her. Nekobaa was clapping her hands before the news. I got up and turned to my sister. "You're fucking crazy! Both of you! And- gosh! You're pregnant? For real?"

"Yes" she said, simply and smiling purely, her head leaning on Itachi's shoulder, who was smiling too. "I'll tell you everything after I deal with this mess," she pointed to our parents and Itachi's with her head. "Go check on Sasuke. I'm sure he's in his room already."

I didn't need to be told twice. I grinned, running passed her and Itachi and went to the room the nurse told us Sasuke would be in after the surgery. I had watched enough of that weird scene to last a year! I didn't want to see my sister kicking my parents asses anymore. She would deal with it perfectly and I had another thing to deal with that was more important than the now relationship between my sister, Itachi and the parents. Quietly, I opened the room door and saw Sasuke on the bed. He looked asleep, so I walked to him, closing the door behind me, and sat at his side, on the bed. He was already waking up from the anaesthesia, looking slowly around, disoriented. My hand held his and he turned to look at me. I still had the silly smile on my face and I felt so good and relieved when he smiled back to me.

"Hey" I muttered.

"Hey" he answered me back, his breath low and semi-closed eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, his hand holding tighter onto mine.

"I almost died in a gas explosion because I was saving a cat" he said, a soft chuckle coming out of his mouth. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Bastard! You just got out of surgery and you're already being sarcastic?" I questioned, leaning closer to him and stroking his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and my heart jumped. "You scared the Hell out of me."

"It wasn't intentional" he sighed, opening his eyes again. "What's all the yelling outside? I can hear my mother's voice. Is Itachi okay?!"

"Oh that? You're not gonna believe it" I laughed, my fingers playing with his hair. "Itachi is perfectly fine even after being punched hard by Kyuu-nee, who showed up here freaking out like I had never seen her before and yelling at your brother like crazy. I'm surprised that security hasn't taken them away yet" I made a pause to enjoy the '_what the fuck_' look in Sasuke's face and then I sighed. "They're married. Itachi and Kyuu-nee. They got married three days ago."

"Shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes getting wider. "Seriously married?! What the fuck?"

"I had the same reaction" I grinned. "And, wanna know the best part?"

"Of course!"

"We're gonna be uncles in about six or seven months" Sasuke's expression was to die for. The surprise on his face made his mouth open and a shadow of a pure smile show up. "And you just missed Itachi and Kyuu-nee telling this to our parents. It was epic."

"Itachi is gonna be a dad? Oh my god!" he said and now the smile was really there. And, damn... he was so fucking perfect when he smiled. "That's... great!"

"That's way more than great" I laughed, my hand wasn't able to leave his face and I leant closer again, so I had my elbows on his bed, my breathing ghosting his face. "Looks like Konan was right after all: soulmates do belong together."

"I guess she was," Sasuke muttered, raising his hand to caress my face. "I... really like you."

"Of course you do, you ass" I said, the grin still on my mouth. "Boyfriends are supposed to like each other."

"Boyfriends, huh?" he questioned, his eyes semi-closing again. "I like that," our noses were touching each other, our lips just brushing slightly. "So can we just skip the rest of the talking and kiss?"

"What if one of our parents comes in?"

"If they haven't died from the revelation Itachi and Kyuu just made, I think they can survive if they walk in on us kissing," I couldn't agree with him more.

Our lips met in a very slow, quiet, and calm kiss. And the intense feeling of our first kiss came back crushing all my senses once more. However, this time, I perfectly understand what it meant. It felt right because it _was_ right. It felt perfect because it _was_ perfect. It felt like I belong there, with him, kissing him, because that was the most pure truth. We have been asking how you know that you found your soulmate...

And finally, we knew.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> Epilogue will be up in a few days.  
>Review!<br>_Akira_


	11. Epilogue

**Warnings:** swearing; drunk behaviour; male/male _sex_; Sasuke being a bad boy and escaping the author's control; Kyuubi being herself; Disney characters called into sexual discussion/exemplification.

**About the lemon:** I want to clarify something before you start to read the chapter. _There is a reason why in the first chapter I rated this fic as a NaruSasuNaru_. In my view, they change positions in their sexual life. There is no seme and uke, both do both positions. For this reason, I didn't decide if the lemon was going to be NaruSasu or SasuNaru until I was actually writing it. _I don't care about who's the uke in a lemon with Naruto and Sasuke_ and, honestly, I don't think that's really important. That's why I never said which way was the final lemon.  
>Now, I know that not every people is ok with both ways, and <strong>I apologise if you're reading this fic expecting it to be one way and it ends up another<strong>. But the truth is I don't care about seme/uke and this is **my** fiction and the plot ended up like this. So, I really dismiss nasty reviews saying that "How could you do this?" or "Are you insane? He would never be the uke!" and similar stuff. I respect the fact that you read my entire fiction without reviewing it once. I respect the fact that you like one way of this shipper better than the other. I also respect that you might don't give a damn about the plot and are reading this just because of the sex. So please respect the fact that I'm the author and I wanted it this way. Any nasty review will simply be ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: <strong>_What starts in a fight ends up in a marriage._

Three weeks had passed since the explosion-slash-hospital thing. Three weeks in which my parents were zombie-like every single day because "_Oh Minato, what have we done?_" or "_Why did they do this to us?_" or "_She's only twenty four... __she's__ just a kid, she can't have one! Oh god, I'm about to be a grandpa..._" or even "_U-uchiha-Namikaze? For real? Why not Namikaze-Uchiha?_". After a long, long, looooong discussion - that, thank the lord, I was not there to hear it - my parents and Kyuu-nee finally made peace - or it looked like it. Kyuu-nee was the new owner of Hiraishin, but she wasn't intending to change anything in there - with the exception that Hiraishin and Sharingan Corps were about to merge - so Dad calmed down a little. The first week there was still some awkwardness between Kyuu-nee and Dad every time they talked about business, but it eventually passed.

What hadn't stop was the fact that Dad was not prepared to have his "_baby little girl_" married and pregnant. Mom, on the other hand, was freaking out because "_you're not prepared to be a mother, you have no idea what you need to do! Have you been taking vitamins? Did you __get the __exams? Have you talked to Tsunade-san about this? You're sure the baby is healthy, right? Have you started preparing the room? Oh my god, where are you gonna survive with so __much__ work and a baby?!_" I seriously don't know how my sister hadn't killed her yet. However, according to Sasuke, Itachi has been through some similar stuff too.

Talking about Sasuke, he was recovering very well from surgery. They took out the stitches a week ago and he was starting to have an ordinary daily routine, without the probation of the after surgery. It was obvious that his probation was messing up with our making out sessions, but we survived! Even if we still hadn't had sex yet, in the three weeks we've been dating. We survived! Horny as Hell and having to break the mood every time things are heating up, but- WE SURVIVED! Sasuke's health comes first!

And this is exactly where I was, in an Armani tux, with a glass of - coughvodkacough - orange juice in front of me, at Kyuu-nee and Itachi's wedding reception. Even if they were already married, who says anyone could stop Kyuubi from having a ceremony where she is dressed like a bride and there are family and friends everywhere and she could exchange vows with Itachi in front of everyone? Not even Itachi was able to take that idea from her head.

Our parents yard was full of round tables and people and food and party. The lunch had already passed but, well, you know wedding receptions, they last all day long. So there I was, sitting at my table, watching my sister with her big and amazing smile, dancing with Kakashi while Itachi was talking to Anko at the main table. They might not be dating each other, but they sure are amazing friends. At the table next to the main one, it was my parents and the Uchiha couple. And, guess what? They were drunk! The four of them! Okay, so the Uchiha couple was very discreet about that, but the blush on Fugaku-san's and Mikoto-san's cheeks was telling something. Mom was cursing something about being old and Dad was muttering in a low tone about being a grandfather, I was sure of it. Kyuu-nee's pregnancy had hit him hard.

I got up, tired of waiting for Sasuke to return from the bathroom and started to walk around. My friends were all there and, with the mess of the ceremony and then the lunch, I hadn't spoken properly to any of them. At the nearest table, was Hinata and Kiba. Kiba was saying something to her, while trying to take her glass away.

"Hey!" I said, approaching them. "How's everything?"

"Awfully bad!" Hinata snarled and my eyes widened. I turned to look at Kiba, who just sighed and shook his head. "Terribly awfully bad!"

"Ah... what's wrong, Hinata?" I asked, not sure if I should have.

"Man, don't ask tha-" Kiba tried, but it was too late.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!? This is all fucking wrong!" she cried out and I swear my eyes were even wider than before. Did Ino possess Hinata's body? "Fuck this! I could compete with Anko-san for him! I could steal him from her, I was sure of it! But Kyuu-san? Really? _Kyuu-san_? I'm just screwed!"

"Are you drunk...?" I muttered, not wanting her to start yelling again.

"YES!" and she drank the rest of her alcohol.

"You're doing good work, Kiba" I said, turning away and leaving. Like, wow! Hinata was being scary. I knew about her crush on Itachi, I just didn't know about that drunk side of her. Shaking my head, I kept walking around, trying to find Sasuke - who was still missing. I hadn't found him, but I found Ino, sitting right next to a drunk Genma, who was cursing about "_that fucker stole my woman!_" I waved my hand at Ino, who was doing some seducing, and she winked at me before turning to Genma again.

And then... I found Sakura. Three weeks had passed and I wasn't able to talk to her about Sasuke. And I needed to. So, sighing and gathering all my courage, I walked to the table where she was sitting and sat right next to her.

"I'm sorry" I murmured, looking at her.

"You knew what I feel for him" she said, her eyes never meeting mine. "You know I'm in love with him! And you- you kissed him! Right in front of me!"

"That was not right and I talked to Sasuke about that! And so I apologise" I touched her arm slightly and I gulped. "But... I was not playing you when I told you he was gay, Sakura."

"You're lying!" she hissed at me, finally turning to face me. "I don't know why you are doing this but-"

"He dated Neji before,he came out to his parents, he's gay, Sakura. You're the only one that doesn't accept that" I stated, my fingers playing with a strand of her pink hair. "I'm really sorry that you didn't believe me and I'm really sorry that you had to see us kissing to know, but... please open your eyes and stop hurting yourself."

"What's going on between the two of you?" her voice was low and I was sure she was about to cry. Crap! "What was that kiss you shared in the coffee shop?"

"That was... That was a good morning kiss" I answered, truthfully, biting my lip. "An '_I missed you since yesterday, how are you, good morning'_ kiss."

"What-"

"We're together, Sakura... we have been dating for the last three weeks" I breathed and watched while her eyes widened.

"What...? And, what the fuck, Naruto? Since when are you gay?" she interrogated, her face contorting into a disbelieving expression.

"Since Kyuu-nee suggested that I was, maybe, attracted to Sasuke and my body decided to agree with her," I confessed, sighing. "And then we shared a room at the swim camp and... well, it just happened."

"You two had sex!" she shouted and I had to cover her mouth, blushing.

"Shh! No... not yet," I pouted, looking away. "He had surgery three weeks ago, it's not like we can have sex after something like that."

"But you're thinking about doing it!" why wasn't she speaking in a lower tone. I really didn't need everyone present at my sister's wedding reception to know I'm dating Sasuke.

"Of course! That's what couples do" I said and she looked at me like I was some weird, scary creature. "Please don't go homophobe on me!"

"I- I'm not- I'm just... Let's put it this way: you know the Disney's Little Mermaid story, right?" she asked and I cracked an eyebrow. What the fuck...? I nodded. "I'm Ariel! And I'm deeply, deeply in love with Prince Eric - that's Sasuke - and I want him so much that I gave my voice away to Ursula for her to give me legs so I can run to my perfect Prince Eric, okay?"

"Ahh... You gave your voice away...?"

"Focus, Naruto!" she yelled at me and I blinked, nodding again. "So here I am, happy as I could ever be in the world because now I have legs and I can run to Prince Eric's castle and through the corridors and I slammed his room's door open to jump at him and declare myself to him and live happily ever after!"

"Okay..." she was scaring me.

"And when I finally do that, when I finally opened his door and I'm preparing to jump to him and declare my love..." she made this amazing hopeful expression and bright eyes and so awesome smile that I was almost believing that she was insane "perfect Prince Eric is being fucked hard and raw up his ass by John Smith himself!"

"That's disturbing and you're fucking crazy" I declared in a murmur, amazed by the sudden change in her facial expression, from utter happiness to dark misery. "Wait, am I John Smith? That hot, huh?"

"Naruto!" she hissed and I raised my hands in apology. "So... you get an idea of what I feel now? I was seriously not expecting John Smith to jump inside my fairy tale."

"I'm sorry..." I muttered once again, sighing. "If it means anything... I was looking for my Pocahontas and I was not expecting Prince Eric to jump me."

"Just, get out of here and go to your guy already" she growled and looked away. "I'll call you when I'm okay with Prince Eric being gay!"

I nodded and got up, my hand on her shoulder for a little longer than necessary. I left her table and walked around looking for Sasuke. Was it possible that the bastard was nowhere to be seen? What the fuck was he doing? I was about to leave the yard and go inside the house to check on him when a hand grabbed my wrist and, in a whirl of white silk and blood-red hair, I was dancing with a grinning Kyuubi.

"I swear I haven't done anything!" I stated, dancing around with her.

"I didn't say you did" she giggled and I noticed that she was so incredibly happy that she was actually glowing. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"I lost him. No idea where he is" I confessed, rolling my eyes. "He said bathroom and disappeared."

"Maybe he was kidnapped by aliens?" she suggested, her expression suddenly serious. "Should I be worried about Itachi? Maybe they want Uchiha sexy-gorgeous-hot men."

"Kyuu-nee!" I pouted and she laughed.

"You thought you were the only one with a sex god by your side? Tsk, you underestimated me!" she declared and I laughed with her. "On the other hand, I totally believe that Uchiha guys are weak against the amazing power of Namikaze hotness."

"Tell me you didn't put me and Sasuke together only to prove that weird theory of yours?" I asked and she grinned. "Okay, you did it..."

"Well, it worked! And it was not like I forced anything!" she stated and I raised an eyebrow. "You were drooling over him for a while, even if you hadn't realized it by yourself. And he was crushing on you sinc-"

"He what?!" I cut her off, my eyes widening.

"Was crushing on you?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Why do you think I did this? It was mutual, Naruto. It wasn't only you that was feeling something. It was difficult to rip it from him, but after a few vodkas and a lot's of persuasion, I got this brilliant information."

"Is... is that why he broke up with Neji?" I asked, looking at her and her mischievous smile.

"Yes" she nodded and grinned again. "Obviously he was pissed off with me when I almost forced him to dump Neji so he could be free for you, but it was mainly your fault."

"You really are an insane person" I affirmed. "I'm seriously worried about the mental health of my future nephew or niece."

"Nephew!" Kyuu-nee corrected me and I blinked. "Yes, it's still a little early and Tsunade-baabaa didn't confirm it yet, but I know... I know it's a boy."

"You two want a boy?" I questioned and she gave me a cute smile.

"Yeah... We would be okay with a girl, obviously, but a boy would be perfect" she sighed and looked over her shoulder toward her husband. "Can you imagine Itachi raising a girl with my temperament? He would go crazy as soon as she hit puberty. Imagine him sending a hitman to every guy that dared to look at his little girl?"

"So it's a boy. Gosh, Sasuke and I are gonna loveee to spoil him!" I confessed and she laughed again. "Do you know what you're gonna name him?"

"After you know about my and Itachi's past... I think it's not very difficult for you to figure that out, is it?" she whispered, her eyes still upon Itachi. "He suggested it and I was thinking exactly the same. Shisui would be happy..."

"I'm sure he would" I smiled at her and pulled her closer to me. "He knew about the two of you, didn't he?"

"Of course he did. Shisui and Kakashi always knew about us. Anko only found out when she caught us having sex in my office" she recalled, happily. "But anyone that is able to read Itachi's tattoo would know about us. I mean... why would he tattoo _kitsune_ if it was not because of me?"

"So that's the meaning of his tattoo! Wait! He has a tattoo that is related to you and you have nothing related to him?" I questioned and she tsk-ed.

"He drew and made my tattoo" she said and I blinked again. He what? "The tattoo artist that we went is his friend, so he allowed Itachi to do my tattoo. It was utterly sexy."

"Did I tell you, in the last five minutes, that you're crazy?" I asked and she laughed again. "Because, really, you are crazy!"

"I know, but you still love me!" Kyuu-nee hugged me strongly and turned me around suddenly. "Now, about your boyfriend being missing: isn't he in there? Being stopped from coming here by his ex?"

"Oh, fucking Neji!" I growled and walked to the lateral of the house, leaving my sister free for her to go grab Lee to dance with her.

So that was why Sasuke hadn't returned yet. He was being harassed by Neji. And, if Sasuke was having an ordinary day he would had banged Neji's brains against the wall and returned to the party, but an I-can't-really-move-very-well-yet Sasuke wouldn't be able to do that. Fuck all this, John Smit- GAH! Namikaze Naruto to rescue!

"Seriously, Neji! For the hundredth time, it's my brother's wedding!" Sasuke hissed, rolling his eyes. "Can you let me go? Kyuu will be very pissed."

"I want an explanation! You left me without one and I demand an explanation!" Neji barked, pissed. "You've been avoiding me and I want to know why you left me!"

"Because I was crushing on another guy!" Sasuke yelled and I smirked. Yeah, I liked him pissed off. "Now can you please let me go? If I was already okay from surgery you would be getting kicked."

"Well, I can do that for you" I volunteered, calling their attention to me. "Really, Neji? You're still after Sasuke?"

"What took you so long, you idiot? Do you think I'm a woman to be fifteen minutes in a bathroom?" and Sasuke was being the ass he usually is.

"I was talking to Sakura and dancing with Kyuu-nee. In case you haven't noticed, it's my sister's wedding, I can't be all worried about you" I answered him back, crossing my arms. "And only you can be stalked by your ex because you failed to tell him that you're with someone else."

"It's not like he has anything to do with my life!" Sasuke hissed, looking pissed. "And it's my brother's wedding too and I wanted to be in the fucking party, but, oh look, I'm still recovering from surgery and I-"

"SHUT UP!" Neji yelled to both of us, looking from one to another. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Gah! You shut up and let go of my boyfriend!" I demanded, pointing to him, and Neji's mouth dropped open. He was not expecting that for sure. "This piece of Uchiha ass is mine, Neji, go away!"

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke hissed, glaring at me.

"Oh, what the Hell, Neji?" Shikamaru's voice sounded behind me and I turned to see him walking in our direction. "I took a twenty minute nap and you go and stalk Sasuke like that?"

"I... I... I..." Neji tried, but he was still way too shocked by my previous declaration.

"You told him you're together with Sasuke just like that, didn't you?" Shikamaru asked me and I nodded. He sighed. "Troublesome. You broke him. Come on, Neji, let's go. I told you Sasuke wasn't single anymore, you should have been prepared."

"But... but... but..." Neji was still in the same state when Shikamaru stepped forward and, after grabbing the Hyuuga's arm, kissed him slightly on the lips and dragged him away from us. Neji looked fully recovered. "You hear what he told me? They are together! He left me for a straight guy! Can you believe it?!"

"What did I miss?" I asked, eyes widened, turning to face Sasuke. "Shikamaru and Neji?"

"Neji always had a small crush on Shikamaru and Shikamaru was... interested in Neji as well" the bastard explained, walking to brush his shoulder against mine. "But it was obvious that Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to make a move on Neji. So, when I suggested the threesome, I was actually hopin-"

"YOU HAD A THREESOME WITH SHIKAMARU AND NEJI?!" remember my problem about my mouth and brain not being connected? Yeah, this was one of those moments.

"Will you keep your voice down?!" Sasuke growled at me, glaring again. I sent him an embarrassed smile. "Anyway, after the threesome, Shikamaru was more interested in Neji and I told him to make a move. But you know Shikamaru, he would never make a big move. Baby steps always."

"I didn't know Shika was into guys" I commented, walking by Sasuke's side to the reception area again.

"He's into people, not only guys" the bastard said, looking around. "Hinata's still drinking?"

"Yeah... she was pissed off" I chuckled, never in my life had I imagined that side of her. "I'm gonna sit down, you coming?"

"I'm going to check on her, I'll meet you in five" he turned towards Hinata's table, making sure that the girl was okay. For some weird reason, my parents and Mikoto-san were sitting at my table. Fugaku-san was in an apathetic mode still at the parents table, but the other three were right there, next to me. I raised an eyebrow to my mom and she shrugged.

"No more alcohol at our table," she declared and I had to force myself not to laugh. However, Dad took notice of me.

"Listen to me, young boy!" he stated, his arm around my shoulders. "No getting married any time soon, okay? And please make sure to introduce me to your girl before you marry her and don't get pregnant either!... get _her_ pregnant either!"

"Kyuu-nee traumatized you good, huh?" I asked, chuckling. "Don't worry, Dad, I have no intention of getting married before finishing college."

"Good boy!" Dad said, smiling. "I raised you well! I failed raising your sister, but I raised you well."

"Oh look, Kyuu-chan is throwing the bouquet!" Mikoto-san announced and the four of us looked to the front of the main table, where my sister was standing on top of it - Itachi right next to her, like a mad bodyguard, just to make sure she wouldn't fall - waving her bouquet and yelling to the single ladies in the reception. I watched, amused, while Sasuke was pulled by a drunk Hinata to the middle of the crowd. Kiba was nowhere to be seen.

"Anko, get out of there!" Kyuu-nee yelled to her best friend. "You're married already!"

"I can get married again!" she shouted and I saw Kakashi's head flash in her direction. "I can have two husbands!"

"That's against the law, you know?" Itachi asked, simply, like he was ignoring all the crazy, squirming and screeching women in front of him. "Plus, I'm not sure Kakashi-san would be very happy with that."

"Just shut the fuck up and let your wife throw the fucking bouquet!" Anko cried out and a lot of other women agreed. Itachi shook his head and Kyuu-nee only smiled at him, turning her back to the crazy women and preparing to throw her bouquet. I noticed, weirdly, that Nekobaa was in the middle of that female mass. And so was Lee.

"Should I be in there too?" I hear my mom ask and I really had to control myself not to burst out laughing with the horrified expression my dad made.

"Kushina, honey... Am I not being a good husband to you, love?" Dad muttered, his chin trembling and I so wanted my sister there to watch that.

"You idiot! If I was going there it was to marry you again!" Mom declared and waved her hand. "But never mind, I don't want a drunk husband!"

"Kushina!" Dad exclaimed, and I was about to comment that when Mikoto-san gasped and I looked at her.

"Sasuke caught the bouquet!" she said, plain and simple, and my stomach jumped.

"WHAT?!" I turned my head so fast to the crowd side that I felt my neck cracking. But there it was: an insane Hinata yelling at Sasuke while he was looking at his hands, surprised by the bouquet resting there.

"Congratulations, Miko-chan!" Mom said in a cheerily voice. "Looks like you're gonna have both your kids married really soon."

"But he's gay..." I heard Mikoto-san sighing, my eyes never leaving a slightly blushing Sasuke. "Wait, does that mean he's gonna be the bride?"

"What?!" and this second what was totally for Mikoto-san, who was looking really thoughtful. Drunk parents equals problems.

"Uhh, Sasu-chan caught my bouquet!" I hear my sister saying, giggling. "I wonder to whom he's gonna marry. Wanna take a guess, Itachi?" she looked at Itachi, who growled to her. "No? Anko-chan?"

"I bet he's gonna screw some sweet and hard tanned a-"

"ANKO!" Itachi yelled at her and everyone was dead silent for a moment. The tension of Itachi's bad mood floating in the space. Until...

"Gosh, you're so hot and sexy when you lose control!" Kyuubi strikes back! "Do that again and lets go inside so we can have some dirty and naughty sex!"

"Why did I marry you, again?" Itachi asked quietly, and he only had time to stretch his arms out before my sister dropped onto him, arms around his neck.

"Because you love me more than anything in the world!" she smiled, giving him a little kiss. "And you knocked me up, so, deal with the consequences."

I was laughing from those two then I felt Sasuke sitting right next to me. My parents and his mom were still engulfed in some weird discussion about brides and they didn't notice him at the table. He sighed and I let my leg brush his, before looking at him.

"You caught the bouquet?" he glared at me, obviously.

"Hinata dragged me with her and it just hit my chest," he said, turning to look away. "It was not like I wanted to catch it."

"This is because of the bouquet itself or you don't want to get married?" I questioned in a low tone of voice, since our parents were near. I felt his leg contract for a moment before he turned to face me.

"I'm gay, remember?" he muttered, his eyes blank. "Same-sex marriage is not legal in Japan."

"Fine, Las Vegas, then" I answered him, not really sure about what my mouth was saying, again. "You get the paper and it's done. Ok, it's not legal here, but there are several places in the world that allows it."

"Naruto, you..." he started and it was like his voice was failing him in the middle. He took a big breath and I saw some sparkle in his eyes for a brief moment. And he smiled "Then let's do it. Not now, obviously. But in two or three years, after graduating from college."

Silence fell over us. There were still a lot of people talking and the background music, but it was like I couldn't hear any of those. I was fixed on Sasuke, my heart beating fast and my mouth drying. He was... wasn't he? And this was the precise moment that my mouth decided to vocalize what was going on inside my brain. And the result was certainly not amusing.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU PROPOSING?!" yes, I know, I'm an ass. I'm a mood ruiner and a heart breaker. And Sasuke hates me now.

"WHO'S PROPOSING?!" / "SASUKE'S WHAT?" / "MARRING WHO?" parents' reaction: Not good.

"What did I tell you about keeping your voice down?!" he hissed, getting up and leaving. Sasuke's reaction: even worse.

And there I was, stuck between following Sasuke and trying to deal with the parents, when I felt a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me away. The parents voices were loud and I noticed Itachi was talking to them. Older siblings to the rescue, once again.

"You really know how to ruin a moment, you big loud mouth!" Kyuu-nee hissed and we stopped out of sight of our parents. "He's mad at you!"

"I was shocked! I _am_ shocked! I didn't know he would do that!" I shouted, grabbing my hair tightly. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Go after him would be a very nice start!" she stated, her hands on her hips. "Catch him, say yes and have hardcore, nasty, hot, engagement sex!"

"The world is not ruled by sex, you know?!" I growled at her, crossing my arms and pouting.

"_Blasphème!_" she exclaimed, like I just said a huge outrage. "Whatever, go after him, now! I'll deal with the parents. Go after him!"

"But-" I tried while she was pushing me in the houses direction.

"No buts! Go inside, get Sasuke, take him to your room and talk!" she ordered and I sensed a smirk in her voice. "And, if the things go really well... the music is loud enough for no one to hear you and I put a brand new bottle of lube in your bedside table, first drawer."

"Kyuu-nee!"

"Just go!" she yelled, turning around to go handle the freaking out parents. I sighed. Damn, why did I always screw things up? But, it was not exactly my fault! He was proposing to me! Uchiha Sasuke was asking me to marry him, what the Hell was I supposed to think? I was fucking straight five weeks ago and now... Now I do want to spend the rest of my life with him... After all, he is my soulmate. And since when am I a romantic and think like a girl? Gah! He ruined me!

"Sasuke!" I yelled when I saw him walking to his car. Why was he such a drama queen? "Can you wait, bastard?"

He obviously didn't.

"SASUKE!" I grabbed his arm, making him stop and pulling him to me. "Listen to me!"

"You didn't have to yell like that!" he hissed, pulling his arm from my grip. "You were the one talking about Las Vegas and gay marriage! Why in the fucking Hell did you yell like I was saying something disgusting?!"

"I was shocked! You know my brain doesn't work really well! I didn't think about _us_ under that subject!" I explained, pouting again. "And it was not a disgusting thing, for fuck's sake, Sasuke! I'm dating you, why would I be disgusted at the idea of marrying you?"

"The Hell I know! I don't understand your damaged brain!" he hissed, looking away. And I noticed the darkness in his eyes was a little softer. I was winning the bastard.

"Sasuke" I called, stepping forward and caressing his face. "I do want to marry you in two or three years. I do want to be forever with you, here or in Las Vegas or wherever you want. I was just... not expecting you to propose like that..."

"Is that a yes, then?" he asked, his hand upon mine, his nose brushing mine and I shivered when his hot breath ghosted against my mouth.

"No. It's not a yes... it's my own proposal!" I declared and he stepped back, eyes widened. "I don't have a fucking ring, but, I guess this might work," the good thing about this new generation of cell-phones is that you can access internet with them. So, I was in google images for a moment, searching for an engagement ring that didn't look girly and, when I found it, I turned my cell phone to him. "After college, will you marry me?"

"Dobe..." he muttered, eyes turning from the cell phone to me. "You idiot!"

"Hey-" I was about to yell at him for insulting me when I was proposing, but his lips on mine prevented me of doing that. He kissed me, hard and breath jarring, his hand in my hair, grabbing it and pulling it strongly and I could only kiss him back. And again, it felt awesomely perfect.

"I was the one proposing, you shouldn't cover my proposal with a better one!" he declared against my lips, nibbling on the lower one. "But, yeah... I will marry you."

"Can we... you know, go to my room and celebrate our engagement?" I asked, hands around his waist, lust taking over my eyes. So, okay we couldn't really have sex yet, but we could enjoy ourselves, right?

"What are we still doing here?"he smirked, turning away and pulling me inside my own house. We crossed the living room and were upstairs in less than a minute, entering my room and shutting the door close before I was pinned against the wall, Sasuke already all over me. His body was pressed hard into mine and his tongue was licking my pulse, making my stomach explode in fireworks. I pulled him closer, moaning when his thigh slid against my arousal. The heat was beginning to pool in that exact place and I wasn't shocked to feel the room suddenly hotter than usual. He licked and sucked his way into my mouth again, kissing me strongly, forcing me to part my lips so he could taste my mouth fully. My hands were in his hair and on the hem of his pants, removing the white shirt from inside of it, allowing me access to his skin.

"Did I mention you look fucking good in Armani?" I asked, after breaking the kiss, rocking my hips against his and getting a low groan from his throat that made my erection twitch.

"I look even better naked, so shut up and take this off!" he demanded, sliding my jacket from my shoulders and nibbling my jaw. I was finally able to take his shirt out of his pants and it never felt so good to have my hands on his skin, roaming over his chest and hard abs, brushing a nipple just to hear him gasp into my neck. I smirked and, without removing his body from mine, I pushed him slightly, getting myself off the wall. I sucked on his neck, nibbling his pulse and working my thumb over his rigid nipple, distracting him enough to approach my bed. I obviously didn't push him onto it - even if I really wanted to - and I wasn't surprised when he sat on the bed, pulling me with him, forcing me to sit on his lap.

I claimed his lips again, in another heated kiss, making sure our erections rubbed together, and I almost came when a sweet and fucking hot purr escaped Sasuke's mouth. My hands were on his shirt, unbuttoning it, my fingertips brushing his skin and I was really enjoying the feeling. His hands were on my back, lifting my shirt, giving me goosebumps. We broke the kiss only to remove the unpleasant piece of clothing from my torso and I couldn't control a loud moan when Sasuke's lips closed around one of my nipples, sucking and licking it slightly. My hand entangled in his hair, while I brushed my fingertips over his spine, making him shiver.

He gave a hard suck on my sensitive nub in response for that and I moaned again, arching my back. I yanked his head back so I could kiss him once more, eagerly. I was so hard it was painful and I needed my release fast. Always carefully not to hurt him or reopen his wound, I pushed back against his shoulders, forcing him to lie back on the bed. Our hips rubbed together once more and another wave of arousing groans echoed in the room. My hands sauntered across his collar bone, moving to his chest, brushing his nipples, tracing his toned stomach, outlining his reddish scar and letting a finger play around his navel, before I started to work on his belt. We were still kissing when I removed it and opened his expensive pants' button and zipped it down.

The moan I got into my mouth when I curled my fingers around his throbbing erection and freed it from the piece of clothing made all my blood rush into my own heated member. I had my lips parted, only brushing his and panting hard into his mouth. My eyes were semi-opened and looking into his dark ones.

"Enough!" he gasped, sealing my lips with his again, pushing on my chest and turning us around, kneeling above me and pulling my hand away from his erection. He bit his lip hard when he sat on my lap, a hand on my chest, keeping me in place, the other undoing my pants. "I don't wanna cum like this."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" I asked, huskily, raising to my elbows and smirking, watching him taking his shirt off after freeing my painful erection. "Just say it. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" he purred, his right hand stroking my length slowly while the left one was playing with his own tip.

"Anything!" I breathed loudly, pushing myself into his hands, my hips thrusting slightly on their own.

The brief sparkle in his eyes made me shudder and the extremely erotic expression on his face when he smirked at me almost made me cum. I bit my lip and he leant forward, allowing his throbbing erection to brush directly against mine, forcing both of us to moan. He licked my lower lip, kissing the corner of my mouth, roaming his sinful lips across my jaw line, sucking my earlobe and making me shiver once more. And then, in his damned, husky, hot and low voice, he purred:

"Then fuck me" my breath was frozen in my throat and my heart missed a beat. He licked my earlobe in a teasing way that should be forbidden. "Fuck me hard and good."

"God, Sasuke!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes to the back of my head and taking a deep breath so I could allow my brain to work. "I- I can't! The doctor said-"

"The doctor said _I_ shouldn't do extreme physical activity" he purred again, his hips thrusting against mine and making me groan once more, dropping my head back. "He said nothing about being on my back while my hot and gorgeous _fiance_ pounds strongly into me, making me cum so hard that I'll lose consciousness afterwards."

"S-sasuke..." I muttered, my nose brushing his, my breath mixing with his and intense arousal controlling my body.

"You said you would do anything" he reminded me, rising a little from my lap only to push his pants slowly down. "Don't make me start teasing you. Come on and fuck me, _Naruto_."

I slammed our lips together when he purred my name, my hand grabbing his ass, squeezing it, pulling him into me, and falling back onto the bed. I forced my tongue passed his parted lips, tasting him and his perfect sent once more, while lifting my hips to rub our heated lengths together. I rolled us over, pinning him into the mattress and staring at him. I knew lust was all over my face and I really liked the desire filled expression that he made when our eyes met.

"You really know how to push the right buttons" I yanked his pants down, discarding them somewhere on the floor along with his socks. Eyes never leaving his, I reached for the bedside table and opened the first drawer, taking the bottle of lube Kyu-nee had mentioned. "You tease and play and make me hornier than I ever been. But I assure you" I had my fingers already coated in lube when I leant forward to brush my lips against his, two digits playing around his entrance "I'm gonna make you beg for more and scream my name when you cum."

He moaned in response when I pushed the first finger in. He grabbed my hair and pulled me in for another kiss while I was moving inside of him. The second finger didn't take long to join the first and the thrusting against my hand that his hips made only worked to tease me even more. Groaning, I moved my head to suck on his neck and I gave him a particularly strong bite on his shoulder when his hand suddenly curled around my erection.

"Trying to make me cum earlier?" I questioned, not controlling my hips that were starting to move against his hand.

"Trying to make you move fast!" he hissed, his tongue roaming over my pulse. "I'm not a virgin there, so I'm already prepared."

"You sure?" I breathed into his ear, the third finger joining the other two, and I started to rock them harshly inside of him. He nodded against the curve of my neck and I grinned. "So say it again. Tell me, ask me, beg me."

"Will you just shut the fuck up and fuck me!" he hissed, eyes meeting mine and the hand, that was not on my cock, nailing my upper arm. "Or do I need to turn you over and do it myself?"

"Gosh, you're seriously hot when you're horny like this" I took the fingers out, grabbing the hem of my pants to take them off when one of his hands stopped me. "What?"

"Forget the fucking pants and fuck me now!" he ordered and I widened my eyes, stopping my movement when my pants had just uncovered my ass. "_Naruto!_"

"You cocky bastard" I cursed, reaching for the lube bottle again and pouring some onto my throbbing erection, gasping with the sudden cold feeling. "You want me to fuck you in Armani!"

"Just do- ooow!" I entered him in a sudden and fast movement and I was forced to stop right away or I would of cum in the next thrust. Sasuke was hot, tight, and extremely erotic. I rested my head on his neck, my hands on his thighs, spreading them further apart, fingers biting into the silky white skin. And, oh _God_, this was what heaven would feel like. "Just- fucking- move!"

"My f-fucking pleasure!" I groaned and started a slow and torturous pace. Sliding out very slowly and pushing all way back in with the same rhythm. I was sucking on his pulse, his moans driving me crazy, and raising the pace with each new thrust. I knew we wouldn't last long if I started to pound into him like I really wanted to do, so I grabbed onto him tightly - a hand on his hip, the other on his shoulder - and moved fast enough to make our orgasms approach but not enough to actually cum.

"Ah! F-fuck! Faster!" he hissed, eyes closed and head pushed back against the mattress. "And h-harder! Damn it, fuck m-me harder!"

One of his hands grabbed his neglected erection and I slapped it away, curling my fingers around it instead, and pumping it very slowly, getting a grunt in protest from him. I was so near my own release that I wasn't able to tease him much longer. So, kissing him one last time, I finally increased the rhythm, pounding him into the bed, thrusting inside of him like my life depended on that and jerking my hand on his cock as fast and as hard as I could.

"Oh Fuck!" he moaned loudly when I finally hit that special spot, fingers digging in my lower back, his hips meeting my thrusts and his voice echoing in my ears. So fucking hot, so fucking good. "Fuck, more!"

"Almost," I whispered against his neck, giving him a particularly hard pump that sent him over the edge making him spill over our stomachs. And the bliss of hearing him scream my name with all his lungs, while his insides clenched around me, made me cum as hard as I had ever came before. I kept thrusting into him, riding my orgasm, feeling the extreme high of my powerful release before I let myself collapse at his side, my head still feeling dizzy. "So... so fucking perfect."

"Hn" I heard him say between hard pants and I rested an arm around his waist, my nose sinking into his neck.

"I think I may be in love with you" I muttered, watching him turn his head toward me and a ghost of a smile showing up on his lips. "Aren't we doing this in the wrong order? First we get engaged and then we say 'I love you'? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Do you always have to talk that much?" Sasuke asked, turning fully to me and passing a hand through my hair. "We're not like the others, so why should we do it in the ordinary way?"

"Point there" I chuckled, brushing my lips over his. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm not a porcelain doll. My scar is perfectly fine, I'm okay" he grabbed my hand and put it on his torso, on the scar so I could feel he was telling me the truth. I smiled. "We can actually do it again in a few minutes."

"Well, that would be-" I started, and the only reason I didn't finished it was because my room's door was slammed opened. I yelled and reached for the blanket that was on the end of the bed, covering Sasuke and I as fast as I could. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! DID YOU EVER HEAR OF PRIVACY?!"

"Oh shut up, it's not like I never saw the two of you naked before" Kyuu-nee grinned, her big and white dress all over my door. She looked at us and her face illuminated suddenly. "Ah! YOU FUCKED HIM!"

"Gah! Of course we had sex! Wasn't that what you told me to do?" I interrogated and... she was doing some weird dancing. What the Hell?

"No, no, no, no!" she laughed, still dancing. "_You_ fucked him! _You_ still have your pants on! _You_ topped! It means I won! BORA-BORA!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, lifting his head so he could look decently at my sister.

"No fucking way!" I heard Itachi's voice hiss from the corridor and, in two seconds, he was at the door too, behind my sister. His piercing eyes on Sasuke and I swear I blushed. "Every time I bet something on you, I get screwed! Every fucking time, Sasuke!"

"You bet on me?" he questioned and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, or did you want me to bet against you?" he hissed once more, his deathly glare now upon my sister – who was still dancing and singing '_Bora-bora, Bora-bora_'. "Guess that's what's going to happen next time this crazy fox decides to bet on something."

"Ah! I soooo told you Naru-chan would top!" she declared, pointing a finger to a pissed off Itachi. "Just admit: the Namikaze are natural semes!"

"You're not a seme, kitsune!" he growled, rolling his eyes again. By that time, Sasuke and I were speechless and eye widened staring at them. "Do you even know what _seme_ really means?"

"I so am!" she protested, crossing her arms and pouting. "Just because I don't have a cock it doesn't mean I don't rule this relationship!"

"I'm not having his argument with you again!" he hissed and turned to look at Sasuke again. "And you just ruined my honeymoon, you foolish little brother! Shame on you!"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled at the same time Itachi left. Kyuu-nee stepped out of the room right after him. She looked like she was high on caffeine.

"Our honeymoon is gonna rock! First Bora-bora and then Paris. I'm gonna be too fat and I'll need new clothes, so we can go buy them there!" she stated, the amazing smile on her face telling me how happy she was. Kyuu-nee looked at us one last time. "Thanks, boys. I love you. Bye!" she looked forward again and started to run down the corridor. "Oh Itachiiiiii, come here, honey, don't run away from me! I love you! Come back! We have a kid to raise together!"

"What in the Hell... just happened?" Sasuke asked and I blinked twice.

"We have fucking crazy siblings that bet their honeymoon destination on us" I muttered, rolling to face Sasuke. "Am I the only one that thinks they are not sane?"

"I have to agree with you on this" he said, simply. "Let's just hope we're not gonna become like them in the near future."

"Well, I guess we just have to wait and see, right?" I chuckled and leant my forehead against his. "Because we're gonna be together in the future, even if we had to bet our honeymoon destination."

"Well, that will not be needed" Sasuke smirked and I bit my lip. "It's obvious that we're going to London."

"What? London? No way, I want Hawaii!" I declared.

"There's nothing to do in Hawaii except taking sun baths and sleep! London is much better!"

"London is rainy and doesn't have a beach! Come on, Sasuke, honeymoons need a beach!"

"There's no way I'm going to Hawaii!"

"Wanna bet on it?"

"No!"

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> It's finally done. Damn, it took me longer than I thought, but I'm really happy. Finishing a long-fic is always a nice feeling. This epilogue became longer than I imagined, it's almost as long as an ordinary chapter. I'm not really sure about the lemon, it wasn't supposed to be like this, but Sasuke got horny and decided that he had to escape my control and take over the situation the way he likes it. If he's ooc on that, it's 100% his own fault!

I might be writing three extra chapters telling Itachi and Kyuubi's past (it depends on free time, which I don't have much). If I do, they will be published here.

Nothing more to add, I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you in another SN/NS fiction.

**RECOMMENDATION:** For those of you who ship ShikaNejiShika, I recommend **When Shadows Surround You**, from _Tainara Black_. The fic is on-going (but I'm making sure it will be finished soon) and her plot is just to die for! Please take a look at it: /s/7449718/1/When-Shadows-Surround-You

Review!  
><em>Akira<em>


End file.
